Mi Delito
by Lily Loop
Summary: {AU/SasuSaku} En cuanto los ojos verdes de la hermosa chica se cruzaron con sus negros, supo que no debía estar en otro lugar, que no se podía apartar. Había encontrado su destino. / — Sasuke, no importa. Recuerda que para el amor, no hay edad.
1. Serás mi perdición

_Volví, ahora con un longfic (cruzo los deditos por que le vaya bien) He escrito dos capítulos más aparte de este y tengo bastante claro hacía donde dirigiré la trama. Va a ser mucho más complejo que mis OS (obvio xD), porque remarcaré personalidades y verán el proceso evolutivo de cada persona. Es mi trabajo más "ambicioso" se podría decir. Estoy apostando y haciendo crujir con fuerza mis neuronas para traerles una historia buena, agradable para leer y que las haga enamorarse de este fic.  
><em>_También habrá NaruHina, y muchas parejas que irán viendo a lo largo de la historia.  
>En fin, eso es todo, no les meto más chachara para que se dediquen a leer y ya saben, cualquier critica, halago o error, hagánmelo saber a través de un review. Esa es la paga de todo escritor de fanfiction.<br>__Un abrazo para todos los que lean mi nueva locura y son bienvenidos acá. Los apapacho a todos :)  
><em>

_Pd1: Pueden leer el capítulo escuchando la canción que puse de prefacio. A mi me sirvió para inspirarme y quizás a ustedes también les guste._  
><em>Pd2: Puse esto arriba, para darles la bienvenida<em>  
><em>Pd3: Que pongan la historia en favoritos, pero no comenten, es como que me agarraran un pecho sin decir ni gracias xD<em>  
><em><br>**Disclaimer**: __ Todo lo reconocido, pertenece a Kishimoto. El resto, es todo mío_

**_Summary_**_: {AU/SasuSaku} En cuanto los ojos verdes de la hermosa chica se cruzaron con sus negros, supo que no debía estar en otro lugar, que no se podía apartar. Había encontrado su destino. / − Sasuke, no importa. Recuerda que para el amor, no hay edad. _

_Rated M por escenas subidas de tono y lenguaje soez._

__Cuídense_  
><em><strong>Lily Loop<strong>__

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Mi delito<span>  
><strong>**Capítulo I  
><strong>**Serás mi perdición**_

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
><em>_Muse__: Can't Take My Eyes Off You (cover)_

Los flashes la cegaron algunos segundos y no le permitieron avanzar. El aire se apretujo en sus pulmones, sin deseos de salir, aunque intentaba con desesperación poder sacarlo afuera. El miedo aterrizo en su cuerpo como una lava hirviente, capaz de destruir todo a su paso. Quiso girarse y correr a su resguardo personal, a su lugar, a su casa, pero le fue imposible. Una mano se interpuso en su camino, más bien, se poso sobre su cintura y le infundió el valor que le faltaba. No fue necesario voltear para saber a quién pertenecía. El olor y el roce eran característicos de una sola persona. Un murmullo llego a sus oídos.

− Estoy contigo. – Y no necesito más. Tenerlo a él era lo único que necesitaba.

La frase vino acompañada con un beso en el oído, un roce sutil, como cuando las patitas de la mariposa se posan sobre alguna superficie.

Sakura sonrió y soltó el aire. Estaba ahí, estaba con él y nada ni nadie le haría cuestionarse nuevamente todo, pero fiel a su estilo, no pudo evitar dar la nota del lugar y en un arranque de sinceridad, tomó el micrófono más cercano que encontró y lanzo las palabras que la caracterizarían por el resto de su vida.

− Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

_1 año y medio antes_

**1.**

− Tienes cinco segundos para explicarme esto. – el choque de un grueso sobre contra la madera hizo un sonido sordo y elocuente. Estaba en problemas. – Estoy esperando.

− Digamos que ¿en serio quieres que en cinco segundos te expliques? – los ojos verdes de Mebuki lanzaban dagas de fuego. No señor, su pequeña niña no se iba a salvar.

− No escucho lo que quiero escuchar. – Sakura soltó el aire en un bufido y se levantó de la butaca.

− Voy a hacer una película. – Mebuki asintió con un rostro tan irónico que Sakura deseo ser tragada algunos segundos por la tierra, o por lo menos, hasta que a su madre se le quitara el mal genio.

− "Voy a hacer una película" ¿con permiso de quién? – Sakura se giró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por su cuarto, con su madre pisándole los talones. – Te estoy hablando, maldita sea.

− No maldigas en mi habitación. Está libre de groserías y malas vibras. – Era muy probable que a su madre le diera un patatús, pero se tranquilizó respirando hondo. – Fui a un casting como extra y me gané el papel protagónico. Fin.

− Creo que te mato. – murmuro Mebuki, posando sus dedos en el tabique de la nariz. Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Sakura entró a preocuparse. No quería ver a su madre fallecer y menos alterar la armonía de su pieza. Se acercó a ella, pero su guapa madre se alejó con rapidez. – Ni lo intentes, soy capaz de ahorcarte y sabes que no soy dada a la violencia física. ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?

− Mamá, ¿puedes tomar asiento? – Mebuki se dejó caer en la cama de su primogénita, aunque no la miro. Sakura lo hizo a su lado, comenzando a retorcer sus manos. – Es mi sueño. Aparte es la historia de la abuela, quiero ser yo quien la cuente. Alguien que la conoció.

− Que la conoce. – corrigió Mebuki.

− No todo el mundo sabe que vive. Tengo que acostumbrarme a tratarla como pasado. – Sakura tomo las manos de su madre. – Mami, la abuela se pondrá feliz, la conoces. Aparte es un filme bastante serio, no es como si estuviese trabajando en una producción triple x. – La castaña poso sus manos sobre el pecho. Conociendo a su pequeña, era muy probable que esos momentos de "_descubrimiento_" que tenía, le dieran ganas de postular a una película para adultos. – Es algo que quiero hacer.

− Pongamos algunos puntos a favor y en contra de esto. – Sakura asintió con vehemencia. – Punto a favor, y único por lo que logro entender está tontería: Es tu sueño.

− ¿Único? – Mebuki levantó una ceja. Sakura guardo silencio de inmediato.

− Puntos en contra: Supongo que se grabara en Tokio. Vivimos a más de cuatro horas. No has terminado la escuela. Tus notas no son las mejores, sin contar ese comportamiento al borde del vandalismo que cargas a tu espalda. Eres al extremo desordenada y no haces las tareas que te pido…

− Mamá te estás yendo por otras ramas. Esas razones que das son simplemente para no darme permiso y déjame decirte que son básicas.

− Tienes dieciséis años ¿acaso le dijiste eso a tus _"jefes_"? – Sakura puso los ojos blancos y murmuró algo inentendible.

− Fue lo primero que hice, bonita – contesto con tranquilidad. A la castaña, le picaban las manos por tirarse sobre ella.

− En fin, cuento corto, no tienes permiso. – dijo su madre con una sonrisa de suficiencia y recogiendo el canasto de ropa sucia.

− ¡Pero mamá! No me puedes hacer esto. – grito Sakura enrabiada, al borde de un colapso.

− Si lo puedo hacer. Yo te parí, yo te críe y yo te mantengo. No tienes permiso, fin de la discusión. – Sakura se levantó presurosa de la cama y tomo la carta con la que su madre había entrado al lugar para reprocharle.

− ¿Ves esto? Es el contrato. – Mebuki la vio correr a su escritorio y tomar un bolígrafo. – Creo que no podrás hacer nada, porque yo…

Y firmo.

Mebuki antes de desmayarse, la ahorco.

**2.**

Sasuke caminaba por las grandes oficinas de la productora. Su enfado era evidente y muchas de las secretarias que en un principio habían corrido a hacerle su estancia más satisfactoria, ahora corrían despavoridas al escuchar sus gruñidos. En la vuelta numero quinientos mil, vio la puerta del director abierta, instándolo a pasar.

− Señor Uchiha, puede pasar. – la secretaria rubia y de mirada fría, le hablo con resequedad. En otro minuto de su vida, ese hubiese sido un aliciente para intentar derrocar la coraza de vidrio que la protegía y mostrarle un mundo bastante entretenido, pero en ese instante, solo tenía ganas de matar a Jiraya.

− ¡Sasuke, que gusto verte! – El pelinegro camino furioso y eludió el saludo de su nuevo jefe, sentándose frente al escritorio. – Creo que alguien anda de malas.

− ¡Ding Dong!, acertó. ¿En qué cabeza cae dejar a una actriz como Mei Terumí fuera de una película para traer a una chica aparecida? – El grande y canoso, camino hacía su asiento de piel, que lo esperaba para reconfortarle, como siempre.

− Es la nieta de Chiyo. Creo que con ese simple dato en su expediente basta y sobra. – Sasuke se lanzó hacia atrás en la silla y tapo su rostro con las manos. − ¿Por qué te desesperas tanto? Tienes fama, talento, una voz sensacional y por consecuencia una carrera promisoria en la música ¿Cuál es el problema de trabajar con una actriz emergente?

− Yo quiero ganar un "Oscar" y ahora con esto, me es imposible ¿Qué crítico verá una película que partió bastante Hollywoodense para convertirse en una independiente? ¿Qué crítico y jurado valorará mi trabajo si tengo a una persona a mi lado que en su vida ha leído un libreto? – Sasuke estaba encolerizado, pero más lo ofuscaba ver el rostro de Jiraya con una sonrisa – Creo que ni para Sundance postulamos.

− Si no te gusta la idea, no me es difícil sacarte del reparto y buscar a un actor idóneo que no tenga tanto ego. – Sasuke se sintió pasado a llevar, pero no lo vocifero, aunque le fue inevitable lanzarle una mira asesina. − ¿Qué opción tomas? ¿Embarcarte con nosotros o dejarnos? Estamos a tiempo de encontrarte un reemplazo. Además, todavía no salen a la luz quienes participaran. La prensa no tiene idea de que tú estás dentro de este proyecto, así que no veo el inconveniente para buscar un nuevo actor, obviamente, si así lo deseas.

− ¿Tengo tiempo para pensarlo? – Jiraya miró su reloj de pulsera y chasqueo la lengua.

− Diez minutos. Está por llegar la chica. – A Sasuke se le desencajo el rostro. – En cuanto la veas, entenderás porque la elegí. Vieras, es una monada, además que se parece un tanto a su abuela cuando era joven.

− ¿Cómo la encontraron? – El canoso acaricio su pernera y sonrió de medio lado.

− Vino a buscar un papel de extra. Kabuto me dijo que calzaba justo en el papel de cliente o caminante, mientras tú te besabas con Mei. Como yo no me preocupo mucho de quienes aparecerán tras la escena, acepté. – Sasuke asintió. – Pero el otro día, tuve que acercarme a las estancias de casting. Necesitaba urgente una chica para otra producción de un amigo y como era un favor personal, decidí ir yo mismo a hacerlo. En ese momento la vi. Es perfecta, destaca porque tiene un ángel divino y además, físicamente representa a una adolescente. – Concluyó el hombre, sonriendo a destajo.

− ¿Crees que dé en la talla? – Jiraya se encogió de hombros.

− No lo sé. Hay que ver todo eso, pero creo que te encantará en cuanto la veas. – dijo el peliblanco. – Es de las típicas chicas que usa leggins con imágenes rupestres y chalecos de lana.

− ¿Eso te parece atractivo? – preguntó Sasuke desconcertado. – Se me hace un tanto infantil.

− No es como se vea, ni cómo se vista. Ella desprende un aura de tranquilidad y amor. – Jiraya apretó el botón intercomunicador con su secretaria. − ¿Llego?

− Llamaron desde abajo avisando que estaba subiendo. – Inconscientemente a Sasuke se le atenazaron los nervios del estómago. Sintió un retorcijón y el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido. Estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué.

− Gracias. – colgó. – Si decides quedarte, creo que harán una magnifica pareja.

− Lo dudo. – murmuró, aunque Jiraya no escucho.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Quería actuar, amaba su trabajo, pero también sabía que los premios los respaldaban y para ganarlos necesitaba un buen reparto. Una actriz emergente, si no era extremadamente guapa o no tenía encanto, no servía de nada. Era como tener un lastre en el proyecto, porque aparte de no aportar nada, había que enseñarle hasta los menores tips para calmarla. Además de eso, sabía la fama que arrastraba. Ser un hombre guapo le causaba muchos problemas y más ahora que tenía pareja estable hace más de un año.

− Muchos de los que han trabajado conmigo, han ganado premios de la Academia. Danos esa chance. Si tú lo haces bien, es muy probable que lo logres. – Sasuke asintió sin haberlo decidido todavía. – Pero no te puedo obligar a nada, si deseas marcharte, no soy quien para retenerte. Solo quiero decirte que… Llego. – Jiraya apretó el intercomunicador con mucho entusiasmo y dio la orden para que la dejaran pasar a su oficina. – En cuanto la conozcas quiero saber que decides.

− Hmph – fue su escueta respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y como todo comienzo, donde se sabe que algo importante y único pasará, el aire se tornó pesado.

En cuanto la chica puso su pie dentro del lugar, Sasuke estuvo consciente de que había conocido a su perdición

**3.**

− ¿Cómo se llama? – Mebuki caminaba a paso apresurado. Iban muy atrasadas.

− Jiraya, mamá. – Repitió por doceava vez con los ojos blancos. − ¿Por qué viniste?

− No te iba permitir viajar sola a Tokio para encontrarte con dos hombres. – Sakura quiso replicar, pero Mebuki no se lo permitió. – Si para la audición viniste sola, fue porque no lo sabía. Ahora trataré de acompañarte lo que más pueda.

− Si todo este escándalo de madre "súper protectora" es por mi asma, te recuerdo que está muy controlada. Desde que tengo siete años que no sufro una crisis. – Mebuki se paró en seco. – Mamá, vamos atrasadas. – le recordó.

− Se me había olvidado ese problema. – Sakura se quiso lanzar a un tren por ser tan bocaza. – Cariño, vámonos a casa. Prometo cocinarte lo que más te guste, pero no cometas está estupidez.

− Mamá es mi sueño, es todo lo que siempre he querido. – Se acercó a su madre y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos. – "Todo pasa por algo", eso me enseñaste cuando tenía cinco años y te reclame por sufrir este problema. Yo solo quería un papel normal para ganar unas monedas, estar en la peli que le hace honor a mi familia y conocer a mi actor favorito, aunque me gusta más su veta de cantante, pero no entraré en detalles. – dijo rodando los ojos. Mebuki la miro confundida con tanta información dada de sopetón. – La vida o Dios me pusieron frente a esto. Algo quiere que esté actuando. No me arrebates este sueño.

− En cuanto tu padre se entere, me va a odiar por apoyarte. – Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y la apretujo. – Te apoyo solo porque así lo deseas, pero me tendrás detrás de ti vigilando cada uno de tus pasos, no permitiré que te saltes tus medicinas y menos que hagas acrobacias que puedan lastimarte. – la pelirosa asintió feliz.

− Gracias Mamá. – Mebuki la soltó un momento para mirarla a los ojos e infundirle mucho calor.

− Tú abuela estará muy orgullosa y espero que tú padre no se lo tome a mal. – Sakura se carcajeo aunque con nerviosismo. – No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él. Ahora entremos al edificio y firma todo lo que falte.

− Eres lo mejor. –Se adentraron en el lugar y caminaron a recepción, dando aviso de que estaban ahí y que necesitaban entrevistarse con el señor Jiraya. Los empleados corrieron por el lugar para dar pronto aviso y las instaron a ponerse cómodas. Sakura sonrió y su madre también. Se miraron con complicidad. – Mejoraré tú vivir, mamá.

−Espero que hasta aquí lleguen tus locuras. – Sakura asintió. – Conseguiremos un piso para que vivas, pero sobretodo terminaras tus estudios ¿me oíste? – la pelirosa volvió a asentir.

− ¿Dónde terminaré la escuela? – Mebuki le iba a responder, pero un hombre de no más de veinte años se acercó a ellas con una bandeja rebosante de comida. Las dos declinaron de comer.

− Creo que te inscribiré en la escuela que va la sobrina de nuestra vecina. – Sakura puso cara de terror.

− Pero mamá, van puras mujeres. – Mebuki se levantó de hombro.

− Es una escuela buenísima y por lo que he escuchado, tiene un horario más corto. Tendrás tiempo para grabar y a la vez para estudiar ¿no te parece grandioso? – La pelirosa comenzaba a molestarse y aunque sabía que no ganaría nada, tenía claro que haría de las suyas en esa nueva escuela.

− Ok, si eso es lo que deseas, lo haré, pero que quede claro que no es una idea que me agrade del todo. – La castaña levantó una ceja dispuesta a replicar, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidas, está vez por una chica no muy alta de ojos extremadamente negros.

− La secretaria del señor Jiraya dice que suban. Es en el piso 14, la primera oficina que encuentren es donde tienen que ir. – apunto hacía el ascensor. – Muchas gracias por venir y si no le han dicho: Bienvenidas a la productora "Icha Icha Paradise"

Las dos mujeres caminaron por el lujoso lugar, cubierto de mármol y se adentraron al ascensor lleno de espejos. Sakura comenzó a impacientarse y verse reflejada en todas las paredes de ese claustrofóbico lugar, más la alteraban. A Mebuki las dudas la comían. Quizás era un error, a lo mejor no deberían estar ahí. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron a través del vidrio, se dieron cuenta de que sus cavilaciones eran solo tonterías. Sakura lograría su sueño y Mebuki estaría a su lado apoyándola.

− Ahora que recuerdo ¿Cómo es eso de que te gusta el protagonista? ¿Es guapo? – la pelirosa asintió risueña.

− Es más que guapo. Es perfecto. – Sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en dos estrellas resplandecientes y llenas de pasión. – Actúa bien, canta hermoso y tiene unos ojazos negros que derriten.

− ¿Actúa en alguna película Disney o canta en alguna banda como One Direction? – Sakura bufo casi herida. Se sentía prácticamente atacada con lo que había dicho su madre.

− ¿Cómo crees, mamá? Es un actor de renombre. Le dicen el _tigre negro_. Ha hecho películas geniales desde que tiene ocho años, además canta en una banda de rock, the real rock. No es algo creado por la industria del entretenimiento. – Sakura junto sus manos y las reposo sobre su pecho, soñadora como siempre. – Es perfecto.

− ¿Lo conozco? – Sakura asintió.

− Se llama Sasuke Uchiha. –Mebuki abrió la boca desmesuradamente. Sakura pensó que se le desencajaría la mandíbula. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Tiene a lo menos diez años más que tú. – Sakura se levantó de hombros. – Además por lo que sé es un mujeriego empedernido. Sobre mi cadáver trabajas con él. – Mebuki se acercó al tablero del lugar para apretar el botón de bajada.

− Ni lo pienses mamá. – La voz aterradora de la pelirosa provoco escalofríos en el cuerpo de su madre. – Tengo dieciséis, casi diecisiete si contamos los dos meses que faltan, pero eso no te permite decidir por mis sueños. – Mebuki se hizo la desentendida y la miró como si lo que hubiese dicho recién, le importara menos que un dulce.

− Me da lo mismo, no te dejare cerca de alguien que te pueda pervertir. – iban en el piso 10 y seguía avanzando.

− Internet de por si me pervierte. Konohamaru ve pornografía todos los días y tú ni te enojas. – Mebuki enrojeció. – Déjame cumplir mi sueño. Además él jamás se fijara en mí. Tiene pareja hace más de un año y hay rumores de matrimonio. Lo de mujeriego era antes, ahora es tranquilo.

− ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Sakura pensó algunos segundos que responder, para no causarle una conmoción, pero decidió decirle la verdad.

− Tiene veinticinco años. – Mebuki asintió retraída. – Escúchame mamá, a lo más llegaremos a los besos, pero son de película. Es ficción, falso, una mentira cinematográfica aunque cuente una historia verídica. Relájate por favor.

− ¿Me podrías decir en qué momento me encontraba como para haber aceptado todo esto? – pregunto la castaña llena de dudas. – Creo que no sirvo para tener una hija famosa. No quiero que te lastimen.

− Y no lo harán, te lo prometo. – se acercó a su madre y beso su mejilla. – Soy fuerte desde pequeña y luego de que papá nos abandonara, yo madure y comencé a ser más decidida. Por favor, no me abandones en esto. No me saques de acá.

− Sakura…Sakura ¿Por qué me saliste tan rebelde? – la pelirosa se irguió de hombros. – Camina pequeña, intentaré no poner más pegas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron apenas Mebuki tocó el botón. Cuando se fijaron en la sala, no pudieron obviar la belleza y riqueza que hacían presencia en está. Aunque era obvio, Jiraya era un director destacado, ganador de la estatuilla tres veces y obviamente su productora tendría a los mejores y lo mejor.

Sakura respiro hondo y camino por el piso alfombrado. En cuanto vio la primera oficina que se erguía, de madera y piso flotante, se acercó a la secretaria. Una rubia que se movía como robot y apenas levantaba la cabeza del monitor. La pelirosa carraspeó levemente y de inmediato se cruzó con los ojos verdes de ella.

− Dígame ¿Qué necesita? – Sakura no entendió nada y Mebuki tampoco. − ¿Vende algo en especial?

− Vine a entrevistarme con el señor Jiraya. – la chica asintió automáticamente.

− Lo siento, pero eso será imposible. El señor Jiraya espera a una actriz importante, así que no creo que pueda recibirte para esas típicas entrevistas escolares. – Sakura se sintió completamente atacada y denostada. El tono desdeñoso que uso la mujer, sin contar el veneno que inyecto, la hizo sentir disminuida. Agacho la cabeza y miro su vestimenta.

Calzas negras, con una polera blanca de tirantes y encima un chaleco de hilo. En su hombro, reposaba su fiel compañero, el morral que la acompañaba a todas. No pudo evitar pensar en que esa, era su ropa más decente y aun así era tratada como una simple chica.

− Discúlpeme señorita, pero ella es Sakura Haruno, la chica que esperan. – La secretaria se quedó sin habla y la pelirosa también. Nunca había escuchado a su mamá tan enojada y contenida como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando la había descubierto fumando marihuana en el techo de la casa. – Está gente tan incompetente, las contratan solo por ser bellas. – la mecánica rubia iba a responderle, pero una voz proveniente desde el teléfono la hizo callar.

− Si llegó, hazla pasar. – La voz cantarina del director se escuchó fuerte y clara para las tres. Sakura avanzo como autónoma y su madre la siguió, aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle con burla a la secretaria que la miraba con odio.

− Vamos, bonita. – murmuro la castaña, mientras se ponía al lado de su hija. – No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo.

− Tienes razón. – Sakura tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro rápidamente. Levanto los ojos y los conecto con su madre. Estaba completamente segura, nada podía salir mal.

Al entrar la luz proveniente del gran ventanal le impidió ver algunos segundos, pero en cuanto pudieron visualizar bien, las dos quedaron estáticas.

Sasuke se encontraba en todo su apogeo, con su metro ochenta y siete, sus ojos negros y vivaces, sus tatuajes cubriendo los brazos, y la camisa blanca que dejaba entrever un pecho tan níveo como ella. Sakura no pudo evitar tragar saliva y sonreír nerviosa.

Quizás su mamá no estaba equivocada, quizás no sería un simple hombre que se atravesaría en su vida y cumpliría a lo más, el papel de compañero de trabajo. Quizás su aura de mujeriego la estaba envolviendo, o de ex mujeriego, ¿que sabía ella? Solo sentía que sus piernas temblaban y su boca comenzaba a secarse nuevo. Eso no pintaba para bueno, para nada bueno.

Sakura pudo quitar la vista de su nuevo compañero, aunque con mucha dificultad y apelando a la fuerza de voluntad. Miro a Jiraya, que sonreía como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. La pelirosa no supo qué hacer y le respondió.

Dio dos pasos y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, la hicieron detenerse.

− Lo siento. – murmuro Mebuki, quien no había quedado indiferente a las miradas recién lanzadas por parte de su hija y de ese hombre.

− Ya que estamos acá, quisiera presentarlos. – murmuro Jiraya salió detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a Sasuke, instando a Sakura para que se acercara. Su castaña madre la acompaño al encuentro, casi pisándole los talones. – Sakura, te presento a Sasuke. Sasuke te presento a Sakura.

Los dos estiraron sus manos como autónomos, sin dejar de mirarse.

− Un gusto. – la voz ronca y sensual la envolvieron por varios segundos, quedando prendada de su mano. – ¿Sakura?

− Disculpa. – agito la mano de él fuertemente y la soltó. – Si, me llamo Sakura, el gusto también es mío.

Se giró rápidamente avergonzada, mientras los otros presentes la miraban extrañado, o más bien divertidos, como era el caso de Jiraya.

− Yo soy Mebuki, la madre de Sakura. – Sasuke miro sin entender. Sabía que en la industria del entretenimiento habían muchos actores que tenían a sus madres como representantes, pero aun así se le hacía extraño la defensa que hacía esa mujer hacía su hija. – Joven, lo salude. – le reprocho levemente.

− Disculpe, estaba distraído. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. – Mebuki asintió.

− Sakura, pequeña, no te alejes tanto. Ven a acercarte a nosotros. – le pidió Jiraya. La pelirosa que se encontraba de espaldas a la escena, no dejaban de sentir que su corazón saldría por la boca. Estaba frente al hombre que más admiraba en el mundo y no podía actuar con la normalidad que se le pedía. Era casi imposible comportarse como lo hacía generalmente. ¡Era como si tuviera al frente a Brad Pitt!

− Es nueva en esto. No se acostumbra a estar con estrellas. – trato de justificar Mebuki, aunque no estaba ayudando mucho. – Es su primer trabajo.

− Algo así me dijo Jiraya. – secundo Sasuke.

Cuando la vio acercarse nuevamente a ellos, no pudo evitar reparar en su rostro de niña y esas pecas traviesas repartidas sobre su nariz. Tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que conocía y su pelo era rosado chillón. Un color muy extraño, pero atrayente como ningún otro. Su vestimenta a pesar de no tener nada de sensual, se le hacía bastante bonita. Era probable que no pasara los veintiún años. Sintió un poquito de compasión por ella, se veía muy contrariada y desvalida. Sasuke sintió unas ganas locas de protegerla, de resguardarla y asegurarle que estaría todo bien, que solo era cosa de tiempo el acostumbrarse a ese nuevo mundo.

− Sakura, tienes que estar tranquila. – dijo Jiraya y Sasuke no pudo evitar asentir, dándole énfasis a esa acotación. – Todos te cuidaremos.

− No estoy intranquila, solamente que esto es nuevo en mi vida. – la voz suave y relajante, se le antojo hermosa al pelinegro. Comenzaba a aportar muchos puntos en su cabeza el quedarse en el proyecto. Sentía como si no debiese estar en otro lugar. – Disculpa la primera impresión. – En cuanto esos ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre él, un vuelco dio su corazón. A pesar de ser unos 20 centímetros más pequeña, se vislumbraba una chica decidida y fuerte.

− A todos nos pasa la primera vez. – trato de tranquilizarla. La leve sonrisa que le otorgo, le hicieron sentir bien, muy bien para su gusto. − ¿Cuándo partimos las grabaciones? – le pregunto a Jiraya. El peliblanco sonrió con complicidad. Había aceptado quedarse.

− La próxima semana. Hay que hacer unos cambios en los guiones y estaremos listos. – Lo vio acercarse a Sakura – Eres bellísima a pesar de tener dieciséis años, pequeña.

¿Dieciséis años? Sasuke quiso morir. Ella era delito.

Pero sin saberlo, sería su delito más exquisito.

* * *

><p><em>Nos leemos !<em>


	2. Tu nueva vida

_**Disclaimer: **Aplicado_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mi Delito<strong>__**  
>Capítulo II<br>Tu nueva vida**_

_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding__  
><em>_Through an open space__  
><em>_In my mind when she's not right there beside me__  
><em>_And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be  
><em>_Artic Monkeys__: __R U Mine?_

**1.**

− Bienvenida a Konoha School, Sakura. Mi nombre es Tsunade Senjo y soy la directora de este lugar. – la pelirosa estaba con los pies estirados y mal sentada. Su pose favorita para evidenciar desinterés. Por su parte, Mebuki casi chillaba de emoción. Encontrar un cupo en esa prestigiosa escuela, era casi imposible. Tenías que matar a una alumna para poder entrar ahí. Cruzaba los dedos para que Sakura valorara la oportunidad que se le estaba dando y aprovechara lo que le podía brindar esa maravillosa escuela. – Señorita Haruno ¿tiene alguna consulta?

− Si. – respondió con insolencia. − ¿Podré salir antes de clases o faltar algunos días para poder grabar? Digo, no es fea esta escuela, pero parece más una cárcel con tanta valla y reja ¿Son delincuentes las chicas? – Tsunade cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entendió de inmediato que Sakura no sería una chica fácil y lo mejor era llevarla por el camino del bien o si no, sería conocedora directa de lo loca que podía llegar a ser la rubia directora.

− Ya hablamos de eso con Jiraya y tu madre. – murmuro con tranquilidad. Se estaba conteniendo de no gritarle 8 verdades. – Podrás salir cuando se pida expresamente por parte de la productora. Además aquí tenemos un horario mucho más corto. Entras a las 7:30 y sales a las 12 del día. –Sakura abrió los ojos desmedidamente y se acomodo furiosa en la silla.

− ¿7:30? Eso es un abuso. – la mirada gélida que le envió su madre, le indico que parara o sino hasta ahí llegaba su sueño de ser "mega estrella". – Ok, lo entiendo y acepto. Ojala nos llevemos bien.

− Nos llevaremos bien, señorita Haruno. – respondió la directora sonriendo irónicamente. − Mañana partes tus clases. En la sala de al lado, está la costurera. Tienes que pedirle un uniforme.

− Gracias directora Tsunade por esta oportunidad. Le aseguro que Sakura se comportará a la altura de las circunstancias y la hará sentir orgullosa ¿verdad, cariño? – hizo un sonido extraño y ambas se pusieron de pie. – Hasta mañana. – Mebuki y la rubia se dieron la mano, mientras Sakura caminaba rápido hacia la puerta. – Sakura, despídete. – el tono tierno que uso su madre, era claramente una advertencia. Se giro y dijo:

− Chao señora. – Cuando ambas salieron, escucharon un vaso reventarse contra la puerta. Sería una odisea estar en ese lugar. − ¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

− Creo que hoy, pero antes te dejaré instalada en el departamento que te paso la productora. – Asentí. – Konohamaru debe extrañarme. Lo dejamos solo y hace 3 días que no lo veo.

− Eres una mala madre. – Mebuki la miró con odio contenido. – Es broma, bonita. – le dijo sonriendo con burla. – En fin, vamos a ver ese súper departamento, full equipado y posicionado en el mejor barrio de todo Tokio.

− ¿Podrías dejar de ser irreverente? Recuerda que aquí la que tiene la última palabra soy yo. Jiraya me dijo que tengo que darles un poder notarial donde te permito participar de esta película. – Sakura se detuvo y se giro estupefacta. – Si, señorita. ¿Te creías dueña de tu vida? Pues ya ves que no, bo-ni-ta.— silabeó — Por ser menor de edad tengo que aceptar yo, frente a un notario, que puedas "laburar" – Mebuki sonrió y comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura atrás. – Hija mía, ¿iras o no? – Sakura pateo el suelo con rabia y soltó un par de improperios al estado Japonés por no permitir a los menores de edad trabajar. Quiso escupir la cara del idiota que creo esa ley. Habían abolido la esclavitud, pero al parecer esas noticias no habían llegado a su madre, ya que le encantaba fastidiar haciéndole ver que todavía seguía siendo su dueña.

− Si. Vamos. – respondió hoscamente y camino tras su madre. – Mebuki, por esta vez ganaste, pero no te des por vencedora. Cuando me veas en todos los carteles de Tokio, posando y sonriendo al lado de Sasuke-kun, te sentirás abrumada y orgullosa de mí.

− La mitad de tu dinero pasara a mí. – Mebuki quería reírse en su cara, pero simplemente le sonrió con ternura. A veces, no parecían madre e hija, sino que hermanas que luchaban todo el día por demostrar quién era mejor y quien dominaba a la otra.

− Son batallas, Mebuki. No la guerra. – susurro Sakura y camino frente a su mamá. Ya sabía que pronto la dueña de su vida sería ella y no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Uff, que sería feliz ese día.

**2.**

Sasuke se encontraba paseándose por toda la sala de ensayo sin poder para de pensar. Luego de salir de la súper reunión con Jiraya se había sentido ciertamente sucio. Esa chica, de maravillosos ojos verdes y pelo rosa le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Sólo tenía 16 años. Era una niña recién floreciendo, y no sabía por qué, pero desde que la había visto, un sentido de la protección se activo en su cuerpo. Quizás era por la edad que tenía. Le recordaba al chico de 13 años que entro a esa industria lleno de sueños y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que era una maquina destroza vidas, aunque gracias a la ayuda de sus cercanos, sobretodo su hermano, él había podido librar bien de esa batalla.

− Teme, tanto tiempo. – La voz de su mejor amigo lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo volver al lugar donde estaba. La sala de ensayos. Su lugar favorito. – Wow, sí que te ves distinto.

− Solo me recorte el cabello. – Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y se acerco a su amigo para darle un abrazo. Sasuke lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. – No me toques.

− Eres como un gato arisco. Solo quiero abrazarte, porque hace mucho que no te veo. – el pelinegro levanto una ceja y se caminó hacía la batería.

− Estuve fuera un mes, no exageres.− le respondió hastiado. − ¿les diste aviso a los demás?

− Por supuesto. Shikamaru viene en camino, Neji está cerca de acá, pero llegara un poco más tarde. Tiene compromisos importantes. Kiba dijo que llegaba en unos minutos y yo ya estoy acá. – Sasuke levanto una ceja.

− ¿No me digas? Pensé que eras un holograma. – le respondió con sarcasmo. − ¿Qué tal todo?

− Emm, ya sabes, enfocado escribiendo letras, que tú desecharas, aunque sabes que lo seguiré intentado. – si había algo que caracterizaba a Naruto, era esa fuerza interior y perseverancia. Un chico desastroso y en extremo desordenado, pero leal y constante. − Estuve saliendo con una chica, pero no resulto muy bien y ahora estoy acá. – Naruto se sobo la cabeza.

− Con un"bien" me bastaba. – murmuro Sasuke, tomando las baquetas entre sus manos y haciéndolas girar.

− En fin ¿sigues con Fuka? – pregunto Naruto. Sasuke asintió. – Wow, llevas harto con ella ¿van para dos años?

− ¿Qué te importa mi vida amorosa? Ni que fueras de esos programas de farándula, dobe. – El rubio lo miro feo y se acerco al bajo. Su bajo.

− Preciosura, cuanto te extrañe. Nunca más una mujer nos volverá a separar. – Sasuke entorno los ojos. Naruto si que era idiota.

− ¡Hola! – Kiba entro al lugar y fue hacía Naruto para chocar sus manos. − ¿Cómo estas, hermano? – se giro y vio al pelinegro. – Hasta que te dignas a deleitarnos con tu presencia. – dijo abriendo las manos y agachándose en forma de alabanza. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y los miro con cansancio. A pesar de todo, sin ellos su vida sería bastante aburrida. − ¿Cómo les va?

− Bien, escribiendo letras, y ahora abrazando a mi chica perfecta. – dijo Naruto, mientras apretaba entre sus brazos el bonito bajo conchevino. Kiba miro a Sasuke.

− Bien. – los deleito con su "elocuente" respuesta.

− ¿Alguna peli nueva? – Sasuke se sentó en el asiento de la batería y luego de hacer sonar los platillos, miro a Kiba.

− Sip, tengo un proyecto nuevo. – Piso el pedal con fuerza. – Trabajo con una chica muy joven.

− Wow, ¿de verdad? ¿Y es guapa? – La glotonería de Naruto le pareció desagradable.

− Tiene dieciséis años, dobe. Es delito aquí y en el resto del mundo. – Kiba los miro divertido.

− En países asiáticos los chicas se casan a los 7 años. Para mi eso es un delito. – Kiba y Sasuke lo miraron asqueados. − Oye pero yo tengo veinticuatro. Son solo ocho añitos. – se excuso.

− Ni siquiera la conoces y ya te quieres encamar con ella. Es una niña. Déjate de idioteces. – lo reprendió Sasuke.

− ¿Es linda? – pregunto esta vez Kiba.

− Mmm, no es fea, pero no es de mi gusto. – respondió escuetamente. − ¿A qué hora llega Shikamaru?

− Sabes que es un flojo. Quizás se deje caer por estos lados cuando todos nos hayamos ido. – dijo Kiba, acercándose a su mesa de sonido. – Wow, también extrañe a mi maquina.

− ¿Tienen en mente algún nuevo disco? – pregunto Sasuke. –Podríamos lanzar algo un poco más original. Nos estamos pareciendo mucho a Faith No More y a pesar de que es una gran banda, creo que podríamos acercarnos más a lo que es Radiohead o Incubus.

− Son estilos muy diferentes, pero podríamos mezclar un poco de todo. – propuso Kiba.

− Yo creo que no sería mala idea agregar algún tema sobre amor. Hablar sobre el destino, el futuro incierto y la realidad desoladora, los está convirtiendo en una banda emo y la verdad, creo que deberían desligarse de ese tipo de letras. Leí en una revista que provoca suicidios. – la voz de Sai, que venía recién llegando, los hizo girar a todos. − ¿Cómo están, chicos?

− ¿Y tú? Escuche que andabas en Sudamérica. – El pálido chico asintió, y siguió su camino para golpear las manos de sus amigos.

− Estuve viajando por todos esos lugares. El magister de Arqueología me tiene muy agotado, pero en la radio proclamaron como locos que estaban nuevamente todos los integrantes de _Living in peace,_

En Tokio, así que vine a saludarlos. Puede que ya no pertenezca a la banda por cosas de estudio, pero siguen siendo mis amigos. – Era raro escuchar a Sai hablar sobre sentimientos y proponer algo de ese estilo.

− Bueno, sabes que eres bienvenido. – sentencio Sasuke, para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el micrófono. − ¿Se escucha? – Todos asintieron. – Okey, tengo que vocalizar un momento. Hace harto que no canto.

Empezó a hacer sonidos y a gesticular con su boca, mientras Naruto seguía mirando su bajo y escuchaba algunas indicaciones de Sai, y Kiba miraba su máquina, para sacar presuroso su notebook y conectarse de inmediato con los sonidos. Cada uno trabajaba en su puesto y se sentía muy bien la química que había entre todos.

A pesar de tener personalidades muy distintas, los seis se llevaban bastante bien y con la ayuda de Itachi, que hacía de manager, las cosas le habían resultado bastante bien. Encima de sus cuerpos ya tenían 4 giras a nivel mundial y un sinnúmero a nivel nacional. Eran una banda conocida en todo el mundo y destacada como una de las mejores. No por nada, en su repisa brillaban galardones de todo tipo, pero el que más cuidaban eran los 5 Grammy's que habían ganado el año anterior, como álbum del año, canción del año, mejor álbum de rock, a la mejor actuación de rock y por Mejor Interpretación Rock de un Dúo o Grupo con vocalista, todo en la misma ceremonia.

Llenaron portadas en todo el mundo y sus caras recorrieron lo largo y ancho del planeta. Eran famosos hasta en Tombuctú y sus carreras todavía eran promisorias. Faltaba mucho para consolidarse. Las grandes revistas de música, alucinaban con el día en que _Living in peace_ sacase todo su potencial a flote.

Sasuke era destacado en todos lados por su calidad vocal. Se creía que era una de las grandes voces luego de Lennon y su genialidad era casi comparable con la de él. En cada entrevista que daba, el pelinegro dejaba en claro que sentía una admiración gigantesca por The Beatles, y que le encantaría que su banda llegase tan lejos como ellos.

Además de eso, la belleza que exudaban provocaba que las chicas se lanzasen a sus brazos sin medir consecuencia. Sasuke no se hacía el idiota, sabía que solo con su presencia, conseguía chicas, pero gracias a su carrera musical y cinematográfica, conseguía muchas más.

Se había acostado con demasiadas, pero ahora se encontraba en pareja, tranquilo y disfrutando de una relación estable, un poco aburrida, pero estable y eso era lo que importaba. Cuando pensaba en Fuka, su cabeza se sentía cómoda. Ella estaba dentro de su área de confort y a pesar de que se encontraba un poco hastiado con todo eso, recordaba de inmediato que tenía que estabilizar su vida y mostrar una imagen más madura, decente y de menos libertinaje, más que por tratar de conseguir papeles, lo hacía por su familia. Ya bastante habían sufrido por sus escándalos de faldas. Con Fuka, estaba enmendando los errores y seguiría con ella por mucho tiempo más.

O al menos lo intentaría.

**3.**

**Primer día de mi nueva vida.**

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla que le había proporcionado la producción. Miraba hacía todos lados. Cada una de esas personas corría con desesperación arreglando cables, enfocando cámaras, posicionando cada una de las locaciones y arreglando hasta los mínimos detalles. Una chica bastante guapa de pelo largo y rubio se acercó a ella.

− Buenos días, Sakura. Soy Ino Yamanaka, tu asistente personal. – la pelirosa miro a la chica y sintió una vibra especial con ella. Se notaba desde lejos que era casi de su misma edad y que estaba muy nerviosa.

− ¿Es tu primer día? – la rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta y asintió con vergüenza. –También es el mío. Acabo de llegar de la escuela y estoy muerta. ¿Todo el tiempo será así? – le pregunto metiendo conversa y esperando que la rubia se tranquilizara.

− Espero que no. En el último rato, Kabuto me ha retado cuatro veces y por puras idioteces. – se tapo la boca avergonzada. – No debería decir eso. Es mi jefe.

− ¿Kabuto es el tipo de mi porte que usa lentes y tiene una sonrisa idiota? – La rubia asintió. – Destrúyelo, también me pareció perverso y desagradable. – la pelirosa estiro su mano. – Sakura Haruno.

−Ino Yamanaka. – respondió la rubia de inmediato.

− Esa si es una presentación, bonita. – Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella y tomara asiento a su lado. – No estés tan nerviosa conmigo. No te pediré nada extraño, a lo más, que me retires antes de la escuela… a todo esto ¿eres mayor de edad? – La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

− Tengo 18 años, los cumplí el mes pasado. – la pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa.

− Entonces si puedes retirarme. Odio las escuelas de chicas. – Ino asintió dándole la razón. − ¿También estudiaste en una?

− Konoha School. – La pelirosa se largo a reír.

− Voy en esa. – ambas se rieron sin parar.

− Es horrible ¿todavía Tsunade toma sake en los recreos? – Sakura la miro confundida. – Lo siento, se me olvidaba que llevas solo un día ahí.

− Oye, pero que genialidad me acabas de decir. Así puedo extorsionar a la vieja y mandarme a cambiar cuando me dé la gana. – Sakura abrazo a Ino, sorprendiéndola, pero la rubia no se alejo. – me caíste del cielo, bonita.

− Espero que nos llevemos bien. – Sakura daba por hecho que sí. – Mira ahí viene Sasuke, con algunos miembros de su banda. – la rubia se sonrojo fuertemente.

− Son guapos, ¿verdad? – Ino asintió. − ¿A cuál le vas?

− ¿Qué? – la rubia nuevamente se sorprendió, pero río. – Me gusta el baterista.

− ¿El que lleva una coleta? – Ino asintió. – Sip, es guapo.

− ¿Cuál te gusta a ti? – Sakura taso a cada uno de los que venían llegando. Había un rubio que no paraba de moverse. Estaba el de la coleta, aunque ya estaba ocupado por Ino, al lado iba un castaño con marcas en la cara bastante guapo y otro de pelo largo, amarrado con desprolijo y ojos blancos, pero a Sakura ninguno de ellos le pareció tan guapo como Sasuke. Él destacaba en todo sentido. Su porte, su frialdad, su cara esculpida a mano y ese cuerpo que a través de la ropa, hacía ver que era perfecto. Un Dios griego en todo su apogeo. – Si quieres no me digas.

− Sasuke-kun. Él es el más guapo a mi juicio. – Ino asintió dándome razón.

− Pero está ocupado por la modelo Fuka. – Chasquee la lengua restándole importancia. Como si fuese a suceder que ese guapo hombre se fijara en ella. – Bueno, habrá que aplaudirla de pie. Consiguió tranquilizar a la bestia come-mujeres que era Sasuke.

− Me hubiese gustado conocerlo en esa faceta. Quizás tendría más posibilidades con él. – La rubia movió con su cabeza negando. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Es que si hay una cosa por la cual es conocido Sasuke, es por no meterse con chicas menores que él. – La miro confusa. – Fuka tiene 30 años y las últimas mujeres con las que estuvo, fluctúan en ese rango de edad. – se sobo las manos con nerviosismo. – No quiero romperte las ilusiones, pero él no nos miraría ni aunque anduviéramos con un gran cartel de neón gritando: "Disponible". – se rieron, porque no quedaba de otra.

− Bueno, tendré la suerte de besarlo, dado que soy su coprotagonista. – Ino asintió con complacencia. – Algo es algo ¿no?

− Serás la envidia de muchas. – la pelirosa se sintió poderosa por eso. Ahora podría mirar con altura a todas sus compañeras de su antigua escuela que la miraron como poca cosa y se burlaron de su frente gigantesca. – Kabuto nos llama.

− Que es hinchapelotas el cuatrojos. – ambas volvieron a reír, mientras caminaban hacía el peliblanco.

− Srta. Sakura, necesitamos que vaya a tomar ese libreto que está allá, en la mesa larga y lo lea. Queremos practicar un par de escenas de usted con el Sr. Sasuke y nos gustaría que fueran hoy, aprovechando la tarde. – se levanto de hombros y camino hacía donde él le había indicado. Cuando llego a la mesa, escucho como le gritaba a Ino y le decía que era una tonta. Quiso meterse, pero una mano la detuvo.

− Yo voy. – susurro con voz ronca y sensual. Sakura lo vio acercarse al par y decirle un par de palabras a Kabuto, a pesar de no gritarle, su cara daba terror y al peliblanco no le quedo otra que asentir y pedir una disculpa con insolencia. Ino se las aceptó y camino hacía ella, pero antes, le agradeció la intervención a Sasuke.

− Es un idiota. – le dijo la pelirosa, mirándolo con odio mientras avanzaba a lo largo del set. – Merece ser golpeado hasta el hartazgo.

− No todo se soluciona con golpes, niñita. – La voz de Sasuke le recordó que el pelinegro estaba ahí, cerca de ellas. Al mirar detrás de él, se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos los miraban. El rubio sonreía zorrunamente. El pelicastaño le guiño un ojo, el de coleta enrolo los ojos y apoyo sus manos en la nuca. El ojiblanco la miró con severidad, pero no hizo ninguna mueca. Sus ojos volvieron al pelinegro que estaba frente a ella, mirándola con cansancio.

− Perdón, sr perfecto. En mi mundo si alguien te molesta, no zafa de un buen puñetazo. – Sasuke la miro consternado. Era un animalito no domesticado. – Si te contienes de no hacerlo, es porque eres un idiota. La rabia se acumula en tu cuerpo y cuando busca salida, se vuelve peligrosa, por eso es mejor liberarse en el momento adecuado y créeme, éste era un momento adecuado. – respondió la pelirosa, girándose a tomar su libreto y sacando un canapé. – Si me disculpas, debo ir a aprenderme esto.

− Eres una molestia. – Sakura se sintió ofendida, pero no se lo dejo ver. Simplemente se levanto de hombros, se metió todo el canapé a la boca y camino tomando a Ino de la mano y volviendo a sentarse en el lugar que estaban ocupando anteriormente. Sintió la mirada de Sasuke tras ella todo el trayecto que tuvo desde que estaba con él a sentarse en la silla. Desde lejos lo saludo, fingiendo una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Ino que se encontraba por completo sorprendida.

− ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Sakura, asustándose igual que ella.

− Acabas de dejar a Sasuke con una cara de furia impresionante. – Ino sonrió incrédula. – eres un ejemplo a seguir. Tu personalidad es arrolladora.

− No se llama personalidad, se llama actitud y a lo largo de este proyecto, yo me preocuparé de enseñarte, bonita. Además, sabes que lo encuentro guapísimo, pero el hecho que dijera "niñita", me colmó la paciencia. – La rubia le encontró la razón y también pensó en las palabras que había dicho anteriormente. Con Sakura se sentía completamente acogida. La pelirosa era de armas tomar, pero por alguna extraña razón y a pesar de encontrarla un poco agresiva, sentía que llegarían a ser grandes amigas.

Y no se equivocaba.

**4.**

− Lo viste ¿verdad? – Kiba y Naruto se agarraban el estomago riendo, mientras Shikamaru intentaba contener la sonrisa que se quería esbozar en su boca y Neji miraba hacia otro lado fingiendo desinterés. – Sasuke, es tremenda chica. ¿En serio tiene dieciséis años? – Shikamaru y Neji lo miraron sorprendido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese par mostraba una emoción, aparte de hastió y frialdad.

− ¿Tiene dieciséis años? – pregunto Neji incrédulo. Naruto asintió sin parar de reír. – Vaya, que será de ella cuando tenga veinticinco.

− Tendrá un novio sometido. Eso te lo aseguro. Que problemático. – murmuro Shikamaru, mirando a su amigo furioso apretando los puños.

− Es como un animal. Me estresa y eso que nos hemos visto solo dos veces. – Sasuke se sobo el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

− Es compleja tu situación, hermano. Yo creo que deberías venir con chaleco antibalas a grabar. – sugirió Kiba, ganándose un choque de manos con Naruto por su genial broma y una mirada asesina de Sasuke.

− Le metería una zurra feliz de la vida. – murmuro Sasuke, girándose para verla reír junto a la rubia. – Es tan molesta.

− Creo que a alguien se enfermará de los nervios. – dijo Naruto, largándose a reír nuevamente y chocando otra vez los cinco con Kiba. – Amigo, creo que será toda una odisea trabajar con ella ¿te imaginas tienes que hacer algo que no le gusta? Te hará la vida imposible.

− Se hubiesen quedado con Mei. – Neji lo miró interesado. – Si Neji, la mujer que te trae loco desde los quince años.

− Te tendrías que haber besado con ella. Eso no hacen los amigos. – murmuro Kiba, mirando a Neji y a Sasuke.

− Es trabajo y Neji lo entendería ¿verdad? – el ojiblanco chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia otro lado. − ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Por qué me acompañaron?

− Kiba y yo vinimos a conocer a tu coprotagonista y déjame decirte que eres un suertudo de puta madre, 'ttebayo. – Naruto fue abrazado por el castaño y ambos mostraron sus dientes. – Los otros dos vinieron por la comida gratis.

− No vengo a mendigar comida. Me trajeron engañado. – respondió Neji, dando una vuelta y yéndose por donde mismo había llegado. – Este no es mi lugar.

− Neji, ¿cuándo habrá ensayo? – el pelinegro con coleta suelta, era el que organizaba los temas de ensayo y presentaciones. Se ponía de acuerdo con Itachi para dejar todo esquematizado.

− La próxima semana y espero lleguen con ideas nuevas. Hasta luego. – y se retiro. Cuando iba llegando a la salida del lugar, mirando su celular en caso de que Mei se hubiese dignado a llamarlo o dejarle un mensaje, chocó de frente con una chica que venía bastante complicada con telas de todos los tamaños. – Disculpa. – murmuro Neji, mientras se agachaba a ayudarla.

− No hay problema, yo también soy la idiota por ir mirando hacia otro lado. – dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Cuando se encontró con los ojos blancos y cara armoniosa, la chica dio un respingo. – Neji Hyuga.

− El mismo ¿te hiciste daño? – pregunto, aunque no muy interesado. Solo estaba siendo cortés. La chica negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, permiso…

− Tenten. Me llamo Tenten. – susurro ella, sin salir de su ensoñación ¡Había chocado con una súper estrella!

− Adiós Tenten. – y se fue sin mirar atrás, concentrado solamente en su celular y en la nula respuesta que había tenido por parte de Mei. – Maldita sea. – ¿Cómo se le ocurría enamorarse de una mujer con tan largo recorrido y poco compromiso? La fidelidad no era un punto destacable de Mei y a pesar de que le pidió en variadas ocasiones que dejara sus tonterías de amores pasajeros para estar por entero con él, esta se río en su cara y le dijo sin tapujos: "Sirves para el sexo. No quiero amor"

Era un completo imbécil.

**5.**

Jiraya caminaba por todo el set buscando a los protagonistas. A Sasuke lo encontró conversando con Shikamaru y espantando a Naruto con Kiba, ya que estos se estaban comiendo todo el coctel. Más allá estaba Sakura conversando con Ino y riendo mientras tomaban jugo de frutas. El peliblanco se acercó primero al pelinegro para decirle que lo necesitaba con las líneas aprendidas y listas para hacer el primer ensayo.

− ¿Todo listo? – Sasuke asintió, levantando el pulgar. – Hay mucha gente dentro, el aire esta sofocado. Hoy practicaremos el cómo se conocen, pero antes, se darán un beso para ver como es la química.

− Jiraya, tiene dieciséis años. Es una colegiala. – El peliblanco levanto una ceja y golpeo su hombro.

− Estas cumpliendo el sueño del pibe, Uchiha. Aprovéchalo. – Sasuke bufo completamente molesto. – Y no te preocupes por temas legales. Todo está conversado con Mebuki, su madre y no habrá problemas si hay un poco de acercamiento, aunque dejo en claro que las escenas sexuales las hacías con una doble.

− ¡Aleluya!, por fin dices algo sensato. – El pelinegro busco con la mirada a Sakura y se la encontró riendo con Ino. Al parecer, ya habían hecho buenas migas. – Todavía me pregunto porque acepté.

− La chica tiene algo y toda la producción, directorio, camarógrafos, maquilladoras, vestuaristas, etc., están fascinados con ella. Su forma de tratar a los demás, de ser respetuosa y no creerse la gran diva, hace que el equipo la quiera. Algo que no suele suceder, tomando en cuenta que tiene un papel codiciado por muchas.

− Ojala no se le suban los humos a la cabeza. – Jiraya asintió. También esperaba lo mismo. – Shika, llévate a estos idiotas. Nos vemos la otra semana. – El Nara tomo a sus amigos del brazo y con un gesto de cabeza, se despidió de Sasuke.

− Vamos donde Sakura. Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle lo que haremos. – Sasuke lo siguió. Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre algunos detalles que había que dejar saldados. –Pequeña.

−Sr Jiraya. – la pelirosa se encamino hacía él y lo abrazo. – No lo había visto.

− Soy sigiloso. – las chicas rieron. – Ino ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió. – Es bueno tener en el equipo a alguien tan joven para que Sakura no se sienta sola. Eres su asistente, por ende, es grande tu responsabilidad, pero confió en ti.

− Ino es lo mejor que he tenido desde que llegue acá. – Jiraya soltó una carcajada, mientras Sasuke la fulminaba refunfuñando. – Kabuto es lo peor que me he pillado, así que Sasuke, deja de hacer el papel de enojado. No estás en mi lista de las "peores personas del universo rosa" – Sip, aparte de malcriada, loca, violenta, maleducada e impertinente, era inmadura e infantil. Oh vaya, como crecía la lista de cosas malas que poseía Sakura.

− Sakura, necesito que se besen. – dijo Jiraya, esperando escuchar el griterío por parte de esa pequeña, pero le sorprendió al verla levantarse de hombros y asentir con su cabeza. − ¿De verdad?

− Quiero ser actriz y si debo besarme con un cerdo, lo haré. – Sasuke le iba a contestar, pero ella se adelanto. – No me refiero a que tú seas un cerdo. Es un decir, nada más.

− Espero que sea eso, Sakura. – advirtió Sasuke. – ¿quieres que nos besemos ahora? – Jiraya asintió. Quería ser el primero en disfrutar el espectáculo que ambos le iban a dar. Ojala esa química abrasante y rabiosa que había entre ellos, le sirviera para darse un beso fogoso, apasionado y listo para ser mostrado a través de la pantalla.

−Bueno. – la pelirosa se acerco a Sasuke y tomándolo del cuello, lo beso. Sasuke se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego de un segundo de vacilación, reacciono y le devolvió el beso.

Eran besitos pequeños, pero con caricia de sus labios. Levemente abrían la boca y solo alcanzaban a sobar la parte más externas de su boca. Sakura, aprovechando la oportunidad que le brindaba la vida, lo acercó más a ella y su boca se abrió mucho más. Sasuke, que ya no aguanta ese ritmo tan pausado, se lanzo de lleno a saborear la boca de la pequeña chica. Era dulce, suave, caliente y satinada. Era perfecta. Por inercia, sus manos se posaron en su cintura y apretó el agarre de esta, cuando Sakura le había dado un delicioso lamentón a su labio inferior. Estaba siendo besado como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Eso era una entrega completa y se sentía verdaderamente bien.

− Wow, creo que no nos equivocamos. – la voz risueña del peliblanco, los hizo separarse de inmediato. – Están hechos el uno para el otro. Yamato se pondrá feliz cuando le cuente lo que acaba de pasar y Kakashi perderá la apuesta.

− ¿Qué apuesta? – pregunto el pelinegro, soltando a Sakura y mirando confuso a Jiraya.

− Aposto a que no aguantarías y pasarías a llevar todo lo políticamente correcto. –camino danzarín hacía donde se encontraban todos, muchos perplejos luego de lo que habían visto. Sasuke camino rápido hasta Jiraya para entender a que se refería.

− Sigo sin comprender. – le expuso a Jiraya.

− Que romperás las reglas, tanto las tuyas como las que nos rigen a todos, para estar con ella. – le respondió el con solemnidad.

− Pero si es una niña. – dijo Sasuke, hartado de toda la situación.

− Por eso mismo. Esa niña te hará romper todo a tu paso. – Le golpeteo el hombro. – Creo que decidiste bien al quedarte acá. Conocerás más de lo que esperas.

Sasuke se quedo varado ahí, al centro de todo, mirando la espalda ancha del peliblanco alejarse para ir al encuentro de Yamato y Kakashi.

No quería cometer un error y desear a Sakura, lo llevaba directamente a eso.

A la perdición.

* * *

><p><em>Sip, no me demoré en volver y la verdad es porque considero estúpido tener los capítulos listos y no traérselos para disfrutarlos con ustedes. Agradezco los 3 reviews que llegaron, ya se los contesté por interno. No se imaginan, lo feliz que me hacen, chicas. <em>  
><em>Ateniéndonos al capítulo, encuentro re divertido la entrada de los demás chicos. Como les dije anteriormente, el fic tendrá muchas parejas. La trama "secundaria" será bien movida, e importante, por eso, estoy trabajando mucho para que cada uno de los personajes, tenga una personalidad destacada o algo que los haga diferir de los demás. <em>  
><em>Un abrazo para todos los que se pasan y disfrutan leyendo mis tonteras xD. Saben que son bienvenidas y un review me hace feliz a mi y les sirve a ustedes, porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo.<em>  
><em>Cuídense montones, nos leemos, yo creo, antes de Navidad y quizás deje un one shoot de regalo, un poco de Sarada y Bolt o SasuSaku, ahí estoy viendo. En fin, si nada más que agregar, me despido :)<em>

_Besos !_

_Pd: Los capítulos que vienen, serán más largos. Espero eso no les moleste. _  
><em>Pd2: Algún error, hagánmelo saber. Lo corregiré apenas pueda :)<em>

_**LilyLoop**_


	3. Ni contigo, ni sin ti

**_Aviso de antemano que este capítulo contiene una escena algo subida de tono y posiblemente fuerte. Queda a su responsabilidad leer o no._**

_**Dis****claimer:** Aplicado_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Mi Delito<span>  
><strong>__**Capítulo III  
>Ni contigo, ni sin ti<strong>_

_Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world  
>Without you there aren't reasons left to find<br>And I'll pull your crooked teeth _  
><em> You'll be perfect just like me <em>  
><em> You'll be a lover in my bed <em>  
><em> And a gun to my head<br>The Smashing Pumpkins**:** Ava adore  
><em>

**1.**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su puesto. En la fila apegada a la puerta, sector del medio. Bufando, apoyo su hombro en la pared y se miró las uñas. A pesar de ser una hermosa escuela, no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar con tanta opulencia, además, sus compañeras tenía la rara manía de recordarse todos los días quien poseía más dinero.

Cuando llegó, muchas de ellas se acercaron a preguntarle de donde era, que hacían sus padres y si pertenecía a algún clan importante. Lo divertido fue ver sus caras cuando bromeando les dijo que era hija de mendigos y que se había ganado una beca por sus buenas notas. Las pobrecitas corrieron despavoridas, como si se tratará de una enferma con ebola y desde la distancia miraban, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas. Sakura lejos de sentirse triste por eso, se reía a destajo. Era maravilloso molestar un ratito a las niñas fresas.

Pensó en el conserje de su nuevo hogar. Se había sorprendido mucho al ser saludado por ella y más aun cuando se detuvo a preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Con esos simples gestos, se iba ganando la aprobación, admiración y cariño de toda la gente.

Recordar su edificio, le hizo también recordar los cambios que le haría a su departamento. Estaba en el último piso de un bloque gigantesco, poseía una vista fantástica, y ventanales maravillosos, pero eso era lo único _bueno_ que tenía. La decoración del lugar era muy gris, los electrodomésticos era los más modernos del mercado, además de ser de la misma línea (una línea hecha por diseñador, claro) y las paredes eran blanca o negras. Según Kabuto, quien la había llevado hacía allá junto con su madre, el departamento era de decoración minimalista, porque era lo que estaba en boga.

Sakura en todo momento se sintió fuera de lugar. Ella era de tener muchos cojines tirados en el suelo, sentarse en la moqueta y comer ahí mismo. Sus paredes tenían que tener muchos colores y del techo colgar artesanías hechas por sus propias manos. Cuando quiso probar el sofá, fue como sentarse sobre un fierro. Apenas si tenía almohadones blandos. Su función era más de adornar, que servir de sillón. Un verdadero desastre.

− Disculpa. – Sakura se giro buscando la voz que la llamaba. A su lado, una guapa pelinegra la miraba. − ¿Pod… podrías prestarme ese lápiz? – Sakura la miro confundida. La chica estaba roja, al punto de la ebullición y sus manos temblaban. Estaba en extremo nerviosa y complicada.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto de sopetón. La guapa chica abrió la boca y comenzó a boquear. – Te pasaré el lápiz, pero dime tu nombre.

− Hi… Hinata. – Sakura asintió y lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, le paso el lápiz. – Grac… gracias.

− ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Eres guapísima, no lo niego, pero a mí me gustan los hombres. – Hinata tomo una tonalidad casi morada. Sakura se asusto, temió lo peor. – Era una broma, bonita. Todo está bien.

− Perdón. – la pelirosa levanto una ceja y miro hacia delante. Todas sus compañeras estaban cuchicheando de lo lindo mientras la miraban. − ¿Sakura Haruno?

− La que viste y calza. – respondió la pelirosa risueña. − ¿Por qué todas nos miran?

−Saliste en el diario. Serás la coprotagonista de Sasuke Uchiha. – Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida. Nadie de la producción le había avisado sobre eso. Eran unos idiotas. Ahora entendía porque la miraban como asustados todos los pasajeros del metro, cuando se dirigía a la escuela. No era que le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza como pensó en un principio, sino que los productores de la película ya habían comenzado a soltar información sobre el nuevo films. – Eres más bonita en persona.

− Awww, es lo más tierno que me han dicho desde que llegué a Tokio. – La pelirosa abrazó a Hinata, y ésta se sonrojo furiosamente. – Eres un sol. Seremos grandes amigas. – Sakura era una especie de niña líder. Se acercaba a todos, conversaba con todos y se hacía amiga de todos, como también, tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Si alguien se le atravesaba en la garganta, claramente se las vería con ella. No aguantaba el abuso contra los más desvalidos. Desde pequeña le habían hecho bullying por su frente, hasta que un día, agarro por las solapas al idiota que se burlaba sin cesar de ella. El pobrecito quedo traumado de por vida y nunca más volvió a acercarse a la pelirosa. Tiempo después, Sakura se entero que ese niño estaba enamorado de ella y la única forma que encontraba para acercarse era esa… hombres.

− ¿Tú no sabes quién soy? – le pregunto bajito. Sakura la miró confundida.

− Me dijiste que te llamas Hinata. – la peliazul movió la cabeza afirmativamente. − ¿Entonces?

− Soy prima de Neji Hyuga. – Sakura seguía sin comprender. – Compañero de banda de Sasuke.

− ¿Eres prima del castaño que usa una coleta suelta? – Hinata asintió. – Mira tú, no tenía idea. Es bastante guapo, pero muy serio. – Hinata río bajito y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. − ¿No hablas con las demás?

− No, solo hablo con mi hermana Hanabi y una de las niñas que trabaja en mi casa. Natsuki. – Sakura asintió. Al parecer Hinata era una chica solitaria y muy tímida.

− Bueno, ahora también hablarás conmigo. – Sakura le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sentía que Hinata sería una gran compañera y haría que su estancia en ese lugar fuera más entretenida. – Oye, cuéntame un poco de la banda de Sasuke…

**2.**

− Mi amor. – La voz de Fuka envolvió su departamento. Levantó la mirada del guión y se puso de pie para ir al encuentro con ella. – Siento como si no te hubiese visto hace meses.

− Fuka, fuimos de vacaciones más de tres semanas. Sabes que debo ponerme al día con todas mis cosas. – La guapa mujer hizo oídos sordos y se lanzó a su cuello, para darle un beso de infarto. Sasuke se lo devolvió gustoso. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Feliz de verte. –nuevamente se acercó a su boca e hizo a la boca de Sasuke su prisionera. − ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿La banda, la película, la coprotagonista? – el pelinegro, soltó la cintura de su novia y camino hacia la cocina, con Fuka pisando sus talones. − ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya no será Mei?

− ¿No has visto la revista de hoy? – Fuka negó. Sasuke le pasó una revista. – Es ella.

− ¿La pelirosa? Es una niña, por favor ¿en que estaba pensado Jiraya? – preguntó riendo. – Con Mei me sentía insegura, pero viendo a esta pequeñuela, mis celos se evaporaron. – Sasuke hizo una mueca. Si Fuka supiera lo del beso y como explotaba el ambiente cuando Sakura y él se encontraban juntos, sentiría más celos que con cualquier otra mujer. – Es monona.

− Si, es bajita. – dijo Sasuke, tratando de contarle cosas sin importancia a su novia. No se le podía salir que Sakura tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto, ni que su boca sabía a miel y manzana, o que su cintura era tan diminuta, que caía en su mano o que su olor a limón lo volvía demente. No había necesidad de decirle eso a Fuka… − En fin. Creo que con esta película no ganaré el premio de la academia.

− Entonces renuncia. Sabes que si un proyecto no te favorece, es mejor desecharlo. – Sasuke no supo porqué, pero la idea de dejar la película y darle el pase a otro para que hiciera su papel, le parecía una horrenda idea. − ¿Lo harás?

− No, ya me comprometí con Jiraya. – Fuka asintió. − ¿Vamos a comer?

− ¿Y si nos quedamos acá? – preguntó sugerentemente.

− No es una mala idea. – la agarró de la cadera y la acercó a su cuerpo, para posar su boca en el cuello de Fuka. – Después podríamos ir al restaurant de la familia de Kiba. – Fuka arisco la nariz, aunque Sasuke no la vio.

− Me gustaría ir más al francés que fuimos hace algunos meses. – Sasuke se levantó de hombros. Al parecer esa noche desembolsaría bastante dinero, pero no le importó. Todo sea por su chica.

− Bueno. – y volvió a la suyo.

Caminó con ella a través del lugar, para guiarla a su habitación a través de besos. Cuando las rodillas de Fuka tocaron la cama, Sasuke la dejo caer y se posiciono sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla. Una semana sin sexo lo tenía un poco trastocado, contando que con el beso de la pequeña, su libido había subido más allá de lo normal. Se sentía un salvaje reprimido y sabía que Fuka le daría la satisfacción que estaba buscando con desesperación. A tientas, llevo su mano al pantalón y a tirones, lo logró desabrochar. Bajo por su cuello y con su lengua, marcó un camino.

− Me extrañaste ¿eh? – Sasuke no le respondió, estaba fascinado recorriendo el cuerpo de su chica. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, con un poco de ayuda de la guapa mujer. Metió sus manos por debajo del vestido de ella, y tanteo su tanga, lista para ser sacada. – Si, Sasuke. Me excitas.

La voz ronca que uso para decirle eso, lo volvió loco. Levanto el vestido y con colaboración de Fuka, se lo saco por cabeza, quedando solo en ropa interior y zapatos taco alto. Dudando si subir o bajar, tomo un pecho con su mano y lo estrujo levemente. Quería llevarla al límite. Volvió a recorrer con su lengua el escote, mientras metía su mano dentro de la ropa interior. Fuka dio un gemido ahogado, y Sasuke aprovecho eso, para besarla furiosamente, metiendo su lengua y recorriendo su boca. Su mano, seguía jugando abajo, acariciando su punto palpitante y húmedo. La mujer quería sentir toda la magnitud del pelinegro, pero todavía no es el momento.

− ¿Te gusta? – Fuka simplemente asintió, sin poder hablar. Sasuke sabía amar con sus manos y hacerla llegar al límite. –Dilo, ¿te gusta?

− Me…me encanta. – susurro, arqueando la espalda en la cama. Sasuke metió su mano por debajo de está, y soltó el broche del sostén, para luego tirárselo con fuerza y sacarlo de su cuerpo. Cuando se encontró sin su parte superior, Sasuke se tiró de lleno a besar sus pezones y usar su lengua con experticia. Fuka, estaba al límite. – Ohhh, ohh.

− ¿Más? – Fuka asintió. Sasuke metió todo su pezón en la boca y lo acarició con fuerza con su lengua, la pelirojiza gritó sin poder contenerse. Estaba siendo atacada por casi todos sus frentes. Quería sentir a Sasuke. – Dime qué quieres.

− Quiero… necesito, tú, atrás. – Sasuke entendió de inmediato. Soltando su pecho, se dirigió al otro, mientras el abandonado era acariciado por la mano que había tenido metida en la tanga de Fuka.

Sasuke bajo por el vientre plano de la mujer, besando cada parte de su piel. Cuando llego al borde de la braga, poso su boca sobre ella, pero no se la saco. Sus labios bajaron por sus muslos y recorrieron sus piernas, para llegar a sus pies y sacarle los zapatos. Luego de tirarlos lejos, volvió a subir, besando las pantorrillas pasando la lengua por detrás de su rodilla, para terminar llegando a la parte interior de sus muslos. Fuka estaba al borde de un colapso. Sasuke era un experto en artes amatorias. Todas las veces era toda una travesía acostarse con él. Siempre salía con algo nuevo.

El pelinegro tomo la tanga de la pelirojiza y la bajo por las piernas, encontrándose de frente con su feminidad, que a toda vista, necesitaba de mucha atención. Sasuke acercó su boca al lugar y beso a lo largo, haciendo gritar más fuerte a la mujer. Con su lengua, acarició su montículo y sus manos se apresuraron a apresar sus pechos. Fuka, se retorcía sobre la cama, desesperada por llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos. Sasuke no le daba tregua allá abajo y mientras la besaba, bajo una mano para acariciar la parte trasera de la mujer. Lugar por el cual había pedido ser tomada.

− ¿Quieres por acá? – metió con cuidado un dedo. La pelirojiza se revolvió inquieta. − ¿Quieres otro más? – adentro un segundo dedo, pero si llegar más allá de la mitad. Necesitaba prepararla para una intromisión así.

− Te quiero a ti. – casi grito. – Penétrame.

Apenas termino la frase, Sasuke se puso de pie, bajando con rapidez sus pantalones y bóxers. Corrió a la mesilla de noche y abriendo el cajón, saco un condón. Podía ser su novia oficial, pero no era estúpido, además, por donde "jugaría" esa tarde, era muy riesgoso por un tema de infección.

Cuando llego a la cama, se tiro sobre Fuka restregándole su miembro completamente erecto por entre sus piernas y muslos. La pelirojiza deseaba más. Sasuke el giro, agarrándola de las caderas y Fuka como amaestrada, se apoyo en sus manos y rodillas. El pelinegro necesito ayuda de un lubricante. Se puso el condón y sobre este, echó un poco de gel, esparciéndolo a lo largo. Fuka ya estaba preparada, mordiendo la almohada. Sasuke se acomodo detrás de ella y besando su espalda la penetro sin contemplación. La pelirojiza quedo sin aire unos segundos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, mientras Sasuke soltaba el aire con fuerza. Ya estaba conectado con la mujer. En cuanto Fuka hizo un movimiento de caderas, dándole a entender que ya estaba lista, Sasuke comenzó a moverse. Adentro, afuera, en círculo, besando su cuello y acariciando sus pechos. Fuka gritaba como loca, estaba en la gloria. Sasuke por su parte no podía parar de moverse, necesitaba liberarse. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una imagen se poso con fuerza en su cabeza.

Era Sakura, sonriéndole y tomando su mano mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Esos ojos verdes lo miraban con inocencia y pureza. Sakura era blancura y él estaba ahí, teniendo sexo anal. Se sintió sucio, pero trato de despejar el pensamiento. Quería disfrutar junto a Fuka y la imagen de Sakura no lo ayudaba. Un grito de la pelirojiza lo hizo volver al lugar donde se encontraba. Apretó las caderas de la mujer, enterrando sus dedos y con fuerza comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Quería hacerla acabar rápido. Algunos movimientos más tardes y Fuka dio el grito de satisfacción total, dejándose caer de vientre sobre la cama. Sasuke, todavía sobre ella, la penetro un par de veces más y se dejo ir, aunque todavía con la mirada verde de Sakura sobre en su cabeza.

No podía ser, pensar en ella lo excitaba en sobremanera, pero lo hacía sentir sucio. Sakura era la luz y él era la oscuridad. Ambas cosas no se mezclaban.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre Fuka y recordó cual era su mundo y a qué pertenecía.

Sakura solo sería una compañera de reparto y quizás tendría la suerte de no tener que verla nunca más. A pesar de que ese pensamiento lo uso para tranquilizarse, la idea no le gusto.

− Estuvo buenísimo. – Sasuke salió del cuerpo de la pelirojiza y cayó a su lado, de espalda, mirando el techo de la habitación. Completamente desnudo y al lado de una mujer en iguales condiciones, supo que Sakura no entraba ahí. Él ya tenía su vida hecha y no la cambiaría por una simple chica que tenía un don especial en calentarle la sangre.

Sakura ya pasaría.

**3.**

El campo se abría con hermosura frente a ella. Ahí, en esa maravillosa finca haría su primera escena. Las cámaras estaban dispuestas, los sonidistas tenían todos los elementos implementados y el fotógrafo estaba listo para capturar las escenas. Unos ventiladores gigantes iban a ser usados para generar viento, dado que en ese minuto, en el lugar prácticamente no corría aire.

− ¡Corten! – grito Jiraya, girándose a hacerle un gesto a Sakura para que se apurara. La pelirosa que todavía estaba maquillándose, se encontraba aterrorizada. Era en extremo desenvuelta y muy histriónica, pero en ese minuto su personalidad avasallante se encontraba dormida. Esa era su primera escena y por ende, marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Debía hacerlo excelente y la presión que sentía, no la dejaba respirar.

− No te preocupes, molestia. No morirás. – Sakura miró al pelinegro que estaba de pie a su lado. Sasuke se encontraba de brazos cruzados, expectante por ver la primera actuación de la niña y para, según Sakura, burlarse de ella.

− ¿No qué tienes que decirme "mierda, mierda"? – Sasuke levantó sus cejas, haciéndola parecer una loca. – Da lo mismo. – dijo, restándole importancia, mientras caminaba hacia silla de Jiraya.

− Oye, confió en ti. – Sakura, que se giró muy rápido, lo miró estupefacta algunos segundos, sin comprender del todo. Sasuke, el petulante, desagradable y frío tipo, le estaba haciendo ver que el depositaba su fe en ella. La pelirosa sonrió sinceramente y le cerró un ojo. Como se volteó de inmediato, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había quedado de una pieza y con el corazón palpitándole a todo dar. – Cálmate. – se murmuro a sí mismo.

− Sakura, este es Sasori. – la pelirosa asintió, tomando la mano del chico y haciendo una leve reverencia. – Tú como Chiyo, debes acercarte a él y decirle la línea que está en el libreto. Sasori hace de Ryu. – Jiraya les explico a grandes rasgos un par de cosas más y los mando a escena.

**Historia de Chiyo  
><strong>#_1° Escena: Sakura muestra sus dotes_

− Hey, tú ¿Quién eres? – Ryu le gritó a la chica que estaba recogiendo amapolas en el campo de la finca. Al levantar su vista, los ojos verdes penetraron con fuerza al chico. La metralleta que llevaba en la mano, la tiró hacía atrás, escondiéndola.

− Mi nombre es Chiyo. – Cuando Sakura se puso de pie, con una de las bellas flores reposando en su oreja, el viento hizo su parte, ondeando su vestido y pelo. Por inercia, la chica se tomo el cabello para que no se levantara, un gesto que encanto al peliblanco. – Son muy lindas y están abandonadas. – la voz delicada y suave, tenía a todos pendientes de ella. Con el silencio que había, hasta la caída de un alfiler, se escucharía.

− No tenemos tiempo de cuidarlas. – La pelirosa se giro para tomar una de las flores. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Nada. – murmuro. Volteo con la flor en la mano y acercándose lentamente a él, con su inocencia latente, estiro su brazo. – Tómala. Es más bonita que el rifle que llevas en tu espalda. – esbozo una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Bajo su mirada a sus manos y mordió su labio. Jiraya casi gritaba de emoción. Actuaba espectacular.

− No me podría defender con una flor. – murmuró Ryu, tomando su mentón y levantándole su cara. Sasuke, que miraba la escena completamente anonadado y encandilado, supo de inmediato que habían descubierto a una actriz excelente, con habilidades innatas y un aire tan inocente, que posiblemente, volvería locos a todos los directores. Tenía claro que la pelirosa sería la musa de los mejores.

− El enemigo más temible, es una mujer enojada. – tomo su mano y deposito la flor sobre ésta. – Y a una mujer enojada la domas con una bonita flor.

− ¡Corten! – Sakura volteo su cabeza temerosa. Nadie hablaba, era como si hubiese cometido un error. Al mirar al peliblanco, vio todos sus dientes mostrando una gran sonrisa. El resto del equipo estaba con la boca abierta. Pocos segundos después, todos aplaudían con fuerza y Jiraya casi saltaba. – Pequeña, eres excelente. – Corrió hacía ella y la levantó del suelo en un abrazo, girando. Sakura se agarro el dobladillo del vestido para que no se vieran sus bragas. El resto del equipo, chillaba con fuerza.

− ¿Lo hice bien? – preguntó temerosa.

− Lo hiciste maravilloso. Me dejaste con la boca abierta. Eres mucho más de lo que creí, Sakura, acabo de conocer a la próxima Julia Roberts, o quizás Scarlett Johansson.

− Me conformo con crearme un nombre y no estar a la sombra de nadie. – respondió, mientras era bajada por Jiraya. − ¿Salió bien?

− Maravilloso. Me estás impresionando, pequeña. – El pelirrojo, que estaba un poco más atrás, se acercó a ellos y paso su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

− Impactado contigo. Eres muy buena ¿Primera película? – la pelirosa asintió. – Mis respetos para ti, entonces.

− Sasori, la pequeña acá, tiene solo 16 años. – El pelirrojo abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido. – Es una divinidad.

− Te salió muy bien. – La voz del pelinegro, dirigió todas las miradas hacía él. – Aunque estabas un poco nerviosa ¿no?

− Estaba aterrada, Sasuke-kun – le dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo con el sufijo que había usado. − ¿Algún tip qué me puedan dar?

− Imagínatelos a todos desnudos. – Sakura miro a Sasuke luego de la sugerencia de Sasori. Imaginarlo desnudo, la pondría más nerviosa. No encontraba que fuera un tip muy bueno.

− Pequeña, ahora viene una escena de Sasori con la chica de allá. Puedes ir a descansar, pero antes, llama a tu madre. – Sakura asintió. – Sasuke, prepárate. En un par de horas, tendrán su primera escena juntos.

− Podríamos practicar ¿te parece? – sugirió la pelirosa. Sasuke la miró unos segundos, evaluando la propuesta. La vio tan ilusionada, que le fue imposible negarse. Esa chica con solo mirarlo fijamente, lograba que él cediera en lo que quisiera.

− Hmph – Sakura lo miro sin entender.

− En su idioma es "si". – Sakura miró al alto y delgado peliblanco que había llegado. Tenía su boca cubierta con una especie de máscara. – Kakashi.

− Sakura. – la pelirosa hizo una leve reverencia.

− Soy profesor de dicción y actuación. Si tienes alguna consulta o necesitas aprender algo, no dudes en ir a buscarme. – Sasuke lo miró de reojo. − ¿Qué?

− Molestia, Kakashi es un pervertido. Ten cuidado. – la pelirosa se puso completamente roja. Un poco de ira y otro poco de vergüenza tenían la culpa de eso. − ¿Vamos?

− ¿Podrías no decirme "molestia"? – Sasuke se giró sin tomarle atención. – Hey, te estoy hablando.

− Hablas mucho y no trabajas. Eso no está bien. – el pelinegro se acercó a las casas rodantes que en ese momento hacían de camarines. − ¿cuál es el tuyo? – Sakura llego hasta su altura y paso por delante de él. Muy molesta. – Pero, pequeña. No hay necesidad de enojarse. – se burló siguiéndola. Sakura se giro con rapidez.

− Te haré comerte mis nudillos si sigues molestándome. – Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. – Ahhh y te gusta. Es bueno saberlo. – siguió caminando delante de él, hasta llegar a su camarín. – Bienvenido, majestuosidad.

− Muy bien, Sakurita. Me alegra saber que sabes lo genial que soy. – La estaba picando a propósito y gozaba viendo como ella caía en cada una de sus bromas. Entro al lugar y el olor a limón golpeo con fuerza su nariz. El espejo tenía una mariposa recientemente dibujada con tempera. Y en uno de los sofás, habían muchos origamis. − ¿Te gusta el arte?

− No, simplemente lo hago para relajarme. – Sakura se miró al espejo y se fijo en que su maquillaje se estaba corriendo por culpa del calor.

− ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar? – le preguntó, observando de cerca las pequeñas formas de papel.

− No, lo detesto. Es frío e impersonal ¿También le vas a la vanguardia minimalista? – El pelinegro la miró sin comprender. – Ya sabes, las cosas metálicas, cuadradas, plomas, blancas o negras. Heladas.

− No lo sé. Paso muy poco en mi departamento. Sólo me importa tener una cama cálida. – Sakura no supo si se refería a que el colchón fuera cómodo y acogedor, o a que en su lugar, hubiese una chica espectacular para calentarle la sangre. − ¿Te gusta vivir sola?

− Creo que esa es la única cosa que me agrada del lugar. – se sinceró, mientras se acercaba al espejo, amarrando en una alta coleta su cabello. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar su cuello descubierto.

Blanco y esbelto. Un lienzo para ser marcado con sus labios. Movió la cabeza con fuerza. Se recordó que era una niña.

− Llama a tu madre. – casi le ordenó, pero Sakura pareció pasarlo por alto y tomo el celular modernísimo. − ¿Producción?

− No, papá. – fue su escueta respuesta. El pelinegro la vio marcar con presura. – Hola, bonita. – era hasta altanera con su madre, pensó Sasuke, que se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas. – Si, grabé mi primera escena y quedo Di Vi Na – silabeo. – Jiraya lo dijo. De verdad, estoy impactada con mis capacidades. – La vio en seriarse unos segundos. − ¿Qué dijeron? – una pausa. − ¿De verdad? Son todos unos idiotas. – volvió a sonreír. − ¿Konohamaru? Mi hermanito, dile que lo amo. – la cara de Sakura se convirtió en un poema. – Si, ya hablamos. Me dijo un par de cosas, pero no se negó y la verdad, es que si se hubiese negado, poco me importaba. – La vio caminar por el lugar y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le alcanzara la botella de agua. − ¿Cuándo vendrán? – los ojitos brillantes de la chica, se apagaron. –No te preocupes, si lo entiendo. El próximo año podrían venir a vivir conmigo. Háblalo con Konoha. – sugirió. Al parecer, a Mebuki la idea le había gustado, porque de inmediato Sakura cambió el semblante. – Bueno, bonita, te dejo porque Sasuke comienza a desesperarse para que ensayemos. – se calló unos segundos. – Yo le digo. – lo miró. – Mamá te manda saludos. – Sasuke se sorprendió, pero con un gesto de cabeza, agradeció. – Si, sabes lo elocuente que es. Me fascina. – su sarcasmo lo hartaba. – Lo que digas. – caminó hacía él. – Toma.

Sasuke tomo el celular sin comprender nada, Sakura desde su parte, lo miraba con una cara rebosante en burla.

− ¿Alo? – pregunto. − ¿Alo? – Sakura se largó a reír. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− ¡Caíste! – seguía apretando su panza. – Tu cara, fue muy chistoso. – Sasuke quiso tirarle el teléfono por la cabeza, pero sabía que le produciría una conmoción cerebral si lo hacía. – Soy tan genial.

−Geniales son mis pelotas, molestia. – Sakura dejo de reír y lo miro con odio. Fue el turno de Sasuke para gozar. – Toma tu libreto, y deja las tonterías.

− Eres un amargado. – susurro.

− Y tú una inmadura. – le respondió. – Página 24.

− Si lo sé, genio. – nuevamente el sarcasmo, acompañado de una mueca. Sasuke se contenía.

− Recuerda que soy Hayato Ebina. – Sakura levantó una ceja. − ¿Por qué el gesto?

− Son mis abuelos, inteligente. – nuevamente su sarcasmo. Comenzaba a odiarla, pero más se odio a él, por ser tan idiota. – En fin, Hayato. Practiquemos.

− Dice por acá, que tengo que golpearte. ¿De verdad tu abuelo golpeo a tu abuela? – preguntó confundido.

− Si, cuando se conocieron. Recuerda que mi abuelo era un yakuza y un completo idiota. – dijo la pequeña pelirosa. − ¿Listo?

− No, espera. Yo no he leído el libro sobre tus abuelos, ¿de qué murieron? – Sakura pensó en una respuesta rápida. La sociedad no podía saber que la familia Ebina todavía existía. Sus abuelos estaban muertos para ellos, porque si se descubría que aun vivían, los mataban.

− No sé. Mamá dice que el abuelo enfermó y murió. A los días a la abuela le dio una apoplejía y también murió. – se quiso golpear por la idiotez que había dicho. – El amor ¿no?

− Pero yo escuché que fue un clan enemigo quienes los mataron. – Sakura se volteo a buscar algún cepillo para distraerse y saber que decir.

− No sé, la verdad. – Sasuke no le creyó, pero prefirió no insistir. − ¿Trabajemos?

− Hmph – Sakura comenzaba a odiar el monosílabo favorito del pelinegro.

_**Historia de Chiyo  
><strong>__#2° Escena: Perdóname Sakura._

− ¿Quién eres? – la voz de Hayato la asustó, aunque sonrió de igual manera. – Deja de hacer muecas y habla.

− Chiyo. – El pelivioleta la miró por varios segundos. Su escueta respuesta le había desagradado.

− ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas y a quien perteneces? – Hayato comenzó a girar por alrededor de ella. A Sakura, esa caminata se le hizo muy parecida a las que daba su abuelo, después de comer.

− No quiero ni busca nada. Y tampoco tengo dueño. – Los ojos verdes siguieron la trayectoria del hombre. Dudosa, se acercó a él. – Señor, simplemente vine a mirar las amapolas. – toco su brazo. En cuanto lo hizo, el hombre se giró y le volteó la cara de una cachetada. Sakura, miro a Sasuke, que había parado la mano a mitad de camino.

− Golpéame. – murmuró. El pelinegro la miraba debatiéndose internamente. – Sasuke, estamos actuando, golpéame. – le recordó.

− No puedo golpearte, tonta. Te lastimaré. – bajo su mano con rapidez y la miro con frialdad. – Además si te golpeo, puede quedar una marca en tu rostro.

− Sasuke, por favor, es una actuación ¿acaso me volarás los dientes? – el pelinegro se horrorizo pensando aquello. De solo saber que debía ponerle una mano encima, sometiéndola porque el papel lo requería, sus tripas se retorcían.

− No lo haré. Por lo menos no mientras no hayan cámaras frente a nosotros, ¿oíste? – Sakura asintió levemente, y bufó hacía un lado. –Sigamos.

− Ok. – volvieron a sus papeles.

− No me vuelvas a tocar, niñata estúpida. – Sakura, en cierto modo sintió que eso también hacía referencia a ella, pero no lo exteriorizó.

− Lo lamento. – murmuro con voz queda. La escena pedía que se lanzara al suelo, pero como estaban practicando simplemente el dialogo, lo omitió.

− Ryu, llévatela y enciérrala. – ordenó.

− No, por favor no. – la voz quebrada y realista de Sakura, lo sorprendió gratamente. – Haré lo que me pida.

− ¿Todo? – Sakura apretó sus manos, un gesto de nerviosismo. Con sus ojos verdes, penetro el alma de Sasuke, al igual como lo hizo alguna vez Chiyo con Hayato.

− Todo. – fue su débil respuesta. Sasuke la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la acercó a su pecho. Sakura, que no dejaba de mirar el guión para no caer bajo el hechizo del pelinegro, tembló de nerviosismo.

− Te quiero en mi cama. – Sakura levantó su cabeza estupefacta. – Sabes calentarlas ¿verdad? – Tiró el guión por sobre su cabeza y con la misma mano, agarro una de sus nalgas. Sakura reprimió el grito.

− N-no lo sé. – dijo tartamudeando, y no solo porque el papel lo requería, sino porque estaba completa y absolutamente sorprendida.

− Tu trasero es pequeño, Sa ku ra. – silabeo. La pelirosa lo empujo con fuerza. – Hayato dice algo parecido.

− Me llamaste por mi nombre. – El pelinegro esbozo una media sonrisa. − ¿Acaso te gusto agarrarme el culo? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. La niña era impertinente, salvaje y aparte grosera.

− No, me siento asqueroso haciéndolo. – respondió, poniendo una mano sobre sus caderas. Sakura abrió la boca ofendida.

− Lárgate de mi camarín. – Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. – Te hablé.

− Estamos ensayando. – le recordó.

− Tú lo arruinaste. – le hizo ver la pelirosa. – Lárgate, nos vemos en escena.

− Estás tomándotelo muy a pecho. – reclamo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. – Deberías ser consciente que encontrarás buitres en esto de la actuación y serán mucho más cercenadores que yo.

− Créeme, aprenderé a olerlos desde lejos gracias a tus enseñanzas. – Lo tomo de un brazo y comenzó a tirarlo para levantarlo del sofá. – Pesas.

− Claro, no soy un saco de huesos como tú. – Sakura, nuevamente ofendida, lo soltó y buscó un arma para defenderse. − ¿Qué haces?

− Enfriar las cosas. – respondió escuetamente, dejando caer un jarrón de agua sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

− Eres una completa y absoluta molestia. – La voz de ultratumba que uso, erizo el vello de Sakura, aun así, no agacho la cabeza, es más, la levanto y con su mirada más altanera, le apuntó a la puerta. – Si, Haruno, saldré de inmediato, pero antes. – Camino hacía a ella y jalándola por la muñeca, la acercó a su cuerpo. – Me pagarás cada uno de los malos ratos que me haces pasar.

Sin darse cuenta, la boca de Sasuke cubrió la suya con fuerza, mordiendo sin reparo. Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, pero el pelinegro aprovecho esto para ultrajarla con su lengua. La pelirosa se sentía pasada a llevar, completamente asqueada, pero a la vez, no podía negar que algo en su estomago se revolvía. Cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible luchar, se quedo quieta, sin moverse, dejándose besar, pero sin devolverle el beso. La estaba humillando.

Sasuke al notar la nula respuesta, se separo bruscamente de ella. Una gota de su pelo, resbalo por la nariz de la chica. Cuando miró sus ojos, vio algo que lo quebró. Sakura tenía los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas y brillantes. La había lastimado.

− Sakura… − dijo asustado. – Perdóname. – murmuro. Intento acercarse, pero la pelirosa se alejo. – Sakura, escúchame, no sé qué paso… − cuando volvió a caminar hacía ella, Sakura levantó su mano y la estampo con fuerza contra su mejilla.

− La próxima vez que beses a una chica, hazlo con su consentimiento. – murmuro queda y con voz estrangulada. Sasuke, que seguía con la cara volteada por el golpe, se volvió a mirarla. – No permitiré que vuelvas a humillarme Uchiha. Nunca más en tu puta vida pondrás un pie sobre mí. – le escupió en la cara.

− Estás exagerando. No es como si fuera tu primer beso. – Sakura lo miro de hito en hito. – Escúchame, de verdad lo lamento. Fue un estúpido arrebato.

− Solo dos veces en mi vida he sido besada y ambas te tienen a ti como protagonista. – Sasuke se sintió una completa basura. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pelirosa no se lo permitió. – Lárgate.

− De verdad lo siento. – Sasuke salió del camarín, trastocado y completamente ido. La había cagado monumentalmente. − ¿qué hice?

− Sasuke, ¿Por qué estas mojado? – la voz de su amigo Naruto, lo sorprendió. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Soy un imbécil, Naruto. – El rubio lo miró sin captar. – Vamos, necesito despejar la cabeza.

− ¿Me contarás que paso? Espera un segundo, tu mejilla está hinchada. – en cuanto termino de hablar, vio que dé el mismo camarín de donde había salido su amigo, lo hacía Sakura como un torbellino. − ¿Qué paso? – Sasuke la vio caminar como un basilisco por la locación. También observó como hablaba con Jiraya, para luego caminar hacia Ino y despedirse. Quizás había renunciado.

La idea se le hizo insoportable. No podía irse, ella era valiente. Si se largaba quedaría a sus ojos como una cobarde. _La humillaste. _Su mente le recordó nuevamente el estúpido momento en que la sometió a sus instintos más bajo. _¿Quién no se largaría con tal tirano a su lado? _La muy maldita no le estaba dando tregua, se hacía un festín con su desesperación.

− Sasuke, la pequeña dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así que mañana grabaremos la escena. – El peliblanco hablaba, pero no dejaba de escribir sobre la hoja que al parecer, era una parte del guión. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio lo mojado que estaba. – Ok, ahora entiendo todo ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Se irá? – Jiraya frunció el ceño, sin comprender. – La molestia ¿se irá?

− No, simplemente dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. – Sasuke movió la cabeza en modo de asentimiento. − ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Sabes dónde va? – Jiraya comenzaba a hartarse de las evasiones. – Jiraya.

− A su departamento.

El pelinegro, sin escuchar, caminó hacia la salida para tomar su carro y acercarse a los departamentos de la producción. Tenía que recibir su perdón, o se volvería loco.

− ¿Qué diantres acaba de pasar? – preguntó el rubio al aire, apoyando su codo en el hombro del peliblanco.

− El comienzo de un tortuoso amor.

− ¿Sasuke y Sakura? – Jiraya chasqueo la lengua. – Sasuke tiene novia.

− La dejara.

− Pero es mayor por casi diez años. – dijo el rubio.

− No le importará. – vaticino el peliblanco.

− Creo que se te está yendo la olla. – Jiraya se levantó de cejas. – Apostemos Naruto.

− ¿Cuánto?

− 1000 dólares a que Sasuke pierde la cabeza. – Naruto lo dudo algunos segundos.

− No apostaré. – Jiraya se rió. – Captó de inmediato cuando perderé, y creo que esto tiene pinta de ser muy interesante. – el peliblanco lo dio la razón. –Igualmente, creo que por lo bajo se demorará un año.

− 1 mes. – Naruto abrió la boca, casi desencajando su mandíbula. – 1 mes y Sasuke pierde la cabeza, si no es que ya la perdió.

− Pero…

−Naruto, confía en mí. – le guiño un ojo. – Icha Icha magazine nace de mi experiencia.

− Es una novela pornográfica. – le recordó Naruto.

− ¿Quién dice que detrás del sexo no puede haber amor? – Naruto nuevamente quedo de una pieza. – Nos vemos en un mes, pequeña rana.

El rubio se quedo a la deriva, mirando hacia el frente sin comprender nada. ¿El amor era así? Ya lo vería con su amigo Sasuke… y sin saberlo, también lo vería gracias a la amiga de Sakura.

− El mundo está loco.

* * *

><p>¿<em>Les gustó? Deseo con desesperación que si. Cualquier error ya saben, hagánmelo saber, para poder editar y arreglarlos.<br>Mi paga son sus comentarios, espero leerlos y seguir motivándome para escribirles esta historia  
>Besos para tod s.<br>Nos leemos !_

**LilyLoop**


	4. Departamento 203b

**_Disclaimer: Aplicado_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mi Delito<strong>_  
><em><strong>Capítulo IV<br>Departamento 203b**_

_Blue jeans, White shirt_  
><em> Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn<em>  
><em> It was like James Dean, for sure<em>  
><em> You so fresh to death &amp; sick as ca-cancer<em>  
><em> You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop<em>  
><em> But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know<em>  
><em> That love is mean, and love hurts<em>  
><em>But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!<em>  
><em><span>Lana del Rey:<span> Blue Jeans_

**1.**

Naruto manejaba con velocidad por las calles abarrotadas de Tokio. El aire que acariciaba su cabello, lo refrescaba luego de una tarde muy calurosa. Miro el semáforo, esperando que diera el verde para avanzar, y al levantar la vista, vislumbro una gran gigantografía de su mejor amigo: Sasuke.

Ahí estaba él, en todo su apogeo, mostrándose fuerte y varonil. Naruto río a mandíbula batiente. Si lo conocieran… Sasuke era muy simple y enigmático. No reía mucho y cuando lo hacía, era raro oírlo. Generalmente andaba serio y era arisco con la gente, sin embargo, cuando un amigo lo necesitaba, él era el primero en apoyarlo. Quizás no le daría un abrazo, menos pondría su hombro para que lloraran sobre él, pero si estaría ahí, haciendo presencia y acompañando en todo momento. No usaba tanta palabrería para levantar a un caído, simplemente tendía su mano y obligaba a pararse.

Sasuke era un gran tipo, aunque un poco bruto e insensible.

− ¡Apúrate, idiota! – la voz de un automóvil pasando por su lado, le hizo volver al presente. Aceleró con fuerza y a medio camino, cambio su ruta.

Avanzó por la arbolada, envolviéndose con el rico frescor y aroma de las distintas especie que ahí reposaban…

Freno de sopetón.

− !La Atropelle! – grito saliendo del auto para mirar a la mujer que se había cruzado delante de su camino. Al llegar al frente del auto, vio una larga melena negra azulada cubriendo la cara de una colegiala, que se tapaba los oídos y se encontraba acuclillada en el suelo. – Ni haciéndote bolita podrías salvarte de tremendo choque.

La chica levantó su vista y Naruto la reconoció de inmediato. Era la prima de su compañero de banda: Hinata Hyuga.

− Naru… Naru… − El rubio la levantó del suelo con delicadeza. La chica estaba roja como granate.

− Hinata. – dijo él, con firmeza y preocupado. − ¿Estás bien?

− Si. – respondió la chica, temblándole el labio. – Lamen… lamento haber… me cru…za… cruzado. – Naruto la miró con ternura. Esa chica era una delicia andante.

− También es mi culpa, por ir más preocupado del viento y los arboles que del camino. – Hinata sonrió con temor. La peliazul bajo la mirada hacía ambas manos que todavía la sostenían por los brazos. – Oh, lo lamento.

− No… no… impor… ta – El rubio se sintió tentado a lanzase sobre ella. Le encantaba desde siempre.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, ella tenía solo 12 años, y él 20. En ese minuto pensó que era una guapa niña, pero no le tomo mayor relevancia, pero con el pasar del tiempo, de manera sutil e imperceptible, la cuidaba, como cuando Neji la llevo un día a la sala de ensayos y ella nerviosa, tropezó con el cable del micrófono y cayó a sus pies. Sasuke, que sintió su voz acallarse, miro hacia el suelo y la encontró ahí, siendo recogida por el rubio. Naruto esperaba que el pelinegro la retara o algo, pero simplemente le dio una mirada lacónica y luego volvió a conectar todo. Hinata se deshizo en disculpas, pero los chicos le restaron importancia y ella volvió a sentarse en donde correspondía, siendo vigilada cada cierto momento, por el rubio. No quería que terminara electrocutándose.

− ¿Te llevo a casa? – la peliazul movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Naruto le caía bien, era un buen chico. − ¿Quieres pasar a comer un helado? – le propuso, rogando por dentro para que aceptara.

− No, gra…cias. – tartamudeo negándose a la oferta. El rubio se sintió rechazado y no hablo durante todo el trayecto a la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata ni siquiera reparaba en él.

**2.**

Shikamaru golpeaba con fuerza la batería. La rabia lo carcomía por dentro y estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

Temari, la que llevaba siendo su novia por largos 5 años, lo terminaba para ir a cumplir su sueño de ser una de las mejores luchadoras de _todo vale_ del mundo, sin siquiera darle la posibilidad de replicar, ni conversarlo. Simplemente tomo sus cosas, le dio un beso en su mejilla y se largó, dejándolo ahí, con las palabras en su boca y el corazón partiéndose en dos.

Una de las baquetas se partió por la mitad, lazando astillas. Shikamaru se quedo mirándola de hito a hito y soltó lo que tenía atorado en su garganta. Un sollozo de impotencia.

Su orgullo le impedía levantarse de ese lugar, tomar un vuelo e ir a pedirle explicaciones. Estaba herido, lastimado, rasgado por dentro. Como si Temari hubiese cercenado parte de su corazón, al largarse de esa forma.

Restregó sus ojos. Necesitaba pensar, pero también tranquilizarse. Llorar con rabia era peor que llorar con pena, porque le dejaba un sabor amargo y no aliviaba su dolor, más bien, acrecentaba la furia y lo convertía en un energúmeno capaz de hacer explotar todo a su paso, pero las lágrimas no le dieron escape. Se soltaron de manera brusca, cayendo con dolor sobre sus manos.

Shikamaru, el fuerte, el inteligente, el simple, el reservado. El chico que nunca sufriría porque era muy metódico, se encontraba ahí, llorando a lágrima viva por una mujer que lo había destrozado con su desplante, abandonándolo de manera brutal.

− Pensé que estaría solo… Shika. – Kiba, que iba entrando al lugar, se detuvo y miró a su amigo, que intentaba, vagamente, pasar desapercibido. – No soy idiota.

− Si lo eres. – respondió con la voz apagada y mirando hacia el suelo. − ¿Puedes obviar esto?

− No, pero tampoco te preguntaré. –dijo el castaño, sentándose a su lado, pero en el suelo. – Estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

− Inuzuka, no estás siendo problemático. – le reprocho el pelinegro, tratando de reír, pero no logro.

− Nunca lo he sido, coletitas. – El apodo se lo había ganado por usar el pelo amarrado y por tener una novia que también usaba un peinado parecido.

− No me llames así. – Kiba no necesito pensar mucho para entender que todo ese embrollo tenía que ver con penas de amor. – Se fue.

− ¿Murió? – Shikamaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró confuso.

− No. Me dejo. – y se levantó de hombros, con humildad. Como un hombre lo hace cuando en verdad está destrozado.

− Amigo, yo no entiendo mucho de esto, pero el único consejo que te puedo dar es: Si la quieres, lucha. – dijo el castaño.

− Necesito tiempo para entender que es lo que siento. Que es lo que me duele y si en verdad la extraño. – respondió con elocuencia. – Nuestra relación ya no era lo que yo esperaba ni mucho menos lo que ella quería. A veces todo era rutinario, sin variedad. Era como estar en una constante, sin sorpresas, sin animosidad, simplemente estar. – confeso con melancolía. Kiba, que lo miraba sorprendido, simplemente asintió, tratando de ser un apoyo para el pelinegro.

− Dicen que la rutina destruye más que los celos o la infidelidad. – Shikamaru dejo casi de forma ceremonial, las baquetas sobre la batería y miro a su amigo.

− Kiba, las mujeres son problemáticas. – y se levantó para largarse. – Si te enamoras, procura de que sea alguien con quien te sientas vivo, y no completo.

Como la brisa veraniega, Shikamaru salió del lugar.

Afuera, el sol ya había bajado.

**3.**

− Si, Ino. Estoy bien. – detrás de ella, unos golpes bruscos chocaban contra la puerta. – No, es un idiota que está martillando con su cabeza la pared. – se despego el teléfono de la oreja y tapando el micrófono grito: − ¡¿Puedes parar?!

− ¡No, hasta que me abras la puerta! – Sakura se volvió a poner el teléfono en la oreja. − ¡Abre!

− Ino, te dejo. Iré a poner un reclamo por culpa de este idiota. Adiós. – cortó la comunicación y se paro furiosa del asiento.

Abrió la puerta hasta atrás y se encontró con Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con la cabeza gacha.

El pelinegro cuando vio por fin que la única separación que había entre ellos, se abría, se adentro de inmediato, para no darle tiempo a la pelirosa de cerrarle en la nariz y dejarlo nuevamente afuera.

− Sakura… − La pelirosa puso una mano frente a su cara, haciéndolo callar.

− No quiero hablar contigo. Si abrí es porque me da pena que mi vecino escuche tu griterío. – Paso por al lado de él, ignorándolo. El pelinegro, que sabía que el departamento era el único en ese piso, quiso replicar, pero reparo en ella, y su voz quedo enmudecida.

Vio sus piernas largas y descubiertas. Subió hasta su trasero pequeño y respingado, para luego llegar a su espalda, que también se encontraba a medio tapar. Estaba usando una especie de blusa corta, dejando al aire parte de su panza y espalda. Era la tentación con pies.

− Sakura, quiero disculparme. – dijo Sasuke, persiguiéndola hasta la cocina. Vio como se agachaba frente a él para sacar algo de la parte baja del refrigerador.

Si Sasuke no la conociera, pensaría que lo estaba provocando a propósito, pero Sakura era una niña, que no le importaba despertar las pasiones a nadie, al menos, no a sabiendas.

− ¿Por qué eres tan energúmeno? – mordió la manzana con fuerza.

− Cometí un error. – Sakura levantó una ceja.

− Eso es evidente, Uchiha. – Sasuke bufó.

− ¿Me perdonarás? – preguntó hastiado.

− Esa no es la manera de pedir perdón que me gusta. Deberías ser más humilde. – dijo a modo de corrección y petición, para luego volver a morder la manzana y hablar con la boca llena. – Te iría mejor en la vida.

− Y tú deberías ser más educada. – replico el moreno, molesto por la sugerencia.

− ¿Ves? Avanzas uno y retrocedes quince. ¿Te gusta molestarme?

− Tú eres molesta por completo. – Sakura, viendo que solo tenía la manzana como arma, se la lanzó. Sasuke logro esquivarla. − ¡Estás loca!

− ¡No más que tú! – le respondió, buscando otra cosa que lanzarle. − ¡Me sulfuras!

− Escúchame. – levantó las manos, tratando de tocarla y calmarla, pero Sakura con una simple mirada, lo espantó. Sasuke, que nunca había sido cobarde y mucho menos se había dejado reducir por nadie, se sintió intimidado. – Sakura, seremos compañeros de trabajo todo un año. Debemos llevarnos bien.

− Parte por dejar de decirme molestia y quizás ahí pensaré en comportarme como la gente.

Sasuke la miraba anonadado. Solo tenía 16 años, pero era terriblemente decidida y compleja. Luchaba contra él de par a par, sin amilanarse. Muy pocas personas se habían atrevido a hacerlo, y las estadísticas hablaban a su favor, ninguna le había ganado, pero Sakura, que solo llevaba una semana en su vida, ya lo había reducido en varias ocasiones.

− Me gusta ponerle apodos a la gente. – confesó. – Y _molestia_ es el tuyo.

− Pero no me gusta. – rezongó. − ¿Te puedo decir _pelos de gallina_?

− No. – dijo escuetamente. Sakura abrió las manos, diciéndole con gestos: "¿Ves?" – Ese apodo es feo.

− _Molestia_ también lo es. – Sasuke intento nuevamente acercarse a ella, pero Sakura se alejo, refugiándose detrás del comedor de diario. – No te acerques.

− ¿Me tienes miedo? – Sakura levantó el mentón.

− Eres un completo desconocido para mí. Estar contigo dentro de mi casa me pone nerviosa ¿quién me dice que en verdad no eres un violador u homicida en potencia? – Sasuke intento aguantar la risa, pero no lo logro por completo. – Y además te ríes.

− Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 25 años. Naci un 23 de Julio. Me gustan todas las comidas que contenga tomate, y odio los dulces. Soy vocalista y hago las canciones de una banda conocida, además de ser actor y para sumar más dinero a fin de mes, a veces modelo. – Sakura lo miró estupefacta. Tomo asiento y él hizo lo mismo, aunque alejado de ella. – Vivo a 5 cuadras de acá, manejo un Lamborghinni Gallardo del año y gasto mi dinero en idioteces. Me gusta la cerveza muy helada y a veces fumo. – Sakura arisco la nariz, pero Sasuke no lo tomo en cuenta, y continuo: − Tengo novia y creo que el rosado es el peor color del mundo.

− A mi no me gusta el negro. – respondió cruzándose de brazos como niña pequeña. − ¿Hermanos? ¿Familia?

− Itachi, el manager de la banda y que lleva mi carrera, es mi hermano. – Sakura asintió. – De mi familia no hablo.

− Perdón. – murmuró ella de inmediato. Sasuke, con un gesto de cabeza aceptó las disculpas. – Los dulces son ricos.

− Son mejores los tomates. – refutó. − ¿Sigues pensando que soy un peligro?

− No me vuelvas a besar a menos que el guion lo pida. – Sasuke asintió no muy convencido. La pelirosa estiro su mano. – Sakura Haruno.

− Sasuke Uchiha. – volvieron a tocarse y sus cuerpos explotaron. – Lamento el comentario que hice sobre tu trasero.

− Eres el primero en tantearlo. – le confidencio riendo. – Veré que dicen los demás.

− No es necesario que busques más gente para comprobar mi punto. – le dijo, levemente celoso. No quería imaginar a Sakura siendo tocada por otro.

− En fin ¿te vas? – Sasuke asintió. – Bueno, chao.

Y lo dejo solo, sentado en el comedor y dejando una estela de perfume cítrico en el lugar. Cuando se iba a parar a reclamarle, Sakura volvio con algo y se lo entrego a modo de regalo.

− Toma. – era un dragón hecho de papel y pintado de colores chillones. – Es mi ofrenda de paz.

− Sakura… − dijo incrédulo.

− Es tuyo. Cuídalo. – Sasuke lo envolvió en sus manos y asintió. – Es tarde. Deberías irte.

− ¿No te da miedo estar sola?

− Algo. Es muy grande acá, pero intentó no pensar en eso, o me da pena. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las disipo pestañando mucho.

− ¿Estás comiendo?

− Si. – Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y rozándola pasó por su lado para ir a mirar la nevera. – Sasuke, espera…

− No hay comida. ¿Qué estás comiendo? – Sakura miró la manzana que reposaba descuidada sobre el suelo.

− No he podido hacer las compras. De verdad. – El pelinegro la miró con desaprobación.

− Eres una niña y vivir sola es una gran responsabilidad. Hasta para mí, que soy mayor, me cuesta. – Sakura río con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sasuke no supo qué hacer. – Voy a buscar algo.

Sasuke salió del departamento y se subió a su carro. Anduvo por muchos lugares, tratando de buscar alguna tienda abierta.

Encontró un minimarket que estaba abierto las 24 horas. Bajo presuroso y ni siquiera le importo camuflarse. Sakura estaba sola y con hambre. Caminó por las estanterías, sobresaliendo por su altura, porte y belleza. Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, lo reconocieron y sacaron sus celulares de inmediato para inmortalizarlo.

Rebusco por todos lados, sacando chucherías y ramen instantáneo. Se le hacía asqueroso, pero era a lo único que podía aspirar en ese instante. Al girarse, unas 7 personas, lo miraban expectante, esperando aunque fuese un gesto de su parte. Sasuke, que estaba vestido con jeans oscuro y chaqueta de cuero, levantó una ceja. Las mujeres suspiraron sin medirse.

− Sasuke-chan, sácate una foto conmigo. – se le acercó una rubia bastante menuda. Posó con ella para la cámara frontal y vio su pelo desordenado. Intento ordenarlo con las manos, aunque fue en vano. Su pelo si era como el de una gallina.

− Sasuke, un autógrafo. – el pelinegro tomo el lápiz, y firmo la hoja que le estaba pasando el tipo, mientras lo grababa haciéndolo. – Un saludo a la cámara, por favor.

− Un saludo para ti y tus cercanos. – una media sonrisa, y tenía a todos a los pies. – Prometo recompensarlos, pero en este momento me hallo apurado.

− Oh, por Dios. Habla maravilloso. – Sasuke sorprendido frente a esa acotación, se volteo y camino hasta donde la dependienta. Otras dos de sus compañeras, la empujaban para ser ellas las que concretaran la compra.

− ¿Algo más? – gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

− Una cajetilla de cigarros, por favor. – las tres suspiraron y se pelearon por pasarle el paquete. Pago y se largo del lugar, dejando a una que otra desmayada y varios publicando sus fotos a través de twitter o facebook. Ya mañana hablaría con Itachi para explicarle.

Se subió al carro y aceleró con rapidez. Saludo al conserje que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho, porque también había vivido en ese edificio y subió al departamento de Sakura. Antes de golpear, la chica abrió la puerta.

− Wow, pensé que no volverías. – Sasuke, que estaba cargadísimo de cosas, le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar. – Te demoraste.

− Es complejo encontrar algo abierto a esta hora. – Sakura le dio la razón y lo ayudo llevando algunas cosas. – Traje pura chatarra, pero mañana mismo vamos a comprar víveres.

− Sasuke, el vamos me suena a manada. Iré sola. – dijo mientras posaba las bolsas sobre el comedor de diario. – Yo sé lo que quiero.

− No irás sola. – y dio por zanjada toda discusión. Él iría con ella si o si. − ¿Ramen instantáneo? – Sakura saco la lengua, haciendo asco. – Lo imaginé.

− Trajiste doritos. – saco la bolsa y la abrazo contra su cara. – Son mis favoritos.

− Lo supuse. Hueles tan mal como ellos. – Sakura abrió la boca ofendida. – Es broma, mol… Sakura.

− Bien. Te estás amaestrando. – dijo la pelirosa, burlándose.

− Molestia. – Sakura lo miro feo. – Te gusta a ti nada más molestar. – le reclamo, instándola a dejar de mirarlo así.

− Estamos en mi casa. Mi territorio. Yo mando. – le falto golpearse el pecho para parecer un jefe de aldea indígena.

− Si, señorita alacalufe. – Sakura puso su mano en la frente y con dos dedos formo una "L" – pero miren, que madurez.

− ¿Cuánto te debo? – el Uchiha se sorprendió. – Oye, te estoy hablando.

− No te estoy cobrando. – Sakura iba a reclamar, pero nuevamente Sasuke no se lo permitió. – Basta. Esto lo pagaré yo, además, por lo que sé, es que tu primer sueldo todavía no ha sido depositado y si es así, llegará a manos de tu madre y no a las tuyas así que el dinero que tienes es de tus ahorros o de lo que te paso tu familia para sostenerte algunos días.

− ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan inteligente? – Sasuke se rió y Sakura se arrepintió de decir tamaña estupidez ¿no se lo había ocurrido algo mejor?

− Detente, cerebro. A Sakura la pones nerviosa. – La pelirosa tomo una bolsa de papas fritas y se la lanzó. – Infantil.

− Soy una niña, no lo olvides. – dijo Sakura, resuelta. Para Sasuke, esa simple frase lo hizo nuevamente darse cuenta de que tenía que alejarse de ella, pero sentía que ya no podía.

Estaba como embrujado por esos ojos verdes, que estaban desprotegidos y propensos a ser profanados por una industria destruye vida y la soledad que rodeaba a todos los que pertenecían a ella. Él era un afortunado porque tenía maravillosos amigos y una familia que lo contenía todo el tiempo, pero Sakura se encontraba sola, en una gran ciudad y con su madre quien sabe a cuantas horas. La miró. Era bellísima, sobretodo de esa forma. Siendo simple, sin necesidad de maquillaje o ropas de diseñador. Ni siquiera necesitaba peinarse. Ese moño que tomaba todo su cabello y que dejaba caer solo dos mechones gruesos por las mejillas, enmarcaban su rostro de forma exquisita.

− ¿Sasuke? – El pelinegro reacciono. − ¡Oh! Eres un robot ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que la gente muy famosa tenía directa relación con los reptilianos. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. − ¿Cuántos años tienes en verdad? ¿1000? ¿Eres vampiro? No debes ser humano. Nadie se queda quieto tanto rato. – el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y se volteo caminando hacía el hervidor de agua.

− Comerás ramen. – sentenció fríamente.

− ¡No! ¡El instantáneo es malo! – chillaba la pelirosa.

− Bueno, los reptilianos dominamos el mundo, así que te ordeno a que lo comas eso. – Sakura se sentó sobre el comedor de diario y miró la espalda de Sasuke en todo momento. Como se fruncía al estar haciendo fuerza y lo ancha que era.

− ¿No tienes calor? – Sasuke se irguió, pero no la miró. – Sácate esa chaqueta y come conmigo.

− ¿No puedes pedir las cosas por favor? Te aseguro que no se te caerá la lengua. – le respondió con ironía, sacándose la chaqueta, quedando con una camisa blanca. Tomo uno de los tomates que había comprado recién y lo lavó para pelarlo.

− ¿Eres nadador? – Sasuke la miró sobre el hombro, confuso. – Tienes una espalda ancha y eso que eres delgado. – Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin poder contenerse. Sakura decía lo que sentía y nunca se medía. Le gustaba su autenticidad.

− ¿Lo puedo tomar como un piropo? – Sakura guardo silencio muchos segundos. Sasuke sabía que la había dejado lela. – Sakura.

− Perdón ¿me hablabas? – giro con el tomate sobre su mano y la vio ahí, sentada a lo indio y mirándolo con mucho interés. – Me gusta el tomate.

− Esta es mi comida. – respondió huraño. Sakura hizo un puchero muy gracioso. – No te daré, así que no hagas gestos de niñita pequeña.

− Eres un egoísta. – dijo la pelirosa, tomando una bolsa y buscando algún comestible diferente al ramen. Encontró unas galletas de mantequilla, y las abrió para degustarlas. − ¿Sabes? Estoy aburrida de comer este tipo de cosas.

− ¿No te preparas comida? – Sakura se levantó de hombro, y volvió su vista al paquete. − ¿No sabes cocinar?

− Si sé, pero no sé que tengo que comprar para comer. – Sasuke iba a regañarla, pero se adelanto. – Le dije a mi madre que tendría cocinero personal, para que no se preocupara de mi alimentación. Te agradecería que no le dijeras nada cuando la vuelvas a ver.

− Eres una irresponsable. – se acercó a ella y miró sus ojos fijamente, abriendo uno con sus manos e inspeccionándolo. Sakura se puso muy roja, casi al punto de la ebullición. – Por lo menos tus ojos se ven normales.

− ¿Podrías alejar tus garras de mí? – Sasuke se alejo de ella con brusquedad. La revisión se la había hecho por inercia. – Gracias.

− Apuesto que ni siquiera tomas desayuno. Comete ese ramen y anda a dormir. Mañana, yo te traeré comida. – Sakura se iba a negar. – no me interesan tus berrinches. No quiero que te enfermes, y el rodaje se retrase.

− Ya sabía yo que esto no lo hacías por filantropía. – dijo Sakura, medio decepcionada. – Iré a ver televisión. – Sakura se bajo del comedor y tomando el ramen luego de echarle agua hirviendo, se fue a sentar a la alfombra del living para mirar que programa bueno había en ese momento.

Sasuke, que se había quedado de pie ahí, miro desconcertado como ella se largaba dejándolo como siempre, con las palabras en la boca. Iba a reclamarle por ser como era, y aclararle que lo que hacía, lo hacía por ella, para que no le ocurriera nada, y no porque el rodaje se pudiese parar, sino porque le daba pánico pensar que se desmayara y nadie supiera porque se encontraba sola. Fue a decidido al living a reclamarle por no dejar que le explicara, pero al verla sentada sobre la alfombra, comiendo con muchas ganas el ramen, se contuvo. Su corazón se paralizó y por inercia llevo su mano al pecho. Se veía tan indefensa y a la vez fuerte. No quería dejarla sola.

− ¿Está rico? – pregunto, mirándola desde la altura. Sakura levantó su cara sonrojada y lo miro achinando los ojos, asintiendo en el proceso.

− Gracias. – respondió con la boca rebosante en comida. – Serán solo químicos, pero está rico.

− De nada, Sakura y para la próxima, no dudes en llamarme. Llevas varios días sin comer adecuadamente. Tu trasero seguirá desapareciendo a este paso. – la mirada asesina que le lanzó la pelirosa, lo hizo sonreír a él también. – Me iré, pero antes, anota mi número. – Sakura sacó su celular y anoto con dedos rápido. Le puso: _Mandón, _cosa que por suerte, Sasuke no vio.

− Gracias por todo, Uchiha. – el pelinegro le iba a reprochar por llamarlo tan impersonalmente, pero no lo hizo al ver como ella se debatía entre la seriedad y las sonrisas burlonas.

− ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Sakura asintió y poniéndose de pie, camino donde él y lo abrazo fuertemente, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho.

− Eres un gran tipo. – se apretó contra él. – Es tan raro abrazar a una súper estrella y descubrir que es de carne y hueso igual que yo. – A Sasuke le vibró el pecho. Se estaba riendo. − ¿No eres reptiliano?

− No, Sakura. Soy humano igual que tú. – acarició levemente su cabeza. – Aleja tus garras de mí. – murmuró burlándose de ella.

Sakura de la misma forma que lo abrazo, lo soltó. Abrió la puerta y lo despidió desde ahí. Sasuke salió medio tambaleante y se volteo para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

− Hasta pronto, Sakura. – la pelirosa cerró la puerta, y una placa de de platino, con números y una letra le pegaron de frente al pelinegro. – Departamento 203b. – murmuró.

Sin saberlo, ese número jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa !, he vuelto con nuevo capítulo. Me costó un poco prepararlo, y es más corto de lo común, pero desde ahora, si o si tendré que alargarlos, porque hay hartas cosas que contar y obvio, tenemos que darle forma a todas las parejas. <em>  
><em>Gracias por los reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran el día. Son la motivación que tengo para seguir escribiendo. Si ellos y sin ustedes, obvio, no existiría esto. De verdad, un millón de gracias por eso. <em>  
><em>Mientras se sube el capítulo, los contestaré. <em>  
><em>Espero les haya gustado y dejen aquí abajito su opinión. Esa es mi paga :)<em>  
><em>Un abrazo para tod s, feliz año nuevo, y ojala el año que está comenzando, sea fructifero y maravilloso para ustedes (y para mi xD).<em>  
><em>Las re contra quiero ! Besos<em>

_PD: Estoy escribiendo un fic de Sarada y Bolt, aunque lo subiré cuando terminé este. Les cuento porque no sirvo para guardarme las cosas xDDDD_

**_LilyLoop_**


	5. Ramen Instantáneo

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aplicado_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi Delito<br>_**_Capítulo V  
><em>_Ramen Instantáneo_

_Oh damn these walls__  
><em>_In the moment we're ten feet tall__  
><em>_And how you told me after it all__  
><em>_We'd remember tonight__  
><em>_For the rest of our lives__  
><em>_If these wings could fly  
><em>_**Birdy: **__Wings_

Era una niebla oscura, brumosa, densa y la perseguía. Sakura se encontraba agotada, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían y que en cualquier momento sería alcanzada por ese maldito humo, que le impediría respirar. Tembló, y sus dientes castañearon. El frío asolaba con fuerza su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaba a quebrarse de manera brutal. Se estaba rindiendo, la bruma la había consumida.

Unas fuerzas renovadas hicieron mover sus miembros, obligándola a correr para poder salvarse, pero llegaban tarde. La niebla la había alcanzado, adentrándose por su boca y nariz, rompiéndole los pulmones y haciéndole sangrar los oídos.

Estaba muerta.

Una voz gruesa gritaba su nombre, haciéndola despertar de su letargo. Sus ojos negros y piel de alabastro. La tomo en brazos y corrió con ella y por ella, sacándola de la negrura, pero Sakura ya no respiraba. Sus pulmones se encontraban colapsados. Una sonrisa. Ese era el final.

− Es el comienzo. – La boca de él se poso sobre la suya, drenándole todo lo que la estaba matando. La niebla escapo con fiereza, arrancando de ellos. De esos dos cuerpos entrelazados, entregados a amarse.

Sakura volvió a respirar.

Sakura volvió a vivir.

**1.**

Se removió incomoda en la cama. Sentía sus miembros aletargados y un zumbido en su cabeza. Al parecer, esa noche, a pesar de dormir más de ocho horas, no había logrado descansar como era debido. El sodio del ramen instantáneo le estaba haciendo mal, por eso tenía la boca tan pastosa y una acidez que corroía desde su estomago a la boca.

Camino por el cuarto, rascándose la cabeza y estirándose como un felino, intentando re acomodar sus músculos. El frío de la cerámica que cubría el piso del baño, le hizo despertar de sopetón. Tenía que prepararse para ir a clases, y luego tener una agradable grabación junto a Sasuke y otros dos actores de renombre: Suigetsu y Juugo.

Suspiró. Amaba lo que estaba haciendo y más aun sabiendo que lo hacía bien, recibiendo harto apoyo, pero sobretodo, protección. Se lavo la cara y enjuago la boca, para luego tomar un vaso gigantesco de agua, depurando todo su cuerpo.

Se enfilo a la cocina, todavía bostezando, pero completamente despierta. Agradeció que fuera piso flotante el que cubriera gran parte del suelo del departamento. Así podía andar descalzas y no enfermarse, pero si seguía metiendo al baño, mojándose los pies, era muy probable que su salud se resintiera.

El timbre sonó, seguido por dos golpes secos contra la madera. Sakura en un principio se asustó, pero evaluando la situación con rapidez, recordó que el conserje del edificio, nunca permitiría la entrada a algún desconocido. Tenía órdenes estrictas sobre el cuidado que debía tener para con Sakura.

Abrió, encontrándose de frente a Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras en su mano, sostenía una bolsa que emanaba un agradable olor a leche. Entro si pedir permiso.

− No te he invitado a pasar. – dijo molesta.

− No me importa. Te traje desayuno. – Sakura abrió la boca confundida.

− No debías. – murmuró. – De verdad.

− Tampoco debía traerte besarte y lo hice. Ya vez como no sigo las reglas. – se burlo el pelinegro, pero Sakura no se dejo llevar por la mordaz respuesta a su agradecimiento.

Se acercó a él casi brincando como una niña pequeña y lo abrazo por la cintura fuertemente, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente completamente impresionado. No era dado a las muestras de cariño y mucho menos a aquellas que significaban contacto físico. – a menos que fuera sexo, aunque en el sexo tampoco se necesitaba tanto cariño para ejercerlo… − Su cuerpo reacciono de manera violenta, como si millones de micro bichos se hubiesen metido dentro de su piel, provocándole electricidad y sudor frío. ¡Sakura no lo podía abrazar cuando apenas llevaba una remera de chico que no cubría más allá de la mitad de su muslo y sin brasier! Se gritó internamente.

− Eres un buen hombre. – y lo soltó de la misma forma en que lo abrazo, con rapidez y sin necesidad de darle tanta vuelta, a pesar de tener sus mejillas sonrosadas. − ¿Qué me trajiste?

− Date una ducha primero. – sugirió Sasuke, todavía saliendo de su letargo. – Hueles mal.

− ¿De verdad? – puso las manos sobre su boca y nariz y se tiró el aliento. No era un olor a menta, pero tampoco parecía el de una cloaca. – Bueno, pero ni se te ocurra tocar mi desayuno.

−Yo lo traje. – le recordó.

− Pero me lo diste. – se enfilo hacía el baño, rascándose la cabeza, para luego mirarlo por sobre el hombro. – Recuerda, "lo que se da, no se quita" – le mostro la lengua de manera infantil y salió del lugar.

Sasuke quedo pasmado, con su cuerpo duro y caliente, para vergüenza y rabia de él. Necesitaba desfogue. Sakura al parecer no era consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres. No podía andar abrazándose con todos vistiendo como estaba vestida y mucho menos rascarse la cabeza mostrando su ropa interior. Comenzaba a alucinar con sus bragas blancas cubiertas de puntos rojos.

Se obligo a pensar en _su abuela bailando la conga en bikini_, intentando calmar sus pasiones. Contar cerdos voladores o imaginar un ataque extraterrestres no lo iban a ayudar. Necesitaba medidas drásticas, y pensar en _su abuela bailando la conga en bikini_ era una medida drástica.

− Eso, baila, baila. – caminó hacía la cocina, para apoyarse en el lavaplatos. Dio el agua y se mojo la cara, las muñecas y el cuello para enfriarse. – Baila horrible. – su imaginación le estaba fallando.

Fue a buscar la bolsa que había dejado abandonada en el sofá.

Leche, bollos cubiertos de caramelo, algunas frutas para hacer zumo y cereales de variados tipos, no sabía cuales le gustaban.

¿No encuentras que estás haciendo mucho? Se preguntó, pero no quiso analizar la respuesta. Sentía que era un deber ayudar a esa pobre adolescente, que estaba sola en un mundo terrorífico, consumidor de almas y destruidor de vidas. No quería que la odiosidad cubriera ese cuerpo tan puro e inocente… todavía.

− ¡Baila! – ya no recordaba a su abuelita, pero gracias a un ser divino, no tuvo que seguir peleando con eso. Itachi lo estaba llamando. − ¿Qué?

− Tan hosco, Sasuke. – dijo desde el otro lado el risueño Uchiha. – Ni el buen sexo te quita lo amargado.

− Si no tienes nada más que decir, adiós.

− ¡No!, no cortes. – le grito. − ¿Cómo estás?

− Al grano. – pidió con fiereza.

− Yo también estoy bien. – el Uchiha menor bufó. – Bueno, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte. ¿Cómo es eso de que compras ramen instantáneo? ¿Acaso te gustan esos botes llenos de químicos?

− No. – dijo escuetamente.

− ¿No qué, Sasuke? – Itachi odiaba cuando Sasuke no le daba respuestas claras.

− No me gusta. – fue el turno de Itachi de bufar.

− Responde bien, maldita sea. Por tu culpa esas mierdas de se están vendiendo como pan caliente. – Sasuke soltó una leve risa. − Si ríete, bastardo. Las empresas de ramen instantáneo están pidiendo que uses tu bello rostro para promocionarlos.

− No les haré campaña.

− Entonces ¿Por qué compraste tantos botes? – Sasuke pensó la respuesta, pero prefirió ser sincero.

− Estaba ayudando a alguien. Y fueron tres nada más. – excuso. Le estaban dando mucho énfasis a una tontería.

− ¿Naruto? ¡El pobrecito me llamo llorando hace un par de minutos diciendo que por tu culpa cerraran el Ichiraku! – espetó Itachi. − ¿Consideras que es agradable despertar con la dulce voz del Uzumaki? Te respondo de inmediato que no.

− Debería agradecerme. Está pasado de peso. – Itachi quería jalarse los pelos, pero sopeso la situación y respiro hondo.

− Sasuke, respuestas claras o te juró que destruyo tu banda.

− ¿Cómo?

− ¿Te gustaría que toda la prensa mundial supiera que tomaste biberón hasta los 11 años y te acostabas en el regazo de mamá para que te acunara?

− Estoy ayudando a Sakura. – respondió molesto. Su vida privada no podía salir a la luz y menos esos hechos tan vergonzosos. − No tenía que comer y le compré lo primero que hallé.

− ¿Sakura? ¿Tu coprotagonista? – Itachi se levantó de su cama y camino por la habitación. − ¿Dónde estás ahora?

− ¿Importa? – el Uchiha mayor odiaba esa habilidad que tenía Sasuke para irse por la tangente contra preguntando.

− Sasuke… − advirtió.

− Estoy donde Sakura. – Itachi se golpeó la frente con fuerza. Caminó hacía su oficina que se encontraba dentro de su departamento y buscó con una mano la odiosa tarjetita del ser humano más indeseable que conocía.

− ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene? Apenas 17. Te estás metiendo en tremendo lio. – le reprocho. – Perderás todo si cometes un error.

− 16 años.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó Itachi sin comprender.

− Sakura tiene 16 años.

− ¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza? – Sasuke "hmphmeo" como siempre. – Si, tu maldito monosílabo. ¿Qué haré contigo? ¡Caerás a la cárcel si le tocas un pelo!

− Hey, para con tu mente perversa. – le grito Sasuke. Itachi enrolo los ojos. – La estoy ayudando nada más. Deja de pensar cosas que no son.

− ¿Hasta cuándo durará tu benevolencia? Tú no eres una persona conocida por tu caridad desinteresada – le recordó. − ¿Qué buscas?

− Nada. – Itachi no sabía porque, pero le creyó. – Por la tarde la llevaré a comprar vive…

− ¡Ni se te ocurra asomar la nariz junto a ella! – le gritó Itachi, completamente sacado de sus casillas. – Por fin la encontré. – La tarjeta del abogado reposaba en sus manos.

− ¿Encontraste qué? – Sasuke se volteo y vio a Sakura sentada sobre la mesa del comedor diario, zampándose un bollo y relamiéndose los labios. – Sé más delicada.

− Está exquisito. – dijo con la boca llena.

− ¿Con quién hablas? – pregunto el pelilargo desde el otro lado.

− Con Sakura.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirosa.

− Estoy hablándole al idiota de mi hermano. – le respondió a la chica, apuntando su celular.

− ¿Por qué le dices eso? – suspiró. – Yo enviaré comida al departamento de Sakura y procuraré que se encuentre abastecida. Tú sale de ahí y trata de no volver.

− Adiós Itachi. – zanjo Sasuke, dando por finalizada la conversación.

− ¡Sasuke!

− ¡¿Qué?! – gritó cansado.

− Sé sensato. – se cortó la comunicación.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica, que seguía comiendo como si el mundo se fuese acabar. Miró como iba vestida y soltó un gruñido de desesperación. Su falda corta, sus calcetas altas y el chaleco que cubría su torso con la insignia clara del colegio para señoritas: "Konoha School"

− Van a ser las 7:00. ¿Me puedes llevar a la escuela? – Sasuke la miró caminar hacia el cuarto y el tambaleo de su falda lo hipnotizó.

Volvió con un bolso colgando en su hombro y la gabardina en el brazo. Sakura intentaba infructuosamente arreglarse la bufanda. El pelinegro molesto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se posiciono frente a ella y se la arreglo, para luego quitarle el bolso, obligarle a ponerse la gabardina y salir del lugar, con él cuidando sus pasos.

− Eres como un hermano mayor. – dijo Sakura sonrojada, mientras se establecían en el ascensor. – Me gusta que estés acá.

¿De verdad podría ser sensato?

**2.**

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, atravesándole sus sienes como si de un cuchillo se tratase, casi quitándole las ganas de moverse, pero debía reaccionar. En menos de 4 horas tenía ensayo y llegar tarde no era una opción plausible.

Estiró sus brazos, rezongando por tener que levantarse teniendo pedazo de resaca, pero paro en su parloteo interno cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Giró la cabeza lentamente, y cada vez más atemorizado; Una guapa rubia dormía boca abajo, con su espalda desnuda y claras muestras de que la noche anterior se había convertido en un semental del sexo.

Dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada, soltando el aire. Encontrarse de esa forma, le pareció un golpe directo a su plexo solar. Se había encamado con una desconocida y la había tratado como un animal, dejándole marcas por todos lados. Se sintió poco hombre. Ni siquiera sabía si se había cuidado… ¡mierda! Se sentó sobre la cama presuroso y buscó con la mirada, una prueba de que la noche anterior había tenido un momento de lucidez. Necesitaba encontrar un condón o un poco de sí mismo regado por las sabanas.

− No, no, no, no. – repitió al ver que no se encontraba nada de eso a su vista. Era hombre muerto y quizás padre con una completa desconocida. − ¿Qué hice?

Bajo sus piernas, intentando aguantar el dolor que tenía en su cabeza y despertando su cuerpo que se sentía molido, como si una manada de búfalos hubiese pasado sobre él. Sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas, sostuvieron su cara, su máscara que comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Con fuerza, el recuerdo del dolor que lo había llevado a eso, se instalo en su pecho.

La rabia, la impotencia, la pena, la sensación de injusticia, todo eso se manifestaba en el puto nudo que tenía en su garganta, impidiéndole incluso tragar su propia saliva.

Temari lo había dejado sin mayor explicación, dejándolo con todos sus proyectos en conjuntos y un corazón roto sobre las manos. Temari se había largado cambiando su vida por completo. Destruyendo la templanza y sensatez del chico.

Shikamaru ya no era el mismo.

Levantó la cabeza. Necesitaba largarse de ese motel de mala muerte. Cuando miró al suelo, una luz divina o quizás una señal del cielo, apareció. Dos condones usados estaban tirados desprolijamente en el suelo, casi pareciendo una obra de arte para él. Si fuera un poco más sentimental – y menos escrupuloso. – los hubiese tomado para besarlos, pero Shikamaru prefirió ir a buscar un pedazo de papel higiénico, envolverlos y botarlos. Luego de una ducha, las cosas estarían más claras, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la habitación no tenía baño.

− ¿Dónde estaré? – se puso su ropa, buscó su billetera, sacando varios billetes que dejo sobre el buro junto a un cigarrillo para la chica. En sus vagos recuerdos se encontraba la evidente borrachera, acompañada de esa chica, que se presentó como Mina, y que le prestó sus servicios por una no despreciable suma de dinero. Shika estaba siendo más dadivoso dejando casi el doble de lo que le había pedido.

Al final, Mina le estaba sirviendo para despojarse un poco de la ira, aunque sabía que no volvería a pasar. O al menos esperaba que no.

Llego a la recepción del lugar, buscando respuestas y la salida.

− Hola, sabes estaba en la habitación 105 ¿Cuánto es? – la chica calculo y le dio la respuesta.

− 4000 yenes por todo el día. – respondió la pelivioleta, masticando chicle. – Dudo que su acompañante se levanté de aquí a un par de horas y si no quiere pasar una humillación pública, siendo buscado por una prostituta al quedarle debiendo, le propongo que pague el día completo.

¿Cómo alguien podía hablar tanto? Se preguntó el pelinegro. Sacudió su cabeza, olvidando la resaca, pero el leve tintineo que hizo su cabeza, acompañado del dolor agudo, lo hizo detenerse.

− De inmediato. – murmuró. Buscó su billetera nuevamente y saco la tarjeta.

− ¿De verdad quiere dejar rastros? – Shikamaru alzó una ceja. – No tiene cara de ser un hombre que frecuenta prostitutas.

− No me alcanza el efectivo. – La chica hizo un globo con su chicle y luego de reventarlo, se alzó de hombros y buscó la maquinita para hacer la transacción.

− ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Shika asintió levemente. – Tiene una cara rara.

¿Eh? El pelinegro la miró sin comprender.

− No todos tenemos la suerte de salir bellos. – respondió escuetamente, deslizando la tarjeta por la maquina.

− Espere… no me refería a eso. – la chica se sonrojo. – Usted se me hace conocido. − ¡No, por favor no! Pidió Shikamaru, mirándola con pavor. – Usted es Nara ¿verdad?

− Si. – dijo con tono cansino. De nada servía esconderse.

− Oh, por Dios. Nadie me creerá. – Shika se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos. La chica se sonrojo aun más fuerte y sus ojos brillaron como luceros.

− Intentemos que quede entre nosotros ¿Te parece? – la chica lo pensó algunos segundos.

− ¿Qué me das a cambio? – preguntó, intentado negociar. – No quiero dinero, así que ni se le ocurra ofrecerme.

− Mmm… ¿te gustaría conocer a algún famoso? – preguntó el pelinegro, tranzando.

− Si, amo a Sasuke-kun. – como no. Todas las adolescentes y mujeres en general se derretían por él. – Aunque también me gusta su banda. Tocan muy bien.

− ¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto y después encontrarte con nosotros detrás del escenario? – la chica comenzó a boquear intentado respirar. – Si o no. – presiono Shika.

− ¡Sí!, obvio que sí. – respondió gustosa. − ¿Cómo lo haremos?

− Dame tu número.

− 0303456. – Shikamaru anoto el número en su celular.

− ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

− Nozomi. – "esperanza" pensó el pelinegro. Levanto su rostro nuevamente para mirarla. Sus ojos avellanas le parecieron bonitos.

− Nos vemos, Nozomi. – se giró sobre sus talones y se enfilo a la salida.

Colocándose las gafas, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

El frío comenzaba a notarse con fuerza. Era el comienzo de diciembre.

**3.**

Tenten corría por entre la gente, esquivándolas con dificultad, pero evitando no botar a nadie. Comenzaba el mes de la navidad y todos salían a las calles de Tokio a comprar los regalos, abarrotando los lugares, pero sobretodo, ese lugar: Shibuya.

La castaña no paraba en su desesperación por llegar a la tienda que había montado junto a Tsubasa. Su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria.

Tsubasa era rubio para sorpresa de todos y tenía unos ojos verdes tan penetrantes como cálidos. Era el chico más perfecto que podía existir. Pulcro, ordenando, sofisticado, educado, pero sobretodo, sostenedor a más no poder. El rubio era el prospecto perfecto para llegar a la casa en una cena familiar y presentarlo como el novio. Pero eso era imposible. El chico, desde que tenía memoria, había sentido una especie de repelencia al género femenino, desligándose por completo de todas las chicas. Tenten era la única mujer que traspasaba su línea.

Tsubasa era el gay menos gay que se pudiese conocer, es más, Tenten a veces pensaba que era un poco asexuado, porque desde que tenía memoria y sabía de la condición sexual de su amigo, nunca lo había visto interesado en ningún ser humano.

Choco de frente con un caballero, que a punta de insultos la obligo a recogerle todas las bolsas. Tenten, completamente desesperadas, las recogió y se las lanzó con fuerza para dejarlo reclamando solo. Necesitaba llegar a la tienda.

− ¡Llegué! – grito en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar. Tsubasa, que se encontraba tras el mostrador planchando un vestido, la miró sonriente. − ¿Cuál es?

− Esa. – Tenten se giró lentamente, dándole más ceremonia al encuentro. Frente a sus ojos, estaba la tela que los sacaría de las estrecheces, que los libraría de tener que trabajar en dos partes distintas para poder mantener la tienda y el subsistir. – Magnifica ¿no?

− Es maravillosa. – paso la mano sobre ella, tocándola con delicadeza. Seda francesa. – Oh, seremos famosisisisisisimos. – dijo la pelicastaña hiperbolizando.

− Bueno, a mi me basta con tener para comer todo el año. – Tsubasa era un obseso con la moda, pero tenía un leve problema con la comida. ¡Comía como cerdo! Tenten no sabía cómo su pobre madre lo había mantenido tantos años y la pregunta del millón era ¿dónde mierda se metía la comida? Era demasiado delgado como para entenderse. − ¿Qué piensas?

− Llevo dos días durmiendo en conjunto menos de 4 horas. – respondió la pelicastaña. Tsubasa la miró. Tenía ojeras y cara demacrada daban credibilidad a lo recién dicho. – Conocí a la chica perfecta para que use la tela y sobretodo, que llevará con soberbia el nuevo diseño que hice.

− Ilumíname. – pidió el rubio. − ¿Es guapa?

− Guapísima, además de humilde y te apuesto que aceptará de inmediato. – Tsubasa confiaba a ojos cerrados en su amiga, y a pesar de que anteriormente Tenten le había hecho meterse en otros proyectos, terminando los dos hasta el cuello con deudas, no podía abandonarla. Sabía que en algún momento, la pelicastaña tendría su golpe de suerte.

Tenten pensaba con ilusión en Sakura, en la tela y en el vestido que llevaba noches enteras diseñando. Tenía una especie de corazonada que le decía que todo resultaría. Que la pelirosa la llevaría alto. Y no era por un capricho de fama y reconocimiento, Tenten solo buscaba la aceptación de una persona: Su padre.

Toda la vida, la pelicastaña había estado sometida al escrutinio de su familia, pero sobretodo de su padre. Él le había quitado el respaldo cuando solo tenía 15 años y le había dicho que su sueño era ser diseñadora. Kazuo Ayame le dio la espalda, negándose a mantenerla: "Todos los que se las dan de artista terminan pidiendo dinero en las calles. Yo no reconoceré a una hija que pida limosna" fue su última frase para luego darle con la puerta en la nariz, arrojándola a la calle.

Tenten trabajaba con ahincó para demostrarle que de los sueños se movía el mundo. Ni las matemáticas, ni las ciencias, ni siquiera el dinero movían el engranaje que solventaba el vivir. Si no hubiesen existido soñadores, emprendedores y luchadores constantes, la gente seguiría viviendo en las cavernas.

− Todo resultará está vez. – dijo en voz alta, prometiéndose a sí misma lograr su cometido. − ¿Vamos?

− Si. – respondió el rubio, mirándola con cariño. – Hoy vendimos una blusa. – Tenten abrió la boca. – Si, ponte feliz. Fue la magenta de raso.

− Era hermosa. – la pelicastaña tomo el abrigo que había dejado tirado en el suelo luego de su entrada frenética. − ¿Hemos vendido muy poco?

− Nos alcanzará para vivir este mes y poder celebrar una navidad, austera, pero la celebraremos y eso es lo que importa. – Tenten sonrió. Desde que vivía con Tsubasa, su vida se había arreglado un poco.

Caminaron por el lugar lleno de gente, mirando sin mirar cada uno de los escaparates. No tenían dinero para darse el lujo de hacerse regalos decentes; con una linda cena, ambos eran felices.

Tenten se apretó el abrigo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y pensó en Jiraya y la oportunidad maravillosa que le había dado, tomando en cuenta que todavía era una diseñadora emergente, que no tenía estudios. Era completamente autóctona. Kabuto, uno de sus mayores opositores, se había lanzado contra ella, insultándola de pies a cabezas, pero la pelicastaña no había caído en provocaciones. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ganar un poco más de dinero para mantener la tienda y el departamento.

− Está muy helado. – rezongo el rubio, abrazando a su amiga que era varios centímetros más pequeña que él. − ¿Cómo va todo en la película? ¿Sasuke es tan guapo como se ve en la tevé? ¿Suigetsu es risueño? – Tsubasa era un consumidor gigantesco de farándula y amaba mirar cada uno de los programas de espectáculos que daban en la tevé. Soñaba con estar un día sentado en alguno de esos set, hablando sobre diseños y vestidos, y haciendo una sección de "Fashion Emergency".

− Sasuke es demasiado guapo, aunque ya lo conocía. – Tsubasa recordó el porqué y cerró la boca. – Suigetsu todavía no aparece. Creo que hoy tiene grabación.

− Sácate alguna foto con ellos. – Tenten enrolo los ojos. – No seas así, recuérdale a Sasuke cuando tocaba en el _"Bar de Abajo_".

− Dudo que se acuerde de mi. Solo servía sus bebidas. – dijo la pelicastaña, desmereciéndose, como siempre.

− Déjale caer el tema cuando estés tomando sus medidas. Envidio esa parte de tu trabajo. – el rubio hizo un puchero.

− Es el comentario más gay que te he escuchado en años. – ambos rieron. – Bueno, le diré que nos saquemos una foto.

− Y de pasada que le mande saludos a Neji. – Tenten se separó bruscamente de su amigo, para golpearlo en el brazo. Tsubasa se río sin parar. – Era broma, energúmeno.

− Odio ese tipo de bromas. – respondió la chica, alisando su abrigo. – Hace unos días choqué de frente con él.

− ¡Y no me habías dicho, maldita! – el grito resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que mucha gente se volteara a mirarlos. Tenten, muerta de vergüenza le pego un codazo en las costillas. – Lo lamento.

− De vedad caerías excelente en un programa de farándula. – le respondió herida. – Si chocamos y no me reconoció. Igual es raro chocar con una súper estrella.

− Recuerda que tú lo conociste cuando todavía no era un fanfarrón estirado.

− No es fanfarrón. Es demasiado famoso, por eso actúa tan engreídamente. – Tsubasa alzo una ceja. – Ok, si, es un idiota.

− Se nota tanto que todavía lo amas. – Tenten le hizo una mueca. – Nadie te ha hecho olvidarlo.

− Tomohisa fue como un hermano para mí y Horaru era demasiado "llamador de atención" – dijo la pelicastaña.

− Esas excusas son burdas, déjame decirte. A los pobrecitos nunca los llegaste a amar. – Tenten se cruzó de brazos. – Pero bueno, cosas de la vida ¿no? Además, tendrás una linda historia que contarles a tus nietos.

− ¿Cuál? ¿Qué todos mis novios tienen cierto parecido con un famoso rockero al cual le serví el agua por varios meses?

− No, tonta. Que perdiste la virginidad con un rockero rompedor de bragas. – Tenten enrojeció brutalmente.

− Ni siquiera lo debe recordar. Estaba borracho y atiborrado en drogas. – confesó cansinamente. – Neji es un idiota.

− Si, y tú eres demasiado perfecta para él. – Tsubasa la envolvió en su abrazo, apegándola a su costado. − ¿Vamos por comida chatarra? Hay que celebrar que vendimos una blusa.

Tenten sonriendo aceptó.

El frío invierno no se haría de ella. Tenten era distinta. Tenten era fuerte.

**4.**

Sasuke rayaba por doceava vez el cuadernillo de anotaciones que tenía frente a él, frustrándose nuevamente. Parecía como si estuviese _stand by_, su cabeza no funcionaba para crear ni media línea, provocándole rabia e impotencia. Se sentía tan inútil.

Prefirió tomar la guitarra y envolverse en los acordes, suspirando con algún tema que ya tuviesen a su haber. Cantó con un deje de aburrimiento y pensando en Sakura. La fatídica chica que osaba en posar sus zapatos sucios sobre el panel de su hermoso carro.

Le repitió un millón de veces que bajara los pies, pero ella lo ignoro, además de cambiarle la frecuencia de radio y revisarle la guantera, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de lentes Ray Ban que guardaba dentro.

− _¿Para qué necesitas tanto? Aquí hay una fortuna en lentes. – dijo al pelirosa, tomando uno y poniéndoselo. – Este me queda muy grande. _

− _Son de hombre, molestia. – Sakura lo fulminó a través de los lentes. Tomo otros, unos más delicados y parecidos a los de un aviador; sus lentes favoritos. La pelirosa se los probó y tomando su espejo retrovisor, lo giro para admirándose con ellos puestos. Gesticulo con su cara, estirando la boca e hinchando los mofletes._

− _Estos son míos. – Sasuke abrió la boca sorprendido. Sakura volvió a poner los pies sobre el panel y puso una canción de una chica que cantaba como si estuviese hablando con un árbol: Lorde. – Me veo genial ¿verdad?_

− _Sácatelos, son mis favoritos. – pidió Sasuke, mirándola reprobadoramente._

− _No, dije que me los quedo y me los quedo. – concluyó la pelirosa. − ¿Te los regalo alguna chica?_

− _No, me los compré yo. – intento sacárselos, pero Sakura se alejo. _

− _Aleja tus garras, llorón. – Sasuke estaba furioso. – Dije que me los dejaré para mí. Asúmelo._

− _Aparte de cambiarme la radio, moverme el espejo y plantar tus pies sobre el panel, eres una ladrona de lentes ¿Qué más me falta por conocer?_

− _Cuando te volteas, saco las monedas que tienes ahí. – apuntó hacía un pequeño recoveco que se encontraba detrás del freno de manos. – Tienes dinero de sobra y yo necesito comer en la escuela._

− _Te metí en la mochila dos manzanas, una naranja y un pan con jamón. – Sakura lo miró de hito a hito. − ¿Qué?_

− _¿Te puedo decir papá? – Sasuke completamente ofuscado, paro de golpe. – Hey, ten cuidado._

− _No soy tu padre ni tu hermano, recuérdalo. – Sakura asintió con miedo. Sasuke tenía una mirada terrorífica cuando se enojaba._

− _Al cabo que ni quería hacerte parte de mi familia. – el pelinegro soltó una risa sardónica. – Déjame unas cuadras antes._

− _No me mandes, Sa ku ra. – silabeo. – soy capaz de dejarte en el aula y con el lápiz en la mano si me das ordenes. _

− _Ok, ok. – la pelirosa levantó las manos en son de paz. – Eres tan exagerado. – volvió a poner los pies sobre el panel y Sasuke se hizo un lista mental de porqué no lo podía hacer._

_Manchaba el cuero_

_Era de mala educación_

_La falda se le subía por el muslo, mostrando su maravillosa pierna._

_Por lo mismo, la próxima vez que Sakura se subiera a su auto, sería completamente amordazada._

_Había que prevenir antes que lamentar. _

− Buenas. – la voz de Shika lo volvió a la realidad reinante. Al rasgado de su guitarra, a las notas mal emitidas y al olor a ¿tabaco?

− ¿Fumas? – Shikamaru lo ignoro, sentándose en el taburete de la batería.

− Si, desde hace años. – respondió escuetamente. Una conversación entre ambos nunca tendría mucha elocuencia, pero generalmente eran de mucho significado.

− Ah. – Sasuke siguió en lo suyo, buscando encontrar alguna musa inspiradora que se dignara a ayudarlo a poder terminar aunque fuese una puta línea de una posible canción.

− Es una putada que te dejen ¿verdad? – Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shikamaru, que jugaba con las baquetas. – Una mierda inexplicable.

− ¿Temari? – preguntó sin ahondar.

− Si, Temari. – respondió. − Se siente mal. – dijo Shika, como recién comprendiendo lo que sentía mucha gente al terminar una relación. Sasuke se alzó de hombros. No sabía mucho de los temas amorosos, él era más pensante que emocional.

− Cinco años no es poco tiempo. – le recordó, tratando de justificarle un poco el porqué de tanto dolor.

− Cinco años tirados a la basura. – sugirió, golpeando con fuerza los platillos, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

− Nara, no te traiciones a ti mismo.

Y Shikamaru no necesito más. Sasuke le estaba haciendo ver algo que era demasiado evidente, pero que él estaba negándose a observar. El era centrado, inteligente, sabiondo y por lo tanto, frío. Nadie le decía que no debía sufrir, que debía ser fuerte, pero si tenía que ser constante consigo mismo. Recordarse quién era, que era lo que buscaba y hasta qué punto era capaz de hacer responsable a los demás de sus propios problemas.

En la vida se necesitaba sufrir para crecer, pero quedarse pegado era mero gusto.

− Gracias. – Sasuke movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aceptando los agradecimientos. Ambos volvieron a sumirse en sus instrumentos.

− ¡Teme! – un grito los saco de su ensoñación musical. − ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado! – la voz del rubio penetro fuertemente sus oídos. − ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un gusto sádico en hacerme sufrir? ¿Disfrutas? ¿Disfrutas? – Naruto se paró frente a Sasuke, que estaba sentando en un pequeño banquillo. – Habla, teme.

− Estás firmando tu sentencia, dobe. – murmuro con tranquilidad, pero usando su típica voz tétrica.

− Explícame. – el rubio se puso las manos en la cabeza. − ¿Por qué? Gozas con esto ¿verdad? Ichiraku cerrará y yo tendré que conformarme con esas mierdas de asqueroso sabor y con gusto a insecticida.

− Ya sabía yo que eras un bicho. − Naruto lo miró sin comprender, mientras Shikamaru giraba la cabeza intentando no reír.

− ¿Ahora les harás propaganda? – Sasuke se levantó del asiento, pasando por algunos centímetros al rubio. – No te pongas machote conmigo.

− Dobe, deja de gritar o te juro que meteré tu puto bajo en tu culo.

− ¿Ves? Eres un desviado. – Sasuke quería golpearlo, pero la voz de Kiba lo detuvo.

− Oye, lo del ramen se está volviendo un tema país. – Sasuke bufó, mientras Naruto camino hasta a un rincón para seguir sollozando. – Veía los noticiarios y tenían hasta gráficas de cómo había subido su consumo y venta.

− La gente es tan idiota. – dijo Sasuke. – No puede ser que porque una persona de renombre compre algo, esto se vuelva popular.

− Sasuke, puedes cagar en la mitad de la avenida más importante de Tokio y al otro día, la tres cuartas partes de Japón estará haciendo lo mismo. – Kiba se acercó a él, tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo. − ¿cómo ha estado tu día, Mr. Ramen Instantáneo?

− Estaba bien. – respondió mirando a Naruto, que seguía metido en su melancolía.

Kiba se acerco a Shikamaru y también le tendió la mano.

− ¿Cómo va todo? – Shika se encogió de hombros.

− Todo irá mejor. – El pelicastaño confiaba en que fuera así. − ¿Neji?

− No sé. – respondió Kiba. – Lo llame, pero su celular está apagado.

− ¿Entonces para qué llama a ensayo? – reclamo Sasuke. – Tengo cosas que hacer, aparte de aprenderme un puto guión.

− ¿Por qué ese genio, Sasuke? ¿Acaso la conciencia te está retorciendo? – la voz lastimera y temblorosa de Naruto, hizo que todos voltearan a verlo. – ¿Es culpa de los químicos que tiene el ramen instantáneo?

− Naruto ¿estás bien? – pregunto el castaño acercándose a él. – Te noto como denso.

− No, todo está perfecto. – el aura oscura asusto a Kiba, que prefirió alejarse.

− Déjalo, Inuzuka. Llora porque cerrarán Ichiraku. – un grito ahogado y Naruto a punto del desmayo. Todos lo miraban sorprendido.

− Nada me puede salir peor está semana. Primero Jiraya me obliga a hacer una apuesta, que estoy seguro que perderé, siguiendo con mi fallido intento de salir a tomar un helado con la chica que me gusta, pero que magistralmente rechazó y terminando con el posible cierre de mis restaurant favorito. – el rubio se agarro el pelo. – Y solo estamos a martes.

Todos lo intentaron, pero fue imposible no soltar la risa. Naruto era un dramático por esencia, todo lo exageraba, agrandaba y terminaba siendo un chiste para todos.

− ¿Quién te rechazó? – Naruto se sentó en el suelo y cruzándose de piernas y brazos, se amurró.

− No lo diré, porque un miembro de este lugar me matara. – Todos pararon de reír y comenzaron a sopesar posibilidades.

Sasuke temió que Naruto hubiese intentado algo con Sakura. Si era así, muy probablemente aceptaría hacerle promoción al ramen instantáneo para destruirlo…, aunque lo pensó mejor, y cambió el nombre de la pelirosa por Fuka, sin embargo, en algún momento Naruto había dejado ver sus intenciones con su coprotagonista. Comenzaba a asomarse una vena en su frente. Si el dobe se atrevía a proponerle algo a la _molestia_, era hombre muerto.

Por otro lado, Kiba pensó en Natsuki, la empleada y amiga de las Hyuga. Quizás de tanto que iba a ver a Neji, el idiota del rubio la hubiese visto con otros ojos y ahora estaría intentando algo con ella.

Shikamaru pensó en Temari, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. La rubia se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia cumpliendo su sueño… ¡Ja!

− ¿Quién? – preguntaron el pelinegro y el castaño al mismo tiempo, mirándolo.

− ¿Prometen guardarlo en secreto? – todos asintieron. – Hinata.

− ¿La prima de Neji? – el rubio afirmo con la cabeza. − ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? – preguntó Sasuke.

− ¿Tú interesado por mi vida amorosa? ¿Acaso también la piensas destruir?

− Noticia de último momento: En todos los ámbitos estás destruido. – le respondió de forma brutal. Kiba y Shikamaru quisieron reír, pero ignoraron la contienda, evitando tener que buscar un lado que apoyar.

− Eres lo peor y te haces llamar mi mejor amigo.

− Solo en tu cabeza somos amigos. – Naruto lo miró con odio. – Dobe, deja el drama y ensayemos.

− Me largo. – el rubio se puso de pie y camino a la salida.

− ¡Uzumaki! – la voz de Itachi entrando al lugar. − ¿Cómo es eso de que trataste de quemar una industria de ramen?

− ¡Yo me voy! – grito, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hasta siempre Naruto.

**5.**

Neji soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones a modo de gruñido. Estaba satisfecho y exhausto. Mei, la bella mujer que se encontraba bajo él, comenzaba a reponerse del orgasmo arrollador que recientemente había vivido gracias al castaño. Se giro, cayendo de espaldas a la cama y mirando el techo, recordó el ensayo.

− Wow, Neji. Sí que me extrañabas. – Neji se devolvió a mirarla y los ojos que vio, compensaron toda falta de responsabilidad. Mei siempre sería la única persona que lograría hacerle faltar a sus compromisos. – Estuvo muy, pero muy rico.

− Quédate conmigo y tendrás esto siempre. – La chica se volteó bufando algo inentendible. Neji se sintió agotado emocionalmente. Estar con Mei lo ultrajaba a nivel sentimental. – Mei.

− Neji, está conversación la hemos tenido millones de veces en los últimos dos años. – La pelirojiza lo miro desde su altura, vistiéndose – Sabes que no soy de un solo hombre. Me gusta la variedad, las cosas sin compromiso.

− No sigas, por favor. – le pidió completamente lastimado. Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al baño, para bañarse. Desnudo como estaba camino por todo el lugar, sin pudor.

El agua remojando su cuerpo era una catarsis para sus pensamientos. Lograba tranquilizarlo, recordarle sus objetivos, pero por sobretodo, lo ayudaban a decidirse darle una oportunidad en su cabeza a la testaruda Mei. A su relación algo le faltaba y eso era el compromiso. Ya muchas veces le había propuesto llevar las cosas a otro nivel. No matrimonio, pero quizás convivir no sería mala idea. Mei siempre se negó. Su libertad era imprescindible e intocable. Quien quisiera mermarla salía trasquilado.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella?

Porque era libre, porque no pedía explicaciones, porque le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo y lo guiaba por un camino lleno de seducción. Era la sexualidad con piernas, el placer con cara. Mei era todo lo que el soñaba en sus pensamientos lujuriosos, pero la falta de compromiso de su parte, le restaba puntos en su cabeza. Necesitaba sentirse correspondido, acompañado y protegido. Estaba aburrido de tener que ser el sostén de todos, pero no tener quien lo sostuviera a él. Años atrás, su vida había sido distinta. Le era imposible olvidar los ojos avellanas de la chica a la cual le robo la virginidad y luego abandono a su suerte, sin saber si habían consecuencias o si la había lastimado. Gracias a eso, a su falta de escrúpulos con ella, había dado un giro a todo lo que era; dejo las drogas y el alcohol, para volverse en alguien más comedido, pensante y mucho menos abrasante con su alrededor. No quería volver a lastimar a nadie como lo había hecho con ella.

La pobre camarera del _"Bar de Abajo_" no tenía la culpa de que en su cabeza hubiese millones de explosiones dándose un festín.

− Neji. – la voz de Mei lo saco de sus cavilaciones. – Lo lamento.

− No hay problema. – se giró para mirarla. Estaba con su cabeza asomada por la cortina, mirando con libido su cuerpo. Neji reacciono de inmediato.

− Eres tan guapo. – el castaño se giro, lanzándose un chorro de agua helada. Les había fallado a sus compañeros de banda, pero no haría más largo su atraso. – Toma. – le paso una toalla, para que se la envolviera en sus caderas. Neji salió de la ducha, mirándola con duda.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− Estoy un poco estresada con todo. – Mei se sentó sobre la taza del baño. – Perder ese papel me trastoco un montón. – paso ambas manos por su pelo, desenredándolo. Neji se acuclillo frente a ella. – Chiyo iba a convertir mi carrera en algo internacional. Ya no sería la tonta que se pasea sobre la pasarela, sino que la mujer que destaca con sus grandes habilidades actorales, pero la llegada de esa estúpida niñata cambio todo.

− Sakura no es una mala chica. – la mirada que le envió Mei, calló sus siguientes comentarios. − ¿Qué piensas hacer?

− Kabuto me llamó ayer por la tarde. – Neji sabía que el peliblanco era el productor más maquiavélico que podía existir, pero Mei ya era bastante grandecita como para saber defenderse. – Dijo que volvería a hablar con Jiraya para que me devolviera el papel. Según lo que he escuchado, la chica no es tan genial como se esperaba.

− No he hablado con Sasuke como para saber. – respondió con sinceridad.

− Eso también me da rabia. Yo quería trabajar con Sasuke. – Neji se sintió herido. – No, cariño, no va en ese sentido. Tu amigo es guapísimo, pero te prefiero a ti.

− Bueno. – respondió escuetamente.

− Sasuke es famoso internacionalmente. Su rostro es reconocido hasta en el recoveco más alejado de la mano de Dios. – Neji sabía que tenía razón. – Coprotagonizar una película con él, es un pasaje directo a Hollywood. Recuerda que el trabajo con Demi Moore y Drew Barrymore. Scarleth Johansenn todavía espera su turno.

− Sasuke es un gran actor, por algo está donde está. – Mei pensó que su amiga Fuka era muy inteligente. Si hubiese sabido antes que el pelinegro estaba soltero y con necesidad de establecerse, no estaría ahí, llorando en un baño de un hotel por haber perdido un papel importante.

Fuka gracias a Sasuke modelaba en Nueva York y ya había tenido apariciones en series gringas. Maldita suertuda.

− ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó, cambiando drásticamente de tema. Neji le asintió, levantándose de su posición.

− Tengo ensayo.

− ¿Te acompaño? – Neji negó.

− No es necesario. –se vistió con rapidez, intentado salir rápido de ahí. Se sentía un poco ahogado con todo.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido y perfumado, caminó hacía la mujer y tomándola de la cadera, la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla. Fue rápido, pero profundo.

− Cuídate. – un último piquito y se largó.

Detrás de él, la puerta 415 se cerraba junto con la mujer que lo trataba como un secreto sórdido.

¿Merecía la pena?

**6.**

− ¿Te llevo desayuno? – Sakura afirmo. – Oh, eso sí que es nuevo. – Sakura se encogió de hombros.

− El ramen que compro ayer también fue para mí. – Ino se tapo la boca.

− Ha sido todo un tema eso. – Sakura sonrió. Por lo que había escuchado en la escuela, Sasuke había sido captado en un minimarket comprando cosas para comer. Si supieran que era para ella, nadie la zafaba de un interrogatorio.

− Hoy en la mañana me fue a dejar a la escuela. – la rubia no daba más de asombro. – Se está portando bastante bien conmigo.

− ¿Querrá algo?

− Lo dudo. – respondió apenada. Ino tomo asiento a su lado, mirando los canapés que Sakura comía con tanto afán. – Es complejo.

− ¿Qué es complejo? – preguntó tomándole toda la atención del mundo.

− No sé, todo esto. – hizo una pausa. – Estoy sola y a pesar de que he peleado toda mi vida por encontrar la libertad, ahora me siento extrañamente sola. Es como si hubiese sido abandonada a mi suerte. – miró a su alrededor. – además de todo esto. Nunca pensé que llegaría a estar acá, con famosos actores a mi lado, trabajando a la par y haciéndolo bien. A veces pienso que es un sueño del cual despertaré.

− No es un sueño, Sakura. Estás acá. – la pelirosa sonrió con melancolía.

− Si, lo sé, pero es complejo asumirlo. Hace menos de un mes era una chica cualquiera, de un pueblo alejado de Tokio, donde comíamos gracias a que Mebuki trabajaba todo el día siendo cajera en un supermercado. Konohamaru, mi hermanito con el cual peleaba, se acostaba en mi cama y mirábamos películas juntos. –Ino sintió tristeza. – A veces nos cuesta valorar lo que tenemos.

− Eso es cierto. – aceptó la rubia. – pero no puedes vivir lamentándote por lo que haces. Piensa que apenas tengas el dinero, te traerás a tu madre y podrás hacerla vivir como una reina, sin necesidad de que trabaje nunca más.

− Esa es una de las pocas cosas que me motiva. – Ino hizo un puchero. – Y el haberte conocido a ti, obvio.

− Linda. – la abrazo. – ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pinta él? – levanto las cejas sugerentemente, molestando a la pelirosa. – Hace unos días me decías que era el hombre más guapo del universo.

− ¡No lo dije así! – grito sonrosada, haciendo reír a Ino. – Sigue siendo muy guapo.

− ¡Wow! Te lo quieres comer ¿verdad? – Sakura la miró consternada y completamente azorada.

− ¡Eres una cerda! Desde ahora en adelante serás Ino-cerda. – la rubia río. – Mira, si fuera de chocolate me lo comería, pero es de carne y hueso.

− La carne también es rica. – volvió a levantar las cejas. Sakura estuvo tentada a darle un golpe, pero se contuvo. – ¿Qué te pasa con él?

− Mmm… siendo sincera, me pasan muchas cosas. –Ino se tapo la boca para no dar un chillido. Más allá se grababa una escena. – Pero soy realista. Sé que él tiene novia y yo soy una colegiala.

− A algunos hombres eso les excita. – Sakura sabía que sí, pero Sasuke no era de ese tipo de hombres.

− No va simplemente en eso, Ino. – la rubia la insto a continuar. – Sasuke es como un sueño, algo inalcanzable, pero raramente palpable. Me gusta, me encanta, lo encuentro maravillosamente apuesto, pero también, ahora que comparto más con él y lo conozco, me doy cuenta que es bastante humano. Irónico, desagradable, frío y algo petulante. – Sakura hizo una pausa, mirando el guión. – Se ha portado extrañamente tan bien conmigo, pero siento que lo hace por compromiso. Luego de besarme a la fuerza comenzó con to… ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Te besaste con Sasuke sin decirme? – La rubia comenzaba a enrabiarse. Sakura la tomo de una mano.

− Paso ayer nada más. Por eso me fui. – Ino aceptó a medias sus disculpas. – Ino, déjame acabar.

− Ok. – la miró de refilón.

− Deja de hacer eso. – ambas esbozaron una sonrisa y continuaron. – Sasuke es el hombre que me encantaría tener, pero no lo tendré. – respondió mirándola a los ojos. – Luego de que se fue de mi casa, me puse a revisar en google sobre él y su novia. Se ven tan perfectos, tan bien. Sus vacaciones en diversos lados, besándose sobre la arena, recorriendo pueblos de la mano. Siendo felices.

− Pero… − Sakura la interrumpió.

− Escuchame. – pidió. – Yo no pinto nada ahí. Destruir una relación no va conmigo. Además, Sasuke se está convirtiendo en alguien importante para mí y hacerlo dudar o cambiarle los planes, me parece malévolo. Prefiero obligar a mi cabeza a que piense que es como un hermano mayor, un amigo. Alguien que nunca jamás, ni en mil vidas se fijaría en una chica de 16 años, cuando tiene a una modelo de pasarela, con muchos años más de experiencia e independiente, que le caliente la cama.

− ¿Y el corazón? ¿Dónde dejas lo que pasa por tu corazón? – le preguntó con mesura.

− A veces se puede obligar al corazón a que deje de gritar y que te deje vivir. – tomo un nuevo canapé. – Seamos realistas, Ino. Sasuke es un hombre hecho y derecho. Sabe hacía donde va su vida, con quien está y tiene una meta clara. Yo no. – Ino la miró con compresión. – Yo recién estoy dando mis primeros pasos y son muy tambaleantes.

− Aunque yo veo que vas bastante bien encaminada, considerando que Sasuke es tu tutor. – Sakura movió la cabeza, como diciendo _"contigo no se puede"._ – En fin, ¿quieres un jugo?

− ¡Sí! – chilló. – De manzana o piña.

− ¿Si no hay de ninguno de esos sabores?

− Última opción, naranja… aunque podría ser de naranja, luego manzana y después piña. – la rubia la miró confundida. – Si, así. Naranja, manzana o piña, como última opción.

− Si que eres indecisa. – dijo Ino riendo. Sakura la miró fingiendo molestia, pero brindándole una sonrisa final.

Se concentró en ver como todos actuaban y recordó sus líneas. Se venía una escena bastante brutal y algo incomoda.

Luego de haberse leído todo el guión, un sabor amargo quedo en su boca. Chiyo había sufrido un montón, aunque eso se compensaba un poco con todo el amor que le profesaba su abuelo Hayato, pero aun así, el camino hacia la felicidad y entrega fue largo y tortuoso, lleno de bajos. A Sakura le pareció demasiado complejo llevar una relación con alguien si está persona no estaba dentro de tu propio mundo, como le había pasado a Chiyo con Hayato. Dos personas que se cruzaban y por las circunstancias de la vida, tenían que ser enemigos por antonomasia, pero que por culpa del corazón, terminaban enamorándose brutalmente el uno del otro, obviando todas las diferencias, haciéndolas sorteables.

− Toma. – un paquete cayó sobre su regazo. – Comételo todo. – levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos azabaches más lindos que conocía.

− Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?, yo bien, gracias. – dijo retóricamente. – Se saluda, bruto.

− Bueno, hola. – Sakura quería golpearlo.

− Toma, no pienso recibir algo de esta forma. Las cosas no se tiran. – Sasuke bufando, tomo el paquete y se lo volvió a entregar. − ¿Cómo se dice?

− Molestia, te traje algo. Cómelo. – Sakura, a pesar de sentirse ofendida por el apelativo, lo tomo, sin antes enviarle una mirada de advertencia. – Deja de hacer eso, pareces más pequeña de lo que eres. Arrugas la nariz.

− ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto ignorándolo.

− Ábrelo. – Sakura abrió el pequeño paquetito, encontrándose con dos boles de comida. Uno estaba caliente y el otro a temperatura ambiente. Abrió el primer bol, encontrándose con una rica ensalada de tomates. − ¿Te gustan?

− Me encantan. – dijo feliz, escarbando para abrir el otro. – Oh. – ensaladas verdes y un pedazo de bife recién preparado.

− Cómelo todo. – a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

− Dile a tu sirvienta que gracias. – le pidió con voz ahogada.

− No tengo servidumbre en mi departamento. Lo hice yo. – dijo para sorpresa de la pelirosa. – Aunque fue lo que sobro de mi comida. – intento restarle importancia. Sakura levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos inundados. − ¿Paso algo? ¿No te gusta?

− Sasuke… − dejo los potes en la mesa que se encontraba a su lado y se levantó para abrazar al pelinegro, sorprendiendo a todo el set. – Grac… gracias. – besando su mejilla, lo soltó y se concentró de lleno en comer. − ¿Quieres?

− Eh… no. – respondió todavía lelo. Jiraya y Kakashi los miraban sonriendo zorrunamente. Ambos peliblancos sabían hacía donde iba la cosa.

− Sasuke. – la voz de Ino lo hizo despabilar. A modo de saludo y despedida, movió la cabeza, largándose con rapidez de ahí. – Creo que está medio difícil que te sigas conteniendo.

− Si va por este camino, lo siento Fuka, pero te lo quitaré.

El viento helado removía los arboles fuera del lugar. Las promesas siempre se cumplían.

**7.**

Sasuke se alejo del par de chicas caminando casi tambaleante, aunque solo en su cabeza. Tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos que no lo dejaban estar en paz. Había un pedazo de su mente que le decía: _"Corre, o joderas"_ y la otra lo retenía pregonando: _"te vas, y pierdes"_ ¿cómo podía una persona tener pensamientos tan contradictorios? Y menos alguien de su tipo, que toda la vida había tenido un cronograma casi obsesivo con lo hacía.

− Me pondré a cocinar para que guapas chicas me den ese tipo de abrazos. – La voz del segundo idiota en su lista de los _"idiotas más idiotas"_, lo saco de sus cavilaciones. – Nunca espere ver llegar el día en que Sasuke Uchiha hiciese algo por alguien y lo tomase con tanta ligereza.

− ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer, Suigetsu? – preguntó ofuscado, aunque no sabía si con él o con el peliblanco. Al parecer era con ambos y en igual proporcionalidad.

− Si, molestarte. – Sasuke retomo su caminata. – Hey, era broma. ¿Sakura Haruno? – Sasuke "hmphmeo" como siempre. – Es muy bonita. Podrías hacerme un enlace ahí para, ya tú sabes, conocernos mejor.

− Creo que llamaré a Karin. – dijo Sasuke sacando el celular de su bolsillo. Al pelinegro no le temblaba la mano para dejar a sus amigos en evidencia.

− Ni se te ocurra. – Suigetsu estaba aterrado. La idea de que Karin lo pillara coqueteando con otra, lo ponía de los nervios. La pelirroja estaba por entero loca. – ¿Me extrañaste?

− Te vi hace menos de un mes. – respondió Sasuke, apoyándose al lado de él, en la misma pared, pero sin tocarse. − ¿Tú?

− Bien, no me quejo. Feliz por esta oportunidad, de poder hacer lo que me gusta y junto con varios amigos. – Sasuke simplemente asentía. – Juugo también estará.

− Por fin una persona que me agrada. – dijo el pelinegro gratamente sorprendido. Suigetsu rezongo.

− A mí también me quieres. – quiso recordarle, aunque Sasuke lo ignoro.

− ¿Vas de yakuza?

− Sí, soy uno de tus guardianes. – confidencio el peliblanco. – Juugo actuará de la misma forma.

− Ok. – guardaron silencio algunos segundos.

− ¿Cómo está Fuka?

− Bien, como siempre.

− Karin me dijo que te dijera que nunca más ira a tu casa a comer si se encuentra tal excusa de mujer. – Sasuke soltó un gruñido. – Estoy siendo literal.

− ¿Por qué no quiere? – preguntó.

− Porque tu novia la trato de zanahoria. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Si, sé que es estúpido, pero por alguna extraña razón, las mujeres siempre esperan que uno tome un bando y que ensalce las virtudes del elegido, para luego desprestigiar al otro. Karin me hizo hablar pestes de tu chica, aunque me contuve.

− ¿No sabes omitir? Hay información que no es de vital importancia, cara de tiburón. – El peliblanco se volteo ofendido y hundido por el apodo.

− En fin. No iremos a comer mientras este ella. – Sasuke se irguió de hombros, restándole por completo importancia. – Yo pensé que te iba a importar.

− Siempre me puedes recibir tú en tu casa, sin Fuka. – Suigetsu sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. El Uchiha sabía cómo manejar a los demás.

− Me parece. – Sasuke se iba a largar. – Sigo pensando que Sakura es muy linda.

− Le diré a Karin. – Suigetsu hizo un sonido parecido al de una pedorra. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Sakura tiene algo más encantador que Fuka, y por lo que veo, para ti no es indiferente. – dijo cizañadoramente. – Digamos que soy un experto en los artes del amor.

− Lo dice quien fue abofeteado por su chica el día que lo conoció. – se burlo.

− Bueno, Karin es un poco impulsiva, pero me ama. – Sasuke se acercó a su amigo, pero mantuvo el espacio prudencial.

− Fuka es mi chica, Sakura es una niña de 16 años que necesita apoyo.

− ¿16 años? Oh mierda, mejor corre de ahí. Si sigues por el camino de la dadivosidad, te aseguro que terminaras con ella metida en los huesos y con tus huevos como los de una avestruz de tanto contenerte. – Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza. – Tan bruto que eres.

− Sakura y yo es igual a nada. Dejen de pensar que me gustará o me enamoraré perdidamente de ella. – sonrió con soltura. – Tengo una mujer hecha y derecha en la cama. No necesito buscar a otra y enseñarle como me gusta.

− Mientras tú te las das de macho recién, golpeador de seres indefensos y pregonando de las artes amatorias de tu chica, hay otro que se te adelanto y creo que si tiene ganas de enseñarle a Sakura lo que a él le gusta. – el peliblanco volteo a mirar a su amigo.

Sasuke devolvió la vista donde había dejado a Sakura, encontrándosela enfrascada en una "alucinante" conversación con Gaara. ¿Qué tenía de genial el paliducho? ¡Se pintaba los ojos!

− Cosa de ella. – y se largo dando pisoteadas que resonaban para todo aquel que se encontraba cerca.

Diciembre traía consigo el frío y nuevos sentimientos.

**8.**

− Hola Naruto ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo? – Karin se dejo caer sobre el largo sofá que adornaba el departamento de su primo. –Wow, tienes una muy mala cara.

− ¿Quién te invito? – Karin le levantó el dedo corazón. – En fin, no sé ni para qué pregunto. Todo el mundo pasa de mi ¿acaso me volví invisible? – pregunto sentándose un poco más allá.

− ¿Hablas en serio? – la pelirroja se quiso reír, pero viendo el deplorable estado de su primo, se contuvo. – Yo te veo, aun.

− Ves, lo condicionas con el "aun". – Naruto dejo caer su rostro en las manos. – Han sido días horribles.

− Sabes que el viejo no cerrará Ichiraku. – el rubio chasqueo la lengua. – Hey, deja el aura negra. – dijo la pelirroja moviendo los dedos de forma tétrica. – Naru, el viejo es millonario gracias a ti y a tu desmedida forma de comer ramen.

− Pero cerrará porque todos están comprando de esa mierda química. Estoy casi seguro que esto lo hizo premeditamente el teme. – Karin enrolo los ojos. Sasuke era el ser más cruel del mundo, pero era demasiado rebuscado pensar que atacaría a Naruto a través de la comida. – Tú también crees que es una bobería.

− La verdad es que sí. – Se levantó del lugar y camino a la cocina. – Naruto, siempre te tendrás a ti mismo para poder cocinarte. – le grito desde donde estaba.

− Eres una bruja mala, zanahoria. – espetó el rubio, mientras sollozaba. – Hinata rechazó mi invitación a tomar un helado.

− ¿No te creo? –Karin corrió de vuelta donde su primo y lo miro estupefacta. – Pero si Hinata muere por ti.

− Parece que la época del enamoramiento se le paso, porque diplomáticamente me dijo no. – se mordió el labio. – Karin, creo que la vida no tiene sentido.

−Ah, no. Para con el melodrama. – A Naruto le tirito la boca. – Llamaré a tía Kushina y le contaré las idioteces que estás hablando.

− Llámala y dile que la amo. – Karin lo sacudió con fuerza. − ¿Qué te pasa, loca?

− Si haces algo contra a ti, te mato.

− Eso es un poco contraproducente. – Karin alzo una ceja.

− Estás hablando más sofisticado, limoncito. – Naruto la odio por el apodo. Desde que era pequeño se lo decían y le parecía horripilante.

− Comencé a instruirme. – sonrió. – Ahora leo libros.

− Wow, me alegro que intentes mejorar tu dialecto. – dijo Karin. – dejabas bastante que desear.

Naruto no quiso responderle. Sabía de sobra que si seguían en ese camino de los insultos por debajo, terminarían agarrándose del moño y golpeándose sin parar. Suigetsu ya le había advertido, de manera casual y sonriendo, que si volvía a dejarle un brazo morado a su chica por pegarle esos típicos "dormilones", le iba a dejar más manchas en la cara a punta de puñetazos. El amor entre la bruja de su prima y el cara de tiburón, era extrañamente complejo, pero lindo.

Suspiro. Ojala algún tuviese algo parecido, pensó. Tomo el control remoto y prendió el televisor, encontrándose de frente con Sasuke, que entraba con la cabeza gacha y unos nuevos lentes al set de grabación.

−_Sasuke, habla con las cámaras. – la periodista casi le metía el micrófono por la boca. El pelinegro con sabia maestría la esquivaba. − ¿Qué opinas de que las industrias del ramen estén agotando sus productos? Dicen que los sindicatos de restaurantes harán una huelga._

Esa parte alegro a Naruto. Apenas terminara la entrevista, correría a hacerse un cartel con la cara del dobe tachada.

− Por lo que hacen revuelo. – murmuro Karin, volviendo a dejarse caer sobre el sofá. – De esta forma, es como el gobierno controla las masas. Con noticias burdas, pero que alimentan a los de inteligencia inferior, convirtiéndolos en neófitos de un sistema desigual. – Naruto la miró sin comprender media palabra. − ¿No qué leías?

− Leo a Coelho. – Karin hizo una pedorra.

− Pensé que habías avanzado, pero veo que no. – crueldad a flor de piel.

− _Sasuke, ¿qué crees que pase? ¿De verdad harás campaña? – nuevamente la periodista sobre el teme. _

− _No le haré campaña a una mierda química. – respondió con habitual tono de desagrado. – Dejen de comprar esos botes y coman ramen de verdad._

− _Wow, esas son fuertes declaraciones. – pico la notera. – Cuéntanos porque compraste ramen instantáneo._

− _Déjame pasar. – insistió el pelinegro, intentando zafar. _

− _Sasuke, responde. _

− _Estaba ayudando a alguien. – fue su escueta respuesta y avanzó._

− _Estás fueron las declaraciones de la súper estrella. _

− Debe estar en grabaciones. – sugirió la pelirroja, mirando como el semblante de su primo volvía a resplandecer. – Vaya, te pusiste feliz.

− Claramente. El teme es un buen amigo. – Karin era una de las pocas personas que se acercaba al pelinegro sin temor y lo miraba como alguien más, por ende, lo conocía mucho y si había algo de lo que no dudaba era que Sasuke, era un muy buen amigo.

Quizás no estaría para ponerte el hombro y que le mojases la camiseta carísima que llevaba. Tampoco soportaría que lo llamaras a las 3 de la mañana llorando por una idiotez, ni menos te iría a rescatar si estabas a punto de lanzarte del puente, porque lo encontraba desmedido. Sasuke era fortaleza, fuerza y perseverancia. De cada cosa que le pasaba, aprendía algo. Era un tipo duro y constante, no necesitaba palabras para decirte que estaba a tu lado, e indirectamente protegía a todos a su alrededor.

− Ya lo creo. – respondió bromeando. − ¿Vamos a verlos?

− ¿A los chicos? A todo esto ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novio? – pregunto recién dándose cuenta de que su prima había llegado sola. − ¿Terminaron?

− Ojala. – volvió a bromear. – Está trabajando con Sasuke.

− Todos trabajan juntos.

− Será porque son actores, idiota. – Naruto asintió, obviando el insulto. − ¿Vamos?

− Si, pero manejo yo. – Karin iba a reclamar. – Tú no estabas cuando le avisaron a Suigetsu que habías chocado. El pobre casi murió de un infarto.

− Alguna vez que se preocupe por mí. – inquirió la pelirroja, aunque por dentro se encontraba feliz. No sabía que el peliblanco se había preocupado tanto, es más, cuando despertó lo primero que le dijo fue: _"casi quedas como tomate reventado"_… un amor de novio.

Inconscientemente recordó el día en que se conocieron y como había empezado esa relación tan rara, poco habitual, pero llena de amor.

_Karin miraba hacia todos lados, esperando a sus compañeras de clases. Era su último año y necesitaba esforzarse el triple, porque quería entrar a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar lo que era su sueño desde que tenía memoria: Física nuclear. _

_Si, para sorpresa de todos, Karin saco la inteligencia de su madre, una doctora en antropología química, que trabajaba en la morgue de Japón, siendo muy destacada. La chica desde pequeña tuvo una directa relación con las ciencias. En su quinto cumpleaños, su madre en vez de llevarle una muñeca o un nenuco para que fingiera ser una madre, le llevo un cerebro desarmado y la insto para que lo terminara. Desde ese día, Karin supo que no necesitaba realizarse como el mundo esperaba. Ser madre no era su propósito. Los estudios si lo eran, no por nada, fue la mejor durante toda su época escolar, y ahora que estaba en el último año, tampoco dejaría de serlo._

− _Chicas, por fin llegan. – miró a sus compañeras de escuela. – Cuídenme las cosas, necesito orinar. – todas rieron, pero asintieron, dándole el pase para que fuera._

_La pelirroja corrió por todo el lugar, atravesando el patio de comida como si se tratase de la hermana de Usain Bolt. _

_Cuando llego al lugar, se vio completamente atrapada por una masa de personas, y chicas que gritaban un nombre. La entrada al baño estaba taponeada en gente y la única forma de pasar, era saltando arriba de la cabeza de todas esas personas, cosas imposible. _

_Fiel a su estilo desinhibido y poco criterioso, se abrió paso entre todos, empujando y dando codazos. Llego al inicio del tumulto y se encontró una larga mesa, donde había varias personas sentadas. Entre todos, un peliblanco destacaba y posaba para todas las cámaras que lo inmortalizaban. Levantó la cabeza para leer algún cartel que le diera muestra de quién era ese tipejo que le impedía su paso al baño._

− _Suigetsu. – murmuró. En su vida había oído un nombre tan idiota. _

_Alguien la empujo desde atrás, obligándola a avanzar hacia la mesa, tropezando con esta. Suigetsu levanto sus ojos y la miró completamente anonadado. Nunca había visto un pelo tan rojo y feo. _

− _¿Qué quieres que te autografié? – Karin lo miró sin comprender. _

− _Niñita necesitamos que te apures. – le pidió sin delicadeza una mujer que estaba a su lado, escribiendo en una libreta y hablando por celular. Desde atrás empezaron a resonar los abucheos._

− _¿Qué quieres que te…? – no pudo acabar el peliblanco. _

_Karin salto por arriba de la mesa y abandono el lugar corriendo. Su pipí no iba a esperar más. _

_Suigetsu se quedo mirando la espalda de la chica, completamente sorprendido y miró a su manager._

− _Ayato, termina esto. Tengo algo que hacer. – y se levantó del lugar para perseguir a la loca pelirroja de uniforme escolar… quizás era una niña, pero no le importó. – Seiya, Kaito. – llamó. – Vayan en busca de la endemoniada pelirroja y tráiganla a mí._

_Pasaron varias horas y Suigetsu ya mermaba en esfuerzos de seguir buscándola. Detrás de él, más de un centenar de personas se aglomeraba, completamente extasiados con su presencia y esperando algún movimiento de él, para poder abalanzarse. Se paró en la intersección de un pasillo y bufó. Estaba cansado. _

− _Suigetsu, debemos irnos. – Ayato llego con guardias del centro comercial y un contingente de policías. – Esto terminará en tragedia. – Y no se equivocaba. La cantidad de personas se había triplicado y era imposible salir sin ayuda. _

_Con hombros caídos, aceptó los jalones de su manager y camino hacia la salida. Nunca más volvería a ver a la pelirroja y pensar en eso lo devastaba. La chica lo había impresionado._

− _Jefe. – la voz de Kaito. – la encontramos. _

_Y ahí estaba, con su bolso colgando del hombro, su uniforme escolar puesto desprolijamente y una mirada de asesinato. _

− _¿Tú eres el imbécil que me busca? – Suigetsu sonrió zorrunamente. _

− _Si. – su cara se volteo por el grueso golpe que había recibido. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio mirando la escena. _

− _Me llamo Karin y la próxima vez que mandes a tus gorilas a buscarme, dile que esperen que termine de usar el baño. – Suigetsu volvió a mirarla y le dio una sonrisa sincera, haciéndole temblar las rodillas._

_Karin ese día descubrió dos cosas: _

_Tenía cistitis._

_Suigetsu sería una persona recurrente en su vida. El amor._

**9.**

− Pueden improvisar un poco, pero aténganse a lo que dice el guión. – pidió Jiraya. – Sakura, déjate llevar y estate tranquila.

Todos miraron a la pelirosa que temblaba levemente por la nueva escena. Más que nerviosismo, sentía pena y dolor. Era una parte de la historia que no le gustaba.

− Bueno. – respondió escuetamente. Sasuke la miro desde su distancia y quiso tranquilizarla, pero se abstuvo. Sakura no era de su incumbencia.

_**Historia de Chiyo**__  
>3° Escena: Sakura los vuelve locos<em>

Chiyo caminaba por todo el lugar, de un lado a otro sin parar. Su rostro le ardía con fuerza luego del golpe que le había dado Hayato y cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido tanto por el frío, como por el miedo. Se encontraba hace varias horas encerradas en el lugar, bajo la constante amenaza de todos los hombres que se paseaban por fuera, casi prometiéndole lo que harían con su cuerpo.

Chiyo prefería morir antes de dejar que alguno de ellos la profanara.

− Hola. – miró con ojos temblorosos al chico que entraba. – Me llamo Kai. – Chiyo pensó lo peor. Su condena ya tenía nombre y la cara de la maldad se le materializaba. Sería violada hasta perder la consciencia y morir. – No te haré daño.

− Todos dicen lo mismo. – escupió con dolor. – Déjame salir, te lo ruego.

− No puedo. – le respondió poniendo una cara de compresión y tristeza que la consterno. – Puedes confiar que yo no te tocaré.

− ¿Qué quieren de mi? – El peliblanco sonrió.

− Te metiste en el lugar equivocado en el momento inadecuado. – respondió con mesura. – Mírame, Chiyo. – la chica levantó la cabeza. – Me recuerdas a mi hermana.

− ¿Qué le paso?

− La mataron. – dijo con frialdad. – La mataron los del clan enemigo. – repuso. Sakura tembló de miedo. – Era una niña de 12 años. No tenía nada que ver con esto, pero necesitaban dejar en claro su posición hacía nosotros y no hallaron nada mejor que destruir la vida de mi hermana.

− Kai. – murmuro con temor. – En nombre de ella, déjame salir. – pidió.

− No uses a Ai para salvarte, Chiyo. – le respondió con brusquedad. – Eres mayor.

− Solo tengo 15 años. – sollozo.

− Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo… − movió la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. – No Chiyo, no te puedo dejar. El jefe me ha ayudado demasiado.

Chiyo se dejo caer de rodillas, temblando de impotencia y soltando su llanto desesperado. La garganta se le desgarraba. Kai se acuclillo frente a ella, acariciándole la cabeza.

− Déjame.

− El jefe no te hará nada. Cometiste el error de venir a buscar algo a un territorio de guerra.

− Mi mamá siempre decía que las flores de este lugar eran las más bellas de la región. – se justifico. – Solo quería conocerlas. No soy una amenaza.

− Kai, el jefe viene hacía acá. – el peliblanco se levantó de sopetón, mirando a Yuu, el gigantón de pelo naranjo. – Ella es el enemigo.

− ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Kai sin entender.

− Que está pequeñita es una Yamazaki. – los ojos violetas de Kai se abrieron con crueldad. – Si, el mismo clan que mato a Ai.

El peliblanco se acercó a Chiyo y la jaló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

− Tu familia mató a mi hermana. – Chiyo se encontraba consternada. No entendía nada.

− Mi familia no… − otro golpe, ahora por parte de Kai. Chiyo gritó de dolor. – Escúchenme, mis papás murieron…

− Si, los matamos. – dijo Yuu, gozando con el pavor que mostraba la chica. – Cruel y brutalmente, como lo hicieron ustedes con Ai.

− No sé quién es Ai. – los temblores ya eran visibles para el resto. Estaba entrando a un colapso nervioso. – De verdad, no sé de qué hablan. Sé que es su hermana, pero es primera vez que oigo su nombre.

−Tu padre es Miyao Yamazaki y tu madre es Carey Bristow, ¿verdad? – Chiyo asintió con temor. – Tu abuelo, Takeshi Yamazaki era el cabecilla de un clan sanguinario. Tu clan.

− Pero todos ellos están muertos. Solo quedo yo. – confidencio. – De verdad, están con la persona equivocada. – Kai la soltó con fuerza, haciéndola caer como saco de papas sobre el lugar.

− ¿Qué pasa acá? – la voz del jefe los alejo de la chica que caminaba hacia atrás impulsándose con las manos y los pies y se apegaba a la pared, intentado mimetizarse con está. – Hasta que nos volvemos a ver.

− Por favor, sr Hayato, yo no sabía que mi familia… − el pelinegro soltó una risotada terrorífica. – Escúcheme.

− No, escuchame tú a mí, niñata. – se puso frente a ella, agachándose a su altura. –Pagaras con sangre el dolor que nos han provocado. Tú serás la paga de tanto sufrimiento. –acercó su mano a la boca de la chica, acariciándole el labio. – Kai, Yuu. – los llamó levantándose.

− Si. – ambos dijeron.

− Está noche comenzaremos la venganza. No permitas que nadie se meta a este lugar, ni menos la toquen. – Kai y Yuu asintieron. – Y tú. – la apuntó. – está noche me mostrarás como funciona esa boquita.

Si, sería brutalmente violada.

**10.**

Jiraya gritó corten y corrió hacía los actores.

− Oh, les salió maravilloso. – miró a Suigetsu. – ese golpe estuvo bien. – Sasuke gruño. No le había gustado la idea de ver a Sakura voltear su rostro por una cachetada. Iba a discernir, pero un movimiento extraño lo detuvo. – Sasuke y Juugo, como siempre excelente. Sakura… Sakura estás pálida.

− No me siento bien. – murmuro tambaleante. Camino dos pasos, afirmándose en el peliblanco que era el más cercano a ella y tambaleante lo miró con agradecimiento. – continua… – su voz comenzaba a apagarse, y sus ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura cayó de bruces desmayada, pero el peliblanco y Juugo la alcanzaron a sostener.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el pelinaranjo. Sasuke camino con rapidez hacía ella y la tomo en brazos para sorpresa de todos. – Sasuke.

− Tuvo un colapso nervioso. – respondió, dirigiéndose a la ambulancia seguido por casi toda la producción.

− ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – pregunto Jiraya confundido y asustado.

− Lleva días sin comer bien, está sola, echa de menos su casa y además la historia de su familia es cruelmente violenta. – Jiraya le encontró la razón y viendo como Sasuke depositaba a la chica sobre la camilla, sopeso las posibilidades que tenía.

− Quizás deberíamos cambiar de actriz. – propuso, mirando a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo. Los dos últimos se miraron sin proferir comentarios, pero Sasuke de inmediato se negó.

− No. Este es su sueño. – defendió.

− Si, pero no podemos permitir que cada vez que una escena sea violenta, ella se desmaye y terminemos llevándola a un centro asistencial. – dijo Kabuto. – Sakura es una niña. Necesitábamos a una mujer experimentada, que conozca del medio y sepa lo que significa grabar este tipo de situaciones.

− Kabuto, no contrataré a Mei. Asúmelo. – le respondió Jiraya, dando por zanjado el tema, para desgracia del peliblanco. Kakashi que estaba en el lugar, se acercó a dar su opinión.

− No, no la debemos cambiar. Sakura es perfecta para el papel. – miró a Sasuke. – Necesitamos que se genere un lazo entre ustedes. Uchiha, tú al parecer eres más cercano a ella. Ayúdala.

− Eso hago. – dijo sin dar mayores declaraciones. – Sakura quiere esto. Nadie más lo valorará tanto como ella. – Todos miraron a la pelirosa que comenzaba a recuperar el color dentro de la ambulancia, pero sin ser retirada su mascarilla. – Jiraya, cúmplele.

− Tendremos que trabajar con un psicólogo para que pueda sostenerla en momentos así. – miró al pelinegro. – Tú también tendrás que hacer de soporte. – Sasuke asintió con solemnidad. – Chicos, vamos. Todos necesitamos un tentempié luego de esto. Quedas a cargo. – le dijo mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se subió a la ambulancia y miró a Sakura. Se veía tan tranquila, tan sutil, tan señorita, no como la desordenada e impertinente chica que era. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo alejo de su cara, pero no alejo su mano del rostro. Con su dedo índice paso por su nariz, sacando la mascarilla, y reparando en sus labios. En la escena que recientemente habían grabado, se los había tocado, pero Sakura estaba tan metida en su personaje que lo miraba con pavor.

− ¿Qué paso? – preguntó la rubia recién llegada muy afligida. − ¿Le hicieron algo?

− No, simplemente se desmayo. – Ino se metió al vehículo junto a Sasuke. – Ino ¿vives sola?

− No, con mi familia. – Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. – Puedo quedarme con ella todo el día si quieres, pero por las noches tengo que volver a casa.

− En las noches yo me preocupo. – dijo Sasuke. Ino sorprendida aceptó. – Y nos preocuparemos de mantener su despensa llena de comida.

− Si.

− Después no tiene escena ¿verdad?

− No, está libre. – comentó. – Yo salgo a las 6, pero puedo pedir permiso para llevármela. Quizás la pueda dejar dormir en mi casa.

− No, mantenla bajo tu cuidado hasta las 3, luego de eso yo me llevo. – La rubia volvió a asentir. – Gracias.

Se bajo del vehículo y dándole una última mirada a la pelirosa camino hacia los demás. Tenía más escenas que terminar. Ino pensó que su amiga era una suertuda, tenía al chico de sus sueños completa y absolutamente preocupado por su persona.

− Cuando te lo cuente, no creerás. – le dijo, mirando a la inconsciente Sakura. – Veremos cómo serán estás semanas.

**11.**

− Si que me asusté cuando la vi caer a mis pies. – Suigetsu miraba a Juugo y a Sasuke que recién llegaba. – No pensé que fuera tan eficiente mi perfume. Me dijeron que las chicas caerían como moscas, pero no esperaba que fuera literal. – Sasuke le golpeo la cabeza. – Hey, para lo boxeador.

− Si, y tu deja de decir idioteces. – se apoyo a un lado de Suigetsu, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

− ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el pelinaranjo.

− Pálida y aun no vuelve en sí, pero hay que dejarla descansar. Solo es un colapso de sus nervios. – respondió de manera automática el pelinegro.

− La escena era brutal. Me dio mucha pena tener que golpearla. – Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡lo decía el guion! – justificó.

− No me lo recuerdes. – pidió. − ¿Mañana también andarás por acá?

− Si, me toca grabar con ella luego de que pase por tu cama. – levanto las cejas sugerentemente. − ¿Cómo harás esa escena? Temo que quedarás como pedófilo.

− ¿Puedes callarte? – preguntó Sasuke hastiado. –La escena no la haré con ella.

− ¿A quién usaran? – Sasuke miró hacia el frente, donde se encontraba el grupo de dobles. Una de las chicas lo miraba emocionada. – A ya lo veo. Debe morir por dentro al saber que se besara contigo.

− Gajes del oficio. – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con malicia. La chica no era fea y nunca era malo disfrutar de una escena candente con una chica guapa. Juugo lo miró risueño y le golpeo el hombro. – Soy hombre.

− Igualmente, cuando me tocan ese tipo de escenas, pienso en Karin. – el peliblanco era un imbécil enamorado. – Si, sé lo que soy, pero es que imagino que para ella debe ser incomodo verme ahí refregándome con otras chicas. A mí no me gustaría verla de ese modo.

− Pero es actuación. – excuso Juugo. – Karin es compleja.

− Pero la amo. – concluyo con una sonrisa de amor el peliblanco.

− Yo también te amo. – dijo la recién llegada, lanzándose al cuello de su novio, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. − ¿Por qué no me dices esas cosas a mí? – le reprocho, sin soltarlo y rozando su nariz con la nariz de él.

− Porque se te suben los humos, zanahoria. – la tomo por las caderas y le dio un corto beso. − ¿Viniste a verme?

− Vino a vigilarte. – repuso Naruto, haciendo reír a los presentes. – Sasuke, vi tu entrevista. Gracias por no hacerle promoción al ramen instantáneo.

− No te imaginas cuanto ha llorado por eso. – secundo Karin, mirando al pelinegro, pero sin soltar a su novio que aprovechaba de esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella. – Suigetsu, para.

− Me gustaría tener novia. – Naruto dejo sus hombros caer.

− Con esa actitud de perdedor no lo lograrás. – dijo Sasuke, mirándolo por encima de su vaso.

− Si, lo sé. – se volvió a enderezar. – Juugo, ¿cómo va la vida?

− Excelente, como siempre.

− ¿Y el bebé? – pregunto está vez Sasuke.

− Creciendo como loco. – El pelinaranjo era el único que se encontraba completamente establecido con una chica: Hana Inuzuka. Solo les faltaba casarse. – Pero feliz.

− Contigo como padre cualquiera sería feliz – halago la pelirroja, volteándose y apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Suigetsu, quien aprovechaba de abrazarla.

− Son en extremo empalagosos. – reclamó el pelinegro.

− Parece como si no llevaran 3 años. Se comportan como al comienzo. – Juugo y Sasuke asintieron. Pasado el tiempo, las cosas se enfriaban un poco, pero al parecer, Karin y Suigetsu todavía no llegaban a esa etapa.

− Nos reinventamos todos los días. – contesto el peliblanco. – Siempre nos sorprendemos.

− Pero cuando peleamos, vaya que hacemos saltar hasta el techo de la casa. – inquirió la pelirroja.

− Aunque las reconciliaciones… − dejo en suspenso el resto. Sasuke, Naruto y Juugo se taparon la cara; mucha información.

− ¿Sakura? – preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema.

− ¿Qué te importa? – le respondió Sasuke, molesto.

−Hey, perrito guardián. No te la va a comer, todavía. – Sasuke miró con frialdad y evidente enojo a Suigetsu. – Era broma.

− ¿Te gusta la coprotagonista? – pregunto Karin, pegándole en las costillas con sus dedos. – Te lo tenías guardadito.

− No me gusta.

− Y no sabes lo más divertido. Sakura tiene 16 años. – Karin abrió la boca sin creerlo. – Si, es un asalta cuna.

− ¿De dónde sacan que me gusta Sakura? – preguntó molesto.

− Le trajiste almuerzo. – le recordó Juugo.

− Y le debe haber caído mal porque se desmayo.

− ¿Te gusta la pelirosa? – pregunto Naruto. – No lo creo, aunque debo decir que la chica es bastante guapa… Hey, no me mires así. Es un piropo.

− Cualquier chica es mejor que Fuka. – Sasuke sabía de la odiosidad de Karin hacía su novia. Siempre lo hacía evidente. – Así que apoyo esta moción de amor pederasta.

− Después te veremos en las páginas policiales. – bromeo el rubio. – Las mujeres esconderán a sus niñas.

− Oh, no sé porque los aguanto. – camino alejándose de ellos, escuchando como seguían riéndose a sus expensas. – Imbéciles.

Su celular vibro en el bolsillo. Molesto lo contesto.

− ¿Qué?

− Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué cosa Itachi?

− Que Mei se acostaba con Neji. – el pelinegro se detuvo.

− Pensé que lo sabías.

− No, no lo sabía. – dijo con furia.

− ¿Qué pasa con eso?

− ¿Qué qué pasa? Con Mei también me acuesto yo.

¡Oh, mierda!

* * *

><p><em>¡26 páginas! y un poco más de puro capítulo. Sé que me demoré más, pero hay tres explicaciones.<em>  
><em><strong>1.-<strong> El capítulo se me borró por completo hace unos días, perdiendo más de 17 páginas. No se imaginan la frustración que sentía y todo lo que putee a mi Word, pero luego de relajarme y pensar con la cabeza fría (todo un día) me dispuse a comenzarlo de nuevo y siento que quedo aun mejor que el anterior._  
><em><strong>2.-<strong> Esperaba que llegáramos a los 20 reviews, pero sólo nos quedamos en los 19 (u.u) en fin, no me lamentaré por eso, pero si me gustaría que me regalaran sus hermosos comentarios. No saben como me motivan cuando las leo. Generan más ideas en mi cabeza :)_  
><em><strong>3.-<strong> Los capítulos son mucho más largos, por ende, tengo que esforzarme el triple para darles algo interesante, luego revisar la gramática y la coherencia del texto y recién ahí, poder pensar en subirlo (soy una obsesa con eso xD) Me gusta hacer las cosas bien_

_Y bueno, eso serían las razones, así que disculpas y espero que para la próxima entrega tengan la paciencia de esperar, les aseguro que su paciencia será recompensada. _  
><em>Hice un mapa conceptual, enlazando las parejas y las relaciones que tendrían ¡Deje la cagada en el cuaderno! xDDDD<em>  
><em>En fin, estoy trabajando harto para traerles un buen trabajo. Ojala lo valoren. <em>  
><em>Nos leemos en el capítulo VI<em>

_Pd1: El Fic se llamaba "Mi delito", pero por una confusión mía con el primer capítulo, le puse mi perdición. Apenas me di cuenta (si, tres capítulos más tarde) lo arregle y puse canciones en cada uno de los capítulos. Pueden leerlos escuchándolas si quieren :)_  
><em>Pd2: Disculpen lo largo del texto anterior.<br>Pd3: Cualquier error hagánmelo saber. _

_Besos salvajes, y abrazos arrolladores !_

**LilyLoop**


	6. Busquemos explicaciones

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mi Delito<strong>__**  
>Capítulo VI<br>Busquemos explicaciones  
><strong>_

_In the end__  
><em>_Everyone ends up alone__  
><em>_Losing her__  
><em>_The only one who's ever known__  
><em>_Who I am__  
><em>_Who I'm not, and who I want to be__  
><em>_No way to know__  
><em>_How long she will be next to me__  
><em>_The Fray**:**__ You Found Me_

**1.**

Suigetsu no era un ser destacado por su gran inteligencia, tampoco era en extremo bello, ni siquiera tenía un tono de voz agradable, pero para Karin, era el ser más perfecto que alguna vez hubiese conocido. A pesar de su accidentada relación, que partió por culpa de su insistencia, el peliblanco se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida, casi volviéndose su mundo. Sin embargo, la familia de Karin lo detestaba.

Su madre siempre le hacía ver lo poco fructífera que sería una relación con un tipo que con suerte tenía estudios y que sus neuronas las usaba solo para aprenderse un par de líneas de una historia ficticia. Su padre lo veía como un zángano al cual tendría que mantener el día que quedase sin trabajo, porque la vida de actor era un sube y baja. Al parecer, los padres de Karin no sabían que Suigetsu era conocido por casi todo el continente y otros países, haciendo casi imposible su desaparición por completo de la palestra.

− ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Murasaki.

− En el set junto a Suigetsu. – respondió la chica, sentándose en la silla para comenzar a cenar.

− ¿Qué he dicho sobre eso? – dijo la guapa mujer, sin perder la calma y comiendo con tranquilidad. – Sabes que no me gusta que te relaciones con ese tipo de gente.

− Te recuerdo que tu sobrino político pertenece al mismo mundo. – respondió de forma mordaz, ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de su padre.

− No le respondas así a tu madre, Karin – sermoneo Ken Uzumaki. – Nunca hemos aceptado esa relación, deberías tener un poco de consideración con nosotros y aceptar que Suigetsu no es para ti.

− Esperen un momento. – pidió molesta. – Tengo 20 años, mi carrera va viento en popa, he pasado todos los ramos con las máximas calificaciones y me he esforzado el triple para poder mantenerlos felices y ustedes me prohíben estar con la persona que amo ¿No consideran que es un poco inadecuado? – pregunto de forma maliciosa, con el tenedor a medio camino.

− Karin, queremos que salgas de este país y hagas algún doctorado en Estados Unidos. Estando con Suigetsu no lo lograrás. –dijo su madre. – La NASA sería un buen lugar para que te desempeñes. – el chirrido de una silla moviéndose detuvo su discurso.

− Ese es tu sueño, no el mío. – le recordó. – Yo aspiro a hacer mi carrera en Japón.

− Acá no conseguirás nada – dijo la mujer, muy molesta, pero sin evidenciarlo. Era la reina del hielo. – Toma asiento y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

− No puedo ser civilizada si se están metiendo en mis decisiones. – levanto el mentón y respirando hondo, volvió a hablar. – Sé que para ti yo fui tu mayor fracaso, pero no es necesario que por culpa de lo que a ti no te resulto, me obligues a mí a vivir tus sueños. – La mujer abrió la boca sin creerlo.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto completamente ofendida y roja de rabia. Se levantó, tirando la silla. − ¿Crees que fuiste mi peor error?

− ¿Lo fui? – pregunto de forma mordaz, agrandando más la situación. – Sé sincera una vez en la vida y di las cosas por su nombre.

− Si, fuiste un error. – Karin sintió un nudo gigantesco formarse en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar, quitándole el aliento y haciéndole tambalear. Su corazón estaba destrozado. – Pero cuando naciste las cosas cambiaron.

− Por favor. –escupió. − ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Eres consciente?

− Me obligas a esto, Karin. – chilló. – Tú eres una de las…

− ¡Basta! No quiero oírte más. – salió del comedor, con las lagrimas corriendo sin parar por sus mejillas. Sentía que su castillo se había roto en el aire. Siempre supo que su madre tenía cierto resentimiento hacía ella, pero que se lo gritara en la cara, la había destrozado. − ¿Cómo?

− Karin. – la voz de su padre la detuvo en la mitad de la escalera. – Tu madre no quiso decir eso.

− Papá, estabas ahí. Nadie la obligo. – siguió subiendo.

− Para mí no eres un error. – la chica soltó una carcajada triste. – Eres lo más maravilloso que tengo, por eso te protejo tanto y te exijo del mismo modo. Quiero que llegues a ser más de lo que fuimos tu madre y yo. – la pelirroja se volteó, mirándolo desde el descansillo.

− Papá, ser más o menos no necesariamente va de la mano con el éxito laboral. – contesto. – Deberían sentirse orgullosos porque su hija es sana, no anda metida en trifulcas, sólo se dedica a estudiar desde que tiene 3 años y a complacerlos en todo. – carraspeo para que no se notara el quiebre en su voz. – Suigetsu es el único que no ve en mí un cerebro andante. Que me quiere con todo y mis defectos.

− Pero es un chico que tiene muchas más vivencias. Recorre el mundo, quizás tiene chicas por otros lados y además es del espectáculo. – el hombre se sobo la calva cabeza. – A nosotros no nos agrada verte en las alfombras rojas, ni en las revista de chismes. ¿Qué pasara el día en que pillen a Suigetsu con otra chica y salga en un tabloide? ¡Te destruirán la vida!

− ¿Pero quién te asegura que eso pasara? Vivir de los supuestos es una tontería. – se cruzo de brazos y levantó el mentón, mirando hacia un punto por encima de él. – Si Suigetsu me hace algo así, te puedo asegurar que no me verás llorando aferrada a una foto de su rostro, ni mucho menos me volveré loca y saldré a todas las discoteque de Japón, porque seguiré siendo la misma chica de siempre. Estudiosa, aplicada y luchadora. – bajo un par de escalones. – Papá, él es parte importante de mi vida, pero solo yo tengo el poder para destruirme y trancarme. Si me quedo en Japón luego de terminar la carrera, no es por Suigetsu, es porque yo no quiero estar en otro lugar.

− Hija, es difícil. Llevan tanto tiempo. – murmuró. – Al principio pensamos que era un capricho de ambos, pero han pasado los años y siguen relacionados.

− Y la prensa apenas si me busca ¿sabes por qué? Porque él ha cuidado mi privacidad. En la universidad muy pocos saben que es mi novio.

− Eso es nuevo. – dijo el hombre sorprendido.

− Lo juzgan mal y lo peor de todo, es que lo conocen. – la pelirroja suspiró. – Me iré unos días.

− ¿Te quedarás con él? – Karin se levantó de hombros.

− O con Naruto.

− Preferiría que te quedaras con tu primo. Así evitamos situaciones adultas. – dijo el cabecilla de la familia, completamente azorado. Karin soltó una risotada real.

− Papá, deje de ser virgen a los dos meses de comenzar con Suigetsu. – el hombre abrió la boca enojadísimo. – Si en todo este tiempo no he quedado embarazada, créeme que no será está la situación, además, el sexo hace bien.

− Karin, no me interesa saber sobre tu vida sexual. Soy tu padre, por Dios. – casi gritó. – Para mi sigues siendo la niñita de 8 años que me obligaba a recorrer todos los museos de Tokio buscando respuestas de la creación del universo.

− Seguiré siendo tu niñita por el resto de tus días, pero lamentablemente me tienes que compartir. – el hombre frunció la boca. – Te quiero mucho, papá, pero déjame ser feliz y Suigetsu es mi felicidad en este momento.

− De verdad lo quieres. – Karin asintió con solemnidad.

− Contra todo pronóstico, logro meterse en mi vida y dudo que lo pueda sacar.

− Es un maldito suertudo. – la pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa a su padre, para luego voltearse y subir a su habitación, olvidando por un momento el mal rato que había pasado con su madre.

La mujer de hielo como la llamaban todos, era de temer. Tenía una inteligencia solo comprable con Einstein y una lengua viperina destructora. Desde pequeña la frialdad se había apoderado de su cuerpo y nunca logró erradicarla. Si con su padre no era cariñosa, mucho menos lo sería con ella.

Recordó todos sus cumpleaños, atiborrados en regalos de toda índole, menos juguetes y cada uno directamente relacionado con las ciencias. Su madre la obligaba a armarlos, en caso de que fueran armables, de estudiarlos, en caso de que fueran libros o de analizarlo en caso de que fueran seres vivos, pero no seres vivos normales, sino que microorganismos o colonias de bacterias. Una madre distinta al resto, pero no por eso mejor.

Suspiro, dejándose caer sobre la cama, mirando en el techo donde estaba pintada la constelación de géminis: Su signo zodiacal, y aunque no creía en la fanfarronería que hablaban esos seudos expertos en predicciones, no podía dejar de admirar ciertas cualidades solo atribuibles a las personas nacidas bajo ese alero del zodiaco, como su ambigüedad, sus estados de ánimo cambiante, egocéntricos, pero muy felices y joviales. En el amor no eran dados a ningún extremo, pero se entregaban por completo y así lo sentía.

Suigetsu era lo que ella llamaba amor. Esa cosa que nunca pensó conocer, que la atribuía a una elevada liberación de hormona oxitocina, haciéndole creer a las personas que el otro ser que, según ellos "amaban" era el más perfecto. Pero cuando conoció al peliblanco, dudo de todas esas teorías científicas, o certezas, y se dejo llevar, amándolo, sintiéndose rebosar a su lado. Atrapando cada uno de sus pensamientos y envolviéndola en una bruma de pasión, locura, afecto y mucho romanticismo.

Le gustaba darle besos, mirarlo dormir, sonreírle, retarlo, pelear, reconciliarse, abrazarlo, olerlo, hacerle el amor, disfrutarlo, quererlo, entenderlo, acompañarlo… todo se convertía para ella en "dos". Y aunque era consciente de que en algún momento de sus vidas podrían terminar, no temía. Sabía que si eso llegase a pasar, se sentiría satisfecha por todo lo que había dado y todo lo que había recibido.

Amarlo le había clarificado la vida, entregándole otra razón para seguir luchando y haciéndola más feliz de lo que jamás nunca pensó ser.

Una sonata de Mozart comenzó a sonar. Era su celular.

− Alo. – contesto sin mirar el numero.

− Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? – Suigetsu. – No me llamaste.

− Te iba a llamar, pero me quede tirada en la cama. – confeso. – Oye.

− Dígame. – pidió meloso.

− Me carga cuando te pones tan empalagoso. – el peliblanco rió. − ¿Me puedo ir a quedar contigo?

− Por supuesto, pero déjame echar a la chica que había invitado. – Karin gruño. – Kimberly, mañana te llamo.

− Suigetsu, si estás con una mujer, te juro que te corto las bolas. – el peliblanco rió desde el oro lado del teléfono. – No es broma, imbécil.

− ¿Para qué quiero a otras si tengo a la chica más hermosa del mundo entero conmigo? – Karin esbozo una leve sonrisa, encantada por las recientes palabras, pero como siempre, se hizo la desentendida y prosiguió.

− Me quedaré está noche contigo. Voy para allá.

− Te voy a buscar. – sentenció.

− No, iré en mi carro, porque mañana tengo clases y…

− No me interesa, Karin. – interrumpió. – Yo te voy a buscar y no hablamos más del tema.

− Suigetsu, te estoy diciendo que mañana tengo clases y no pienso llegar con un convertible a la facultad. – su voz estaba levemente teñida por un enojo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

− Te pasaré el otro carro. – Karin bufó. – Entiéndeme.

− Debes volver a confiar en mí y en mis habilidades conductivas. – el peliblanco se sintió abatido. No era que desconfiara de ella, pero la idea de volver a verla sobre esa cama de hospital, sin reaccionar por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, le paralizaba el pecho. – Recuerda que yo no fui la que choqué. Me chocaron.

− Si, lo sé, pero por favor, déjame a mi ir a buscarte. – la pelirroja enrolo los ojos y buscó su bolso sin despegarse del celular. – Mañana te paso a dejar a la Uni y de vuelta te voy a buscar.

− Me quedaré estudiando con Hiroto. Le pido a él que me lleve de vuelta.

− ¿Hiroto? ¿El pájaro? – Karin paró en seco y se golpeo la frente ¿cómo era tan bruta? – No te quedarás estudiando con él.

− Suigetsu, sigues con este circo y me voy a quedar con Naruto. – varios segundos de silencio.

− Te voy a buscar. – la seriedad que uso, no sorprendió a la pelirroja. Sabía que estaba molesto.

Desde que había entrado a la universidad, las disputas entre ambos habían comenzado. Suigetsu nunca había demostrado ser una persona celosa, pero con Hiroto sentía que sus tripas se retorcían al saber que se encontraba cerca de Karin y lo peor era que para ella, el pájaro era un buen amigo. Cercano y lo quería.

Ambos recordaban solo una vez donde se habían distanciado enormemente y por dos semanas no supieron el uno del otro y eso se desencadeno por culpa del compañero y amigo de Karin.

El chico dio una fiesta de fin de curso el primer año, invitando a casi toda la universidad, pero tildando a Karin como la invitada de honor. Suigetsu, que en ese entonces estaba en Estados Unidos promocionando una de sus películas, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en Japón.

La fiesta estuvo grandiosa y Karin disfruto de un magnifico momento junto a sus compañeros e Hiroto, pero se le había pasado la mano con los tragos y cayo semi inconsciente en la cama del bonito moreno. Suigetsu por la mañana llamo a su celular, porque llevaba tiempo buscándola y no la ubicaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz del tipo y no de su novia desde el otro lado y más aun, cuando el muy imbécil se mofo en su cara de tener a la linda pelirroja acostada a su lado.

Suigetsu sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba. La mujer por la cual había renunciado a muchas cosas, la que decía amarlo y respetarlo, se había ido a encamar con otro. Era como si mil esquirlas de metal se metieran por sus venas, haciéndole retorcer de dolor su pecho. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. Simplemente cortó el teléfono y no respondió ninguna de las llamadas de Karin, ignorándola por completo.

La pelirroja en su desesperación por no entender que pasaba y porque se estaba comportando así, salió a buscarlo furiosa. Se gritaron muchas cosas, hiriéndose brutalmente. En una especie de liberación, Karin agarro un macetero y se lo tiró por la cabeza. El peliblanco corrió hacia la puerta de salida y abriéndola, le pidió de forma amable que se largara. La chica acomodo sus anteojos y salió con el mentón alto, caminando como un pavo real, sin sentirse siquiera triste, pero por dentro, una ventisca se hospedaba, atravesándola de lado a lado.

Dos semanas más tarde, se encontraron en el departamento de Naruto. Borrachos y sin poder contenerse, se reconciliaron en la cama de él.

Naruto todavía les recordaba que tuvo que cambiar colchón, sabanas y hasta marquesa, porque le habían destruido el cuarto.

**2.**

− ¿Alo?

− Hasta que contestas, por Dios. Te he llamado todo el santo día ¿dónde estás? – Sasuke miró al pequeño bulto rosa que dormía en el sofá de su departamento. Acurrucada y con mejillas sonrosadas, Sakura disfrutaba de lo que era al parecer, un sueño reparador.

− Estoy en grabaciones, Fuka. – murmuro desganado, sentándose en el taburete del pequeño bar que tenía en un rincón.

− Si, pero no te cuesta nada mandarme aunque sea un mensaje. No me has llamado en dos días. – le reprocho la pelirojiza. – Necesito verte.

− ¿Ahora? – pregunto de forma brusca.

− Oh, perdón, creo que te he molestado. –ironizo la mujer. – No, ahora no, pero mañana puedes pasar por acá y no sé, disfrutamos de un grato momento.

− Si, mañana si puedo. – respondió, sirviéndose un vaso de vino. – Lamento no haberte llamado, he estado muy atareado.

− ¿Es muy dura la niñita? – pregunto con un deje de desdén que al pelinegro no le gusto.

− No, es excelente. – Fuka abrió la boca sorprendida desde el otro lado. Sasuke no era de defender a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos y mucho menos con tanto ahincó.

− Huelo algo extraño, Sasuke. ¿Te gusta? – El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia.

− Es una niña ¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar? No quiero quedar pasado a leche. – bromeo de forma brutal. – Prefiero mujeres más experimentadas. – coqueteo.

− ¿Cómo yo?

− Hmph – su monosílabo favorito entro en acción, pero a Fuka no le molesto.

− Antes de que se me olvide, el fin de semana tengo una sesión fotográfica y quieren hacerme algunas fotos contigo ¿podrás?

− Si.

− Genial, nos veremos divinos. – el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa de costado. Fuka era una fanática de la moda y no darle en el gusto, era hacer despertar al monstruo que vivía dentro de ella. – Mi amor, te dejo porque tengo a Mei sentada frente a mí.

− Ok. Cuídate. – murmuró.

− Tú también. Te amo. – Y Sasuke colgó como siempre, evitando tener que contestar esa declaración.

Soltó el aire lentamente y miro a la chica que todavía parecía dormir sobre su sofá. Se veía tan quieta y tranquila. Imposible compararla con la Sakura desordenada, irreverente, parlanchina y poco criteriosa. La pelirosa estaba ahí como un pequeño bebé, disfrutando del calor que le brindaban sus cojines y la frazada que la cubría.

− Sasuke. – un carraspeo, seguido por una cabeza levantándose mientras se tallaba los ojos. El pelinegro la vio moverse buscándolo con la mirada. − ¿Dónde estás?

− Acá. – en un rincón, iluminado tenuemente, lo encontró Sakura. Se veía como un perfecto adonis. – ¿tienes hambre?

− ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, ignorando su pregunta. − ¿Es tu casa?

− En mi departamento. – se acercó a ella, pero se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en frente. − ¿Quieres algo?

− Agua y comida ¿tienes? – el pelinegro movió la cabeza y camino hacia la cocina, buscándole lo que ella quería.

Regreso con un vaso de agua y un paquete de galletas.

− Toma. – se los entrego. Sakura de un sopetón se bebió el agua y abrió las galletas temblando. − ¿Sucede algo?

Silencio por algunos segundos.

− Sasuke, la cagué. – y se puso a llorar tapando sus ojos con las manos que no paraban de tiritar. – Escuché como Kabuto pedía mi despido. – sollozo, suspirando como una niña pequeña a la cual le roban su dulce.

− No te van a echar. – se sentó en la mesa de centro, intentado estar cerca y a la altura. – Mírame.

− No puedo, tengo rabia, pena y mucha vergüenza. Aparte tú te encargas de mí como si yo fuera tu cruz y eso me parece injusto. – el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

− Sakura, mírame. – la pelirosa levanto su cabeza, mostrando los ojos jades más lindos que alguna vez hubiese visto, tapados en lagrimas que luchaban por salir. – Lo que paso fue porque tú te excedes intentando abarcar todo. De ahora en adelante iremos paso a paso. – Sakura iba a replicar. – Si, dije iremos porque yo estaré a tu lado.

− No puedo aceptarlo. – susurro, dejando surcos de lagrimas en sus mejillas. – Me has ayudado bastante, no puedo aceptar más.

− No era una propuesta, Sakura. Es una realidad así que asúmelo. – la pelirosa abrió la boca sorprendida. – No tengas vergüenza, ni rabia, ni mucho menos pena. Para mí no eres una cruz. Me caes bien.

− Wow, eso sí que debe ser mucho para ti. – murmuró todavía sin creerlo y sonriendo a través del llanto.

− Molestia. – bisbiseo. La pelirosa se sonrojo al sentir esa complicidad tan perfecta que se daba entre ellos. – Quiero ayudarte a avanzar y guiarte en este camino del espectáculo.

− ¿No crees que te estés tomando muchas contemplaciones conmigo? – pregunto. – Eres un gran tipo, Sasuke, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

− Como te dije anteriormente, no es una propuesta, Sakura. – no supo cómo, pero su mano se guio hacia el rostro de la chica, y le limpio sus lagrimas con el dedo pulgar. La pelirosa sintió el tiempo detenerse y su corazón bombear más sangre de lo normal. – Estaré para ti todo el tiempo que dure la grabación.

− ¿Y después? – el temor y la extraña sensación de calor, se debatían de forma pareja dentro de su cuerpo. Sasuke le provocaba cosas inimaginables. – ¿Te irás?

− No te adelantes a los hechos. – despego su mano del cuerpo de ella y bajo la cabeza, reprochándose por esa actitud tan confianzuda y poco adecuada, más aun proviniendo de él. – Paso a paso.

− ¿Pasito de tortuga con muletas? Así es más lento y duras más en mi vida. – la sonrisa que le brindo, acompañada de esas mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, detonaron una explosión de mariposas en su estomago, conociendo por primera vez lo que significaban.

− Bueno, a pasito de tortuga con muletas. – le respondió siguiéndole el juego, pero tenían que parar, o más bien, él debía parar.

En su cabeza tenía que entrar el hecho de que Sakura era una niña, nueve años menor y con una vida entera por conocer. No podía cortarle sus alas sometiéndola a una relación estable, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo y aunque le costara reconocerlo, él no querría menos de ella. No podría soportar estar y no estar. Si la tenía, sería por completo y no a medias para conformar a un instinto básico de su cuerpo. Sabía que Sakura era mucho más que eso.

¡Maldita sea!, pensó mientras se levantaba con brusquedad de la mesa de centro y caminaba a la cocina, buscando una excusa para mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en ella, ni en lo que le provocaba. Jiraya se lo había dicho: Ella revolucionaría su mundo y a pesar de que quería luchar contra eso, no podía.

No podía llamarlo amor, porque era imposible querer a una persona en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, pero sabía que si seguían por ese camino de la hermandad, terminaría colado hasta los pies, besando hasta el piso que pisaba y no podía seguir así.

Era mejor seguir siendo el maldito cubito de hielo que había sido toda su vida, ese que no involucraba muchos sentimientos en nada, que simplemente vivía y con eso le bastaba.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se volteó, encontrándosela apoyada en el marco de la cocina, mirando con grandiosidad todo los implementos que tenía. – Wow, tu cocina parece de la NASA.

− Me gusta cocinar. – confeso.

− ¿De verdad? – incrédula se acercó a él y como siempre, se sentó sobre la mesa.

− Sakura, existen las sillas ¿te las presento? – la chica hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia.

− ¿Qué cocinas?

− De todo. – respondió escuetamente, volviéndose a girar para buscar los implementos que usaría para la cena. − ¿Quieres algo en especifico?

− Lasaña. – sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros. − ¿Si? – preguntó.

Sasuke enrolo los ojos. El hecho de tener que hacer la masa, las salsas y rayar queso, lo aburrían, pero aceptó, porque sabía que eso haría feliz a la chica.

− Ok. – respondió. Sakura dio un saltito de emoción y empezó a aplaudir como una pequeña foquita.

− ¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunto temerosa.

− Es lo mínimo que esperaría. – la chica rió y caminó hacia él para mirar lo que hacía. – Toma la harina y échala en ese bol. – Sakura hizo lo que él le pidió, echando toda la harina. − ¡No!, solo se echa la mitad del paquete.

− Bueno, no especificaste eso. –se excuso, levantándose de hombros. − ¿Tienes algún delantal?

− Si, detrás de la puerta. – Sakura tomo el delantal, poniéndoselo y pidiéndole que se lo amarrara detrás. Sasuke temblando hizo un nudo, mientras miraba el cuello descubierto de la chica, ya que ella se sostuvo el cabello en lo alto. – Saca la mitad de lo que echaste.

− Pero… − refunfuñando lo hizo, tomando otro bol para guardar lo que le había sobrado.

− Muy bien. – felicito el pelinegro irónicamente. Sakura mirándolo, tomo un poco de harina y se la lanzo, dejándole la ropa blanca. – Eres una niña.

− Y tu un gruñón. – volvió a lanzarle harina, ensuciando su cabello está vez. – Oh, ahora pareces un viejito, aunque ya lo eres. – Sasuke, agarro un poco y se la restregó por la cabeza. − ¡Te pasaste! – le gritó.

Agarro el bol, para que Sasuke no pudiese sacar más, y comenzó a lanzarle, mientras escapaba por la cocina. Sasuke iba detrás de ella, persiguiéndola.

− Sakura, paremos. Después tú limpiaras. – le advirtió.

− ¡Ni en tus sueños! – le lanzó harina en la cara. – Pareces gasparín. – murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

− Y tú la dama blanca. – arrebatándole el bol, se lo lanzó sobre la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. – Touche.

− ¡Eres un idiota! – chilló. Sasuke comenzó a reírse sin parar, mirándola toda sucia y blanca. − ¿Te causa risa? – se acercó corriendo a él y enlazando sus manos en el cuello, colgó sus piernas en las caderas y comenzó a moverse sobre él, intentado ensuciarlo. – Mira como restriego harina sobre tu cuerpo.

Sasuke se quedo de una pieza en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Sakura brutalmente cerca y refregándose. Un tirón en su ingle y un calor en la parte baja de su vientre, despertaron. El pelinegro se mordió el labio, intentando contenerse, pero le estaba resultando una tarea casi imposible. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Era una prueba?

− Sakura, bájate. – pidió con voz de ultratumba. La chica se detuvo y separándose de él, lo miró. – Bájate.

− ¿Por qué? – pregunto confusa.

− Solo hazlo. – la pelirosa bajo sus piernas y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo como soltaba el aire por la nariz y mantenía su cuerpo duro, estático. – No te subas sobre mí, ni me toques.

− Yo… yo lo siento. – tartamudeo con pena. Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, pero no lloro. Se trago las lágrimas y giro sobre sus talones, caminando por el lugar y encerrándose en el baño.

Sasuke se apoyo en la mesa y escondió su cabeza entre los brazos. Sakura lo encendía como ninguna chica lo había logrado jamás. Ni siquiera en su época más libertina había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer como lo deseaba con ella.

Pero más que eso, más que algo carnal, Sasuke sentía algo raro con ella cerca. Era como si la jaula de mariposas que vivía en su estomago, se abriera y se liberaran volando por todos lados y haciendo sus terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles al tacto. Cuando la tocaba cada una de las partes que la rozaban, eran conscientes de que estaban en el lugar correcto. Su calor era perfecto, su olor embriagante y la exactitud con la que calzaba en sus brazos era asombrosa y curiosamente de otro mundo.

Se sintió patético. Él no era de pensar en esas cosas tan insulsas ni mucho menos imaginar bichos dentro de su cuerpo. Siendo práctico, en caso de que eso ocurriera, tendría que ir a pedir hora al médico para que le sacaran esas anómalas aves sensibles a cierta pelirosa.

− Sasuke, me iré. – Estaba más limpia. Su cara volvía a verse sin todo el blanco que le había echado encima, aunque en su ropa habían claras muestras de la guerra de harina que recientemente habían tenido. – Necesito descansar para mañana.

− Vamos, no te dejaré sin comer. – La pelirosa quiso replicar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, porque la tomo de su mano y la sentó en el sofá. – Pediremos comida china. Por mientras, verás algunos videos.

− ¿Qué videos? – pregunto ceñuda.

− De algunas actuaciones que hice y que te pueden servir para mejorar. – Sakura asintió gustosa, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Esperaba que se molestara al juzgar su modo de trabajar, pero no, Sakura era tan humilde que aceptaba la ayuda sin rechistar, porque reconocía sus falencias, haciéndola una chica aun más madura. ¿Por qué no podía ser tonta, descerebrada y bien vivida? Así no se sentiría tan tentado a lanzarse sobre ella.

− Genial. Ponlas. – Sasuke lo hizo, intentando no pensar en que la pelirosa lo acaba de mandar. − ¿Cuántos años tenías cuándo partiste en esto?

− No lo recuerdo. Cuando pequeño hacía comerciales para bebés y niños – Sakura lo miró incrédula. – Si, era guapo. Como ahora.

− Tu modestia me supera. – respondió con tono divertido. Sasuke simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara la televisión y disfrutase del espectáculo.

Se les prometía una bonita tarde noche.

**3.**

− Me acosté con una prostituta. – Kiba que estaba bebiendo cerveza, soltó todo el contenido sobre Shikamaru. –Si, justo necesitaba bañarme.

− ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto de manera inaudible. − ¿Una puta?

− Si. – respondió escueto, tomando su cerveza y dándole un gran sorbo. – No me preguntes como llegué a ella. Simplemente paso.

− ¿De verdad lo tomaras así? – pregunto asombrado. – No eres del tipo que justifique sus acciones con un "paso", porque cada uno de tus pasos está claramente medido. Dime, ¿Qué paso?

− ¿Quieres que te cuente como tuve sexo con ella? – levantó una ceja. Kiba le hizo una mueca desagradable. – Estaba demasiado ebrio y de repente se acercó esa rubia, me miró, la mire y desperté en una cama de un motel de mala muerte.

− ¿No te descubrieron? – Kiba lo miraba sin comprender. Shikamaru no era de hacer esas cosas ¿tan mal dejaban las mujeres?

− Solo la recepcionista me reconoció, pero le ofrecí un meet and greet con nosotros. – respondió muy suelto de cuerpo. – Si esto sale a la prensa, ya sabré que fue gracias a ella.

− O a la prostituta que dejaste durmiendo en el lugar. – le recordó Kiba, volviendo a beber.

− O al compañero de banda que tengo en frente. – el castaño le resto importancia. – Sé que no lo harías, pero nunca diré nunca.

− No lo digas entonces, pero puedes confiar en mí. – le guiño un ojo. – Deberías hacer un orden en este lugar, está hecho una mierda. – El pelinegro bufó. – Eres un flojo.

− Le pediré a mamá que venga. – dijo mirando todo el departamento.

Desde que se había ido Temari, no quería ordenar, manteniendo todo como el día en que ella saco sus cosas y se largó de ahí. Nuevamente pensó en ella y no pudo evitar cierto apretón en su pecho, pero ya no sentía odio ni rabia, más bien comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de estar solo y de disfrutar de él mismo, cosa que no había hecho.

− Dudo que tu madre venga, pero no pierdes nada intentándolo. – Kiba dio el último sorbo de su botella, y se levantó estirándose. – Me largo.

− ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto el moreno. – En realidad no me importa. Adiós. – Kiba sonrió. Shikamaru era un caso perdido.

Salió del departamento de su amigo, sintiendo que a pesar de todo, comenzaba a superar la pena y estaba en vías a volver a ser otra persona. A lo mejor no alguien muy cariñoso, pero si distinto. Más preocupado por el resto, o demostrativo.

Su celular vibro y cuando miró la pantalla, una sonrisa estúpida partió su rostro.

− Hola belleza. – un jadeo desde el otro lado. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Kiba, estamos en problemas. – el castaño se detuvo. – Necesitamos juntarnos urgente.

− Dime dónde estás. – pregunto, tanteando las llaves de su auto y subiendo al carro luego de destrabar los seguros.

− A tres cuadras de la mansión Hyuga, por el costado derecho. – Kiba entendió de inmediato y tirándole un beso, cortó.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Estaría embarazada…? Al parecer, esa última opción comenzaba a tomar fuerza y era la más plausible. La última vez que habían estado juntos, era tal la necesidad de tenerse, que no pensaron en métodos anticonceptivos. Cuando fueron conscientes de eso, decidieron esperar, porque de nada les servía hacer una tormenta si no tenían certeza de nada, pero escucharla tan asustada y reclamándolo urgente, lo sobresalto. No quería ser papá, pero la idea no le parecía mala al lado de ella.

Freno en seco y se bajo del carro, buscando el pelo violeta de la mujer que lo trastocaba. A un par de metros la diviso. Se encontraba sentada en la berma, mirando el piso abatida. Corrió hacía ella.

− Llegaste. – dijo iluminando su rostro y levantándose con rapidez para abrazarlo. Kiba la apretó contra su cuerpo, temiendo que algo grave ocurriese. Enmarco su rostro entre sus manos y la miró. Sus ojos casi negros lo miraban con temor.

− ¿Qué pasa? − preguntó temeroso, pero infundiéndole valor.

− ¿Tú me amas? – Kiba frunció el ceño, asintiendo. − ¿Mucho?

− Si, te amo. – murmuró. A pesar de llevar solo cuatro meses juntos y estar entre las sombras, él sabía que había encontrado el amor. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Es que… − se separó de él y arreglo su flequillo recto. Su cabello llegaba a la altura de los hombros y se formaban unas leves ondas al final. – La familia Hyuga ha sido muy buena conmigo y yo les debo la vida.

− Natsuki, me estás preocupando, ¿qué pasa? – la chica lo miro mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. – Nat... – pidió.

− Hoy estaba hablando con Hinata y Hanabi. – murmuro, comenzando a mover las manos de forma nerviosa. Kiba se las tomo y se las beso intentado tranquilizarla. – Y empezaron a decir quienes les gustaban.

− Ya. – dio el pase para que prosiguiera. − ¿Les contaste?

− No. – negó con vehemencia. – Hinata dijo que había estado siempre enamorada de Naruto, pero que él nunca la había mirado.

− Eso es mentira, al rubio le gusta Hyuga desde que la conoció. – La pelivioleta carraspeo, y sus lágrimas se derramaron. – Natsuki, habla, por favor.

− Nos contó que ahora les gustas tú. –el castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin creerlo. – Si, Kiba, te quiere a ti y yo no quiero romperle el corazón.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? – murmuro sin comprender del todo.

− Que nosotros no podemos seguir juntos. – las lagrimas se desataron por su rostro. – Hinata me ha ayudado mucho, yo no puedo hacerle esto.

− Pero Natsuki, yo te amo a ti. – la chica se secó las lagrimas con la manga del suéter.

− Bueno, pero yo les debo mucho a ellos y tendré que prescindir de ti. – la voz se le fue apagando de a poco igual que el corazón del castaño. – No interferiré para que ustedes sean felices. – el castaño se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, desencajado.

− ¿Te estás escuchando? No me puedes obligar a estar con alguien que no quiero. – dijo muy molesto, sorprendiendo a la chica. – Si esa es tu excusa para dejarme, deja decirte que es lo bastante burda, incluso para mí, un tipejo que no tiene mucha capacidad craneal.

− Tú eres muy inteligente. – chillo. – Por favor, Kiba. Intenta entenderme.

− ¿Y tú me entiendes a mi? – la chica se tapo la boca, llorando a mares. – Quieres terminar porque a tu "jefa" se le metió en la cabeza que le gusto yo.

− ¡Sabes que Hinata no es caprichosa! – le grito, defendiendo los sentimientos de la linda peliazul. – Entiende Kiba, estoy siendo sensata.

− Sensata y una mierda, Natsuki. – se giró y camino hacia su auto, completamente destruido. La miro sobre su hombro. – Si esto acabo es por ti, que quede claro.

Salió apretando el acelerador a más no poder, quemando los neumáticos.

Cuando se encontró alejado de todo y sin nadie que lo molestara, aferro el manubrio con ambas manos y lo apretó poniendo sus nudillos blancos.

− No lloraras, no lloraras. – se repitió a modo de mantra, obligándose a mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Ya tendría un momento para soltar el dolor.

Natsuki por su parte se dejo caer en el lugar, destruida y sin aliento. Su corazón había sido desgarrado, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que Hinata merecía ser feliz y ella no sería el impedimento que la llevara a eso.

− Te equivocaste. – la pelivioleta levantó la cara y se encontró con la peliazul. – No debiste renunciar a él.

− Hanabi, tú no entiendes. – murmuro completamente abatida.

− ¿Eres una cobarde? – pregunto. – No lo creo.

− No se trata de eso. Hinata merece ser feliz; ha sufrido tanto con Naruto que… yo no le romperé el corazón. – la peliazul se acercó a ella y se acuclillo para estar a su altura.

− Si Hinata se entera de esto, se pondrá muy triste. – murmuró. – Ella no quiere que tú sufras.

− Y yo tampoco la quiero ver sufrir. – sollozo. – Ella lo hará feliz.

− Sabes que no es así. – le secó sus lagrimas. – vamos a casa.

− Pero termino mi turno. – la peliazul levantó una ceja.

− Natsuki, vamos a casa. – la guapa chica se levanto con ayuda de Hanabi y camino de regreso a la mansión, temblando y llorando. La peliazul se mordió el labio.

Hinata no quería a Kiba, o al menos no del modo que pensaba, pero no le competía a ella develar la verdad.

Natsuki y Hinata arreglarían sus problemas en el momento propicio.

El viento revolvió sus cabellos. Sí que sería un invierno frío.

**4.**

Naruto tiró por doceava vez la pelota y la atrapo en el aire. Intentaba desestresarse, pero no podía. Era como si su sistema nervioso central quisiera mandarle olas de estrés que arrasaban con todo a su paso, negándole pensar con claridad.

Molesto con todo, lanzó la bola lejos, rompiendo una de las copas que reposaba sobre la mesa. No le importó. El hastió se hacía de él de una forma que nunca espero, desencadenando una furia que nunca había sentido.

Recordó el porqué de eso, y se sintió un estúpido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Acaso era bruto? Y sip, si lo pensaba con claridad, si lo era, pero como estaba avasallado con la sensación de enojo, sintió que no era un bruto del todo. Simplemente había querido ir a buscar respuestas, pero estás no fueron lo que quería escuchar, destruyendo así, un poco más de su ego.

Pensó en llamar a Samui y liberar tensiones a través del sexo. Total, eran ex pareja y se conocían perfectamente. No quedarían prendados el uno del otro, porque la etapa romántica ya había pasado, si es que alguna vez hubiera existido, pero no era lo correcto. La frustración era con él y tenía que saber sobrellevarla para poder liberarla, o si no, seguiría comiéndose la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

− _Wow, si no es la chica más guapa de todo Tokio. – luego de haber estado en el set junto a varios de sus amigos, se fue a su casa, pero en el camino se desvió y fue directo a una escuela de piano que le era muy conocida y no necesariamente porque fuera un alumno del lugar. − ¿Cómo estas, Hinata?_

− _Bien, gracias. – respondió parca, para seguir caminando como siempre, ignorándolo. _

− _Eeh… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? – le pregunto, mirándola con esperanza. La chica se volteo sobre sus talones y aun teniendo sus mejillas sonrosadas, hablo con frialdad._

− _Naruto, no me interesa. – murmuró. – Quiero caminar._

− _¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Hice algo como para que actúes de esa manera conmigo? – la chica se alzo de hombros, sin darle a entender nada. – ¿Puedes responderme bien? – pidió._

− _No me interesas. – sus ojos brillaron y las manos de Naruto temblaron. – Eres una buena persona, pero no tienes para que mantener una relación cercana conmigo. – susurró. _

_Su voz, a pesar de ser de un tono bajo, era increíblemente hiriente, más aun, sus gestos de desprecio. _

− _Hinata – murmuro. − ¿Qué hice?_

− _Naruto, me gusta Kiba y que tú aparezcas para ir a dejarme, me aleja de él. – el rubio trago el nudo que se alojo en su garganta, destruyendo todo a su paso. – Permiso._

_Y la dejo ir, junto con su corazón._

− Eres una tonta, Hinata. – dijo con odio, pero más hacia él mismo, que hacía ella.

No se había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado. Que ya no era la chica de 13 años que respiraba sus suspiros, ni que lo buscaba con la mirada en cada uno de los conciertos que daban. Lo único que había hecho era esperarla hasta que tuviera una edad decente, para así, poder cortejarla, y mostrarle que la quería de una manera no fraternal, pero al parecer se había demorado más de lo que debía, porque la muchacha de casi 17 años lo detestaba o más bien, pasaba de él.

− _Las mujeres de ahora no son abnegadas, hijo. Si no tomas las riendas en el momento adecuado, date por perdedor. _

El puto consejo de Minato hizo resonancia en su cabeza, recordándole lo que había perdido recientemente. Sentía un vacio en su estomago y como cada uno de sus huesos estaban congelados. La pena se estaba dando un festín con él.

Quizás era tiempo de llamar a Shikamaru y hace un club de los despechados. Podían hasta formar un equipo de fútbol: Despechados F.C

El citofono de su departamento sonó, cosa rara, porque generalmente él era el que visitaba a la gente y no al revés. Se levantó para ir a levantar el auricular.

− Sr Uzumaki, el señor Inuzuka lo busca, ¿lo dejo pasar? − ¿No podía ser cualquier otra persona aparte del maldito imbécil que le había arrebatado el amor de la chica que quería?

− Si, déjelo. – murmuró antes de analizarlo bien. Igualmente tenía que conversar con él, para ponerle claro los límites y que si hacía sufrir a su Hinata… ya no era suya ¡Nunca fue tuya!, se gritó internamente. Si el chico-perro hacia sufrir a Hinata, ni en el lugar más recóndito de este mundo, podría esconderse, porque lo haría pagar.

Dejo la puerta semi abierta, para que entrara y se volvió a tirar sobre el sofá para descansar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y espero a que su amigo llegara. Cuando escucho el chirrido característico de su puerta, los abrió, encontrándose con un Kiba en evidente estado de bulto.

− Naruto. – murmuró antes de caer de bruces sobre su bonita mesa de centro, destruyéndola en muchas partes. El rubio se levanto de inmediato para ir a ayudarlo y revisar que no estuviera dañado.

− Maldita sea, Kiba. – se tranquilizó cuando vio que solo tenía un rasguño. − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Me dejaron y por tu culpa. – el rubio frunció el ceño.

− Y a mí no me quieren por tu culpa. – dejo caer a su amigo sobre el desastre que tenía por mesa.

− Bueno, al parecer es culpa de ellas. – hizo una mueca, intentando sonreír, pero Naruto pensó que era algo macabro. – Ayuda a levantarme.

− Debería dejarte en el suelo por romperme la mesa y la vida, pero para que veas que no soy rencoroso…

− ¿Puedes dejar de hablar y ayudarme? – preguntó hastiado. Naruto de un jalón lo puso de pie.

− ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Naruto, sentándose en el sofá y haciéndole un gesto para que el hiciera lo mismo.

− Natsuki, la sirvienta y amiga de las Hyuga, me dejo. – la voz se le quebró.

− ¿Estabas de novio con ella? – pregunto Naruto incrédulo.

− No, no éramos novios, pero estábamos juntos. – se talló los ojos. – Dijo que Hinata me quería y que ella no la iba a hacer sufrir, porque por tú culpa, maldito zorro, ella ya había sufrido bastante. – El rubio se sintió ofendido.

−Yo no le he hecho nada a Hinata. – respondió molesto.

− Debe ser eso, entonces. Como no le has hecho nada, la chica te odia. – Naruto le tiró un cojín. – Arregla la situación, Naruto, o si no, olvídate de que somos amigos.

− ¿Qué estás diciendo? – el castaño se levantó tambaleante y pateo un pedazo de madera rota más allá.

− Lo que oíste, o arreglas la situación con Hinata y yo vuelvo con Natsuki o púdrete en tu mierda. – el rubio frunció el ceño y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

− ¿Consideras que es mi culpa? – El castaño asintió – Hinata tiene 16 años, imbécil, ¿querías que la cortejara cuando tuviera 14? Usa la cabeza.

− Lo dice el Einstein de la banda. – ironizó el castaño. – No sé qué harás, pero arreglaras está situación aunque sea lo último que hagas.

− Y tú por otro lado también podrías ayudar. – el rubio se cruzó de brazos, aumentando la tensión. – Déjale ver que a ti no te interesa.

− Creo que llevo haciendo eso desde que la conocí. – respondió con enojo mal disimulado. – No sé qué quiere Hinata, pero a mí no me importa.

− Hinata no es una mala chica. – defendió el rubio.

− Pero es tu chica, no la mía. – camino hacia la puerta. – Tienes esta semana para dejar todo saldado.

− ¿Te das cuenta? Si no he conseguido nada en casi 5 años, menos lo conseguiré ahora, iluminado. – el castaño se encogió de hombros.

− No es mi problema. – murmuró. – Ya sabes. Vuelve a conquistarla y hazlo como un hombre de verdad, no como el imbécil baboso que actúas siempre.

− ¡¿Quieres que te golpee?! – se acercó a Kiba, invadiéndolo. − ¿Quieres que lo haga?

− Estoy siendo sincero. – murmuro sin temor a la cercanía del rubio. – No la conquistaras sonriendo zorrunamente, ni abrazándola de improviso. Usa esa cabecita en algo decente y deja que los demás seamos felices.

− ¿Qué sería algo decente? – preguntó mucho más calmado.

− Búscala, halágala y luego ignórala. Siempre funciona. – Naruto abrió la boca. – No la ignores mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente y luego vuelve a ella para comportarte como una posible pareja y ¡zaz! Es tuya.

− Eso es básico.

− Naruto, las mujeres se hacen las rebuscadas, pero muchas veces son mil veces más simples de lo que nosotros mismos creemos. – Kiba soltó el aire. – Que las veamos como un teorema de Fermat, sólo las engrandece y nos complica. Adiós.

El rubio quedo mirando el vacio, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Kiba había hablado como un experto en la materia, cosa inusual.

− ¿Teorema de qué…? – se preguntó.

Se metió al notebook y buscó en las redes sociales el nombre de Hinata Hyuga. La encontró de inmediato, junto a una linda foto donde salía con Natsuki riendo. La pelivioleta era muy bonita, pero la peliazul era hermosa y no la podía perder.

− Hinata, voy por ti. – dijo antes de cerrar todo y salir de la casa.

Tenía que ver a la peliazul e iría en ese momento.

**5.**

− Eras hermoso cuando pequeño. – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

− Todavía lo soy. – su "modesta" respuesta, hizo reír a la pelirosa. – ¿Qué aprendiste?

− Tengo que ser más seria. – respondió seguirá de sí misma. Sasuke se golpeo la frente, dándose por superado. – ¿No era eso?

− No. – murmuró. – Ven, levántate.

Sakura se puso de pie frente a él.

− ¿Qué hago ahora? – Sasuke se acercó tanto, que sus narices casi se rozaban. Sakura por inercia se lanzo hacia atrás. − ¿Qué haces?

− Tienes que acostumbrarte a mí, no temerme. – Sasuke se paseo por alrededor de ella, respirando cerca de su oído. – Siénteme, confía. – Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejo llevar.

Sasuke aspiro su aroma con fascinación, llenándose sus pulmones de esencia pelirosa. Acarició con su nariz la parte trasera del cuello de Sakura y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

− Sasuke. – suspiró la pelirosa.

− No tienes que tener vergüenza porque yo me acerco o dar respingos cada vez que te toco. – murmuro apegado a su oreja, rozándola con sus labios. Acarició sus brazos y volvió a la posición con la cual habían partido, poniéndose en frente y tocándole la nariz con la punta del dedo. Sakura abrió los ojos, haciendo tambalear al pelinegro. Verde furioso se cruzó con negro azabache. La tensión era palpable. – Habrán escenas donde te tendré que tocar en lugares que no estás acostumbrada, como lo hice ayer. – Sakura frunció el ceño recordando el beso del pelinegro. – Pero las escenas más fuertes las haré con una doble tuya.

− Me parece. – respondió, mordiendo su labio. Sasuke quiso ser él el que lo mordiera. – Una pregunta.

− Dime. – Sakura sintió el aliento mentolado del hombre, envolviéndose en él.

− Los besos ¿no debo meter mi lengua? – Sasuke la miro intentando no reír y sopesando la respuesta. – Es que siempre dicen que los besos de película son falsos.

− Sakura, eso es algo que irás aprendiendo de a poco. – le contestó. − Cuando estés en el momento de una escena así, tienes que dejarte guiar. En este caso, yo haré de tu mentor.

− Dame un beso de película ahora. – le pidió completamente azorada e impresionada consigo misma y su desfachatez para pedirle algo de ese tipo.

− No, Sakura. – respondió cortante y se volteó. – En el set, con mucha gente alrededor lo podemos hacer, acá no.

− ¿Por qué no? ¿Te doy asco? – hizo una mueca de dolor y retorció sus manos. – Sé que no soy una experta besando. Mis estadísticas solo llevan dos besos y es imposible ser buena en algo de lo cual no se tiene práctica.

− Para besar bien no se necesita práctica. – espeto molesto, con él y con ella y esa lengua tonta que tenía para pedirle cosas que no le podía cumplir o más bien, no debía. – Cuando estás en el momento y sientes esa conexión con la otra persona, el beso se da solo. Se sincronizan.

− Mírame, Sasuke. – el pelinegro se volteo con sus ojos completamente oscurecidos de furia, contención y pasión. − ¿Nosotros tenemos química?

− Si. – respondió sinceramente. – y mucha, para mi gusto.

− ¿No te gusto? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – No me refiero en un ámbito amoroso o sexual. Escuché lo que le decías a tu novia.

− Sakura… − la pelirosa puso una mano delante de su cara para que callara.

− Escuchame. – pidió. – Sé que solo tengo 16 años y que mi cuerpo no es extremadamente bello, pero no doy asco ¿verdad? ¿Te gusto como compañera?

− Sakura, créeme, no quieres saber. – la pelirosa abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla y morderse el labio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. – Me gustas demasiado. – murmuró.

Sakura sorprendida lo miró intentando descifrar su rictus, pero se encontró con la típica pared que siempre veía y esa frialdad que helaba los huesos.

− Pero…

− Dijiste que no era en un sentido amoroso ni sexual, por lo tanto, si, me gustas y mucho. Creo que tienes pasta para ser una de las mejores actrices, eres linda, simpática, humilde, amorosa y un sinfín de atributos, pero también eres inmadura, irreverente, desfachatada e insolente y esas cosas debemos mejorarlas en conjunto. – se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello. – Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Sakura.

− Gracias. – respondió sonrojada y arreglando su cabello. Miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. – Son las 9 de la noche. Debo irme.

− Te voy a dejar. – Sakura asintió agradeciendo.

El camino a su casa fue en completo silencio, sólo interrumpido por la tenue música que daba la radio. Sakura iba metida en sus cavilaciones. En como enfrentar el día de mañana a toda la producción luego del numerito que se había mandado, pero sobre todo, pensando en Sasuke y esa forma tan sobreprotectora que tenía con ella. Tenerlo de tutor era como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque a la vez, las consecuencias podían ser dantescas y no era por ser fatalista, sino que ser consciente de lo que el pelinegro provocaba en ella.

Sasuke por su parte solo recordaba la cara de Sakura pidiendo ser besada. Esa había sido una prueba a su autocontrol, y al parecer la había pasado con un excelente.

Suspiro y la miró. Iba concentrada en el paisaje que se reflejaba en su ventana.

− Sasuke, ¿mañana hay una escena sexual, verdad? – el pelinegro asintió, mirando a la carretera. − ¿Con quién la harás?

− Con una chica que hará de tu doble. – Sakura asintió. – Grabaran tu rostro haciendo muecas, pero el contacto lo tendré con una mayor de edad.

− Al parecer la idea te gusta. – pico la pelirosa. Sasuke se alzo de hombros. − ¿No sientes nada?

− ¿Cómo nada? – pregunto confuso.

− Ya sabes. – murmuró sonrosada. – ¿No te provoca placer?

− ¿Estás preguntando si me excito? – esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y la miro. Sakura se tapaba la cara con el pelo, azorada a más no poder. – No, Sakura, no me excito. – le respondió con sinceridad. – Obviamente pasan cosas cuando estás rozándote con otra persona, pero más allá de un leve escalofrió, no pasa.

− Yo tengo una escena con el personaje de Sasori, donde nos besamos y caemos sobre la hierba. – Sasuke no recordaba eso. En cuenta llegara a su casa, revisaría el guión. – Quiero hacerlo.

− ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto estrangulado.

− Quiero hacer esa escena con Sasori. Simplemente nos besaremos y caeremos al suelo, pero no terminaremos en nada. – el pelinegro carraspeo, levemente molesto.

− ¿Te gusta?

− ¿Sasori? – el pelinegro asintió levemente. – Es guapo, pero no. Me cae bien.

− ¿Hay alguien que te caiga mal?

− Si, Kabuto ¿Cómo lo aguantan? Es la persona más intratable que conozco. – Sasuke volvió a sonreír. – ¿Tú lo soportas?

− Eeh… no me va ni me viene, sinceramente. Mientras no se meta conmigo, poco me importa. – respondió. – No te preocupes por él, sabes que tienes el apoyo de casi todos en la producción, así que la opinión de Kabuto no te tiene que importar. – la tranquilizó.

− Gracias.

− Cuando recibas tu primer sueldo, exijo que me invites algo.

− Preparo un yogurt con cereal digno de un restaurant de lujo. – Sasuke soltó una risotada.− Y no hay nada mejor que mi vaso de agua magistral. Le echo hielo para que sude.

− Estas loca. – dijo sin poder aguantar la risa. – Srta. Sakura, hemos llegado a su hogar.

− Muchas gracias, señorito Sasuke. – el pelinegro movió la cabeza fingiendo sentirse superado. – No es necesario que te bajes.

− Espera sentada a que te haga caso. – replico.

Bajándose del carro, ambos entraron al edificio, encontrándose de frente con el portero.

− Srta. Sakura. – llamo el hombre. – Buenas noches sr Uchiha. – Sasuke movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. – Hoy vinieron a dejarle mercadería de un supermercado súper top. Los deje subir ¿hice bien?

− Si. – respondió.

− No. – dijo al mismo tiempo Sasuke. Se miraron. – Motoki no puede dejar que ningún desconocido suba.

− Pero si son los encargados de entrar las bolsas. – defendió levemente molesta. –No haré escándalo porque alguien se mete a mi departamento.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Dejaras que cualquiera suba y se meta a tu casa? – Sakura enrolo los ojos.

− No seas tan literal. Me refiero a que son trabajadores. Dudo que se hayan robado algo. – puso las manos en su cadera y lo miro desafiante. – deja de ser tan protector.

− Me importa bastante poco si te roban o no, pero si me preocupa el hecho de que un día puedes estar sola y un desconocido, que se hace pasar por repartidor de víveres, entre a tu casa y haga algo. – Motoki, que nunca en su vida había escuchado a Sasuke hablar más de 4 palabras, quedo impresionado.

− Motoki, no hay problema. Sasuke ya se va ¿verdad? – el pelinegro alzo una ceja.

− No me iré hasta que revise que en tu departamento no hay nadie. – respondió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

− Estás siendo extremadamente metiche. – chillo molesta. – Ándate.

− No. – la agarro del brazo y jalo de ella para llegar al ascensor.

− Sasuke ¿acaso no escuchas? – se zafo del agarre y trastabillo hacia atrás, hasta lograr estabilizarse. –Quiero que te vayas.

− Bueno, hoy no es el día en que cumpla tus deseos. – Sakura se sonrojo, recordando la negación que tuvo Sasuke para besarla. – Vamos o me conocerás molesto.

− Estás molesto todo el puto día.

− No seas grosera. – la pelirosa dio un golpe al suelo con su pie. − ¿Puedes avanzar?

− Eres el ser más indeseable que conozco. Superas a Kabuto – chillo.

− Hace un rato nos estábamos llevando bien. – Sakura lo empujo y paso hacia al ascensor. – Eres muy madura. – dijo con sarcasmo.

− Y tú eres bipolar y tremendamente paternalista. – bufó. – Entraras y saldrás. No te quiero ver contaminar mi ambiente con tus malas vibras.

− Para Sakura. – advirtió.

− No, para tú. – la pelirosa estaba pasando de la rabia a la pena. – Déjame tomar mis decisiones.

− Entiende que eres una niña. – Sakura se cruzo de brazos y miró hacia al cielo, pidiendo valor. – Hasta que no demuestres que puedes hacerte cargo de ti misma, me tendrás acá.

− Pobrecita tu novia. No sé cómo te aguanta. – el pelinegro pensó en Fuka y la nula preocupación que sentía por ella. No era que no le importara, pero sabía que Fuka era capaz de cuidarse en cualquier situación y que sus decisiones serían maduras, sin necesidad de tener alguien más evaluándolas. Pensó en decirle eso a Sakura, pero sintió que era desleal y desacreditador. Simplemente se alzo de hombros y siguió escuchando su diatriba. – Eres una bestia.

− Sigue, Sakura, sigue y te arrepentirás. – la pelirosa se poso frente a él, desafiante.

− ¿Me golpearas? – el pelinegro la miro evaluando la situación.

No la golpearía, porque consideraba que eso era la bajeza más grande a la cual un hombre podía llegar. Tampoco la besaría, porque ya lo había hecho una vez y termino lastimándola ¿entonces que hacía? Simplemente se agacho y la tomo por las piernas, posándosela en el hombro, como si fuese un saco de papas.

− Quédate quieta. – pidió cuando Sakura comenzó a golpearlo y a gritarle que la bajara. En el piso 17 se subió una linda rubia de ojos azules que en cuanto lo reconoció se tapo la boca impresionada. – Hola.

− ¿Estás ligando, maldito idiota? – le grito mientras golpeaba su espalda. – Tú, oxigenada, él tiene novia.

− Ya lo sé. – respondió con voz nasal y expresión despectiva. Lo que tenía de bonita, se le iba con su forma de ser. _"Equilibrio espiritual". _− ¿Nos podemos sacar una selfie? – Sasuke la miró incrédulo ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que iba con una chica sobre su hombro y esta gritaba porque la bajara?

− Lo veo difícil. – respondió frunciendo la nariz. − ¡Sakura! Eso duele. – la pelirosa había subido parte de su camisa y estaba pellizcándolo. − ¡Basta!

− ¡Bájame! – le grito de vuelta.

La rubia que los miraba sin comprender que sucedía, saco su celular y comenzó a grabarlos. Sasuke a manotazos intentaba arrebatárselo, mientras Sakura pataleaba en el aire y golpeaba su trasero con los puños.

En cuanto llegaron al piso de Sakura, Sasuke se volteo y le arrebato el celular a la chica.

− Llama a este número. – le escribió en el celular. – y cenaré contigo, pero no subas el vídeo que grabaste.

− ¡Eres un coqueto! – volvió a gritar la pelirosa. – ¡un puto!

− ¿Será una buena noche? – preguntó la chica, sugerentemente.

− La mejor si así lo quieres. – guiñándole un ojo, salió del ascensor y camino hasta la puerta del departamento de Sakura. Para sorpresa de la pelirosa, abrió la puerta con una llave propia.

− Sasuke, bájame o sabrás lo que es verme enojada. – amenazó.

− Bueno. – la soltó dejándola caer sobre el sofá. Sakura se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia él, empujándolo. − ¿Puedes calmarte?

− ¿Quién eres tú para hacer lo que hiciste? – bisbiseo. – Me humillaste.

− No hice eso. – respondió mirando su celular. – Debo llamar a Itachi, tengo mensajes de él.

− ¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡Estúpido! – chilló. – Te odio.

− Hace un rato me pedías que te besara y ahora me odias, ¿No crees que tienes un problema de estabilidad emocional?

− ¿Y tú? Eres un amargado, frío e impotente. – susurro.

−No soy impotente. – respondió muy molesto.

− Entonces asumes que eres amargado y frío. – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. – Eres impotente.

− Sakura, te estás metiendo en un terreno en el cual te aseguro, no quieres estar. – La pelirosa se alzo de hombros. − ¿Puedes parar?

− ¡Nunca!, hasta que reconozcas que te comportaste como un troglodita. – dijo Sakura.

− No. – tomo el celular y comenzó a caminar por todo el departamento, buscando algún ser extraño. Sakura le iba pisando los talones y refunfuñando con los brazos cruzados. – Al parecer no hay nadie.

− ¡Bravo! Acabas de descubrir América. – ironizo. – Lárgate y entrégame la llave. – Sasuke alzo la ceja y sonrió burlón. – Te estoy hablando.

− ¿Crees que te la pasaría? – hizo un sonido con la lengua a modo de negación. – Jamás.

− Eso es invasión a la privacidad. Te acusaré con Jiraya. – Sasuke estiro el brazo, entregándole su celular.

− Toma, llámalo. – la chica frunció la boca y tomando el celular lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. − ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? – preguntó consternado.

− Oh, lo lamento tanto. – fingió sentirse mal. –Ahora no podrás juntarte con la oxigenada, que pena.

− Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – la pelirosa asintió feliz. – Si, de verdad eres un caso clínico.

− Lárgate de mi casa o las consecuencias serán peores. – El pelinegro la tomo nuevamente por las piernas y la poso sobre su hombro. Casi corriendo llego a la habitación de la chica y la tiro sobre la cama. Sakura estaba asustadísima, reconociendo que se había pasado. Iba a pedirle disculpas y arreglar el embrollo, pero Sasuke estaba furioso. Agarrando las tapas, la envolvió.

− ¡Quédate dormida y deja de ser una molestia! – le grito, algo casi imposible, porque el pelinegro no perdía el control.

− Sasuke. – susurro sorprendida y temblando de pena. La había cagado. Destapándose lentamente lo buscó en la habitación, pero estaba sola.

Salió de la cama de forma sigilosa, pero se encontró con el departamento completamente desierto. Un nudo se alojo en su garganta y carraspeo para intentar tragarlo. Miró al suelo y vio el celular de Sasuke destruido. Un iphone último modelo que le costaría casi 24 meses de su mesada para poder comprar.

Las lagrimas cayeron por si solas, derramándose por su mejillas haciéndole sentir impotente, como una verdadera estúpida. ¿Por qué tenía esas actitudes tan arrebatas? ¿Por qué no podía ser más pensante en los momentos que lo ameritaban?

Tomo el aparato destruido entre sus manos y camino con él hasta su cuarto.

Iba a arreglar el desastre de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. A través del arte.

**6.**

Neji abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Era relativamente tarde y no tenía ánimos de recibir visitas, a menos que se tratara de Mei. Ahí podía hacer una excepción, pero en vez de la guapa mujer que lo ayudaba a calentar la cama, se encontró con su compañero de banda: El ruidoso molestoso.

− Hola. – le cerró la puerta en la nariz. − ¡Neji! – escucho desde el otro lado. Enrolando los ojos abrió.

− ¿Qué mierda haces acá? – Naruto se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir.

− Necesito hablar con tu prima.

− ¿Ah? – una vena comenzó a asomar en la frente del pelicastaño. – No está.

− Neji la cena… Naruto. – Hinata estaba para detrás de su primo, mirándolo sin creer que estuviera ahí. – Buenas noches, Naruto. – haciendo una leve reverencia, se largo.

− ¿No estaba? – pregunto a modo de sarcasmo. – Necesito hablar con ella.

− No me interesa, Naruto. Mantente alejado de mi familia. – quiso volver a cerrar, pero el pie del rubio no se lo permitió. − ¿Tienes estiércol en la cabeza?

− Dicen. – respondió intentado bromear a pesar de la ofensa. – Permiso.

− Naruto, te dije que no pasarías. – insistió Neji, muy ofuscado. – Vuelve por donde viniste.

− Tengo que hablar con tu prima, Hyuga. Y lo haré, quieras o no. – empujándolo, entro al lugar y camino hacia el comedor, donde Hanabi, Hinata y Natsuki comían en silencio.

La irrupción del rubio las sorprendió, pero Hanabi fue la única en actuar con naturalidad.

− Te demoraste ¿eh? – el rubio la miró sin comprender. – Bueno, creo que buscas a alguien en específico ¿o me equivoco? – ¿De cuándo la menor de los Hyuga era tan elocuente? El rubio asintió casi por inercia. – Nat, vamos.

− No los pienso dejar solos. – dijo Neji, dejándose caer en una de las sillas. Miro a su prima y la encontró completamente avergonzada y mordiéndose el labio. – Aquí me quedaré.

− Creo que le contaré a papá que te encamas con una cualquiera. – murmuró Hanabi, mientras daba saltitos para salir del comedor.

− ¡Ven para acá! – Era raro ver al pelicastaño molesto, pero se notaba que en ese instante lo estaba. – Cinco minutos, Naruto y te largas.

− Si, si, si. Vuela. – espeto el rubio, ganándose una última mirada fulminadora por parte de su compañero de banda y amigo. – Hola Hinata.

La peliazul miraba su plato como si ese fuese la última maravilla del mundo. Inspeccionaba cada uno de los relieves de su comida, y como la mezcla entre en el arroz y el orégano era tan heterogénea. ¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué aparecía por su casa? ¿Acaso los últimos dos desplantes no habían dejado entrever que no lo quería en su vida?

− Toma asiento, Naruto. – el rubio se acercó lentamente a una de las sillas, quedando frente a ella y esperando que levantara la cabeza. La peliazul se hizo esperar, pero cuando sus ojos grandes y expresivos se posaron en él, Naruto pensó que podría haber esperado toda la vida. − ¿Qué necesitas?

− Explicaciones. – la chica coloreo sus mejillas, pero siguió manteniendo esa postura fría y distante. − ¿Qué hice?

− ¿Perdón? – preguntó confusa.

− ¿Por qué… por qué ya no me quieres? – la chica frunció el ceño, mientras Naruto retorcía sus manos. Cuando el rubio pensó que el silencio era la respuesta, escucho una leve risa. Corta, sigilosa, pero risa. Se estaba burlando. – Hinata…

− Lo lamento. – pero no lo hacía. – Me gusta Kiba.

− ¿Sabes que Kiba tiene una relación con Natsuki? – la peliazul por primera vez en toda la conversación se sintió sorprendida. – Aunque debes estar contenta. Natsuki termino con él para que tú pudieras ser feliz. ¿En qué te has convertido?

− Yo… yo… no sabía. – tartamudeo consternada. – Si hubiese…

− ¿Las cosas serían distintas? – preguntó molesto. – Sé que no eres una mala chica, Hinata, pero deberías ver que detrás de ti hay más gente.

− Nunca… nunca lo dijo. – volvió a tartamudear y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

− ¿Te gusta Kiba? – la pregunta sonaba tan fácil y simple, pero Naruto se había tenido que armar de valor para poder sacarla a flote. Sabía que una respuesta afirmativa, lo destruiría, pero también tenía claro que la mejor forma de enfrentarse a una pena, era directamente. Cercenar sin compasión.

− No. – y los colores le subieron. Naruto soltó el aire contenido y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. – Fue… fue un arrebato… decir eso. – confeso. Sus ojos pálidos lo miraron con pavor. − ¿Destruí su… relación?

− Un poco, pero se puede solucionar. – carraspeo. – Debes hablar con ella y aclararle todo.

− Soy una tonta. – murmuró bajito y a punto de largarse a llorar. – Gracias… gracias por venir a decírmelo. – A pesar de eso, Naruto aun sentía la distancia que la chica intentaba imponer.

− ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó nuevamente, como la vez anterior y ahora esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

− Meterte… con otras… chicas. – las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron más granate.

− ¿Tú me quieres? – la peliazul se levantó de golpe y salió del comedor.

Neji entro como relevo y lo levantó agarrando el pecho de su polera.

− ¿Qué le hiciste? – sus ojos lanzaban dagas de fuego.

− Nada que te importe. – el rubio se zafo del agarré y arreglándose la ropa, se giró saliendo del lugar.

Desde una ventana alta en la mansión, se veía la silueta de una linda chica, reposando su cabeza en el vidrio y viéndolo salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Suspiró y enjuago las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

− Naruto… yo no te quiero. – murmuró, mordiendo su labio, intentado contener los sollozos. – Yo te amo.

**7.**

− Disculpe el retraso, maestra. –Sakura entro al aula jadeando, mientras la profesora de inglés la hacía pasar a regañadientes. Si la chica no tuviese tantas regalías, no la aceptaría en sus clases. No tenía ni la altura, ni la clase que tenían el resto de sus alumnas. Y revisando sus informes, su familia tampoco pertenecía a algún clan importante, sólo era una actriz emergente.

La pelirosa ignoro el cuchicheo que se formo a su alrededor. Era algo común. Lanzando su bolso sobre su mesa, se sentó, pasando por al lado de Hinata. Está no levantó la cabeza para saludarla, ni siquiera para darle una sonrisa. Sakura frunció el ceño y le tomo la mano.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Hinata negó levemente y siguió pendiente de la clase. Sakura necesitaba saber que le pasaba a su recién estrenada amiga y fiel a su estilo, buscaría la respuesta.

_Holaaaa! ¿Ke tienes? _

Le paso el pequeño papelito con mesura. Hinata lo miró y miró a Sakura. La pelirosa con un gesto, la insto a que lo tomara.

A los segundos llego su respuesta.

_¿Amor? _

Sakura se sintió confusa en cuanto leyó lo que estaba escrito. Tomo nuevamente el lápiz, pero un leve dolor en sus manos le hizo detenerse para tomar aire. Tenía sus dedos cortados, al igual que las palmas. Apretando los labios y conteniendo el ardor, volvió a escribir.

_¿A kien tenemos ke golpear? _

Hinata sonrió con tristeza y sintió sus ojos aguarse de nuevo. Pensó que no le quedaban lágrimas, luego de haber estado la noche en vela, soltando su dolor, pero se equivocaba, porque nuevamente sus ojos ardían.

_A Naruto._

Sakura casi dio un grito cuando leyó el nombre y la miró buscando una explicación, que obviamente no llego, porque la peliazul estaba metida en su cuaderno haciendo la tarea y tomando apuntes. La pelirosa se cruzo de brazos y espero con ansías el receso para poder averiguar mejor lo que realmente sucedía.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente. – como suelen pasar en la escuela. – Y luego de las últimas despedidas, Sakura guardo sus implementos rápidamente en su bolso y jalo a Hinata del brazo, aguantando el dolor. Caminaron hacia una de las partes más alejadas de la escuela y sentándose sobre el pasto, se miraron.

− ¿Qué te hizo? – la peliazul agacho la cabeza y se alzo de hombros. – Hinata, me asustas.

− Creo que el receso… será muy corto para… contar todo – y más aun, pensó la pelirosa, si Hinata hablaba con tanto tartamudeo.

− Cariño, tienes que relajarte y hablarme cuando lo creas prudente, pero solo necesito que me digas algo. –la peliazul asintió. − ¿te lastimo?

− ¿Anoche? – Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida al saber que Naruto le hacia visitas nocturnas a su amiga. – A lo largo… a lo largo de nuestra… relación, me ha hecho… daño. – la pelirosa asintió, comprendiéndola. Al parecer, la historia daba para largo.

− ¿Y porque sufres? ¿Lo quieres? – Hinata mordiendo su labio y soltando las lágrimas contenidas, asintió. – Pero si te hace sufrir, no merece ser amado.

− Es que… es que no es que me… haga sufrir. – hipo. – Naruto es bueno…

− Pero si es bueno, ¿Por qué lloras? – Hinata sollozaba sin parar, con sus ojos cristalizados y mejillas rojas de tanto refregárselas.

− Sakura… − sin creerlo, la peliazul se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura entendió que no era el momento de pedir explicaciones ni razones. Simplemente tenía que estar ahí, sosteniéndola a su lado, acompañándola en lo que era, al parecer, un duro proceso.

− Tranquila, Hinata. Aquí estoy para ti. – le murmuro al oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Pasaron varios minutos así, Sakura siendo un bálsamo para el dolor de la peliazul. Cuando la campana de fin del receso sonó, se separaron lentamente y caminaron hacia el aula, pero antes, la pelirosa paso al negocio de la escuela y le compró un agua, así le calmaría un poco los hipidos.

Las clases fueron como siempre tediosas y muy exigentes. Las matemáticas nunca fueron lo suyo, aunque historia universal repuntó, porque era un área que le fascinaba.

Mientras hacía el informe sobre la construcción de la "Gran Muralla China", ayudándose por su libro, una hoja apareció entre sus apuntes. Venía por parte de Hinata.

Sakura la desdobló de inmediato y comenzó a leer lo que sería la explicación de todo lo que pasaba.

**_Historia de Hinata_**

_Conocí a Naruto_ _cuando solo tenía 12 años. Para mí, fue el chico más lindo y tierno que hubiese visto en mi vida. En parte, eso se vio influenciado por el poco contacto que tenía con el género masculino, dado que tanto papá como Neji, impedían que yo me relacionara bien con los hombres._

_Dentro de toda mi timidez, recuerdo que me acerqué a ellos (estaban todos los de la banda y Sai, uno de los chicos que se salió, pero sigue siendo amigo) y completamente roja los saludé. Naruto fue el que más me tomo atención – no sabes lo feliz que fui con eso – e incluso me dio una sonrisa, mientras revolvía mi cabello. Neji, que estaba un poco más allá, con un empujón lo alejó de mí y al parecer le advirtió sobre mi edad y lo inalcanzable que era. _

_Naruto tenía 20 años _(Sakura abrió la boca. Hinata se llevaba por menos que ella con Sasuke, pero a esa edad, era muy notoria la diferencia)_ Era imposible pensar en que el se fijaría en mi. _

_Pasado los años, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Naruto iba a nuestra casa y yo me esmeraba por verme linda. Él simplemente me sonreía y me hablaba banalidades. – banalidades que para mí, eran la resolución del mundo o la explicación más perfecta de la creación humana. – endiose cada una de las cosas que me decía. Cree en mi cabeza una idealización, que al final, termino destrozándome. _

_Para él, los años también trajeron otras cosas. La fama, el dinero, las mujeres, las fiestas, etc., pero aun así, yo me sentía capaz de perdonarle todo y estar a su lado. _

_En mi cumpleaños número 14, mis padres hicieron una pequeña fiesta, invitando a los más cercanos. Con ayuda de Hanabi, convencimos a Neji de que invitara a los chicos de la banda; Sasuke no pudo ir porque estaba rodando una película en Alemania. Shikamaru se iba de vacaciones con Temari (su novia) y Sai, comenzaba recién su carrera de Antropología y viajaba a Egipto. _

_Kiba y Naruto se presentaron. El primero llegó solo, y comenzó una charla con Natsuki (la chica que trabaja en mi casa y a la cual le acabo de romper el corazón) y Naruto llego con Samui, una hermosa rubia de pelo hasta los hombros y ojos azules_

_Mi pecho se apretó en cuanto los vi juntos. Naruto se acercó a mí acompañado de ella y me la presentó como su novia. Yo no sé cómo pude sostenerle la mirada, porque simplemente sentía mis oídos taponeados y mi corazón latía desbocado. Estaba triste. Natsuki, quien vio la escena, me rescató aludiendo que tenía compromisos que cumplir por ser la cumpleañera. _

_Nos encerramos en un baño y lloré durante dos horas, sintiéndome miserable y estúpida por albergar sentimientos por un hombre que no me veía más que como "la pequeña prima de su amigo". Ese día, pensé que mi vida amorosa se acababa y que Naruto quedaría enterrado en el pasado, pero no fue así._

_Pasando el tiempo, Naruto se presentaba mucho por mi casa y cuando no estaba Neji, lo esperaba junto a mí, mientras yo practicaba piano. Conversábamos de trivialidades – que para mí ya no eran tan geniales como en un principio, pero seguían disparando mis latidos. – y nos reíamos de ciertas situaciones. _

_Él nunca me hablo de su novia, pero yo sabía que seguía con ella. Por revistas me enteraba que iban y volvían todo el tiempo y que entremedio de esos lapsos, había otras mujeres. Naruto, el lindo chico con sonrisa encantadora, era un completo Casanova y eso no me gustaba. _

_Cuando cumplí los 16, esperaba que por fin el se fijara en mi y comenzara a verme como una mujer, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que nuevamente estaba con otra chica. Una nueva novia, que al parecer, no era ligue de una noche: Kurumi Hasegawa. _(Sakura supo de inmediato quien era. Una idol muy conocida en Japón, que tenía una voz privilegiada y que alguna vez había hecho un dueto con la banda de Sasuke) _Ella era hermosa. Alta morena y de pelo oscuro hasta la cintura, ondulado y brillante. Sus piernas eran perfectas y su cuerpo de infarto… yo no tenía nada con que competir._

_Sentí rabia y pena, quise odiarlo, pero me era imposible, porque lo amaba…_

Sakura miró detrás de la hoja, pero no había nada más escrito. ¡Ese no podía ser el final! Buscando respuestas miró a Hinata, quien le entrego un nuevo papel. Sakura presurosa comenzó a leerlo.

_Me obligue a olvidarlo, pensando en otros chicos y aceptando invitaciones. Neji me descubrió una vez, comiendo un helado con Riko, un compañero de las clases de piano. Para mi desgracia – o quizás suerte – iba con Naruto y este lo calmo, tomándolo de un brazo. Ese día descubrí que él no me quería, porque ni siquiera se había puesto celoso, y no es que yo buscarla ponerlo en ese estado, pero por las casualidades de la vida nos topamos en esa situación y él no esbozo ningún tipo de contradicción._

_Mi pena acrecentó y comencé a detestarlo ¿Qué me faltaba a mí? ¿Por qué no era conversadora? ¿Mi timidez le parecía inmadura? Las preguntas me torturaban y no sabía cómo sacarlas afuera. Muchas veces llore a gritos, siendo contenida por Hanabi y Natsuki, hasta que un día dije: "Basta" y paré. Me prometí salir adelante y comencé a hacerlo paso a paso. Disfrutaba de las clases de piano, o de comer algún helado con amigos. De reír con las chicas o mirar televisión sin estar pensar en tareas ni en él. Ya no me vivía comparando con parejas felices en el parque, ni me imaginaba con Naruto haciendo lo mismo. Comencé a vivir por mi y nada más. _

_Pero cuando comenzó mi cambio de actitud, él también cambio. Iba más a mi casa, _−_ mucho más que las veces anteriores −_ _cenaba con nosotros, compartía con mi padre y ayudaba a Hanabi en sus clases de teatro. Era un asiduo visitante. También aparecía por mi escuela de piano y me iba a dejar a casa, para que así no sufriera ningún "traspié"._

_Comencé a ilusionarme de nuevo ¿Cómo no? E intentaba cambiar mi actitud con él. Le sonreía a medias o le hablaba, pero siempre manteniendo las distancias, hasta que un nuevo remezón llego a mi vida. _

_Antes de que tú aparecieras en escena, la banda de los chicos se tomo unas vacaciones (Volvieron a encontrarse cuando empezaron las grabaciones de tu película), pero antes de eso, llevaban dos meses sin ensayar juntos. Simplemente se juntaban de repente a conversar de la vida. El primer mes transcurrió sin grandes novedades, y con Naruto metido mucho tiempo en mi casa, junto con Kiba, pero al segundo mes, todo cambio._

_Kiba venía solo y cuando Hanabi le preguntaba por Naruto. – Lo hacía por mi – Este decía que no sabía. Comencé a desesperarme, ¿le habría pasado algo? no, no le había pasado nada, simplemente se estaba encamando con una nueva chica. Una desconocida mesera. Por lo que contaba Kiba, cuando le sacábamos información, era que la chica era bajita, de pelo oscuro y muy blanca. _

_Hanabi y Natsuki decían que era una forma de reemplazarme, pero yo ya no estaba. – ni estoy. – para cuentos, así que las ignoré. Naruto me había decepcionado tantas veces, que prefería alejarme por completo de él, y de las cosas que me traía quererlo. Aislé mis sentimientos a la parte más lejana de mi corazón, acallando los gritos de desesperación que lanzaba. Ya no tenía lágrimas, ni tiempo para el dolor. Simplemente me tenía a mi misma y a mis ganas de ser distinta. _

_Cuando apareciste tú, me sentí acompañada y aunque sé que llevamos poco tiempo siendo amigas, siento que esto durara para siempre. _

_A la vuelta de todos los de la banda, volvió a aparecer por mi casa, pero esta vez sí que lo ignoraba. Me sentaba lejana a él y si me hablaba, respondía con frialdad. Cuando aparecía por mis clases de piano, le decía que no se preocupara, que me gustaba caminar. Hace unos días casi me atropello _(Sakura abrió los ojos sin creerlo y la miró. Hinata estaba metida en la clase), _pero no paso a mayores, alcanzó a frenar. Se ofreció a llevarme a casa, acepté y también me invito a un helado, pero me negué. Su cara se desfiguró, pero asintiendo, partió el auto y nos largamos de ahí._

_Ayer por la mañana, me fue a buscar a mi clase de piano y entre sus chillidos y piropos, se ofreció nuevamente a llevarme, pero me negué. Él me miró confuso y me preguntó que había hecho mal para que lo tratara así. Le dije que no me interesaba y que me gustaba Kiba. _(Sakura estaba estupefacta leyendo. Todo ese embrollo era digno de teleserie) _Le reconocí que era una buena persona, pero que no estaba obligado a mantenerse cerca de mí y salí caminando de ahí. Él no me siguió y a pesar de que me hubiese molestado que lo hiciera, también había una parte de mi que lo deseaba con ansías. _

_Anoche llegó nuevamente a mi casa y todos se alejaron para dejarnos a hablar. Volvió a preguntarme que me pasaba a mí con él y yo me reí burlonamente, pero por dentro estaba devastada. Me contó que Kiba y Natsuki tenían una relación, y que ella lo había terminado porque quería verme feliz, y al lado de Kiba sabía que lo lograría. La cosa se salió de control, y todo lo que había planeado, se derrumbó. _

_Destruí el corazón de Nat, de Kiba y de paso el mío. Anoche apenas se fue, fui a hablar con Natsuki y arreglamos todo. Espero vuelva con Kiba y estén felices nuevamente. _

_Siento como su me hubiese convertido en una mala persona. Calculadora y fría, pero no soy así. Sé que Naruto es un buen chico, pero no lo quiero cerca mío, porque sé lo que me provoca. _

_Todo es tan confuso, Saku… Quiero comer un bote de helado de vainilla. ¿Me acompañarías?_

_Gracias por leer todo esto. Se me da mejor escribir que hablar. _

Sakura levantó la vista en cuanto termino la última frase y la miro. Tomando un pequeño pedazo de papel, le respondió.

_Que sean dos botes y ojala encontrar dos chicos de NUESTRA EDAD para compartir momentos de calidad._

Una leve risa, sigilosa para no ser descubiertas, y la promesa de que más tarde, tendrían un día de chicas, para destrozar chicos.

Sakura volvió a mirar sus manos y a pesar de que el dolor seguía latente, sabía que era por una buena causa.

En su mochila reposaba un celular a medio arreglar y también, la esperanza de que el perdón llegara.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Sasuke.

¿Cómo sería la escena sexual?

− Quien sabe. – murmuró y volvió a sus estudios.

La muralla China la esperaba y no le daría la espalda.

* * *

><p><em>Ohh Chicas, he vuelto. Contesté todos los reviews por interno, pero no subí el capítulo, porque debí salir urgente. Ya estoy acá y aquí tienen su dosis personal de "Mi Delito" xDD La verdad, es que cuando vi la cantidad de reviews, casi me pongo a llorar. No se imaginan el esfuerzo que yo pongo para traerles algo interesante, entretenido y que sea de su total agrado. Es un trabajo de mucho tiempo en el cual partí sabiendo nada, y ahora puedo decir que comienzo a escribir mejor, por lo mismo, las motivo a ustedes para que hagan lo mismo. No teman en escribir sus propios fic's y entregar algo tan lindo como es una historia sobre sus personajes favoritos. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Que lxs quiero mucho. Gracias por estar acá y acompañarme en esto y espero no decepcionarla.<br>No soy de dejar fic's a medias (y aunque tengo uno inconcluso, sé que lo terminaré) así que no duden de eso. Siempre me tendrán acá, subiéndoles aunque me demore.  
>Abajo contesté los review's sin cuenta, así que busquen su nombre y ya está.<br>Un besote enorme desde mi Chilito.  
>Nos leemos prontamente.<em>

**_LilyLoop_**

_**Kubl:**_ Te respondo por acá, porque no te logueaste xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Lo hice con mucho amor. Hahahha, Sasuke se muere al saber que Sakura lo veo como un hermano mayor o padre. Juugo es un lindo e Ino igual. Shika tiene que sufrir lo que corresponder. Con el sufrimiento viene el aprendizaje, cariño. Ojala este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y te loguees para la próxima, así te respondo en privado xDDD Un besote enorme, espero leerte!

_**Who: **_Gracias por considerar que mi historia es buena y está bien narrada. Me esfuerzo harto en crear algo coherente y que tenga cohesión. Soy bien preocupada con eso, aunque a veces se me pasan cosas (cuando las veas, no dudes en decirme) La gente es weona desde tiempos inmemorables xDDD. Y si conozco los términos. Soy chilena de Chile, así que me puedes hablar con todos nuestros modismos y comprenderé xD. Espero el nuevo capítulo te guste, y también dejes tu opinión. ¡Hazte cuenta! Así te respondo por interno. Saludos linda y gracias por comentar!

_**Kiara: **_Que bueno que te hayas reído. Todas mis historias traen altas cuotas de humor. No me gusta mucho el drama, aunque a veces es necesario. Ojala el nuevo capítulo te guste y también comentes. Un abrazo enorme y también te pido ¡Hazte cuenta! Puedo responderte por interno y aclarar dudas si es que las tienes. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar!

_**CerezaDelPastel: **_¿Crees que hago arte? De verdad tu comentario provocó algo en mi. Ha sido tan largo el trabajo como escritora de fan fic, donde he partido desde cero, para poder llegar ahora a algo mucho más decente. Todavía me falta mucho, pero no me gusta la falsa modestia y reconozco que he avanzado. De verdad muchas gracias por considerar mi historia como algo bueno y ojala te siga gustando. Espero leerte en este nuevo capítulo y gracias por comentar ¡Hazte cuenta! Así respondo como se debe, por interno xDD. Besos!

_**Andre: **_Me alegro de que valores eso. Soy tan perfeccionista para mis cosas y trabajo harto para logra satisfacerme y así traer algo decente para que lean. ¡Genial que te guste la trama! Igual siento que es algo bastante manoseado, pero quiero llevarlo desde otro punto. Algo más emocional y como se relacionan las personas, que no van directo al beso o al sexo, como se ve en muchos fics (según yo, ahí se pierde todo lo bueno, cuando no hay un desarrollo de personajes) Seguiré preocupándome de la gramática y las faltas ortográficas, como también la coherencia y cohesión. Un abrazo enorme, ojala seguir leyéndote y porfa ¡Hazte cuenta! Así te respondo por interno. Cuídate mucho y mil gracias por comentar!

_**May: **_¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¿No considerabas que era necesario dejar review? Pero mujer, esa es mi paga xDDD. Nah, tranquila, a mi también me daba flojera antes y un poco de vergüenza, pero con el tiempo, entendí que era algo necesario si es que quería tener a mi autora feliz hahaahah. La verdad es que me he preguntado si piensan que es un poco lento, pero con tu comentario, me tranquilizo un poco. He ido relacionándolos a todos, pero tampoco quiero lanzarlos a una lavadora y mezclarlos de inmediato. Se pierde la magia, creo. Y seguiré respetando los tiempos, de eso no dudes ;). Me alegro de que encuentres ese _noséqué _que ten envuelve. "Trabajamos para su satisfacción" xDD. Gracias por comentar, May y espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo y ¡Hazte cuenta! xD

_**ConyM: **_¡Me encanta que te encante! xD. Ojala el nuevo capítulo también te guste, y dejes tu comentario por acá. Sigue enganchándote de mi escritura. Un abrazo enorme y bienvenida. Como final te diré ¡Hazte cuenta! xDDD Cuídate

_**Sharingan0: **_¿De verdad lo leíste una y otra vez? Demás que encontraste más de un error xDD. Si es así, házmelo saber. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y ojala el nuevo capítulo también te guste. Un abrazo enorme y espero leerte nuevamente. Como le he dicho a todos los anteriores, por favor ¡Hazte cuenta! Así te contesto por interno xD. Un besito

_**Guest: **_Gracias por tenerme esa confianza. Me demoré un poco más, pero ya llegué con capítulo nuevo. ¡Fiesta! xDD. Un abrazo y por favor ¡hazte cuenta!, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar!

_**NaruhinaLOVE: **_Primero que todo, gracias por haber comentado en todos los capítulos. Pocxs lo hacen y la verdad es bonito leer a alguien que se da ese tiempo (no desmerezco a los otros, por si acaso, sólo me pareció un lindo gesto) Ya actualice y sé que este capítulo te gustará porque hay harto NaruHina y se entienden varias cosas. Un abrazo enorme, muchas gracias por comentar y espero seguir leyéndote. Otra cosa ¡Hazte cuenta!, mujer. Así te respondo por privado y contesto tus dudas, si es que las tienes. Nuevamente agradecida de que pienses que es una buena historia. Cuídate

_**Mirai Sekai: **_¡Feliz cumple atrasado! Que mal que lo hayas pasado mal en tu día, pero me alegra haber contribuido un poquito para que se mejorara tu día. Esas cosas engrandecen mi corazón xD. Seguiré trabajando harto en dejar bien el fic, como he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, aunque eso me lleve a la cárcel xDDDD (me dio risa esa parte) Un abrazo enorme, ojala te siga sacando sonrisas (y lagrimas, soy DarkLilyLoop) Espero seguir leyéndote por acá y como le he dicho a todas ¡Hazte cuenta! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos!

_**Cafune: **_Tú cuenta no recibe mensajes internos, así que te contestaré acá. Lo de los reviews, al parecer, se está solucionando xD. Sakura tiene una personalidad de una chica adolescente, por ende, tiene que ser destellante e inocente (aunque no todas son así xDDD) Me preocupó de las historias secundarias, porque son importantes. Nuestra vida, no es solo nuestra historia. Se hace de muchas historias que chocan entre sí y nos convierten en lo que somos ¿no? Si, vi el error y lo corregiré cuanto antes. Un abrazo enorme, ojala sigas comentando y te siga gustando la historia. Nos leemos!


	7. Puntos de Convergencia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mi Delito<strong>__**  
>Capítulo VII<br>Puntos de Convergencia**_

_When the hour is nigh__  
><em>_And hopelessness is sinking in__  
><em>_And the wolves all cry__  
><em>_To feel they're not worth hollering__  
><em>_When your eyes are red__  
><em>_And emptiness is all you know__  
><em>_With the darkness fed__  
><em>_I will be your scarecrow__  
><em>_Imagine Dragons:__ Bleeding Out_

**1.**

El pelinegro estaba echado sobre un sofá que hacía de escenografía, pero como todavía no grababan, podía usarlo para descansar. Cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire lentamente. Estaba horriblemente cansado y con un dolor de cabeza naciente, que solo auguraba que se pondría más potente, destruyendo su templanza.

Pasando un brazo sobre su cabeza, se apoyo en él e intento dormir aunque fuera 20 minutos. La noche anterior no lo había hecho, porque luego de dejar a Sakura tapada hasta la cabeza, se encamino donde Fuka e hizo el amor salvajemente hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Necesitaba botar energía y junto a su novia, lo logró, aun así, no se sentía satisfecho. Una parte de él se encontraba fuertemente incomoda y contrariada por la pelea que había tenido con cierta pelirosa, que para colmo de males, no podía llamar porque la muy bruta le había roto el celular y él en su enojo, ni siquiera quiso sacar el chip.

Los ojos de Sakura aparecieron frente a él como una alucinación, haciendo su corazón saltar con fuerza y su boca secarse. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué no rememoraba la reciente noche donde se había despojado de mucho estrés? En vez de estar pensando en el puto celular roto, que muy probablemente todavía estaría tirado en el suelo de la pelirosa, debería concentrarse en sus líneas y en la escena que grabaría por la tarde.

Recordaba que tenía que tratar con brusquedad a la chica y morderla en repetidas ocasiones, pero la idea de hacerlo con una desconocida, le parecía insulsa. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer hasta las escenas más fuertes junto a las verdaderas actrices, incluso él mismo, cuando tenía que hacer escenas de peligro, no se hacía a un lado y enfrentaba el reto con hidalguía. Por lo mismo, le parecía extraño tener que compartir algo tan íntimo con una chica que no tenía ningún lazo, y no se refería a un lazo emocional, sino a que fuera la verdadera coprotagonista. La chica que lo tendría que entender a lo largo de toda la peli.

− Sasuke. – el pelinegro levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Itachi. − ¿Por qué tú teléfono está apagado?

− Se rompió. – el Uchiha mayor frunció el entrecejo.

− Pero si tú eres cuidadoso con tus cosas.

− Los accidentes pasan. – Itachi bufó y le removió una pierna para que reaccionara y se levantara del sofá. − ¿Estás cansado?

−Si. –respondió.

− Bueno, hoy no será tu día de descanso. – Sasuke se sentó lentamente y miró a Itachi esperando las órdenes. – Tenemos varias cosas en tu itinerario.

− ¿Por qué? – preguntó molesto.

− Porque, primero, se te ocurrió ir de vacaciones sin avisarme y desapareciste casi 3 semanas. Luego de eso, llegas a las grabaciones y desapareces apenas terminas de grabar. No hemos tenido mayor contacto y sabes que tenemos que responderle a auspiciadores y fans. – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. – Sé que estás metido hasta el cuello en tu obra caritativa, − aludió con ironía el tema de Sakura. − pero te necesito insertado en el medio, Sasuke.

− ¿Para qué? ¿Estás teniendo problemas de dinero? – el Uchiha mayor le hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sasuke inevitablemente sonrió. − ¿Qué tengo para hoy?

− Luego de grabar las escenas, tienes que ir a hacer vida social. – la parte que más odiaba Sasuke de su fama, eran los eventos de sociedad, donde se codeaba con gente desagradable y arribista. – Si, sé que te encanta. – el pelinegro rió con sarcasmo. – Bueno, prosigamos. Luego de sacarte las fotos para que aparezcas en las páginas sociales de las revistas papel cuche, iremos a un nuevo bar que nos invitaron, junto a toda la banda. Tocaran dos o tres temas y se quedarán lo políticamente correcto. Ah, mañana tienes conferencia de prensa. Hablaras de la película, de tus nuevos proyectos y dejarás entrever que fue un descanso merecido eso de tener vacaciones.

− Espera ¿tengo que decir lo que tú quieres que diga? – Sasuke bufó sin esperar respuesta. – responderé lo que quiera responder ¿ok?

− Si, si, lo que digas. – Itachi seguía revisando su tableta, donde tenía el organigrama de lo que sería la semana del pelinegro. – Te deje libre varios días, permitiéndote hacer lo que quisieras, pero viendo que estás haciendo puras idioteces, necesito tomar las riendas nuevamente.

− ¿Idioteces? – alzó una ceja.

− Ayudar a Sakura y meterte en su casa o meterla en la tuya. – Sasuke volteó la cara, haciéndose el desentendido. − ¿Te das cuenta de las repercusiones que puede traer eso?

− Tranquilo, no me volveré a meter en su casa ni ella en la mía. – Itachi abrió la boca sorprendido.

− ¿Pelearon? – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. – Al parecer te duele estar enojado con ella.

− ¡¿Cómo crees?! – chilló molesto. – Simplemente tuvimos unas diferencias y dudo que se arreglen en el corto plazo.

− ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Sasuke lo miró esperando. − ¿Te gusta?

− ¿Sakura? – Itachi asintió. – No.

− No te creo.

− Me preguntaste y yo te di una respuesta verídica. Tú ves si la aceptas o no. – respondió resoluto. − ¿Algo más?

− Después de la conferencia que será a las 10 de la mañana, tendrás que venir a grabar hasta la madrugada, así que tráete comida y tapas, porque habrá lapsos donde querrás dormir. – Sasuke asintió, incomodo al percatarse que el nivel de conocimiento que tenía su hermano para con él, era más allá de lo esperado. – El viernes, Naruto y tú tienen que ir a sacarse fotos y darán una entrevista para la revista Rolling Stone. Quieren saber cómo fue el comienzo de su amistad y toda esas chorradas. – Sasuke asintió. Sabía que la gente quería conocer sobre la relación que tenía con el rubio desde que era casi un bebé. Sus madres eran amigas, así que habían crecido juntos, haciéndose inseparables y enemigos. – El sábado, grabaciones por la mañana y sesión fotográfica con Fuka para la revista People.

− Pensé que sería para algo más importante. – dijo Sasuke en referencia a la revista para la cual posaría. Itachi se alzó de hombros. − ¿El domingo libre?

− Eh, no. Tienes que hacer las fotografías junto a Sakura. – Sasuke asintió con desgano. – Necesitan hacer la publicidad y quieren sacar las fotografías de Sakura pronto, porque la chica está creciendo. Tú entiendes.

− No está en la pubertad, Itachi. – reparo.

− Como sea, quieren las fotografías. – Sasuke se levantó del asiento y estiro su cuerpo con flojera. – La otra semana la tienes igual de copada.

− ¿Cuándo hay concierto? – Itachi rebusco en su tableta, mirando la agenda de la banda, hasta que encontró las fechas.

− 2 semanas más. Tocaran en el Domo de Tokio. – Sasuke se contento, aunque no hizo ninguna mueca, manteniendo la pose de frialdad que lo caracterizaba. – Será un festival donde vendrán artistas internacionales, pero ustedes son uno de los platos fuertes.

− Tendrás que organizarme las semanas siguientes para poder ensayar. – Itachi asintió. – ¿Algo más?

− Sasuke, tienes eventos hasta diciembre del próximo año. – el pelinegro bufó molesto. –He intentado desligarte de algunos compromisos, pero tú eres el que te embarcas en muchos proyectos.

− Necesito darme a conocer.

− Ya eres en extremo conocido ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – Itachi volteó la cabeza. – En fin. Tendrás ese concierto antes de las festividades, y después… Espera ¿quién es ella? – Sasuke miró donde Itachi apuntaba. – Nombre, edad, donde vive, qué hace, tipo de sangre, identificación, teléfono…

− ¿Qué voy a saber yo todo eso? – respondió molesto. –Sólo sé que se llama Ino Yamanaka. – Itachi con una rapidez solo comparable con la de Usain Bolt, comenzó a buscar en su tableta algún tipo de información de la guapa rubia. Sasuke siguió mirando. Estaba junto a Tenten, estirando una tela por el suelo y hablando emocionadas de quien sabe qué cosa. Se veían entretenidas y ensimismadas en ellas, como si estuvieran tramando algo.

− Oh, mírala. Se acaba de agachar. – Sasuke miró y se encontró el escote de Ino completamente al descubierto. Por inercia, volteo la cara y miro a su hermano que casi babeaba. – Está buenísima.

− Tiene 18 años. – Itachi desencajo su mandíbula y lo miro atónito. − ¿Qué dices ahora, campeón? – preguntó con ironía y sonriendo de la misma forma.

Vio a su Itachi debatirse internamente, mirándola a ella y luego a él, para después golpearse la frente y murmurar cosas inteligibles. Sasuke rió. Se sentía superior al pelilargo, algo que rara vez sucedía. Su hermano era conocido por su perfeccionismo. No daba un paso sin saber qué consecuencias traía, pero ahí estaba, casi llorando por no saber qué hacer.

− ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto con voz quebrada. Sasuke asintió. – Sigue siendo mayor de edad.

− No seas imbécil. – dijo Sasuke moviendo la cabeza con cansancio. – Te meterías en problemas.

− ¿Qué les dan de comer? – el Uchiha menor frunció el ceño sin comprender. − ¿Por qué las chicas de ahora son tan hermosas? En mis tiempos Mei era lo más destacable. – Sasuke no pudo evitar una leve carcajada llena de sorna.

− ¿Cómo vas con eso? – Itachi hundió sus manos en el cabello y miro hacia el suelo, abstraído. − ¿Qué decidiste?

− La voy a dejar, es obvio. – Sasuke asintió, encontrándole razón. – Nunca me hubiese metido con ella, si hubiese sabido que Neji era su pareja.

− No es su pareja. Simplemente se acuestan. – corrigió el moreno.

− No deja de ser, Sasuke. – el pelilargo se levantó y estirándose le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que lo siguiera. – A principios de enero tienes la gala de los Golden Globe y estás nominado, así que tenemos que buscar algún traje o algo.

− Armani o Versace, lo típico. – sugirió de forma indulgente. − ¿Cuántas categorías me competen?

− De tu película, en total son nueve. – Sasuke abrió la boca gratamente sorprendido. – Mejor película, mejor dirección, mejor actor dramático, donde estás nominado. – el Uchiha menor asintió. – mejor actriz dramática, donde Francesca Lopillato, tu coprotagonista está nominada, mejor actor de reparto; Juugo salió nominado, mejor actriz de reparto, Konan va por está, mejor guión, mejor banda sonora. Ahí vuelves a estar nominado, porque le hiciste la música a la película y mejor canción.

− ¿Suigetsu? – Itachi buscó en su aparato tecnológico.

− Por "Aleteo de mariposas" compite en "mejor película extranjera", "mejor guión" y banda sonora. En Sundance gana.

− Es bastante buena. Me gustó su actuación. – alabó Sasuke, para sorpresa de su hermano.

− Fue un buenísimo trabajo. Se nota que ha progresado con el tiempo. – Sasuke se quedo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su hermano. – Creo que tiene buenos dotes para llegar más lejos aun, pero es demasiado temeroso.

− Habla con Karin. – Itachi lo miro confuso. – Karin logrará hacerlo entrar en razón y lo obligará a arriesgarse en más papeles. Por ahora Suigetsu está dentro de su zona de confort y prefiere el cine independiente.

− Es bastante complejo tomar una película muy grande y fracasar. – Sasuke puso sus manos en los bolsillos, repasando el set. – Es un suicidio comercial muchas veces.

− Itachi. – llamo sin mirarlo, pendiente de los productores que corrían de un lado a otro arreglando la escenografía y colocaban los focos en los lugares exactos. – Tú revisas cada uno de los guiones que llegan a mis manos. Sabrás hacerlo.

− Suigetsu es demasiado llevadero. – acuso el pelilargo, temeroso. – Le hablan bonito y lo convencen.

− Asesóralo tú. Ofrécele tu trabajo, pero no seas descarado cobrándole. Conmigo tienes para vivir 3 vidas de lujo. – ambos rieron, aunque levemente, siempre manteniendo la postura de frialdad.

− Es muy guapa. – Sasuke miró a su hermano que fruncía el ceño, sin entenderlo hasta que vio donde miraba. Ino seguía ahí, riendo con Tenten y enrollándose en una tela azul marino, como niña pequeña. − ¿Cómo es Sakura?

− Ni lo sueñes. – respondió de inmediato.

− Fue una pregunta, nada más. – se defendió el pelilargo.

− Acabas de descubrir que tienes ciertos sentimientos hacia menores de edad. No te pondré a Sakura en bandeja. – Itachi sonrió burlándose.

− Te gusta.

− Dale con eso. –bufó. – Me recuerda a lo que era yo hace casi una década. Es todo.

− Hace una década tenías problemas con la ley y te acostabas con mujeres el doble de tu edad ¿no recuerdas? – Sasuke se sonrojo. – Son dos personas incomparables.

− No me gustaría que la pervirtieran como lo hicieron conmigo. –Itachi apretó los labios. Sabía que si él no hubiese estado en la universidad estudiando economía, Sasuke no hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a la fama solo y teniendo a Orochimaru como mentor. – Sakura es inocente. Intento cuidarle eso.

− En Julio terminas las grabaciones ¿verdad? – Sasuke asintió. – A mediados de octubre te vas de gira por Asia. Terminan en diciembre.

− O sea no mentías respecto a eso de que tendría un año agitado. – Itachi se encogió de hombros.

− Te enviaré un itinerario a tu mail. Cancelé varios festivales y presentaciones para que tuvieras tiempo de grabar. – Jiraya le hizo un movimiento con la mano a Sasuke para que se acercara. – Iré a hablar con la banda. Tienen varias presentaciones desde enero hasta septiembre.

− ¿No que me habías zafado de muchas? – preguntó con ironía.

− Y lo hice, pero tú aceptaste. Lo más cercano que tienes con la banda es el Súper Bowl. – Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato. − ¿no te había dicho? Se presentaran en el Súper Bowl, uno de los platos fuertes.

− ¡¿Cómo no me dices?! – pregunto muy molesto. − ¿Y qué hay antes de eso? – miro a Jiraya y le hizo un gesto para que esperara unos minutos.

− Golden Globe, Critics Choice Awards, Sundance, Semana de la moda en Paris, donde tendrás que acompañar a Fuka porque ella lo exigió. Después los premios Grammy, Semana de la moda en Nueva York, donde modelas con Naruto y el Súper Bowl. – Sasuke desencajo su mandíbula sin creerlo ¿Tendría siquiera tiempo para ir al baño? – Estarás dentro de Estados Unidos todo el tiempo, así que ni reclames.

− ¿Eso es enero y febrero? – Itachi negó, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. − ¿Qué más?

− Finalizas con los Oscar. – Sasuke tapo su cara con las manos. – Mira, en varios vas solo a la gala y luego te devuelves. Es hacer presencia y ya. Agradecer las invitaciones. Solo los Golden Globe, los Grammy, Super Bowl y los Oscar's deberían importarte. Lo demás es manejable.

− Super manejable. ¿Crees que soy robot? – Itachi rió. – No te burles, imbécil. Me mandarás las fechas de todo eso, y cuales son simples galas. La semana de la moda en Paris puedo prescindirla.

− Tú tratas con Fuka, yo no quiero oírla. – el pelinegro movió la cabeza realmente molesto. – Tendrás que dividir el tiempo entre actuar y ensayar. Igual hablaré con Jiraya para que haga un paro en entre enero y febrero. Se podrá avanzar con las escenas de Sakura y los demás.

− Maldita sea, Itachi. Pasaré las festividades con el colon a un paso de reventar. Como organizador eres pésimo.

− Bueno, eres solicitado, ¿no querías darte a conocer? Ahora tienes una banda por la cual dar la cara y un millón de festivales que quieren tenerte en sus galas. – Itachi lo tomo del brazo, para que se volviera a mirarlo. – Tu nombre pesa en todo el mundo, Sasuke. Debes responder a eso.

− Hey chicos, hace rato los veo discutir. – Sasuke e Itachi miraron hacia el frente, viendo llegar a Kakashi y detrás de él a toda la producción pendiente de su conversación. – Te necesitamos allá, Sasuke. Hay que grabar.

− Estábamos solucionando unas cosas. – Kakashi alzó una ceja, pero no hablo.

Sasuke caminó delante de él pensando en cómo lo iba a hacer. Eran demasiados compromisos en poco tiempo. Sabía que podía acortar algunas horas de sueño y adelantar ciertas grabaciones. Los ensayos podrían ser más duraderos y prescindir de ciertas comidas, o comer mientras grababa. De alguna u otra forma se las arreglaría, pero el hecho de pensar que tendría que estar casi dos meses en Estados Unidos, si es que se lograba sacar de encima el evento de moda en Paris, le molestaba.

− Estamos a miércoles 3 de diciembre. – murmuró pensando en voz alta. Tenía hasta más o menos la primera semana de enero para dejar todo en orden con Sakura. Preocuparse de que tuviera la comida suficiente y de que nada saliera de control. − ¡Imbécil! – que le importaba a él esa tonta niñita caprichosa y berrinchuda, que le había roto su celular en mil pedazos. Estaba mal de la cabeza. Loca como cabra, desquiciada como la señora de los gatos… y quien sabe que otro personaje con problemas mentales gigantescos.

− Sasuke, reacciona, por favor. Llevamos horas hablándote. – Sasuke movió la cabeza y miró a Jiraya que sonreía con burla.

− ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto molesto.

− Grabar, obvio. – respondió sin dejar esa estúpida mueca de sorna. Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo. – Tenemos la escena donde tienes que acostarte con Sakura.

− ¿Ah? – hizo una mueca, sintiendo su ingle tirar. – Ah, ya lo recordé.

− Estás como en otra ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Jiraya. Sasuke negó y contando hasta cinco, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Ya arreglaría los pormenores.

− ¡Mana! – una linda chica levemente más alta que Sakura y con una peluca rosada se acercó. Estaba sonrojada y lo miraba como si estuviese frente a un Dios. – Ella hará de doble de la pelirosa. – le contó Kakashi, esperando su aprobación. Sasuke asintió, asumiendo lo que venía. – Ella sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer, tú solo déjate llevar.

− ¿Algo que no deba tocar? – le pregunto a la chica que estaba roja a más no poder. Como luz divina, le vino el recuerdo del día anterior, donde había estado haciéndose ojitos con ella. Ahora que la veía de cerca, se notaba que le faltaba mucho para verse como Sakura, pero… ¿qué mierda estaba pensando? Sakura era igual que todas.

− Puedes tocar todo. – murmuro azorada, mientras Kakashi reía a sus espaldas. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

− Ahí está el tatami. Solo necesitamos que te tires sobre ella, la beses y recorras su cuerpo. Los grabaremos desde ángulos donde nada se vea, ¿sabes eso, Mana? – le pregunto Jiraya.

− No debe verse mi cara. – fue su escueta respuesta. La chica era decidida, algo que sorprendió a todos. – Vamos.

1, 2, 3 cámara y acción.

**2.**

− ¿Qué hiciste qué? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida. − ¿Por qué?

− Me provocó y me dio mucha rabia. Se cree mi papá. – La peliazul escondió una risa. – Si, Hinata, ríete con confianza. – respondió con sarcasmo, sonrojando a la Hyuga. – En fin, ahora aparte del helado que compartiremos, tengo que comprar un nuevo celular.

− ¿Tienes dinero? – Sakura pensó, y rebuscando en su billetera encontró algunos billetes. – Veo que te falta.

− Ni se te ocurra pasarme dinero. En la tarjeta tengo otro poco.

Sakura y Hinata caminaban por las calles tranquilas del barrio donde se encontraba la escuela. Era un lugar muy pudiente, por lo tanto, limpio y civilizado. Todo se mantenía en paz y los árboles ondeaban dando más tranquilidad.

El frío comenzaba a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, pero andaban con gruesas gabardinas que las protegían, aunque la de Sakura era de menor nivel que la de Hinata y para la peliazul aquel detalle no había pasado en vano.

Caminaron en silencio varias cuadras. Sakura rompía el silencio haciéndole preguntas sobre Naruto y que pensaba hacer. Hinata se iba en evasivas y seguía negándose a la idea de darle una oportunidad al rubio. Estaba cansada de todo eso, aunque luego de la conversación que había tenido con Natsuki, donde aclaraban todo, se sentía mucho mejor.

− _Nat. – la pelivioleta se acercó temblorosa y tragando el nudo en su garganta, intentado aparentar tranquilidad y normalidad. – Ya sé todo._

− _¿Qué sabes? – pregunto temiendo lo peor. Hinata vio como la chica que llevaba haciendo de sirvienta y compañera de vida desde hace mucho tiempo, apretaba los labios y cerraba los ojos, intentando prepararse para un golpe certero._

− _Que tú tenías una relación con Kiba y que por mí la rompiste. – la pelivioleta carraspeo. − ¿Por qué?_

− _Mereces ser feliz. – Hinata, que no era dado al cariño repentino, corrió y la abrazo. Natsuki se derrumbó en sus brazos, sin poder contenerse. Llevaba sosteniendo su cuerpo muchas horas, intentando olvidar el dolor que le profería el recordar su separación. – Hinata._

− _Natsuki, te rompí el corazón. – murmuró al borde las lagrimas la peliazul. – Hablaré con Kiba, si quieres._

− _No, es algo que yo debo hacer. – aun así, cuando las cosas no estaban por completo dichas, pero si arregladas, la pelivioleta no quiso separarse del cuerpo de su amiga. – Tengo miedo._

− _Ahora sabes que duele ¿no? – Y era verdad, Natsuki por fin comprendía a cabalidad que era lo que sentía la chica con Naruto. Como era el dolor casi cercenador que la atravesaba día tras día al verlo a él tan indulgente y paseándose con cuanta chica. – Vamos, todo se arreglará._

−_Naruto te dijo. – Hinata asintió, evitando hablar. Sabía que el nombre del rubio provocaba en su cuerpo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a asumir. − ¿Qué más te dijo?_

− _Me volvió a preguntar si lo quiero. – Natsuki se separo con brusquedad, buscando la mirada de la chica. Hinata bajo la cabeza. – Lo deje hablando solo._

− _¿Lo quieres? – la peliazul se mordió el labio. – Hinata._

− _Lo amo, Nat. – fue el turno de la pelivioleta de sostener a la chica. Hanabi que miraba y espiaba todo desde la puerta, se adentro al cuarto y las abrazo. _

_Las Hyuga serían felices._

Cuando se metieron al mall, muchas miradas se dirigieron a la pelirosa. Hinata la miro con la boca abierta. Ambas habían olvidado que Sakura era levemente conocida. Su rostro había salido en algunos diarios y su nombre ya resonaba en todos los portales de espectáculo. A pesar de eso, la pelirosa intento tomarlo con tranquilidad y camino derecho al patio de comidas. Comerían un helado fuese como fuese, y luego irían a comprar el celular para Sasuke. Ya había visto algunos.

− Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no tienes un computador? – Hinata la miro ceñuda. Hacían la fila para pedir el helado. – Necesito ver algo.

− ¿No te dieron una laptop? – Sakura negó haciendo un puchero adorable. – Lo tengo en casa.

− ¿Puedo pasar por la tarde? – Hinata asintió. – Buenas tardes, quisiéramos dos conos.

− ¿De cuántas…? Usted es… − Sakura asintió sonriendo, pero intentado bajarle el perfil. Todos los comensales fijaron su mirada en ella y los que hacían fila detrás, sacaban sus celulares para tomarle alguna fotografía. – Disculpe, dígame que necesita. – volvió a preguntar cuando la voz autoritaria de su jefa le grito que el negocio se llenaba.

− Dos conos con ¿tres bolitas? – Hinata asintió riendo. − ¿Sabor en especial?

− Pistachos, menta y frutilla. – pidió la peliazul. Sakura miró la variedad que había, pero se quedo con los que elegía siempre.

− Piña, lúcuma y piña – La dependienta sonrió estupefacta por estar atendiendo a una persona conocida. Sakura saco dinero de su billetera, pero Hinata se adelanto, pagando ella los helados.

− Se los preparamos de inmediato. – dijo la chica, dejando la caja tirada y lanzándose de lleno a atenderlas.

− Yo iba a pagar, Hinata. – la peliazul le regalo una sonrisa avergonzada.

− Yo quería comer helado. – detrás de esas palabras, se estaba refiriendo a que necesitaba dosis altas de dulces para superar la pena de amor, por eso ella pagaba. Sakura a regañadientes aceptó y miró a través del vidrio como preparaban los conos.

− ¿Disculpa? – Sakura miro a la chica que se le había acercado y alzó las cejas, instándola a hablar. − ¿Conoces a Sasuke?

− Para mi desgracia. – murmuro. Hinata le dio un golpe en las costillas. Siendo más sensata volvió a contestar. – Si lo conozco.

− ¿Podrías mandarle esto? – la chica saco una servilleta y escribiendo su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y teléfono, se lo entrego a Sakura. La pelirosa completamente sorprendida, le mostro que lo guardaba en su mochila. Recibieron los helados y siguieron su camino.

− Son todas unas lanzadas. – Hinata le dio la razón, asintiendo. – En fin, sentémonos acá. – tomaron asiento, disfrutando de sus helados y admirando su alrededor. − ¿Qué piensas?

− En que haré. – respondió Hinata.

− Podrías darle una oportunidad a Naruto. – La peliazul se negó rotundamente. – Pero, Hinata, por algo te busca. Aparte tú lo quieres.

− El amor no basta. – Sakura sabía que no, pero muchas veces, si se podían crear cimientos partiendo de eso. Una base plagada de amor, era una base bien constituida. Luego podía venir lo demás. – Hanabi me dice que lo piense.

− Y no se equivoca. – Hinata le dio un lametazo a su helado, intentado no responder. – Mira, podrías hacer esto. Esperar un tiempo y ver qué sucede.

− Sakura, he esperado más de 4 años. – respondió con voz cansina.

− Bueno, un par de meses más no te harán daño. – la peliazul rió mientras levantaba los hombros, dándole una leve cabida a esa posibilidad. – Inténtalo.

− Pero Naruto nunca se la ha jugado por mí.

− Te enamoraste de él cuando tenías 12 años y él 20 ¿te imaginas el escándalo? – la peliazul asintió, imaginándoselo. – Naruto tiene una carrera internacional y aunque suene frívolo, debe cuidarla. En ese entonces y quizás todavía, él no puede dejarse sucumbir frente a ti, por eso espera.

− ¿Pero que espera? – pregunto molesta.

− Que crezcas, mujer. Apenas vas a cumplir 17 años. Sigues siendo ilegal en todo el mundo. – Sakura hizo una pausa. – Naruto tiene mundo y recorrido, por lo mismo sabe que a ti no te tomaría a la ligera. Además tiene algo a su favor.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− Que sus relaciones han sido largas. Habla de una persona que realmente siente con quien está.

− Sus últimos ligues han sido acostones pasajeros. – le contó sonrojada.

− ¿Crees que te hace bien averiguar esas cosas? – Hinata negó. − ¿Para qué lo haces?

− Porque soy masoquista. – Sakura dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

− Antes de venir acá, yo tenía un compañero de clase. Era inglés y el más popular de la escuela. – Hinata se acomodo en el asiento, preparándose para escuchar una historia desconocida de la pelirosa. – Christopher era el sueño de todas las chicas de la escuela. Caballeroso, guapo, alto y con ojos grandes. – ambas rieron. – Era el sueño de muchas y obviamente, el mío también. – suspiró. – todos los días, miraba su facebook, pero no me atrevía a agregarlo.

− ¿Estás segura que eras tú? – Sakura sonrió sabiendo que la persona que era ahora, era muy distinta a la que alguna vez fue. − ¿Qué paso?

− Un día lo agregué y fue la estupidez más grande que pude haber hecho. – mordió un pedazo grande de helado y Hinata hizo lo mismo. Era el entretiempo. – Pasaba todo el día en su perfil y revisaba cada una de sus fotos. En todas, las mujeres prácticamente le lanzaban sus calzones.

− ¿De verdad? – Sakura asintió.

− La cosa es que un día le hablé, y ese día hablamos hasta muy tarde, conociéndonos por completo. Yo, en mi tonta ilusión, pensando que sería alguien especial para él, llegué al otro día con la esperanza de sentarme a su lado y conversar de la vida y hacerme cercana.

− ¿No fue así? – Sakura negó.

− Si fue así. Nos hicimos grandes amigos. – la peliazul frunció el entrecejo sin comprender. – pero todo tenía una razón.

− ¿Cuál?

− Yo era su apuesta. – Hinata se tapó la boca incrédula. – Habían hecho una competencia con sus amigos de quien era el primero en tirarse al diablito del curso. Entre nos, siempre he tenido un comportamiento al filo de lo delictual. – la peliazul rió acompañada de Sakura. – En fin, la cosa es que me enteré por una publicación que una chica despechada había hecho. Yo era el centro del bullying de todos ellos, entonces destruirme un poco más la vida, los hacía felices.

− ¿Cómo pudieron?

− La gente es mala. – Sakura sonrió con tristeza. – Luego de eso, yo lo enfrenté y el riéndose mordaz lo aceptó. Dijo que alguien como él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Una chica plana y sin gracia, aparte conflictiva. – Hinata le tomo la mano, brindándole valor. – Estuve muy mal, refugiándome solo en mis amigos virtuales y una vecina que es una gran amiga, pero que lamentablemente se fue a vivir a Canadá, así que no la veo. – Sakura limpió una pequeña lágrima que asomaba en su ojo. – Me metía a su perfil a revisar lo que ponía. Veía como se burlaban de mi y él subía fotos de nosotros dos compartiendo comida chatarra o jugando Xbox. A los lados, escribían insultos… fue difícil.

− ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? – pregunto la peliazul, sin soltarle la mano.

− Poco antes de venirme hacía acá. – Hinata asintió. – Justo esos días donde todo me dolía, descubrí lo del casting y escapándome de clases, me fui a presentar. Ya sabes el resto.

− Ahora les darás en la cara a todos esos tontos. – Sakura se sorprendió al oír a la chica proferir insultos hacia alguien, pero al parecer la historia le había removido.

− ¿A qué voy con todo esto? A que no necesitas saberlo todo. Sólo lo justo y necesario basta. – Hinata asintió. – El que me metiera a su perfil, luego de saber su mentira, fue estúpido. Terminó por romperme aun más, por eso te digo: No mires más cosas de Naruto. Cree en su palabra. Él no es como los Christopher's que habitan el mundo. Estoy segura de que no te lastimara.

− Pero necesito tiempo. – dijo la peliazul, mirando su casi inexistente helado.

− Y lo tendrás. Piensa que es lo único que no se detiene. – Hinata volvió a reír. − ¿Acabaste?

− Si, ¿vamos por el celular? – Sakura asintió con vehemencia. – Pero antes ¿qué te paso en las manos?

− Te cuento mientras buscamos, por ahora, aboquémonos a lo que vinimos. Sasuke necesita un celular y yo se lo regalaré.

**3.**

El claxon del auto no paraba de sonar. Karin, que se encontraba a una distancia no muy alejada del carro, bufó desesperada. Hiroto, su compañero de estudios y clases, que se encontraba frente a ella, sonreía de forma malévola.

− De verdad lamento esto. – excuso avergonzada, lanzándole miradas amenazadoras a su novio, que no paraba de tocar la bocina.

− No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. – respondió el chico. − ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Karin asintió y luego de un leve abrazo (que provoco un sonido de claxon constante) se separaron para cada uno dirigirse a su lado.

Karin se enfilo hacía el auto, con la mirada de media universidad sobre ella. Agradecía que los vidrios fuera polarizados, o si no, todo el mundo sabría quien era el idiota que la reclamaba como animal, remarcando que era suya. Se subió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

− ¿Era necesario abrazarlo? – pregunto Suigetsu, mordiendo la rabia y atravesándola con sus ojos violetas. Karin lo ignoro. Sabía que si caía en provocaciones, terminarían peleando feo. – Te estoy preguntando.

− Y yo estoy usando mi derecho de guardar silencio. – respondió ella, sin mirarlo y enganchando el cinturón a través de su cuerpo. Escucho a Suigetsu bufar y apretar la mandíbula. − ¿Puedes parar?

− ¿Parar qué? – Karin enrolo los ojos.

− Con esa actitud infantil y de macho celoso. – Suigetsu hizo una pedorreta, restándole importancia a la situación, aunque era él el que le daba la gravedad. – Si claro, no estás celoso. – ironizó la chica.

− Era innecesario que te abrazara. – apretó fuerte el acelerador y salió con toda la potencia que le brindaba el motor directo a su casa. – Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta, Hiroto?

− Hiroto es mi amigo, imbécil. – le respondió molesta.

− Yo no me acuesto con mis amigas. – replico de forma mordaz. Karin le lanzo una mirada amenazadora y cuando lo vio bien, se dio cuenta que el peliblanco estaba furioso, al borde de escupir quien sabe qué cosa.

− No me acosté con él. Dormimos en la misma cama y no fueron más que un par de horas. – Suigetsu golpeo el volante del auto con fuerza, mascullando improperios. – Suigetsu, basta.

− Es que no me basta. El imbécil te mira con cara de comerte. – los ojos violetas del chico estaban oscuros de furia. Miró a Karin, sorprendiéndola. – Sí, estoy como un puto volcán de puros celos. Detesto como está contigo, como te habla, ¡como tienes cercanía con él! Todo el tiempo que viajo, me pregunto que estarán haciendo, si estarás con él. – la pelirroja se tapo la boca. – Sé que debo confiar en ti y maldita sea, si lo hago, pero con él cerca no puedo. Es como si me metieran fierros calientes al pecho.

− Suigetsu… − murmuro sin creerlo. El peliblanco no era dado a las demostraciones de amor, ni de soltar juramentos sobre lo que sentía, pero ahí estaba, obstaculizando el tráfico y gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba por entero celoso del maldito pájaro fanfarrón. – Estoy contigo.

− Lo sé, pero él también comparte tiempo contigo. Ahora mismo, si yo no hubiese llegado, quizás estarías con él riendo. – El sonido de automovilistas furiosos que pasaban por su lado, los hizo reaccionar y salir de su burbuja "confesionaria" − Tengo que ir al set ¿dónde te dejo? – pregunto mucho más calmado, pero desanimado y con un deje de dolor en la voz. Karin sopeso las respuestas, hasta que encontró la que creía correcta.

− Vamos a tu departamento. – el peliblanco asintió y en completo silencio, llegaron al edificio. Cuando bajaron se encontraron a algunos reporteros, que esperaban a Suigetsu.

− Sr. Hozuki, hoy salieron las nominaciones del Oscar ¿qué opina sobre eso? – El peliblanco frunció el ceño sin comprender. − ¿No está al tanto?

− Salió nominado a mejor actor por "Aleteo de Mariposa" – el ojivioleta abrió la boca sin creerlo. Karin que estaba un poco más atrás, alejada de toda esa muchedumbre, le brindo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Haciéndose espacio entre todos, lo abrazo frente a las cámaras.

− Eres un ganador, mi amor. – beso su boca levemente y jalándolo de la mano, lo salvo del enjambre de periodistas. Ya en el ascensor y todavía extasiados, Suigetsu se volteo hacía ella, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso de infarto, que obviamente Karin aceptó. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – dijo la pelirroja, luego de separarse, apoyando su frente con la de él. – Estoy segura que ganarás.

− Da lo mismo eso. – dijo restándole importancia, para luego esconder su cara en el cuello de la chica. – El simple hecho de que me hayan nominado, ya me hace ganador.

− Lindo. – lo apretó contra su cuerpo, dándole todo el confort y el amor que sentía a través de sus brazos. Suigetsu se preguntaba que había hecho en vidas anteriores para poder tener a tamaña mujer a su lado, amándolo.

− Perdóname. – Karin frunció el entrecejo. – Soy un estúpido celoso que no soporta verte con ese pájaro mal nacido.

− Hiroto no es un mal chico, cariño. –murmuro la pelirroja, sin soltarlo. Hace ya varios segundos, el ascensor se había detenido en su piso, pero ninguno tenía intención de bajarse. Estaban cómodos así. − ¿De verdad tienes que ir al set?

− Puedo llamar a Yamato y pedirle el día libre. – susurro en oído. Karin asintió gustosa y empujándolo, se zafo de sus brazos, causando conmoción en el peliblanco.

− Tendremos una tarde muy bonita. – prometió la pelirroja de manera muy sugerente. − ¿Vamos? – Tomándole la mano, ambos se adentraron al departamento.

No fueron necesaria palabras, porque ambos ya se conocían.

Por inercia Karin se saco el abrigo que la protegía y despejo su cuello de la bufanda que lo cubría. Suigetsu tiro su chaqueta en algún lugar del living y se sacó con rapidez la polera por la cabeza, sufriendo el mismo destino que la prenda anterior. Karin estaba ganosa y completamente excitada. Su intimidad vibraba esperando el momento, porque sabía que sería maravilloso. Suigetsu tenía un don para sorprenderla en las artes amatorias y siempre lograba hacerle llegar al límite, incluso sin tocarla.

Cuando ambos estaba a torso descubierto, sin siquiera el sostén de Karin, el peliblanco se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer sobre la alfombra persa que su hermano le había regalado a modo de felicitación por su primer protagónico. Si supiera el sentido que le estaban dando.

Suigetsu beso la boca de la pelirroja, aplastando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejándola sin aliento. Karin envolvió sus dedos en el pelo y sus piernas en la cintura, acercándolo a su centro y haciéndolo jadear por el movimiento casi involuntario al cual lo sometió. Sus corazones vibraron expectantes frente a la pasión. El peliblanco bajo por el cuello de la pelirroja, dejando marcas a cada paso. Karin se saco los lentes y lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro que estaba a su lado. Soltó las horquillas que sostenían su cabello y lo revolvió, haciéndolo parecer fuego vivo. Suigetsu gruño, cuando sintió las manos de Karin recorrer su espalda fruncida y sus hombros deseosos de ser tocado por sus labios. Él se entretuvo en sus pechos, jalándole levemente el pezón y soltándolo, dándole más placer de lo imaginable. Karin alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y casi arqueándose, le entrego su pecho al peliblanco, quien gustoso lo recibió. Jadeo con fuerza y gimió su nombre, Suigetsu sentía su entrepierna a reventar y listo para adentrarse en ese cuerpo, pero las cosas cambiaron de posición. Sin darse cuenta, Karin tomo las riendas del asunto, posicionándose sobre él y removiendo de forma acelerada las caderas, haciendo chocar sus sexos a través de la tela de los jeans

− ¡Oh, cariño! –gimió el peliblanco y tomo los pechos suaves y turgentes de su novia. Se sentó y nuevamente los ingreso en su boca, pero está vez intento abarcar lo que más pudo, apretando su lengua contra el pequeño montículo rosa. Karin tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y busco con urgencia el cinturón de Suigetsu. Cuando lo halló, de un jalón se lo sacó, sorprendiéndolo. Lo empujo por los hombros, dejándolo caer y separándolo de su cuerpo. Ella, poniéndose a gatas, partió besando su frente, luego su nariz, mentón, pecho, esternón, estomago y llego al borde del pantalón. Suigetsu la miro risueño y ella le devolvió la misma mirada. Sabía lo que harían. Mientras besaba debajo del ombligo, aprovecho de desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre lentamente, haciendo más larga la agonía. – Karin… − jadeo mordiéndose el labio. La pelirroja amaba tenerlo así, bajo sus manos, moldeable como un pedazo de arcilla. Desde que se había logrado empoderar en el sexo, ambos disfrutaban el triple. Bajo el pantalón y tanteo dentro del bóxer, encontrándose con un erguido y animado miembro. Se saboreo, necesitaba beberlo.

− Levanta un poco. – pidió, para poder sacarle los pantalones y bóxer al mismo tiempo, liberándolo de esa cárcel torturante que le impedía expandirse como él quería. Karin tomo el sexo del peliblanco, provocando gruñidos. Subió y bajo la mano, estrujando poco a poco. Paso su lengua por la cabeza, húmeda y necesitada de atención. Suigetsu apretó los puños y miro el techo, intentando contenerse. Karin abarco con su boca lo que más pudo, y enlazo su lengua por alrededor del tronco. Saboreo ese sabor tan característico, era levemente salado, pero no desagradable. Era el sabor del hombre que amaba. Subió y bajo con su boca, gozando con esa muestra de pasión y disfrutando con las muecas que hacía el peliblanco, conteniéndose. Unas manos cubrieron sus orejas y la separaron de su apetecible paleta.

− Para, por favor. – rogo al borde de un colapso. Karin aceptó riendo y gateo nuevamente donde él para besarle la boca y hacerle sentir su sabor. Suigetsu aprovecho ese momento y se volteo con ella debajo y toco todo lo que pudo con sus manos, sin separarse de sus labios y ese magnífico sabor a melocotón. − ¿Estás usando brillo labial? – Karin negó. – Sabes demasiado rico. – a trompicones, le saco los pantalones y sin más preámbulos se adentro en ella. − ¡Oh!

− ¡Suigetsu! – jadeo casi sin aire, sintiéndose llena, completa y conectada con él. Rápidamente el hombre se movió dentro de ella, impidiéndole terminar de aceptar la intrusión, pero disfrutando de cada uno de los roces. Suigetsu por su parte, sólo pensaba en volverla loca.

Poso una de sus piernas en el hombro y se apoyo en una mano, mientras hacía las estocadas más profundas y placenteras. Karin no daba cabida a tanto placer. El centro de su estomago estaba contraído y su feminidad se sentía caliente. Brazadas de fuego azotaban sus cuerpos, envolviéndolos en un placer infinito. Suigetsu, que era tres veces más experimentado que la chica, sabía que en ninguna parte encontraría a alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que ella lograba. Y no era solo algo sexual o erótico. Tampoco una necesidad imperante de estar cogiendo como conejos. Karin le hacía sentir amor del puro. Del que trastornaba a los hombres y los hacía devotos a sus mujeres. Su pelirroja era su vida y si se llegasen a separar, era consciente de que ella era la única mujer que le había robado el corazón y así sería hasta el final de sus días.

Karin giro, sin separarse de él y comenzó a llevar las riendas del sexo. Apoyándose en su pecho, movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, haciéndolo gemir. Su interior estrecho, sólo conocido por él y adaptado a su medida, se contrajo. Suigetsu sorprendido por eso, la insto a que lo hiciera de nuevo. Karin volvió a activar los músculos interiores y lo apretó. Las enseñanzas de la gurú del sexo que tenía un canal en youtube, le estaban sirviendo, porque tenía a Suigetsu jadeando.

Salto un par de veces más y sintió como todo su centro se acaloraba, buscando desfogue. Suigetsu viendo sus muecas, supo que el orgasmo se venía y era atronador. Tomo con firmeza sus caderas y la movió con más rapidez sobre su miembro, adentrándose hasta más no poder. Karin estiro el cuerpo hacía atrás y luego de 3 embestidas más, se vino, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del peliblanco. Suigetsu al verla como una ninfa, exultada de placer y desenfreno, se dejo llevar, llenándola con su esencia. Sin salirse de ella, la jalo hasta su pecho, y la abrazo con fuerza para besarle la boca, aunque no de manera pasional. Era una forma de agradecer el tremendo placer que habían vivido y de recordarle que la amaba.

− Te amo mucho, Karin. – murmuro Suigetsu, entremedio del pelo de la pelirroja. Karin, que estaba muy aletargada, sólo suspiro, dejando salir el aire contenido y estremeciendo con su aire el pecho del peliblanco.

− Yo también te amo mucho, Suigetsu. – le respondió pasado unos minutos. El miembro del peliblanco se volvió flácido dentro de su cuerpo y lo saco, causando espasmo en ambos. – Anoche, le conté a mi papá que me acosté contigo pasado dos meses de conocerte. – Suigetsu abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido y rió. – Se puso colorado.

− No fueron dos meses. – recordó el peliblanco, acariciando la aperlada piel de la espalda de su chica, que todavía estaba recostada sobre su pecho. – Fue mes y medio.

− ¿De verdad? – pregunto la pelirroja sin creerlo. Suigetsu asintió. − ¿Qué me hiciste?

− Te lleve a comer hamburguesas con papas fritas y luego fuimos a ver una película a mi casa. – dijo el peliblanco, recordando ese momento. – Entre beso y beso, te tiraste sobre mí y no pude contenerme.

− ¡Tú me agarraste un pecho, mentiroso! – le grito bromeando, sentándose a horcajadas y mostrándose nuevamente como una diosa sobre él. – Eso fue raro.

− Ahora te los toco siempre. – y poso sus manos sobre los suaves y apetecibles senos de Karin. – Eres toda mía.

− No, Suigetsu. No es cuestión de pertenencia. – el peliblanco frunció la boca. – Es cuestión de entrega. Yo me entrego por entero a ti, pero eso no te hace mi dueño.

− Pero donde sea que te toque, tu cuerpo reacciona a mi cercanía. – La pelirroja no pudo más que asentir. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. – No te juntes tanto con Hiroto.

− ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – el peliblanco hizo girar sus ojos y con una mueca desagradable, negó. No quería discutir con ella. – Hiroto es un amigo.

− Bueno, bueno, disfrutemos de este tiempo juntitos, sin hablar del estúpido pájaro. – la pelirroja se levanto de su cuerpo y camino desnuda por el lugar. Suigetsu al verla así, tan perfecta, adueñándose de su hogar y de su vida, volvió a excitarse. Esa mujer era lava ardiente para su sangre.

Esa mujer, era su mujer.

**4.**

− ¿Qué haces acá? – Naruto miro con mala cara al recién llegado. Este le devolvió el mismo gesto adusto y se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal. − ¿Qué mierda quieres?

− ¿Ahora eres prepotente? – pregunto con irrisoria calma. – Anoche hiciste llorar a Hinata.

− Yo no la lastimé. – se defendió el rubio, negándose a aceptar acusaciones. Neji no estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, así que no tenía derecho a opinar. – Si quieres golpearme, por lo menos tienes que saber que paso realmente.

− Te gusta mi prima y ella te ama. No se necesitan más de dos dedos de frente para saberlo. – mastico las palabras con furia latente. Estaban solos en aquel rincón del set de grabación, donde trabajaba Sasuke. Había acordado juntarse ahí, para luego hacer la políticamente correcta vida social, terminando con un mini concierto en un bar recién estrenado. Itachi los había llamado y ellos cumplían. − ¿Qué intenciones tienes?

− ¿Qué te importa? – respondió provocándolo. Neji se acercó aun más a él. – A tu prima yo no le importo. Deja de hacer esta muestra de defensor de su virtud y haz tu vida por otro lado.

− Los amigos no se fijan las familiares de los amigos ¿sabias? Regla básica, tonto. – Naruto lo empujo fuertemente. Neji se devolvió con el puño crispado, listo para azotar el pómulo del rubio, pero un pequeño cuerpo se cruzo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno.

− ¡Au! – chillo, cayendo al suelo agarrando su rostro. Neji y Naruto miraron el bulto que se había formado en el piso y se taparon la boca sin creerlo. Neji, quien nunca había sido una persona violenta, acababa de salirse de sus casillas y termino golpeando a la persona equivocada. Naruto se agacho a auxiliarla, encontrándose con dos ojos pardos llenos de lágrimas y una mejilla roja e hinchada. – Me dolió. – susurro, dejando caer sus lagrimas.

Ino que estaba un poco más allá, vio todo el suceso y corrió hacia donde su amiga, para ayudarla. La muy tonta iba bosquejando en su cuaderno verde – como siempre – y no miraba a su alrededor. Por lo mismo, termino dentro de una pelea que no era suya y con un golpe brutal en el rostro.

− ¡Tenten! ¡¿Dónde te duele?! – se agacho a su altura y le levantó el mentón. La castaña alzo los ojos y miró a su agresor, que todavía no salía del trance. Ino también lo miro y levantándose lo empujo con fuerza, aunque no lo movió ni un centímetro. − ¡Bruto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle?!

−No fue mi intención. – murmuro estupefacto, sin creer lo que había hecho. – De verdad lo siento. – Se agacho para levantarla, pero una mano se lo impidió. Era la de la rubia, que lo miraba con asco. – No quería golpearla.

− Pero lo hiciste. Estas cosas pasan porque las personas agresivas vienen a dárselas de fortachones y terminan lastiman… − Tenten, que se había puesto de pie con ayuda de Naruto, le toco el brazo a su amiga y negó con la cabeza. − ¿Qué sucede?

− Él no quería golpearme. – murmuro, aunque nunca lo miro. – Vamos, necesito un hielo.

La chica camino, siendo seguida por Ino, que no se fue sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al pelilargo. Neji la quiso seguir, pero el cuerpo de Naruto se interpuso, haciéndolo bufar.

− Cometiste un gran error. – El pelinegro se metió las manos en el cabello, intentando asimilar la situación, aunque le era complejo. – Las cosas se solucionan conversando.

− Tú eres tres veces más impulsivo, pero terminó siendo yo el que lastimo a una inocente. – Naruto le dio la razón. – Necesito que me aclares el problema de Hinata contigo. – pidió, tembloroso y exhausto luego de todo lo que había pasado.

− Ella te lo tiene que explicar, pero por mi parte, está todo cerrado. Hinata no me quiere en su vida y yo no seguiré rogando. – confeso el rubio.

− ¿Por qué ella, Naruto? Tenía solo 12 años.

− ¿La corteje a esa edad? – Neji tuvo que negar. – Espere todo este tiempo y estaba dispuesto a esperar otro poco más, para que creciera. Tampoco soy un monje tibetano como para hacer una promesa de castidad, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella.

− ¿Te enamoraste? – Naruto giro la cabeza y asintió lentamente, intentando hacerse lejano a aquella confesión. − ¿Por qué ahora?

− No, ahora no era el momento. Yo estaba esperando que cumpliera los 18. – dijo el rubio. – Hinata para mí no es una simple chica. Ella lo es todo, por lo mismo, exigiría todo y cortarle las alas siendo tan pequeña, no se me hace justo, siendo que yo si me divertí a su edad.

− ¿Quieres que crezca?

− Claramente y que el día que decida estar conmigo sea porque ya tiene una madurez emocional que la hace escogerme entre todos. – Neji no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Era como si se tratara de otro Naruto. – Yo no necesito saber que ella es lo que quiero. Desde que la vi lo tengo claro, pero ella es una niña y por lo mismo, muy influenciable. No me gustaría que llegara a los 25 años y me reclamara por haberla tomado como mi novia, arrebatándole su adolescencia.

− Hinata no es como las demás chicas. Su vida no es andar de fiesta o de juerga. Tampoco de conocer a cualquier tipejo y darse besos con él.

− Eso lo sé, porque en algún momento tuve una faceta psicópata y revisaba cada una de sus publicaciones en face o averiguaba donde estaba parada. – Neji hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Aprendí. Ya no soy tan inmaduro y también logro darme cuenta cuando sobro en algún lugar y en este caso, sobro en la vida de tu prima.

− Iré a ver a la chica que golpee. – culminó Neji, dejando la conversación a medias, aunque Naruto tampoco quería continuarla. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. – Me siento basura. – murmuró mientras caminaba hacía el mismo lugar donde se habían ido las chicas.

Y claro que se sentía basura y miserable. Tenía una ensalada en su cabeza, revuelta por tantas situaciones que se salían de su control. Tampoco era que quisiera desligarse de sus obligaciones o metidas de pata, pero era consciente que el resto llevaba consigo otro nombre aparte del suyo y solucionarlo era cosa de dos. Como por ejemplo, el maldito tema de su prima con el rubio. Desde que los "presento" – ni siquiera lo hizo, con un gesto de cabeza y como cavernícola dijo "prima" – supo que algo raro había ahí, partiendo por la desmedida mirada de amor que le enviaba Hinata y la forma dulce de tratar que tenía Naruto con ella. El hecho de pensar que ellos pudiesen llegar a tener algo, le provocaba nauseas mentales. No quería tener al Uzumaki de primo político. Con suerte lo aguantaba como amigo… bueno, en realidad le tenía bastante aprecio. Era leal y transparente, medio confianzudo, pero siempre solicito a estar cuando se le necesitaba ¿no podía ser una excusa de hombre para así alejarlo de su primita pequeña? Tendría una explicación válida para sacárselo de encima, pero no, el tonto rubio sabía ganarse a la gente con ese gesto de amabilidad y cercanía.

Por otro lado, tenía el tema de Mei y esa forma de actuar tan libertina que le hartaba. Comenzaba a cabecearse tanto con ello, que se estaba desesperando. Él era un hombre ensimismado, cauto, prolijo al actuar y muy pensante, quizás no tenía las palabras adecuadas como las tenía muchas veces Shikamaru, ni tampoco era tan cortante como lo era Sasuke. Le costaba decir que no y más con esa mujer que lo traía de cabeza. Esa maldita puta que se le había metido por las entrañas, volviéndolo loco con sus embrujos y movimiento de pestañas. Estaba muy enamorado, al borde de sufrir un problema patológico de tanto quererla y aguantar los celos que lo corroían al enterarse de cada una de sus aventuras.

Y para terminar, ahora tenía que lidiar con el haber golpeado a una chica, algo que nunca pensó que haría, pero lo había hecho, dejándola malherida y con su cara desfigurada ¿Cómo era tan bruta para no mirar por donde caminaba? Nadie se metía en una conversación que tenía gritos de por medio y a dos hombres lanzándose dagas con la mirada. Sólo una idiota o despistada, quizás cuál de esas dos sería. Le apenó mucho verla a sus pies, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y su carita hinchándose por el tortazo que le había brindado. Bonita manera de conocer gente ¿eh?, pensó. Bueno, era un 25% culpa de ella, por cruzarse en su camino mientras estaba en un profundo debate de ideas contrapuestas… Vamos, Neji, ni tú crees la mierda que acabas de decir, volvió a hablar con su mente. Ya cuando pensó que estaba loco, vio salir a la rubia y a la chica de chonguitos de uno de los camerinos. La castaña venía con un hielo puesto en la mejilla y los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado.

¿Cagarla? Pff, Neji había creado un nuevo eslabón.

**5.**

− Mira como te dejo la carita, Tenten. – la rubia le ponía pañitos helados y trataba de calmar el llanto descontrolado de la chica. – Si te duele mucho podemos ir, no sé, a una clínica cercana o buscar al médico del equipo.

− No es dolor físico, Ino. – sollozo, hipeando sin poder contenerse. La rubia siguió haciendo su tarea de bajarle la hinchazón, pero estaba llena de curiosidad, aunque no hablo. Quería que la castaña soltara sola su verdad. – A Neji lo conozco, pero él no me recuerda.

− Todos conocemos a Neji. Es un guitarrista famoso. – murmuro casi con obviedad la rubia. – Velé la parte positiva. Fuiste golpeada por una Super estrella.

Tenten no pudo evitar reír. Tsubasa había dicho palabras parecidas, haciendo referencia a la pérdida de su virginidad en un puto baño del _"Bar de Abajo"_, apoyada en una pared que con letras gigantes rayadas con plumón gritaban a todo pulmón: _A Kyoto le gusta el pene. _Vaya manera.

− Esa súper estrella me quito la virginidad. – Ino dio un pequeño grito de espanto y soltó la bolsa de hielo que sostenía. – Pero cómo pudiste ver, no me recuerda.

− Espera… Neji y tú… − ni siquiera podía terminar las frases. La situación era tan irreal como perfecta. Casi como un cuento de hadas, aunque medio triste y pobre. − ¿Fueron pareja?

− No, yo le servía las bebidas a _Living in peace, _en un bar hace ya casi cuatro años. Ellos recién comenzaban a consolidarse y como eran amigos del dueño del local, tocaban casi todas las noches ahí.

− Si, recuerdo haber escuchado una biografía de la banda donde se nombra al _"Bar de abajo"_ – Tenten asintió.

− Bueno, los conoces y sabes como son. En persona son más desordenados y humildes. Sasuke no es tan arisco y es muy educado, aunque habla poco. Shikamaru es como el padre, los contiene. Naruto es la risa y fidelidad. Kiba es risueño y encantando, pero es el mejor guardando secretos, en cambio Neji era más distante. Siempre mantenía una postura de superioridad sobre ellos, incluso más que Sasuke, siendo que el pelinegro siempre será la cara más importante de la banda. – Ino se sentó a su lado, escuchando las declaraciones. – Con el tiempo, comencé a conocerlos aun más, incluso bromeaba con ellos, aunque siempre manteniendo las distancias para no tener conflictos con mi jefe. Los trataba como estrellas. – Tenten se secó las lagrimas y acomodo el hielo sobre su rostro. Todavía le ardía y al hablar aun más, pero quería desahogarse. – Un día, Neji llegó borracho como cuba. Shikamaru intento calmarlo, pero fue imposible. Tocaron como siempre, ganándose elogios y nos llamaron para que les sirviéramos las bebidas. Yo sólo tenía 17 años en ese entonces, pero como los conocía hace un tiempo y ellos me reconocían, mi jefe confiaba en mí, porque sabía que no me tiraría sobre ellos a pedirles autógrafos. Las demás chicas iban bajo mi mando y con una sola mirada las frenaba.

− ¿Qué paso ese día? – sabía que Tenten comenzaba a irse por las ramas para no hablar, pero Ino la presionó. La pelicastaña tenía una necesidad de contar su historia y ella la obligaría a hacerlo.

− Me tironeo del brazo luego de que sin querer, una de las chicas que estaba muy nerviosa, me empujara y terminara vertiendo todos los tragos sobre él. Como estaba borracho, se enfureció. – su voz tembló. – tuve miedo, pero Shikamaru intervino y las cosas se calmaron. – Ino asintió. –Luego volví a atenderlos y está vez, aprovechando que el coletitas no estaba, me jalo hasta un baño. Me besó hasta atontarme.

− ¿Te violo? – pregunto la rubia temerosa. Tenten negó de inmediato.

− No, yo lo admiraba y puedo decir que tontamente estaba enamorada de él. – lanzo una carcajada triste, bañada en lágrimas. – No creía que alguien como él se fijaría en mí, pero sucedió. Nos besamos sin parar por mucho tiempo, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a perderse en mi cuerpo. – Tenten se sonrojo. – Me apoyo contra la pared del baño y ya te imaginas lo siguiente.

− Oh, por Dios. – Ino se mordió los labios sin saber que decir.

− Luego de saciarse de mí, salió de mi cuerpo, se subió los pantalones y se largo. – se puso a llorar más fuerte e Ino la abrazo por hombros, intentado sostenerla. – Me sentí asqueada y sucia. Como una puta barata. Solo le falto tirarme dinero al suelo para destruir mi dignidad.

− Una mala experiencia. – Tenten asintió.

− La peor de todas, pero las cosas pasaron y tengo que olvidarlas. – Ino quiso replicar y ella no se lo permitió. – Cuando Jiraya le pidió a Yamato que me contratara, no cabía de felicidad. Sabía que Sasuke estaría acá, pero dudaba que el resto de la banda apareciera… ya vemos que no es así. – por fin lanzo una sonrisa sincera, acalorando el corazón de Ino, que empatizaba con el dolor de la castaña. – Ojala no encontrarlo de nuevo, pero dudo que eso sea posible.

− Yo también lo dudo. – murmuró la rubia. – Vamos Tenten. Debes darle el vestuario a Sasuke y a la doble de Sakura para grabar la escena erótica.

− Se han demorado. – Ino asintió.

− Gaara y Sasori grabaron. Tenían que adelantar mientras Sasuke se preparaba. – la rubia se acercó al oído de la castaña. – por lo que oí, Sasuke está enojadísimo. Tiene una agenda donde no cabe ni un alfiler. – ambas rieron. – Sufrirá un colapso si sigue trabajando a este ritmo.

− ¿Tú crees? – se miraron y al mismo tiempo negaron riendo. –Ah. – se quejo la castaña, tomando su cara. – Si que pega fuerte.

− Maldito energúmeno, golpeador de mujeres y quitador de virginidades. – Tenten rió. – Ya se las verá cuando lo encontremos.

− Tontuela. – salieron del camarín, luego de re acomodar el hielo sobre la cara de Tenten. La luz del cielo nublado las cegó. Entre la nubosidad y el frío, vieron al pelicastaño caminar hacia ellas. Tenten se puso dura.

− Nada pasará. – le dijo Ino tomando su mano, infundiéndole valor. − ¿Qué quieres, Hyuga? ¿Otro round?

− Vengo a disculparme contigo. – sus ojos transparentes se le asemejaron a un aura pura y limpia. Un alma de niño, aunque detrás de ella, se podía ver la bruma de la tempestad. – No debí haberte golpeado.

− Fue un accidente. – respondió Tenten, restándole importancia. – Estaba en otro mundo, por eso paso, así que tranquilo.

− Podría llevarte a un médico, por favor. – pidió, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. – me gustaría asegurarme de que no te lastime fuertemente.

− Sólo se hinchará y pondrá morado. – Neji le saco el hielo de la cara y tomándola del mentón la examino muy de cerca, respirando su aliento. El pelicastaño miro el pómulo sobresaliente y oscurecido de la chica. Si que le había dado duro. Apretando sus mandíbulas, inhalo fuertemente el aire y un olor familiar lo embargo. Le trajo recuerdos de otra época, cuando era impulsivo. Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a la chica, intentando recordar si la conocía de algún lado, pero su memoria fotográfica estaba con desperfectos, porque no lograba hilar bien las cosas desde hace días. Moviendo la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, la soltó y le puso el hielo sobre la cara. – Gracias por la preocupación. – dijo Tenten azorada, agachando la cabeza y mordiendo su labio.

− No me gustaría ser demandado por agresión a una mujer. –Tenten sintió su pecho reventarse por dentro. Él no le prestaba ayuda porque le importara su estado, sino que simplemente quería asegurarse de que no correría a la policía a estamparle una denuncia. Con una brusquedad inusual en ella, se separo del pelicastaño y dándole una mirada de infinito desprecio, lo esquivo pasando por su lado. Ino que todavía no creía lo que había visto y escuchado, lo miro de hito a hito. − ¿Qué? – pregunto desafiante.

− Eres de latón – el pelicastaño frunció el ceño sin entender. – No tienes corazón.

También se fue, dejándolo solo mirando el vació y sintiendo el frío colarse por las rendijas de su abrigo. Metió las manos dentro del mismo y tanteo un papel. Era una de las hojas que había caído del cuadernillo de la chica luego de haberla golpeado. Desdoblándolo lentamente, miró lo que había en su interior.

Se estaba mirando en un espejo. En la hoja de no grandes dimensiones, estaba su retrato y sonriendo. Se veía algunos años más joven y con el pelo más corto. Sus ojos se achinaban y se mostraban sin turbulencias. Era el Neji lleno de sueños que ya no existía.

− Ella me conoce. – y era verdad, lo conocía, pero ese retrato parecía de alguien que lo hubiese conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que había cambiado bastante. Volvió a mirarlo y leyó la leyenda que estaba escrita debajo.

_Neji Enero 2011._

Casi 4 años atrás, a lo mejor era una espectadora del _"Bar de Abajo". _

Y si era… no, imposible. Ella era una simple camarera sin mayores dotes que abrir las piernas en los momentos inadecuados. La chica que había golpeado y a la que le había quitado la virginidad eran muy opuestas. ¿O no?

**6.**

La besaba sin parar, recorriendo con sus manos todo lo que estaba al alcance. Un gruñido escapó por su garganta y sus dientes se enterraron levemente en la clavícula. Nuevamente un movimiento brusco lo desconcentro.

− ¿Qué pasa? – gritó Jiraya cuando lo vio separarse de la chica, quedando con sus rodillas a los lados de ella. La mujer lo miró muy avergonzada.

− Está muy inquieta. – dijo el pelinegro mirando a Jiraya. La doble de Sakura no paraba de moverse y ya varias veces sus dientes habían chocado por la brusquedad con la que estaba actuando. – Si estás nerviosa podemos parar. – se dirigió a ella.

− No… no. – tartamudeo. – Intentémoslo de nuevo.

Sasuke se subió sobre ella y luego del "¡acción!" procedió a besarla con un deje de brusquedad, como lo exigía el papel. Sus manos levantaron el dobladillo del vestido y acariciaron sus piernas, a pesar de eso, de todo el contacto físico, no había química. No estaba disfrutando y la escena quedaría desastrosa si seguían a ese ritmo. La chica lo apretó por el cuello y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, Sasuke volvió a separarse con brusquedad y la miró molesto.

− Jiraya no puedo. – se levantó del lugar y camino hasta detrás de las cámaras para tomar una botella con agua.

− ¡Corten! –la chica quedo tirada sobre el suelo, con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas y la peluca cayendo por los costados. Su pelo era casi blanco y sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Las otras _"dobles"_ la miraban con lastima. – Sasuke, ven acá.

− Lo lamento, pero es imposible. La chica está muy nerviosa. – murmuró molesto y poniéndose la camisa. – Me ha golpeado en las costillas.

− Traten de entenderme. Es una gran estrella. – Sasuke bufó enrolando los ojos. Odiaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban por su fama o temblaban a verlo. Trabajo era trabajo ¡maldita sea! – Intentémoslo por última vez. – El pelinegro se iba a negar de inmediato, pero la mirada suplicante que le envió Jiraya, lo hizo contener.

− Ok, última vez.

− ¡Acción! – grito por tercera vez el peliblanco.

Tirados sobre el suelo, la besaba sin parar, recorriendo con sus manos cada una de sus curvas, abarcando con fuerza un seno. La pelvis de la chica se movió de forma sugerente contra la suya, provocándolo de manera deliberada. Sasuke, sabía que eso no iba dentro del guión, porque Chiyo en un principio se negaba a ser tocada, frunció el ceño, pero prosiguió. Un nuevo choque de dientes y un codazo en su pecho ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo? Se estaba subiendo sobre él… eso no tenía que hacerlo.

− ¡Corten! – grito molesto. – Esto está desastroso. – mascullo, para luego dirigirse a la doble: − Mana, lo siento, pero por esta vez prescindiremos de tus servicios. –la chica asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se levantó para luego correr a refugiarse a uno de los camerinos de extras. – Hable hace un rato con Itachi y supe la cantidad de compromisos que tienes. – El pelinegro asintió, abotonando la camisa molesto con todo. – Podemos romper el contrato y buscar a un nuevo "Hayato"

− Ni lo sueños, Jiraya. Ya estoy en esto y lo terminaré. – respondió de inmediato, penetrando con su mirada. El peliblanco, a pesar de sentirse intimidado por el hombre, sonrió. Sabía que Sasuke respondería y estaría a la altura de lo que se le pedía. – Es cosa de organización y de grabar lo que más podamos antes que me largue a Estados Unidos y comience con toda la parafernalia del cine.

− Recuerda que eso te da de comer, además estás nominado a un Golden Globe. –Jiraya miró sobre él. – Yo a tu edad con suerte aspiraba a crear un guión decente que me sacara de la miseria. Odiaba escribir historias para adulto. Me gusta más recrearlas.

− Eso es de pervertido. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado. − ¿Qué haremos? ¿Avanzó junto a los demás o buscamos de inmediato una doble?

− Yo lo haré. – los dos hombre giraron al escuchar la voz de esa personita. – Es mi papel. Tengo que estar a la altura. – murmuro sonrojada al sentirse tan observada.

− No puedo aceptarlo, Sakura. Tu madre nos obligo a firmar que no te usaríamos en ninguna toma subida de tono.

− Además te pondrás muy nerviosa. – la voz fría del pelinegro la desmotivo. Estaba molesto con ella, así que necesitaba darle lo que había comprado para calmar las aguas.

− Toma. – rebusco en su bolso y saco una pequeña caja con una cinta roja puesta sobre ella. – Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas. – Sasuke alzó una ceja con curiosidad, y Jiraya se quedo ahí mirando, esperando saber que se encontraba dentro del regalo. El pelinegro sin ninguna delicadeza rompió el papel y se encontró con un celular nuevo. Un Iphone 5. – No me alcanzó para comprarte el que tenías tú, pero prometo que apenas gane lo suficiente, te lo recompensaré.

Sasuke no creía lo que veía. Miro la caja y luego a ella. Estaba sonrojada, pero sonreía con sinceridad, feliz de poder darle algo para resarcir su falta.

− No puedo aceptarlo. – dijo carraspeando para contener la leve bola de pelo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pecho. Era una sensación distinta, especial. Nunca la había sentido. – Yo no soy de recibir regalos.

− No te lo estoy preguntando, Sasuke. Ojala lo disfrutes, además, toma esto. – volvió a buscar en su bolso, sacando el chip de su anterior teléfono y por último, saco su antiguo celular, armado por partes. Miro las manos de Sakura, todas rotas, llena de rasguños y cortes. Los vidrios de esa mierda la habían lastimado. Tomándole una muñeca, examino de cerca las magulladuras. − ¡Auch!

− ¿Qué hiciste? – Sakura puso su iphone anterior frente a su nariz y sonrió nuevamente, saboreando el momento. − ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza de chicle?

− Hey. – grito zafándose de su agarre. – Agradece. Es mi oferta de paz.

− No debías, molestia. – estaba furioso con ella, consigo mismo y con toda la tontería que pasaba. No debía haber gastado su dinero en él, nadie lo hacía. Tampoco tuvo que haber arreglado lo que quedo de su antiguo teléfono, ni mucho menos someterse a lastimar sus manos para ofertarle "paz". – Esto es una locura.

− Locura es tu actitud, maldito energúmeno. – chillo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Sasuke estuvo tentado a tirar la caja muy lejos, rompiéndola en el proceso. Ese nuevo celular era un nuevo vínculo que se abría entre ellos. ¿Acaso no bastaba con que le cocinara, le comprara comida, se preocupara de su abrigo y de que llegase bien a la escuela, como también de su estado mental en caso de escenas muy fuertes? ¿No podía simplemente comenzar a desligarse de él y hacerle la vida más fácil? Estaba furioso con todo. − ¿Grabamos? – le pregunto a Jiraya, quien todavía estaba ahí, estupefacto con todo.

La reacción de Sasuke le había sorprendido. Sabía que la pelirosa generaba algo en él, pero esa actitud distante y furiosa no era acorde a su forma de ser. Era como si el pelinegro intentara sacársela de encima. Volvió a replantearse la idea de tenerlo en el set y al parecer, él también, porque miraba el suelo, la caja y el celular recientemente armado.

Sasuke giro su iphone 6 y al girarlo vio algo que le removió aun más el corazón. Era un monito, haciendo un puchero y con un aura negra que gritaba a todas luces "Perdón". Se sintió una basura. La buscó con la mirada, y ahí estaba ella, mirando a ambos hombres y esperando una respuesta.

− Estás loca. – murmuró el pelinegro y revolviéndole el cabello, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. – Gracias.

− Era lo mínimo. – Tomo las cosas de las manos de Sasuke y las metió dentro de su bolso. –Luego me las pides, ahora vamos a grabar. – Sasuke miró a Jiraya, quien nuevamente tuvo que retenerla.

− Sakura, tú no puedes. Tu madre nos obligo a firmar ese apéndice. – recalcó. – Nos arriesgamos a una demanda gigantesca si usamos a una menor de edad para una escena erótica.

− ¿Cómo en Lolita? – recordó ella. – La chica en cuestión era menor de edad.

− El personaje era menor de edad, tonta. – murmuró Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. No estaba dispuesto a tener el cuerpo de Sakura bajo él, revolviéndose para hacer una escena erótica. – Elige a una mejor doble y grabamos otro día. – dijo mirando a Jiraya, mientras caminaba hacia su camarín, para así alejarse de ese problema pelirosa.

− Tú no vas a ninguna parte. – semi grito Sakura, tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo al set. − ¿Tenten? ¿Dónde está? – Jiraya apunto hacía una esquina, donde la chica de chonguitos miraba unas hojas con un pómulo realmente hinchado. − ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

− Nadie sabe. – contesto Sasuke, sin soltarse de la pelirosa. − ¿Qué harás? – camino con él hasta donde la pelicastaña.

− Tenten. – dijo Sakura. La chica levantó la mirada sonriendo. − ¿Qué ocurrió? – su ojo estaba moraldísimo y casi ni lo podía abrir, aun así, estaba tranquila. − ¿Quién te hizo eso?

− Larga historia. – respondió la castaña, intentado pasar el tema a otro nivel. − ¿Necesitas algo? – Sakura no podía sentirse tranquila al verla así, tan maltratada y al parecer decepcionada, pero opto por ser prudente y averiguar la situación después. Por ahora, se enfocaría en darle el gusto.

− Necesito que me prepares para grabar está escena. – la chica de chonguitos no comprendió. – Seré Chiyo por completo.

−No entiendo, Sakura. – la pelirosa bufó riendo. − ¿Harás la escena erótica con Sasuke? –la chica asintió feliz, mientras detrás de ella, el pelinegro se tapaba la cara, todavía agarrado por la mano de ese demonio de Tasmania. − ¿Pero… tú? – Sakura volvió a enrolar los ojos. – Llama a tu madre.

− Jiraya se encargará de eso. – Dijo Sakura. El peliblanco que venía más atrás, discutiendo fuertemente con Kabuto, la miró.

− No puedo aceptarlo… − la pelirosa se planto frente a Sasuke, Jiraya, Kabuto y Kakashi, mirándolos sin pestañar y con ojos de clara amenaza. – Sakura, eres menor de edad.

− La escena la grabaré yo. Quiero ser una leyenda, quiero que la historia quede bien y quiero representar a mi abuela en todo el sentido de la palabra. – miro a Kabuto que hacia muecas de desagrado. – Tengo claro que no soy santa de tu devoción, pero te demostraré que soy tres veces mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas que traes como extras, prometiéndoles grandes papeles a cambio de sexo. – Todos los presentes abrieron la boca, incluso Sasuke se sorprendió. – Si Kabuto, te conozco. Sé cómo eres y como juegas.

− Tú niñata estúpida. – se acerco a paso acelerado donde ella y levantó una mano, Sasuke lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo hacía atrás.

− Ni se te ocurra. – murmuró tétricamente. Kabuto levanto la vista y reacomodándose las gafas, se fue del lugar mascullando improperios. – Deja de meterte en líos y vamos a grabar. Pero atenten a las consecuencias que nos puede traer esta estupidez.

− ¿Tienes miedo, Sasuke? – lo desafió. Jiraya, que amaba esa relación, sabía que su carrera quedaría pendiendo de un hilo si aceptaba que Sakura hiciera la escena, así que intervino.

− No me pienso arriesgar, Sakura. Hay contratos de por medio. – La pelirosa hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos, molesta como una niña pequeña. Sasuke entorno los ojos y miró al peliblanco. – Eres menor de edad.

− Sasuke ¿me dejas estrenar tu celular? – el pelinegro frunció el ceño confuso, pero asintió. – Quieres un acuerdo de palabra, te lo daré.

Dejo caer su bolso al suelo y saco la caja donde estaba el celular que le había regalado al pelinegro. Todos los presentes miraron la situación y más aun cuando vieron el ex teléfono del hombre armado pedazo por pedazo. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, intentado no responder a las miradas inquisidoras que le estaban enviando. Luego de abrir la carcasa y sacar la batería, metió el chip. Espero a que se prendiera y marco los números de memoria.

Todos miraban la escena entre impacientes y sorprendidos por esa pequeña pelirosa que no tenía ningún tipo de temor a nada.

− Alo, Mebuki – Sakura sonrió con felicidad. – Konoha, ¿cómo estás? – se mordió el labio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, conmoviendo a todos los hombres. Jiraya poso su mano en el hombro de la chica y ella se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. – Si cariño, yo estoy perfecto. ¿Mamá? – la pelirosa chasqueo la lengua, pero igualmente siguió con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. − ¿Puedes decirle que me llame a mi número? Se me acabo el saldo y por eso llamo de este desconocido. – Sakura se sonrojo. − ¡Te mató! Saca todo eso del cuarto y quémalo en el patio. – chillo enrojecida de vergüenza. – En fin, te adoro y yo sé que tú también a mí, aunque lo niegues. – Sakura se mordió el labio. – Ah, dile a Mebuki que haré una escena que no le gustará, pero que el fin de semana me voy para allá y hablaremos de eso. – guardo silencio algunos segundos. − ¿Sigue molestando? – bufó. – Tranquilo, ya pronto saldremos de ahí y no le deberemos nada. – Sasuke puso mucha atención a eso último ¿Qué cosa molestaba tanto a Sakura? ¿A quién le debía? Tenía que averiguarlo. – Oye y para que puedas ganar un dinero extra, este número es de Sasuke, así que véndeselo a tus compañeritas. – Colgó riendo.

− Sakura… −comenzó Jiraya, pero la pelirosa no lo dejo hablar.

− Sasuke, ven un poco. – el pelinegro camino hacía ella con los brazos cruzados y su típica altanería. – Mira Jiraya.

Tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, lo jaló hasta abajo para besarlo. Sasuke quedo de una pieza, igual que todos los presentes. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y lo jalo aun más hasta su altura, Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y la apretó contra su cuerpo por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esos labios tan tentadores. Sakura acaricio el cabello de su nuca y con los nudillos toco sus mejillas levemente ásperas por la barba creciente. Ella llevaba el beso y el momento. Metió su lengua dentro de la boca del pelinegro y acarició la de él con inexperiencia, pero a Sasuke no le importó…

− Basta, ya entendimos el punto. – dijo Yamato, llamándolos a separarse. Los peliblancos seguían de una pieza, mirando la química que transmitían. − ¿Qué harás?

− Lo intentaremos. – respondió Jiraya resignado. Sakura que aun seguía en los brazos del pelinegro, brinco de felicidad. Sasuke la soltó de golpe y se encamino hacía una larga mesa para tomar un trago grande de agua. No podía parar las imbecilidades que vivían dentro de su estomago.

− Así que ella es Sakura. – Itachi sonrió de medio lado. Detrás de él estaba Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba. El rubio y el castaño, aguantaban la risa y las ganas de molestarlo. Neji tenía una ceja alzada, mientras Shikamaru miraba a la chica. – Es bastante guapa.

− ¿No me digan que estarán presentes mientras grabe la escena? – Naruto, Itachi y Kiba asintieron. – No los quiero ver ahí.

− Necesitamos hacerte presión psicológica para que termines pronto y no te dejes "llevar". – excuso su hermano mayor. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoro. – Son las 5 de la tarde Sasuke. A las 9 tienes que presentarte en el evento y a las 11 en el nuevo bar.

− De tanto que me lo repites, me está dando jaqueca. – respondió Sasuke, dejando con fuerza el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose nuevamente al set de grabación.

Elongó su cuello y movió su mandíbula para soltarla. Acomodo su ropa y espero a que Sakura estuviese lista para ponerse a grabar. Sabía que se estaba cambiando de ropa. Levanto sus brazos y los estiro, intentando desestresar su espalda que estaba llena de nudos. Respiro hondo, inflando el pecho junto con el estomago y soltó el aire lentamente. Tenía que relajarse para poder hacer la escena bien y no tener que repetirla.

− ¡Estoy lista! – llego junto con el vestido que llevaba usando Chiyo y lo miro a los ojos. − ¿Crees que resultara?

− Simplemente no te muevas mucho bajo mío. – pidió el pelinegro de mala manera. – Y otra cosa, deja de besarme. No soy un objeto.

− Wow, que andas sensible. – molesto la pelirosa sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Tú me tocaste el trasero y me besaste a la fuerza. Yo debería hacer ese tipo de peticiones, no tú.

− Sakura, simplemente mantente alejada de mi, ¿bueno? – la pelirosa frunció el ceño haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa. – No quiero problemas legales.

− Y no los tendrás, te lo aseguro. – ambos se miraron fijamente algunos segundos. El pelinegro estaba molesto y Sakura se sentía poca cosa, quizás él actuaba así con ella, porque no era lo suficientemente bonita o genial como la gran mayoría de las mujeres de las cuales estaba acostumbrado. − ¿Soy poca cosa?

− ¿De qué mierda hablas? – Kakashi no aguanto más e interfirió.

− Es momento de que grabemos. – miró hacia toda la producción para que comenzarán a acomodarse en sus posiciones. – Jiraya, Yamato mirará los temas legales. Itachi también tiene contactos en caso de necesitarlo. Ustedes ¿listos?

Sakura asintió y Sasuke también. Se miraron por última vez y comenzaron lo que sería, sin saberlo, el comienzo de un gran amor.

_**Historia de Chiyo  
><strong>__4° Escena: Sakura no lo merece._

Chiyo se encontraba sentada en una esquina, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas e intentando controlar los temblores involuntarios que removían su delgado cuerpo.

Estaba asustada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas por inercia. Gordas y dejando surcos de dolor.

Fuera de esa especie de celda, se paseaba Ryu y Yuu, defendiéndola al mismo tiempo que deseaban devorarla hasta matarla.

Era consciente de que su familia biológica era una paria. Dañaban por dinero y estatus. Mentían y mataban para llegar a la cima y destruían hogares con el solo fin de sentirse superiores, pero ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Chiyo simplemente había nacido en el lugar equivocado, junto a la gente equivocada. Su madre, una hermosa inglesa: Carey Bristow, alias, Esmeralda, había sido brutalmente asesinada por desconocidos el día en que ella cumplía 8 años.

El mayor recuerdo que tenía de su madre, era ese afán casi insano de proteger a las plantas. No había día que no recordara echarles agua o cortarle las hojas secas. Tampoco dejaba sin revisar sus niveles de pigmentación. Su padre, muchas veces había temido por su salud mental, y era bastante entendible. Nadie en su sano juicio cuidaría una rosa casi como una hija o lloraría cuando un hibisco se hubiese muerto.

Carey siempre hablaba de las lindas flores que rodeaban la residencia Ebino. Eran grandes, verdes y estaban las amapolas más coloridas que hubiese conocido. Eran hermosas. Y como dice el dicho, "La curiosidad mato al gato" o al menos ella estaba lista para ser matada. Nunca debió haber ido a ese lugar. Carey había muerto el mismo día en que corrió a buscarle amapolas de la residencia Ebino. Ahora entendía más o menos el porqué de aquello.

Los Yamazaki eran los enemigos de los Ebino y viceversa. Se odiaban a muerte aunque no sabía por qué. Las piezas calzaban, pero faltaba mucho por averiguar, aunque ya no quedaba tiempo. Ella, antes del anochecer, ya estaría muerta.

− Levantante. – la voz de Ryu la conmociono y afirmándose en la muralla, porque las piernas no la sostenían, se puso de pie. − ¿Era necesario matarla?

− Yo… yo no sé qué paso. – dijo, tragando hondo y mirando esos ojos violetas, que querían ver correr su sangre. – Ai… Ai murió igual que mi madre.

− ¿Carey? – Chiyo asintió. –Sip, el abuelo de Hayato la mató. – la chica tapo su boca y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero ya no sentía. Al menos no como al principio. Sus sensaciones habían pasado a segundo plano y la adrenalina corría con desesperación por sus venas. El dolor de sus mejillas, la amenaza constante de una muerte segura y un encierro impuesto, la estaban enfriando.

− ¿Por qué? – pregunto casi sin voz, aunque con una fuerza renovada, que no paso desapercibida para Yuu, que se encontraba en la puerta mirando la conversación de reojo.

− Porque era una puta. – Chiyo, casi por inercia actuó, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato. Con una fuerza inusual, para medir lo que medía y pesar lo que pesaba, lo golpeo en su pómulo, haciendo saltar la sangre, que salpico su vestido.

− Mi madre no era puta. – bisbiseo furiosa. Si iba a morir, lo haría con la frente en alto. Si sería violada, aguantaría cada uno de los embates. Era una chica fuerte y decidida. Era una Yamazaki.

− ¿No lo era? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que paso entre tu madre y el padre de mi jefe? – Chiyo continuó con su rostro impasible, aunque por dentro, una tormenta de arena comenzaba a girar sin parar, agarrotándole el estomago y la garganta. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza intentando no pensar. − ¿Sabía tú que el papá de mi jefe…?

−No es el momento. – la voz de Hayato interrumpió la conversación. Ronco e imponente entro al lugar, seguido por Yuu y un desconocido. – Yuu, manda a cualquiera de los chicos con la hoja que te pase. Es la declaración de guerra.

− Si señor. – sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los verdes acuosos de Chiyo. – Pareces una gata engrifada.

− Me comporto así con los idiotas que usan su fuerza para ejercer presión. – Hayato se sorprendió por la renovada actitud de la chica. – Si me va a matar, hágalo. Nadie vendrá a defenderme. Mi familia está muerta, vivo en una casucha junto a un ermitaño.

− ¿Tú me crees estúpido? – se acercó a ella y la tomo del codo acercándolo a su pecho. – Mueves los hilos de tu clan con maestría. Siempre creí que el cabecilla de los Yamazaki era algún familiar indirecto de tu abuelo, pero ya veo que no. La propia nieta maneja todo y se hace la mojigata, desconociendo las atrocidades que ha cometido.

− Crea que soy un monstro. Máteme.

− No te daré una salida tan fácil. – acercó su rostro a la chica y miro esos ojos verdes penetrantes y boca pequeña. – Eres bastante guapa.

− Suélteme. – pidió.

− Una fierecilla. – miro por sobre su hombro. – Kai, Isoka, vigilen afuera y calmen a esos estúpidos. Este bocado me lo comeré yo.

Chiyo atraganto su aire en la garganta y apretó sus ojos. El miedo corroía cada fibra de su cuerpo. La adrenalina se había disparado, pero de nada le servía. Sería comida para un tipejo como ese.

− Señor, le aseguro que… − un dedo cálido se poso sobre sus labios haciéndola callar. Los ojos negros le parecieron hipnotizantes, al mismo tiempo que le causaban repulsión.

− No es necesario que mientas. – respiro hondo, oliéndola. Chiyo, a pesar de la impotencia y asco que sentía, no podía negar que algo extraño provocaba Hayato en ella. Era como si una bola de pelo, naufragara en la boca de su estomago y se moviese de manera lenta. – No me gustan las mentiras.

− Y yo no las digo. – susurro, mirándolo de forma desafiante. – Vivo con ermitaño.

− ¡Basta! – grito soltándola. – Serás mi puta.

− ¿Qué? – pregunto sin aire. – prefiero morir.

− Eso es entregarte en bandeja. Prefiero profanarte, usarte, vulnerarte y después desecharte, cuando ya no me sirvas. – la jalo por el pelo y la acercó a su rostro. – Harás todo lo que yo te pida.

− Ni muerta. – Hayato sonrió de medio lado. – Es de poco hombre, ejercer fuerza para conseguir sexo.

− Dos piezas más allá, hay muchas mujeres intentando encamarse conmigo. Te estoy concediendo un honor. – rozo su frente con la nariz. Chiyo tembló. – Hacen fila para estar conmigo.

− Te temen. – concluyo. − ¿Quieres tener sexo? Tengámoslo. No me acostaré ahí como una sumisa, pero no esperes que disfrute.

− No me interesa que disfrutes. – la empujo con fuerza, haciéndola caer.

Cuando su trasero toco el suelo, toda la valentía que venía acumulando desde hace un rato, comenzó a flaquear. Quizás si le volvía a rogar, conseguiría zafarse de esa crueldad, pero Hayato se veía decidido. Haría con ella lo que nunca nadie había hecho. La convertiría en otra más, aunque eso no le importaba. Le dolía el hecho de pensar que su inocencia sería arrebatada de manera brutal por culpa de unas malditas amapolas.

Hayato se tiro sobre ella, aplastándola y dejándola sin aire por algunos segundos. Chiyo sintió una dureza en sus muslos. Estaba tiesa, con la mirada perdida en el techo, sintiendo como las manos del imbécil se perdían en su cuerpo. Un pellizco en su pezón la hizo gritar de dolor y placer.

− ¡Auch! – susurro. Hayato encontró ese sonido muy erótico y busco el cuello de la chica. Quería escucharla jadear por él.

Paso su lengua por el cuello y agarro el lóbulo de su oreja derecha con los dientes. Una mano lo sostenía y la otra se metía por la falda de su vestido, tocando sus piernas y apretándolas. Chiyo mordió su labio. A pesar de toda la repulsión que sentía, las caricias de Hayato le entregaban lenguas de fuego que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

− ¿Te gusta? – Chiyo giró la cabeza, ignorándolo. – Mejor así. Me molestan las mujeres que hablan por hablar.

− Entonces hablaré en todo… ooh. – la voz se le estrangulo cuando la mano de Hayato toco su parte más intima.

− ¿No que ibas a hablar? – pregunto de forma irónica, burlándose de ella.

Chiyo arqueo la espalda y soltó el aire de manera entrecortada. La mano de Hayato se movía de manera deliciosa sobre sus bragas. Otro gemido se acumuló en su garganta, pero fue tragado por la boca dominante y poco delicada del pelinegro, quien metió su lengua, acariciando cada uno de los recovecos, humedeciendo aun más su centro. Hayato bajo por su mandíbula y desabotono cada uno de los botones, dejando una estela de besos.

La piel de Chiyo era suave y lechosa. Blanca e impoluta. Virginal por donde se le mirase y eso lo excito. La marcaría. Ese cuerpo sería suyo hasta que se cansara y la botaría como un estropajo en cuando se aburriera. Mujeres como ellas, no merecían tanta atención, pero se la daría, solo para demostrarle cuanto la haría gozar en un futuro muy cercano.

Con impaciencia saco el vestido, tirándolo hacia un lado. Chiyo estaba sin brasier y unas bragas de ositos. Hayato se sintió miserable al verla ahí, tan vulnerable, pero de inmediato recordó a su padre. A ese hombre que se había enamorado de Carey y que había terminado matándose al ver que su amor era imposible. También, al mirarla protegiendo su pecho, recordó a Ai. Esa pequeña niña que se enrojecía cuando le hablaba y que había sido cruelmente asesinada por el abuelo de Chiyo. No, no y no. Él se vengaría y tomaría hasta donde más pudiera. Desarmando el clan por uno de sus estandartes.

Con rapidez se deshizo de sus ropas y saco las bragas de Chiyo.

− ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó. Quería venganza y se había re jurado que la cumpliría, pero tampoco lastimaría a una niña de 13 años por culpa de esa mente maquiavélica.

− 15 años. Cumplo los 16 en 4 días. – murmuró.

Hayato se debatió unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades y que podría hacer. Seguía siendo una niña, pero estaba a pasos de ser una adulta. Verla desnuda y con su cara enrojecida por placer y terror, lo asusto a él mismo. Al mirarse en las pupilas verdes, pudo verse. Parecía un monstro sin sentimientos

Hayato se levanto del cuerpo de Chiyo y comenzó a vestirse sin mirarla. Sus ojos no podían devolverse, porque si no, sucumbiría al deseo y terminaría lastimándola. Por mientras, se divertiría con ella, pero la venganza tendría que esperar.

− Vístete. – le ordeno. – Te traerán comida.

Y salió del lugar.

Chiyo se vistió con manos temblorosas, pensando en que había pasado. Tampoco era que quisiera ser violada, pero no esperaba que en pleno acto, él se detuviera y la librara de algo tan horrendo.

Hayato salió del lugar y miró a Kai e Isoka, quienes sorprendidos estaba como estatuas frente a él.

− Nadie la tocara. – ambos hombres asintieron. – Si alguno se atreve a meterse a esa habitación, lo mataré.

− Jefe… −Ryu no entendía nada. − ¿Necesita algo?

− Si, tráiganle comida. – comenzó a caminar, pero se devolvió. – Y no la vuelvas a golpear. – dijo mirando a Ryu.

− Ellos mataron a mi hermana. – le recordó con los puños apretados.

−Y me vengaré por ello, pero no es el momento. – miró a Isoka. –Tú puedes entrar y pasarle la comida. Tráele un tatami.

− ¿Qué hará? – pregunto Kai.

− Comenzó la guerra.

**7.**

Sasuke se sentía en completa sintonía con la chica que estaba debajo de él. Sakura lanzaba gemidos enternecedores y se estremecía con las supuestas caricias. La escena estaba saliendo muy creíble y bastante agradable. Tener las curvas y la boca de Sakura bajo su dominio, lo estaba fascinando. Se imaginaba en su departamento, recorriendo ese cuerpo con calma, admirando cada uno de sus relieves y enloqueciéndola con sus besos en lugares prohibidos, pero la escena debía continuar.

Se levantó del cuerpo de Sakura con su cuerpo completamente duro, sin poder pasar desapercibido por todos los presentes. – que gracias a Dios, eran pocos, porque Sakura no se sentía segura grabando una escena de ese tipo con 100 personas alrededor. Bastaba con Jiraya, Tenten, Kakashi e Itachi.

Luego de decir sus diálogos y salir de la estancia para grabar junto a Suigetsu y Gaara, el grito de ¡Corten! Resonó en todo el set.

− Si que te gusto grabar, Sasuke. –la voz chulesca de su hermano, lo hizo mirar a su miembro, que todavía estaba en una condición comprometedora. Aun así, se hizo el desentendido y camino donde Sakura para ayudarla a taparse.

− ¡Sasuke! ¡Sale de acá! – grito la pelirosa, siendo cubierta por Tenten, quien reía al ver como se encontraba de avergonzada la pelirosa. – Esto fue realmente vergonzosos

− Por eso buscan dobles. – dijo Tenten, ayudándole a amarrar el vestido, para enfilarse a los camerinos. – Son escenas con muchas sensaciones. Ya viste como salió Sasuke.

− Si. – respondió roja a más no poder. – Me rozo todo el rato. No sé si me siento violentada o acalorada.

− Yo creo que es más de lo último. – dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras reía. − ¡Auch! Se me olvida.

− ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Tenten guardo silencio hasta que estuvieron dentro del remolque. – Tenten.

− Neji. – el lugar se volvió denso y pesado. Era como si una nube gruesa y sofocante se hubiese adueñado del ambiente.

− ¿Es tu pareja? – pregunto temerosa. – Porque si es así, déjame decirte que nadie tiene derecho a golpearte.

− ¡No!, simplemente me metí en una pelea entre él y Naruto. – Sakura junto dos más dos y comprendió todo. – Me pidió disculpas solo para que no lo demandara.

− Que excusa de hombre, por Dios. – murmuro Sakura. – Toma asiento. Te traeré un hielo.

− Ya me puse, pero la cosa no funciono mucho. – Sakura asintió con resignación. – En fin, creo que con esto en la cara, no podré salir al evento que había más tarde.

− ¿Dónde había un evento? – pregunto la pelirosa. Tenten que estaba guardando las telas, miró a la ojiverde y sonrió.

− Pensé que sabías. – Sakura se alzo de hombros sin comprender. – Hay un evento social, presentando una marca de ropa deportiva. Irán muchos de la producción, junto a toda la banda.

− A mi no me invitaron. – la pelirosa hizo una especie de puchero enternecedor. –No importa, me quedaré en mi departamento comiendo golosinas mientras veo una maratón de Breaking Bad.

− ¿Te gusta esa serie? – pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

− Me encanta. Heinsenberg es mi amor platónico ever. – ambas rieron.

− Parece que te van los "viejitos" – la pelicastaña hizo las comillas en el aire.

− En fin, ¿quieres ir? Ya que no te podrás presentar en el evento, mi posada está recibiendo gente. – Tenten aceptó de inmediato. Nada mejor que una noche de chicas.

Ino se les unió en cuanto supo y llamo suplicando a su casa para que le dieran permiso de quedarse fuera. Había una historia detrás de esa sobreprotección familiar. Luego de mucho lloriqueo lo consiguió, aunque en todo momento, tenía que estar comunicándose con su hogar.

Llegada la hora de salida, Sakura agarro sus cosas y salió junto a Tenten e Ino del lugar, enfilándose hacia su departamento. Pasaron a despedirse de Jiraya, cuando se encontraron con toda la banda frente a ellas y algunos colaboradores de la película.

− Sakura. – saludó Itachi. – Perdón por no presentarme antes. Soy Itachi, el hermano de tu coprotagonista.

− Wow, sí que eres guapo. – Si, Sakura no sabía medir su lengua, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, mordió su labio y agacho la cabeza. – Un gusto. – murmuró azorada.

− El gusto es mío. – contesto risueño, mirando a su hermano que bufaba molesto más allá. – Y usted… ¿qué te paso? – pregunto mirando con horror a Tenten.

− Yo la golpee. – Todo quedo en silencio. Si pasaba una mosca se podía escuchar su aleteo.

− ¿Golpeaste a Tenten? – pregunto Kakashi sin creerlo. Neji asintió. − ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

− ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Neji? – dijo Itachi sin mirarlo. A pesar de que el pelicastaño había cometido un error y debería sermonearlo, no se sentía con la potestad de hacerlo. Enterarse que se tiraban a la misma chica le causaba repulsión al mismo nivel que vergüenza.

− Fue sin querer, ¿verdad? – lo salvo Tenten, molesta con toda la atención prestada. – Dile. Yo me cruce en el momento inadecuado.

− Estaba discutiendo con Naruto y ella se cruzo. – respondió con voz parca. Casi como si hablara del clima. – Solo me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando estaba en el suelo.

− Puedes demandarlo si quieres. Yo te ayudo. – dijo Kiba, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Todos miraban con molestia al pelicastaño y no quería que se comieran vivo a su amigo. – Tenten ¿interpondrás demanda?

− No, no lo haré. – respondió resuelta. – Saku, ¿vamos?

− ¿Dónde van? – pregunto Jiraya, adelantándose a Sasuke e Itachi. – Tenemos salida social.

− La vestuarista no tiene para que ir. – le respondió Tenten. – Sakura no fue invitada y por ende, su asistente personal, es prescindible de ahí. – la castaña llevo una mano a su cara. Le dolía al hablar y Neji noto ese gesto, sintiéndose aun más basura.

− Pero… − el peliblanco hizo un gesto con la mano. – Bueno, si así lo prefieren, pero más adelante Sakura tendrá que ir a todos los eventos que se organicen. Necesitamos promocionarla.

− Y así será, pero ahora ninguna esta presentable. – Itachi, que no despegaba la mirada de la rubia, se mordió el labio con deseo. ¿Cómo sería esa chica en su…? ¡Tiene 18 años!, se recordó con fiereza. – Nos vamos.

− Sakura. – llamo Sasuke. La pelirosa se giró hacia él, con cara interrogante. El pelinegro le hizo un gesto para que se alejara del tumulto de gente. Ella lo siguió.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudente, aunque siendo mirados por todos con caras de picardía.

− ¿Estarás bien? – la pelirosa pensó unos segundos.

− Creo que probaré si hay fuga de gas en mi departamento con un fosforo y luego saldré a manejar un auto robado con la chicas, pero antes, asaltaré una botillería y me tomaré todo el licor que encuentre. Espero no terminar en la UCI. Fuera de eso, creo que estaré bien. – el pelinegro hizo algo que ella nunca espero que hiciera. Esbozo una leve sonrisa. − ¿Eres tú o volviste a convertirte en un reptiliano?

− Solo prométeme que te cuidaras. – Sakura hizo un gesto como el que le hace un soldado a su mayor. – Es en serio, Sakura.

− No le romperé el celular a ningún ser humano. Ah y ahora que lo recuerdo. – rebusco en su bolso y le paso el nuevo y el viejo. – Me costó un poco armarlo, pero lo logre.

− Te cortaste las manos. – Sakura pensó que había pasado inadvertido, pero se percato que no. – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

− ¿Lo de romperte un celular? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Te aseguro que no lo haré, porque me salió demasiado caro el nuevo.

− Yo lo pagaré. – dijo.

− Ni en tus mejores sueños. – respondió risueña. – Ya, me largo. Se viene una maratón de Breaking Bad por Netflix.

− ¿Ahora tienes internet?

− Siempre he tenido. Lo que no tenía, eran aparatos para disfrutarlo.

− ¿Cómo los conseguiste? – pregunto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

− Hinata me regalo un celular que se conecta a internet, pero es de los más antiguos y la televisión se la pediremos a Motoki. – Sasuke analizo todo de manera rápida en su cabeza y asintió. – Te daré mi whatsapp para que me hables.

− Llámame y guardo el número. – lo llamo y así quedaron registrados y unidos. Seguían generando enlaces. – Sakura, te llamaré.

− Deja de controlarme. Pareces mi… − Sasuke le mando una mirada de advertencia. – mi amigo.

− No soy tu amigo, simplemente si te pasa algo, la película se retrasa y pierdo mucho tiempo. – Sakura le hizo una mueca, porque no creyó en esa explicación tan burda, pero tampoco se las daría de sabionda diciéndole que lo había pillado en su mentira. – Cuídense. – paso por su lado.

− ¿Lista? – pregunto Ino, sacándola de su ensoñación. Sakura asintió y luego de despedirse de todos con la mano, salieron del lugar, subiéndose al cacharro que tenía por auto la rubia. – Si, sé que no es un último modelo, pero me ha servido tanto.

− Por lo menos tienes carro. – murmuró Sakura, sentada atrás mirando el paisaje y rememorando la conversación con el pelinegro.

Era demasiado sobreprotector con ella y eso la entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo que la aterraba. No quería refugiarse bajo sus alas, para que el luego volará y quedará a la deriva, buscando otra protección. Sería muy duro soportarlo.

− Me arde esta mierda. – chillo Tenten, mirándose por el espejo retrovisor. – Parezco cualquier cosa.

− Neji es un bruto. Todavía no entiendo cómo le diste tu virginidad. – dijo Ino, girando a la izquierda.

− ¿Qué le diste qué…? – grito Sakura.

Ino miró a Tenten y la castaña le devolvió la mirada ofuscada. Nuevamente tendría que contar la historia.

− Cuando tenía 17 años…

**8.**

− Odio estos eventos. Son todos unos superficiales, desagradables. – reclamó Kiba, mientras recibía una copa de champagne con la cara llena de risa.

− Eres muy hipócrita. – dijo Shikamaru a sus espaldas, mirándolo disfrutar a pesar de la reticencia que decía sentir hacia ese tipo de eventos.

− Bueno, que no me gusten, no quiere decir que no aproveche la comida gratis.

− Ven, este es el sinónimo directo de la inconsecuencia. – Suigetsu, que también había sido convidado, estaba apoyado en la misma pared junto a ellos y sonriéndole a cada uno de los reporteros gráficos que los retrataban. − ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

− Nada. – respondió de forma escueta, mirando por septuagésima vez el celular. Ningún mensaje. − ¿A qué hora nos vamos al bar?

− En media hora. – Sasuke bufó. − ¿Puedes cambiar el rostro? – pidió de manera poco gentil el Uchiha mayor. − ¿Qué quieres?

− Irme a casa. Además tengo que ir donde Fuka. – un sonido parecido al de aire saliendo con alivio, se generalizo entre todos los que se encontraban a su lado. − ¿Qué?

− Ojala el sexo te cambie el genio. – dijo Naruto, ganándose una mirada molesta del pelinegro y un aplauso cerrado de Kiba y Suigetsu.

− ¿Saben? Me largo. – Itachi lo freno tomando su hombro.

− Ni se te ocurra. Tenemos que estar un tiempo prudencial. – sonrieron a unos fotógrafos, esperando que se fueran para continuar la conversación. – Luego de 3 canciones en el bar nuevo, nos largamos.

− Me parece estupendo. – aporto Neji, ganándose un asentimiento de Shikamaru. – Estoy cansado.

− Podrías ir donde Mei. – sugirió Suigetsu. Sasuke miró a su hermano, quien agacho la cabeza y se hizo el desentendido.

− ¿No trajiste a Karin? – pregunto Naruto.

− No quiso venir. Se está quedando en mi casa. – una sonrisa zorruna atreveos su rostro, molestando al rubio. – No te enojes, primito.

− Todavía me pregunto qué te vio. Eres horrendo. – Kiba rió.

− Y que habrá visto Samui en ti. Hablas por campeonato. – la risa fue generalizada. Incluso los Uchiha se unieron. – Luego de esto, me voy donde mi chica a dormir calentito.

− También quiero una novia. – nuevamente el aura deprimente de Naruto los envolvió. Todos se alejaron de manera sutil, intentando no adentrarse en ese drama. – Neji…

− Ni lo sueñes.

− Ni siquiera sabes lo que te preguntaré. – dijo el rubio sorprendido.

− Mi prima no, idiota. – los ojos alabastro brillaron con desagrado.

− La familia de los amigos es sagrada, dobe. – aporto Sasuke. – Ni siquiera sé porque me rebajo a tu nivel al hablarte.

− ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos unos niños y yo te enseñé a subir a los arboles? – Sasuke alzo el dedo del medio, entre las risotadas de todos esos hombres.

− Tanta testosterona junta me supera. – la voz de Mei detuvo sus risas. – No esperé encontrarlos por acá.

− Mei. – Neji no sabía si acercarse y darle un beso, o simplemente mantener las distancias y hacerse el desentendido. − ¿cómo estás?

− Bastante bien, Hyuga. − ¿Por qué lo trataba de forma tan impersonal? − ¿Irán al bar?

− Si, anda a vernos. – ofreció Kiba. Shikamaru, quien miraba todo con cansancio, se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía ahí, pero no hablaría hasta estar completamente seguro. – Serán pocos temas, pero te entretendremos.

− Claro que iré. No me los perdería por nada del mundo. – sus ojos se fijaron en Sasuke, que estaba mirando nuevamente el celular. − ¿Cómo esta mi amiga?

− ¿Perdón? – pregunto sin concentración. − ¿Fuka?

− ¿Quién más? – respondió risueña. Le estaba coqueteando frente a todos. Incluso Naruto se estaba dando cuenta de eso. – Me hubiese gustado actuar contigo, pero las cosas no resultaron.

− Sakura es una buena promesa de actriz. – Mei congelo su expresión. Fue un golpe directo a su ego. – Tú podrás conseguir buenas películas. Tienes una carrera consolidada.

− Pero yo estaba pintada para esa película. – su voz, a pesar de ser sutil, dejaba entrever una rabia poco controlada. – La niñita gano por ser familiar de quien es.

− Su madre es cajera de un supermercado. – Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió mirándola desafiante. – No tiene muchos palos blancos dentro de la industria, por no decir ningunos.

− La historia es de sus abuelos. – Mei mordió su labio. Sasuke la excitaba y mucho, pero tenía que contenerse. Ya lo tendría debajo de ella. – Eso pesa.

− A pesar de eso, si hubiese sido una mala actriz, ya estaría despedida. – el remate quedo en el aire. Mei dándose por perdedora, se levantó de hombros y con una leve inclinación se despidió de todos.

− Wow, parece una víbora… − Naruto miro a Neji que seguía hipnotizado mirando a la mujer. – Perdón.

− Si es una víbora. – secundo Suigetsu, ignorando la mirada de molestia del pelicastaño. – Como Fuka.

− También podríamos hablar de Karin. – sugirió Neji.

− Búscale un defecto y dilo en voz alta. – el pelicastaño lo pensó y al darse cuenta que ninguna de las estupideces que pensaban tenían un real valor, chasqueo la lengua y se giro para buscar la salida. – Ves. Abre los ojos, Neji, ella no es para ti.

− ¿Qué sabes tú?

− Tengo una relación firme hace años y se diferenciar entre una mujer que vale la pena y otra que solo busca reputación. – El pelicastaño frunció el ceño. – Si estás enamorado, cagaste, porque esa mujer no es de amar. Simplemente busca escalones para llegar a la cima. Tú le sirves de soporte.

− Es fácil analizar las relaciones ajenas y olvidar que en el pasado, también recorriste lides plagadas de esas mujeres. – contra respondió Neji, molesto y no por lo dicho, sino porque sabía que tenía mucha verdad.

− ¿Y que tengo ahora? – abrió las manos, dando a entender con claridad su punto. – Algo de verdad es incomparable, pero si a golpes aprenderás, allá tú.

− Paren. – pidió Sasuke, mirando a ambos con cansancio. − ¿podemos largarnos?

− Si, ya es minuto. − culminó Itachi.

La salida del lugar fue medianamente caótica. Muchos flashes y abrazos con fans. Sasuke, que siempre era el más solicitado, casi tuvo que ser blindado por sus amigos y los gorilas que hacían de guardias en el evento. Apenas si lo rozaron y sólo con un gesto de mano, dio a entender que agradecía la cercanía de los fans hacia su persona.

Llegaron al nuevo bar y fueron recibidos por nada más ni nada menos que Pein. El hombre más agujerado y tatuado de la historia.

− Me alegro de que hayan aceptado mi invitación. – Naruto se lanzó a abrazarlo, seguido por Kiba y Suigetsu, que también se había colado a la presentación. – Vaya.

− Hace mucho que no te veíamos. ¿Es tu nuevo bar? – pregunto Shikamaru, dándole la mano y admirando el lugar. – Este bastante bonito.

− Si, es mi bar y quiero que sea más o menos secretos, para que así puedan hacer presentaciones sin tener a toda una horda de chicas. – Sasuke se acercó a él y con un leve golpeteo de espalda, lo saludo. – Oye, tú cada vez más alto. Ya paso la adolescencia.

− Su porte es directamente proporcional con su mal genio y estupidez. – dijo Naruto riendo, aunque todos movieron la cabeza con cansancio. − ¡Hey! Fue un buen chiste.

− Eres un usuratonkashi. – murmuro Sasuke. − ¿Viene mucha gente?

− No, sólo cercanos. Chicos que los han rodeado y amigos personales. Pueden traer a sus chicas. – luego de saludar a Itachi, se volteo y camino hacía el escenario. Armaron la implementación y Sasuke comenzó a vocalizar para poder cantar. Su hermano se le acercó por un costado.

− Fue raro verte defender con tanto ahincó a la pequeña. – Sasuke paro de mover la boca y enrolo los ojos. – Ok, Mei se lo merecía, pero fue raro verte a ti siendo empático con otra persona.

− ¿Seguirás con el tema? – Itachi se quedo en silencio. – No quiero a Sakura, no me gusta, y no la veo como futura pareja. Es una niña. Entiende eso.

− Pero es rara su relación. Te regalo un celular, el cual no has dejado de mirar en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. – Sasuke recordó eso y saco el iphone del bolsillo. El icono de whatsapp brillaba en la parte superior. Al bajar la pantalla, se encontró que no era solo un whatsapp, sino que varios y todos de ella

Los abrió de inmediato.

_Breaking Bad es lo mejor!_

_Llego Hinata con Natsuki, trajeron cosas para comer._

_Mira, estoy comiendo. _Una foto de Sakura tragando una fajita lo hizo sonreír. _Está riquísimo_

_Como va tu evento? Mierda pura? _

_¡Contesta! Me aburro. Las chicas hablan de chicos y no sé de quién hablarles._

_:)_

_:(_

_:/_

_Me gusta tu foto de perfil. Sales como una persona amable._

_¿Te aburro? ¡Yo si lo estoy! _

_Sasukeeeeeee… _

_Ya es tarde, me iré a dormir. _

_Sasuke, comienzan los exámenes semestrales, y no sé mucho…_

_Digo… puede ser que quieras ayudarme (carita sonrojada) _

_YAAAA, entendí. No contestas :P me largo. Chao_

Sasuke pensó como una persona en solo 10 minutos podía escribir y decir tantas cosas. Vio hace cuanto se los había enviado y el último solo era muy reciente. Le respondió de inmediato:

_Haré una lista de las cosas que me debes, pero si te ayudaré. Descansa._

− ¿Te das cuenta? – Sasuke levantó la cabeza sin comprender y miró a su hermano que sonreía de oreja a oreja. – Estabas pegado y sonriendo como imbécil. ¿Qué te puso?

− Tonteras de niña. – guardo su celular en el bolsillo, sintiéndolo más pesado, pero como si se tratase de una carga agradable. − ¿Empezamos? – miro a Shikamaru, que al parecer llevaba rato sentado detrás de su batería y movía las baquetas con aburrimiento. – Pein.

− Esperábamos que te separaras de tu teléfono. – Sasuke bufó sintiéndose descubierto, pero hizo como si nada.

Tomo el micrófono y fue el momento de que deleitara a los pocos presentes con música. Su música.

**9.**

Sakura leyó el último mensaje de Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta.

Entre todas las chicas, era la única despierta, solo acompañada con la tenue luz del televisor y el característico sonido de respiración acompasada de sus nuevas amigas que dormían a pie suelto.

Mordió su labio. Tener a Sasuke como una persona constante en su vida, comenzaba a tornarse muy interesante y ameno. Se sentía protegida, y a pesar de que él lo negara, sabía que detrás de todo, había preocupación. No quería saber los motivos de porqué se comportaba así. Le bastaba con saber que él quería tenerla cerca y ya.

Pensó en responderle, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? A lo mejor estaría donde su novia, ya que el día anterior había escuchado que iría a visitarla. Quizás estaría haciendo el amor con ella y si lo interrumpía, era muy probable que se enojara mucho. El genio Uchiha era de temer, y aunque ella tampoco se quedaba atrás con sus momentos irascibles, prefería mantener la calma y armonía en esa relación. Siendo bien sincera, sabía que entre ambos las chispas saltaban a simple vista y la química fluía como agua de río.

Su celular vibro en las manos y el nombre Sasuke apareció. Un nuevo whatsapp.

_¿Duermes? _

No sabía que contestar. O sea, claramente no dormía, pero no quería responder. Sentía vergüenza de lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

_Los tickets se pusieron azules. Si estás despierta._

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué whatsapp le hacía eso? Su privacidad estaba siendo violentada. Los tickets azules eran casi tan terribles como los _ vistos _en facebook.

_Estoy despierta_

Contestó temerosa, y bajándole el volumen a las teclas para no despertar a las chicas, que dormían desparramadas sobre su living.

_¿Qué haces? _

¿De verdad le preguntaba eso? ¿Después hablaría del tiempo? Era como estar whatsapeando con un viejo.

_Hablar con un anciano_

Contesto.

_¿Cómo? _

Sakura aguanto la risa, pero le mando unas carcajadas escritas.

_Hace frío ¿no? _

Si, lo había hecho, hablaba del clima. Sakura bufó mientras se levantaba del lugar a buscar un vaso con agua. Necesitaba remojar su garganta seca por tener una conversación pasada la medianoche con el rockstar más famoso y guapo de la historia presente.

_Creo…_

Pasaron los minutos y no hubo respuesta. Sakura pensó que el pelinegro se había molestado con el último whatsapp, pero no fue así:

_Abre la puerta, tengo frío y traigo cosas ricas._

¡Sasuke estaba ahí y ella estaba vestida con una polera con su rostro!

Maldita la hora en que la había comprado ¡maldita!

* * *

><p><em>Mi demora tiene una explicación bastante aceptable. Me rompieron el corazón y han sido días horribles donde no encontraba ni siquiera las ganas de abrir el notebook, pero acá estoy, con nuevo capítulo. Hace una semana, llevaba 20 páginas y estaba re inspirada, pero tuvo que llegar este sujeto a destruir mi vida (por doceava vez), así que imagínense. Escribir con el corazón en las manos, es demasiado complejo y tenía que llorar la pena ¿no?<br>__En fin, no quiero latearlas con mi vida amorosa (es desastrosa xD), así que les dejo un cap con más de 30 páginas de words y me resulto bastante entretenido escribirlo. Tuvo dos escenas subidas de tono, como les gustan a todas las lemmoneras de este lugar xDDD  
>Los review's sin cuenta, los respondí aquí abajo. El resto recibirá su mp en un ratito más. Si no les llega nada, reclamenme. Ando con la cabeza en las nubes. Besos mis lindas, espero disfruten el cap y lo comenten y cualquier incongruencia, me la hagan saber. Intente ser lo menos emocional que pude y al parecer no se noto mucho que estaba mal animicamente (Puntito para mi ¡Toma maldito. No has logrado destruirme!), perdón, un exabrupto xDD.<br>Cuídense, nos leemos y no permitan que nadie las basuree, por mucho que amen. Eso. Adiós mis lin s_

_Pd: Se me cierran los ojos. Son las 03:28 am acá en Chile..._

_**LilyLoop**  
><em>

_**May: **__¿Cómo olvidas la contraseña, mujer? xDD Bueno, yo tuve que guardarla, porque soy en extremo despistada. El cap de ahora es más entretenido, creo yo. Se vienen cosas mejores, así que prepárate. Tendrán más SasuSaku. Besos y espero leerte en el próximo capítulo, ojala con cuenta xD. _

_**Andrei: **__Es un SasuSaku, pero el storyline tiene que existir, porque va directamente relacionado con la historia. Lamento si no logro satisfacer lo que quieres, pero así es como escribo y trato de darle relevancia a cada personaje que incluyo. Es un SasuSaku y pronto se vendrán capítulos con puras escenas de ellos, pero también quiero afinar las del resto. Espero sigas leyendo y le sigas dando una oportunidad al fic, ya que creo que te gustará lo que vendrá. Si no es así, igualmente agradezco que te des el tiempo de comentar. Un besote enorme _

_**Mirai Sekai: **__Todos los comentarios me tocan, pero el tuyo me emociono :') xD. En este nuevo capítulo también hay un momento SuiKarin bastante horny. Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Y genial que te centres en leerlo y te des el tiempo de comentar, de adentrarte en la historia. Ya con eso, te haces parte de ella. Está vez me demoré más en publicar, pero lo compensó con más de 30 paginas de capítulo xDD. Besos linda y espero leerte en el próximo cap._

_**Ahiri Uchiha: **__¡Hazte cuenta! xDD. Bienvenida al fic, pequeñuela. Me alegro mucho de que te encante y logre atraparte. Y genial que te hayas atrevido a dejar tu comentario. Siempre los valoro.  
>Sasu no es inmaduro, pero está en un plano que nunca antes había estado, entonces esa inestabilidad emocional lo desespera, rebajándolo a un nivel de niño de primaria cuando pelea con la pelirosa. Eso de aceptar sus sentimientos, tendrás que descubrirlo a lo largo del fic xD (DarkLily)<br>Sakura tiene su propia personalidad, es una adolescente, por ende, hace cosas arrebatadamente, así que mantén tu mente pendiente de todas las tonteras que hará a lo largo de la historia. Ya al principio dio muestras de que no le importa mucho la fama, sino lo que siente.  
>Naruto está claro en lo que siente, pero Hinata ha sufrido mucho. Todos los que hemos tenido el corazón roto, sabemos lo difícil que es volver a confiar, sobre todo en esa persona que queremos, pero a la vez nos lastima…<br>Kiba y Natsuki, ellos tendrán su momento, pero iremos paso a paso.  
>Neji está enamorado. Cuando estamos enamorados, aceptamos muchas cosas, hasta que reaccionamos. Cuesta, pero se logra, así que dale tiempo al Hyuga. Ya verás como se pondrá cuando conozca el verdadero amor.<br>Shika está despechado. El despecho tiene la culpa de muchos errores xDDD  
>Me demoré más está vez, pero intente traer un buen capítulo para recompensar la falta (perdón u.u)<br>Besos y ojala seguir leyéndote por el fic. Me alegra saber que cada vez más personas le dan una posibilidad. Nos leemos pronto, bonita __  
>Pd: Gracias por las felicitaciones. Trabajo arduo para hacerlo bien. <em>

_**Miily: **__Hhahahahaha, me dio risa eso de que mi imaginación es mejor que la tuya. En realidad es cosa de saber plantear las ideas, porque todos somos muy imaginativos. Ojala siga leyéndote por estos lados y perdón por la demora, aunque las recompensé con un largo capítulo. Ah, y estás perdonada. Por el simple hecho de darte el tiempo de comentar, ya conseguiste mi perdón xDD. Besos _

_**Andre: **__Intento responder todos los mensajes y reviews que me mandan. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, cuando ustedes se dan el tiempo de dedicarme un par de palabras. Mi inspiración valora tus palabras y te manda un abrazo xDD. Ojala en este nuevo cap abras tu cuenta y te escriba por interno. Me demoré con el nuevo cap, pero ya llegó, así que disfrútalo mucho! Sasu y Saku tendrán tres veces más tensión de ahora en adelante y Naruto con Hinata comenzarán a interactuar como corresponde ¿no? Un abrazo bien apretado para ti y gracias por comentar. Espero seguir leyéndote! _

_**Guest (1): **__Lamento la espera, pero ya llego nuevo cap. Disfrútalo y espero verte comentando! Besos _

_**Nirvana: **__Ya actualicé! Disfruta y ojala seguir leyéndote. Un besote enorme _

_**Lorena: **__Ya actualicé, espero te haya gustado el cap. Y no te desesperes, me demoraré, pero llegaré xDD. Sakura es una promesa de actriz, tiene que cumplir con su papel y besar a distintos personajes a lo largo de su carrera. Ya veremos como se toma esto Sasuke xDD. Besos linda y espero seguir leyéndote _

_**Guest (2): **__Ya llegué! No mueras __ No podría cargar con ese dolor xD. Besos y disfruta del cap!_


	8. Comienzo del Fin

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aplicado_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Delito<strong>__**  
>Capítulo VIII<br>Comienzo del fin  
><strong>_

_So I took your hand__  
><em>_Back through lamp-lit streets and knew__  
><em>_Everything led back to you__  
><em>_So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?__  
><em>_Hear the song my heart is beating to  
><em>_Ed Sheeran__**: **__All of the stars_

**1.**

Sasuke estaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakura. Un 203b reluciente lo recibía casi con burla. Estaba levemente bebido y se podría decir que un poco feliz… Si, feliz. Era raro en él tener esa sensación de plenitud en el pecho, o de alegría en el estomago. Su cuerpo comenzaba a darle muestras de cosas extrañas. Hablaría con Itachi y le pediría que hiciera cita con el médico, debía hacerse exhaustivos exámenes para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

Miro su celular: los mensajes habían llegado, porque los tickets se habían vuelto azules, pero Sakura seguía sin abrir la puerta. Estaba siendo impertinente, desatinado y poco fino con su actuar. ¿Qué hacía un hombre de 25 años, yendo a la casa de una chica con 16 y además, con algunas copas de más? Era un delito por donde se le mirase.

Se giro en sus talones para largarse del lugar y dejar tranquila a la pelirosa, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Lo que vio, lo dejo anonadado:

Ahí estaba ella, enrojecida. Con una rosca en su cabello, apenas un pequeño short y una camiseta tamaño adulto sobre sus hombros, con la cara de él… Esperen ¿su cara? Sasuke se acercó bien para mirar de cerca.

− ¿Soy yo? – Sakura asintió mirando hacia otro lado. – Wow, sí que soy guapo. – La pelirosa lo miro de hito a hito y comenzó a reír sin parar. Sasuke no lo pudo aguantar y la siguió.

− ¿Qué haces acá? – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. − ¿Bebiste?

− Un poco. – hizo el típico gesto de los dedos minimizando la situación. − ¿No me dejarás pasar?

− En realidad, no. – Cerró la puerta tras ella y le indico el suelo del pasillo. – Aquí estaremos mejor.

− ¿Por qué? – Sakura se sentó a lo indio, mostrando aun más sus piernas largas. Sasuke intento pensar que en el Himalaya, habían muchos monjes budistas, que pasaban su vida meditando. También, se obligo a recordar que el Everest era el pico más alto de la tierra y que del mar solo se conocían menos de una cuarta parte.

− ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando. – Sasuke movió la cabeza y se dejo caer al lado de ella, apoyando su espalda en la pared. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando? Ah, en los perros callejeros y en cómo alimentar vagabundos. – Estás como en otra, reptiliano.

− Deja de llamarme así. Te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con extraterrestres. – respondió cayendo a su lado. – Toma, te traje comida.

− ¿Por qué siempre crees que no cómo? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Me vas a hacer engordar. – Sakura abrió la bolsa, encontrándose con una cajita feliz y al lado, una caja de donuts con otra hamburguesa. – Esto es mucho.

− ¿Quién dice que es solo para ti? – Sakura rió y saco la cajita feliz. Quería comer papas fritas.

− ¿Mi juguete? – El pelinegro lo sacó desde su bolsillo. Era un _Minions, _de la cuarta entrega de _Mi Villano Favorito. – _¡Es hermoso! – chilló. Sasuke se dio por pagado y se nutrió de esa sonrisa sincera. − ¿Por qué estás acá?

− No lo sé. – respondió con sinceridad. – No me di cuenta cuando ya me estaba bajando en el portal.

− ¿Estás muy ebrio? – Sasuke negó, metiéndose una dona en la boca. – Hoy fue raro grabar esa escena contigo, pero se sintió bien.

− ¿Te gusta tocarme, molestia? − Sakura se sonrojo brutalmente y le lanzó una mirada amenazante. – Es broma. Es raro verme en tu polera.

− Y es raro escucharte hablar tanto. – Sasuke esbozo una tonta sonrisa. – No puedes manejar en ese estado.

− ¿Propones que me quede a dormir contigo? − La pelirosa se volvió a sonrojar e intento hacerlo pasar desapercibido. Sasuke no lo notó, porque estaba preocupado de meterse la mayor cantidad de donas que pudiera en la boca. – Diría que no. Creo que no me gustaría pasar varios años en una cárcel.

− Pero dormir no es un delito. – Sasuke quedo con la comida a medio tragar, para voltearse a mirarla ¿Podía ser verdad que fuese tan inocente? Sakura se vio reflejada en esos ojos oscuros, que estaban levemente enrojecidos y achinados por el alcohol. − ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

Sasuke trago y miró hacia el frente. Las puertas del ascensor estaban fuertemente cerradas, al igual que su corazón. No podía seguir al lado de esa chica. Era tan inocente, tan dulce. Una niña. Alguien que merecía conocer todas las cosas que conllevaban su edad… ¿Por qué pensaba como si fuesen a tener una relación? Él no era así.

− Soy hombre. – La pelirosa no comprendió, pero Sasuke tampoco estaba dispuesta a explicarle más. − ¿Te gusto?

− ¿La cajita feliz? – el pelinegro asintió. – Claro que sí. Aunque es comida chatarra y llena de químicos…

− Como el ramen instantáneo. – interrumpió Sasuke, irrumpiendo en carcajadas. Sakura lo miro desconcertada. – Creo que te quiero matar a base de comida contaminada.

− Oh, no lo había pensado. – Sakura rió junto a él. Las carcajadas cesaron lentamente, y con el silencio, llegaron las miradas a hurtadillas desde ambas partes. – El viernes me iré a casa.

− ¿Hablaste con Jiraya? – la pelirosa negó con la cabeza. − ¿Cómo lo harás?

− Le avisé a Yamato y a Kakashi. Creo que con eso basta.

− ¿Avisaste o pediste permiso? – Sakura lo pensó bien.

− Avisé. – Sasuke movió la cabeza, no pudiendo creer como era tan "ella" para todo. – Bueno ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Los llame por celular apenas llegué acá. Además, tengo que hablar con mi madre.

− ¿Crees que se moleste? – Sakura se alzó de hombros.

− Probablemente, pero habrá una forma de calmarla. Mebuki no es tan compleja. – dijo la pelirosa, sonriendo con ternura. Recordar a su madre le daba fuerzas para seguir.

− ¿Y tú padre? – preguntó inquisidor. Desde que la había escuchado hablando de él, quería saber qué tipo de relación o cercanía tenían.

− Dador de espermatozoides. Nada más. – Sasuke se sorprendió con frialdad que tiño la voz de la linda pelirosa. Era raro escucharla hablar de esa forma.

− ¿Ausente?

− Más que ausente, era como una garrapata. – dijo la pelirosa, metiéndose la bombilla de su bebida en la boca. – Gracias. – levanto el vaso. – Me gusta esta bebida.

− De nada. – Si no quería hablar, él no la obligaría.

Gracias a las donas, un par de papa fritas robadas a la pelirosa – que había chillado como niña pequeña cuando vio la mano gigante arrebatándole su comida – y su jugo, había logrado templar un poco su cuerpo tambaleante por el alcohol. Estaba bajando sus niveles en la sangre y ya pronto estaría el Sasuke común y silvestre. Menos hablador, menos preguntón y más parco.

− Papá es un empresario. – comenzó la pelirosa. Sasuke se acomodo mejor en el "asiento" y la miró. No había mayor expresión en su rostro, solo la disposición para escuchar. − Mebuki lo conoció a mi misma edad y la dejo embarazada de mí. Luego de eso, desapareció.

− ¿Nunca fue parte de tu vida?

− En cierto modo sí. Crecí con sus constantes visitas, donde lastimaba a mi mamá y nos robaba lo poco que teníamos. – Sakura se alzó de hombros. – En una de las tantas vueltas que tuvo a casa, donde prometía que cambiaría y sería un padre presente, volvió a dejarla embarazada de mí hermano. Konohamaru va a cumplir 14 años.

− Pensé que era mayor. – Sakura negó sonriendo.

− Es mucho más maduro que yo. Quizás por ser el hombre de la casa, se tomo atribuciones que no debería, pero es un gran chico. Muy responsable, pero obstinado.

− Como tú. – dijo el pelinegro. Sakura enrolo los ojos ¡ella no era obstinada! Y si decía que no lo era, ¡no lo era! Ok, si lo era y mucho. Sabía reconocerlo. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, era casi imposible sacárselo de la cabeza. − ¿Ha vuelto a aparecer?

− Luego de que naciera mi hermano, apareció dos veces y la última fue cuando estafo a mi madre con una gran cantidad de dinero, que ella fue a sacar a un banco. – Sakura carraspeo. – Todavía está pagando ese puto préstamo, que se perdió en la nada.

− ¿Estafo a su familia? – pregunto incrédulo, sin creer la falta de escrúpulos que tenían algunos seres humanos.

− Nosotros nunca fuimos su familia. Él tiene a su esposa en Norteamérica. – Sasuke abrió la boca sin creerlo. – Cuando mamá se entero de que el dinero que le había pasado, lo uso para levantar una tienda con esposa legal, se quiso morir. No vimos nada de ganancias, solo pérdidas y dos embargos. Mamá reaccionó y no permitió que volviese a entrar a la casa, pero por culpa de sus estafas, Mebuki debe hacer doble turno en el supermercado del lugar que vivimos.

− ¿Sabes cuánto será tu primer sueldo? – Sakura lo pensó bien y negó con la cabeza. − ¿No negociaste eso?

− Para ser sincera, sólo quería participar en la película porque es la historia de mis abuelos y estabas tú, además… − fue consciente de la metida de patas que había tenido y cerró los ojos, pidiendo a gritos que la tragara la tierra.

− Vaya, así que también provoco cosas en la molestia. – se burlo el pelinegro. Sakura lo golpeo a modo de juego, sonrojada a un paso de la ebullición. – Tranquila, suele suceder.

− Eres muy egocéntrico. – Sasuke le resto importancia.

− Bueno, algunos podemos ser presumidos. – Sakura le dio la razón. – Cuando empieces cualquier proyecto, debes negociar cuanto ganarás y pedir que te paguen desde el primer día, para que no sufras el desabastecimiento que sufriste estos días.

− Es mi primera vez. – Sakura mordió su labio. – voy a cumplir recién una semana en este lugar y siento que llevase años de amistad contigo.

− Entiende, molestia: No soy tu amigo. – Sasuke se enojo. Le cargaba esa sensación muy parecida al "friendzoneo" que tenía cuando estaba cerca de la pelirosa. – Simplemente soy como el benefactor de una obra de caridad. Haremos dos cosas.

− ¿Haremos? Suena manada. – murmuró risueña.

− Bueno, ¿quieres que las cosas se arreglen para ti y tu familia? – Sakura asintió. – Primero, iremos a hablar con Jiraya para que agilice los pagos y que sean cada 15 días, como también le hablaremos de tu ida a casa.

− ¿Crees que le moleste? –Sasuke hizo un gesto, desconociendo la respuesta del peliblanco.

− Y la segunda cosa es que yo te acompañaré. – Sakura quedo de una pieza. – Si tengo que recibir un par de golpes por haber hecho una escena subida de tono con una menor de edad, lo aceptaré.

− No soy tan menor. – dijo la pelirosa. – Tengo 16.

− Eh, eres menor. – respondió resuelto. – En fin, haremos eso.

− Escuché en el set que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Que Itachi había colapsado tu agenda. – Sasuke lanzó improperios al aire. – No puedes abandonarlos.

− Ahora son prescindibles, aunque tendremos que grabar hasta altas horas de la noche estos dos días para adelantar trabajo. – Sakura se sintió cálidamente protegida. Sasuke era como un ángel guardián, que la protegía en su guarida y la ayudaba casi de manera involuntaria. Se sentía en las nubes. – Encontré bonito el gesto que tuviste con mi celular.

− ¿El que rompí? –Sasuke lo saco de su bolsillo. – De verdad merecías algo más que unas disculpas vacías. No debí actuar de esa manera.

− Podrías ir a talleres de control de ira. – sugirió a modo de burla. – No era necesario que lo arreglaras. Destruiste tus manos. – dijo, tomándolas entre las suyas y mirando de cerca las magulladuras. Sakura se coloreo nuevamente. Al parecer, Sasuke tenía una directa relación con el color de sus mejillas. – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

− ¿Romperte un celular? – Sakura chasqueo la lengua riendo, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre. – Aprendí que es de mala educación y aparte demasiado caro comprar otro.

− No, arreglar un celular con tus manos. – su mirada se intensificó, aunque rápidamente volvió a ser el mismo Sasuke de siempre − Te lo puedo devolver. Verdaderamente para mí no será difícil encontrar otro. – Sakura alzó una ceja.

− Fue un regalo, idiota. – dijo molesta. – No puedes desmerecerlo porque a tu parecer es menos de lo crees que debes tener.

− Hey, espera. No me refería a eso. – Lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. – Sino a que a mí me hubiese bastado con el arreglo artesanal que le diste al celular destruido.

− Igualmente se dice gracias. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

− Te lo agradecí. – Sakura lo miro de refilón. – Para con eso, te ves fea enojada.

− Eso quiere decir que sonriendo me veo bonita ¿verdad? – Sasuke bufó, completamente rendido. − ¿Qué hora es?

− Van a ser las 2 y media de la mañana. – Sakura se golpeó la frente. En cinco horas tenía que estar en la escuela. − Deberías irte a dormir.

− No me quiero ir a acostar. – murmuró. – No quiero que te vayas y menos si estás ebrio.

− Sé cuidarme solo, molestia. – le respondió sonriendo de medio lado. La vio temblar levemente. – ¿Tienes frío?

− La verdad es que sí, pero no importa, entraré y trae… − Sasuke se saco su chamarra y se la puso sobre las piernas. – No es necesario.

− Deja de objetar todo y acepta. –murmuro.

Sakura agarro la chamarra negra de cuero y abrazando sus rodillas, se la puso encima, tapándose aun más.

− Gracias. – Sasuke con un gesto de cabeza las aceptó. − ¿Crees que sea una buena peli?

− Nadie lo sabe, molestia. Debemos esperar a que se estrene y ver como la recibe el público. – Sakura asintió. – Igual yo creo que quedará bien. Tú actúas bien.

− Y tú tres veces mejor. – halago la chica. Sasuke sonrió levemente, haciéndose más apetecible. − ¿Te gusta actuar?

− Me encanta. – por primera vez, Sakura veía algo distinto en los ojos de Sasuke. A pesar de que no se estaban mirando, de reojo noto como su rostro resplandeció. – Pero me gusta más mi faceta de músico.

− Cantas genial. – volvió a halagar Sakura. – Yo te sigo desde que tengo 12 años. – confesó azorada. Sasuke mordió su labio, encontrándola de lo más tierna. – Recuerdo que tenía enferma a mi madre cantando tus canciones por toda la casa.

− Pero si no cantó canciones de amor. Para eso tienes a One Direction o a Justin Bieber. – Sakura puso cara de espanto.

− Seré menor de edad, pero no por eso tengo que escuchar música para preadolescentes. – respondió molesta. – además, tus letras hablan sobre abandono y problemas familiares. Me recuerdan mucho mi vida.

− Wow, no esperaba eso. Mi idea nunca ha sido remecer los recuerdos de nadie, simplemente canto lo que escribo y ya. – Sakura bostezo. – Éntrate, para que puedas dormir.

− No quiero, porque sé que cuando despierte por la mañana, volverás a ser el ogro feo y mandón. – Sasuke se imagino como Shrek y no pudo evitar carcajearse, aunque levemente.

− No soy la cenicienta. – Sakura hizo un mohín, que provoco mariposas en el estomago del pelinegro. – Intentaré ser menos ogro.

− Lo dudo. – dijo escéptica. – En fin.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose solo a través de la brillantez de las puertas del ascensor. Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. La pelirosa se sentía raramente inquieta, y sabía que su cuerpo quería tener aunque fuese un leve contacto con el moreno, así que lo hizo. Siguiendo su instinto, se acercó a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. A través del ascensor, vio la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke, aunque no se movió, aceptando que lo usara de almohada algunos segundos.

− Eres una nena. – murmuró y no fue solo para Sakura ese comentario, sino que también iba dirigido hacia él y ese bestia que vivía en sus entrañas y pedía a gritos que Sakura estuviera a su lado. Esa bestia que se nutría de los labios rosas y de las miradas jade. Que enloquecía cuando lo rozaba accidentalmente y que se ablandaba cuando tenía gestos de afecto, como el bonito dragón de origami y ahora el reciente celular re armado.

− Si, lo soy. – dijo pasados varios minutos.

La pelirosa moría por agarrarle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Estaba envuelta en ese olor a fresco, a libertad, a pasión y a cerveza. Olor a chico malo o más bien experimentado. Lo encontraba tan malditamente perfecto, con una belleza casi onírica y unos ojos tan atrayentes que hasta una monja se volvía loca con mirarlo. Era el pecado hecho hombre. La sexualidad en todo su apogeo, como un adonis.

El silencio los abarcó a ambos, que no dejaban de mirarse a través del ascensor. Lentamente, Sakura cayó en el vertiginoso abrazo de Morfeo, siendo observada por Sasuke, que intentaba no dejarse caer solo para velar un poco de su sueño.

La pelirosa se durmió en su hombro y Sasuke la encontró aun más linda que habitualmente. Se podría acostumbrar a mirarla dormir siempre. Despertar con ella debía ser toda una dicha. Sentir sus brazos delgados envolviéndolo en las noches y respirando el mismo aire. Abrazarla hasta que ambos estuviesen sincronizados para dejarse llevar… era una revelación sentir todo lo que sentía por ella y le molestaba en demasía.

− ¿Por qué tienes 16 años? – murmuró, apoyando su cabeza en la pared y bufando. – Si tuvieses 18, todo sería distinto.

Y lo dijo de manera segura, porque si las circunstancias fuesen distintas, él no la dejaría ir. Lucharía hasta decir basta y le daría lo una historia digna de contar, quizás con muchos mutismos entremedio, pero hermosa.

Sakura se removió acomodándose mejor y abrazo su torso. Sasuke quedo de piedra y trato de despejar su cabeza. Metió su nariz en el pelo de Sakura y aspiró con fuerza. Manzana y limón mezclados para convertirse en lo que él sabía sería el olor que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Sasuke hizo algo que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió. Besó la cabeza de la pelirosa y apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

No lo sabrían, pero los dos soñaron casi lo mismo. Estaban juntos y eran muy felices.

**2.**

Hinata despertó antes que todas y se levantó del futón que usó como cama. A su lado dormía a pierna suelta Natsuki y en los sillones estaban tiradas Tenten e Ino. Sakura al parecer se había ido a su cuarto, porque no estaba dentro de su visual. Busco su celular dentro de su mochila. Era las 7:10 de la mañana.

Hinata bostezó y se estiró destrabando sus huesos casi como una gatita… ¿7:10? ¡Mierda! Entraba en 20 minutos a clases. Corrió por el lugar a la habitación de Sakura, pero no se encontraba ahí. La muy mala la había dejado dormida en su casa y no la despertó para irse a clases juntas. Molesta y apenada se metió a la ducha y se baño con rapidez. Se vistió de la misma forma y dejándole una nota a Natsuki salió del departamento. Eran las 7:35, ya iba tarde y no tenía ganas de correr, así que luego pensaría en una excusa para Tsunade.

Salió de la casa y cerró con sigilo. No quería despertar al trío de dormilonas que había dentro. Se volteó para ir al ascensor, pero el reflejo de las puertas le mostró algo que en un principio no creyó. Se giro en sus talones, encontrándose con una escena digna de retratar.

Sakura estaba apoyada entre el cuello y hombro de Sasuke, con sus piernas sobre las piernas de él y cubierta solo con la chamarra del Uchiha. El pelinegro la envolvía entre sus brazos y tenía su cabeza apoyada en la de su amiga. Se veían hermosos, simétricos y exactos. Había una compenetración arrolladora que dejaba sin aliento al que la viera. Exudaban ¿amor? ¿Protección?...

Hinata saco su celular y omitiendo el flash, tomo una fotografía. Sakura no creería que eso realmente estaba pasando y ahí tendría la prueba perfecta que le demostraría que eso si había ocurrido, que no era una creación de su imaginación.

Luego de pensarlo bien, decidió que lo mejor era despertarla, antes de que otra persona los pillara. Además, si faltaba a clases sin una petición formal de la producción, era muy probable que Tsunade le gritara un par de cosas y hasta ahí llegaría su sueño de ser estrella.

Cautelosamente se acercó a la pareja y se agachó hasta a su altura. Tomo el hombro de la pelirosa y lo remeció levemente. Sakura soltó el aire y abrió sus ojos con cansancio. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Hinata, que sonreía con sus mejillas sonrojadas, luego volteo hacia el otro lado y vio quien estaba siendo su soporte. Sasuke dormía plácidamente, apretándola contra su pecho y acariciando su rostro con su aliento. Sakura sintió que toda la sangre le subía a su cabeza, pero no quiso zafarse como si se tratase de una paria. Lo miró boquiabierta y obnubilada por la belleza que exudaba. Recordó a Hinata.

− ¿Qué hora es?

− Son las 7:35. – Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Estaba metida en problemas. – Te esperaré y nos vamos juntas. Despierta a Sasuke.

− No hay problema, ya desperté. – dijo él, deleitándolas con esos azabaches ojos y voz ronca. – Me duele la cabeza.

− Estabas ebrio. – murmuró la pelirosa.

Sasuke la miró ahí, con su carita sonrojada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una sonrisa sincera que le partía el rostro. Su frente gritaba por ser besada, pero se contuvo. Saco lentamente sus brazos de alrededor de la chica y la dejo ir. Sakura se levantó con ayuda de Hinata. Sus miembros estaban entumecidos. El pelinegro se levantó solo, apoyando una mano en la pared y otra en su cabeza. Le dolía horrores.

− Sakura, debemos apurarnos. – la pelirosa asintió y corrió hacia su departamento. Sasuke quedo en el pasillo, junto a Hinata, quien miraba hacia otro lado, intentando no llamar la atención.

− No digas nada de esto. – le dijo el pelinegro

− No… te preocupes. – tartamudeo.

− Y por favor, no pienses cosas que no son. – pidió de manera pausada, pero que infundía miedo. Hinata, a pesar de ser en extremo tímida, lo miró con la cabeza alta. Si algo había aprendido en la vida, era a pararse de igual a igual sobre todo con hombres arrogantes y parcos, como su primo y Sasuke.

− No sabes lo que pienso. – no tartamudeo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro y a ella misma. – No diré lo que vi, porque los meteré en problemas.

− Exacto. – guardaron silencio. – Gracias.

− No hay de qué. – ambos entraron al departamento intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a las chicas, pero no lo lograron. Las tres bellas durmientes despertaron de sus sueños reparadores y miraron a Hinata y a Sasuke como si se tratase de fantasma. Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Hasta que despiertan. – susurró Hinata.

− ¿Es Sasuke? – Hinata asintió. − ¡¿Por qué mierda me tengo que ver tan mal?! – Grito Natsuki, corriendo para encontrar un baño y ponerse decente.

Ino por su parte de estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. El sueño le estaba dando batalla sin tregua.

− Hola. – saludó en dirección al moreno murmuró soñolienta. – Tengo hambre.

− Saca cualquier cosa del refrigerador – dijo Sakura, entrando a la sala con los zapatos a medio poner y parte de la camisa abierta. Cuando Sasuke la vio, se volteo. El sostén de líneas de colores se volvería su nueva obsesión

¿Cuál era el afán de esa chica de mostrarle siempre su ropa interior? ¿Acaso no entendía que era un hombre muy humano? Se mordió el labio e intento clarificar la mente. Ya bastante tendría que aguantar con tenerla pegada a su costilla por lo que restaba de año y todo el próximo, como para además tener que someterse a verla en paños menores. Que injusticia.

− Ok ¿no comerás? – le preguntó, tallándose los ojos. Tenten se levantó silenciosamente del sofá que uso de cama y haciendo una leve reverencia, salió del lugar directo a usar algún baño.

− No, tengo clases. – la pelirosa cepilló su pelo con los dedos y tomo el bolso.

− No te puedes ir sin comer. – dijo Ino, deteniéndola. – No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar.

− Como algo en la escuela. – le respondió apresurada y desesperada por salir. Cuando paso por el lado de Hinata y la tomo de la mano, otro brazo se interpuso en su camino y la agarró de la cintura. Sakura se sonrojo. – Sasuke, me debo ir.

− Yo te llevaré. – le respondió. Ino y Hinata miraban la escena con estupefacción. Sasuke era un cuidador casi innato de la pelirosa. – Las llevaré a todas, así que apresúrense en vestirse.

En menos de 5 minutos, las cinco chicas estaban paradas frente a él, completamente vestidas y con las caras recientemente lavadas.

Ino, Tenten y Natsuki, no creían la suerte que se les presentaba. No todos los días el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha se ofrecía a llevarte a comer con él, junto a tus futuras grandes amigas. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Todos se metieron al ascensor luego de cerrar la puerta del departamento y bajaron sonriendo a medios y lanzando risitas nerviosas. Sasuke apoyo su cabeza en la pared de este gigante metálico y cerró los ojos. No sabía de dónde había sacado la idea de llevarlas a tomar desayuno. Algo en su interior lo había remecido, recordándole que si ellas no comían, Sakura estaría muy molesta consigo misma y no quería hacer pasar un mal rato a la pelirosa por no poder alimentarlas.

El ascensor paro unos pisos más abajo, repletándose por entero. Sasuke que iba metido en sus cavilaciones, no se percató de ese pequeño – gran − detalle, hasta que sintió el cuerpo menudo de la pelirosa pegado al suyo. Espalda con pecho y pelo oloroso en su nariz… eso era la tortura misma.

Intento tirar las caderas hacía atrás, evitando tener pensamientos lascivos que lo pusieran en evidencia, como ya lo habían puesto el día anterior mientras grababan. Atinó a afirmarse de un fierro que se encontraba detrás de su espalda y hacer su pelvis a un lado, pero nuevamente, Sakura se apretó contra él, porque el ascensor volvió a llenarse.

Por su parte la pelirosa intentaba controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aunque fue imposible, tanto Ino como Hinata, le enviaron sonrisas risueñas y poco compasivas. Cuando las tuviese cerca, las ahorcaría hasta decir basta. En un intento casi brutal de no mantener contacto con el pelinegro, su trasero fue a dar de lleno contra la pelvis del hombre, casi sintiéndolo a través de la falda. Sakura quedo sin aire. Sasuke apretó su boca intentando serenarse, pero era imposible. Además, pensar que le faltaban más de 15 piso para llegar abajo, lo ponía como un volcán.

Sakura volvió a echarse hacia atrás, dándole espacio a los recién ingresados del piso 12. Sasuke la tomo por la cadera y estabilizo sus movimientos involuntarios. El roce lo estaba trastocando y no pensaba dejar caer su carrera por lanzarse a comer una menor de edad, en un ascensor.

− ¿Es Sasuke Uchiha? – dentro del cubículo mecánico, una voz desconocida lanzó esa pregunta al aire. Las chicas se pusieron tensas, mientras Sasuke intentaba calmar su estomago revuelto. Intentando parecer de lo más normal, le envió una leve sonrisa a la chica que había preguntado. Está se sonrojo furiosamente, provocando el enojo de Sakura, que se lo dejo ver a través de un fuerte codazo en sus costillas.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el pelinegro a la altura de su oído.

− Deja de usar el ascensor de mi departamento para coquetear. – Sasuke bufó, remeciendo el oído de la chica con el aire que soltó. – Tus manos están…

− Donde deben estar para que te quedes quieta. – interrumpió murmurando.

− Ya llegaremos. – le respondió ella. Sasuke esperaba que si, o si no, haría algo y terminaría en la cárcel con hartos años a su haber.

**3.**

Ino miraba todo con cierta distancia. Tener a Sasuke, una mega estrella sentada frente a ella, tomando café y mirando de reojo a Sakura, le causaba escepticismo.

Desde donde se le mirase, se notaba ese proteccionismo casi patológico que tenía Sasuke con Sakura, partiendo por el hecho de que las trajo a todas en su auto y se negó a que la pelirosa tomase el metro, para después invitarlas a desayunar a un lugar bastante bonito – y costoso. – en el centro de Tokio, para terminar, en lo que estaba haciendo ahora: soplándole el café a Sakura, mientras ella hablaba con Hinata de la excusa que inventarían para que las dejaran entrar a las últimas clases.

− Ino ¿qué dices? – la rubia se volteó a mirar a Tenten. La chica de chonguitos la miraba expectante, intentando oír una respuesta.

− ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ino. – Lo lamento, pero no escuché.

− Que podríamos volver a hacer algo parecido, pero un fin de semana, así no tendremos el problema de que Hinata y Sakura tienen que ir a clases al otro día. – la rubia lo pensó algunos segundos y asintió ida. Sería complejo eso de volver a conseguir un permiso de esa índole, tomando en cuenta la sobreprotección que tenían sus padres hacia ella.

− Estás tensa. – comentó Natsuki, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Ocurre algo?

− No, nada. Estoy metida en mis pensamientos. – sonrió para tranquilizarlas, pero cuando su mirada se topó con los ojos negros de Sasuke, volvió a perder los colores. El azabache sí que sabía imponer miedo.

Tenten miraba a la rubia como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza. Era extraño su comportamiento, pero para ella tampoco era tan fácil fingir tranquilidad. Estaba sentada frente a Sasuke, la estrella mundialmente conocida. No era algo que ocurría usualmente, además, si tomaba en consideración todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa: la conversación banal, la desesperación de las dos escolares y la tranquilidad que exudaba Sasuke, era natural que no se sintieran "normales".

− ¿Y si le digo que mi perrito Choncho murió? – pregunto Sakura al aire. Sasuke que estaba soplando el café de la pelirosa río levemente y movió al cabeza, no dándole crédito a lo que había escuchado. – No te rías, tonto.

− Nadie va a creer que llegas tarde porque murió tu perro Choncho. – argumentó el moreno. Sus ojos se posaron fijos sobre ella y le entrego el café. – Para la próxima, usa la pajita que dan. Evita que te quemes la lengua.

− Me dolió. – le dijo la pelirosa, haciendo un puchero. − ¡Gracias! – Sakura nuevamente se volteó para mirar a Hinata. − ¿Qué diremos?

− Quizás podrían decir que se quedaron dormidas en la casa de Sakura. – sugirió la pelivioleta.

Sakura miró a Natsuki con una ceja alzada.

− Eso es lo que hicimos, Nat.

− Por lo mismo, díganle la verdad. – le respondió defendiéndose. – Tsunade no es tan mala como creen.

− Eso es verdad. – dijo Ino enchufándose con la conversación, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke, que le daba miedo. – Recuerda que yo estudié ahí y muchas veces llegué tarde.

No entraría en detalles, pero había una historia detrás de sus llegadas tarde a clases y la sobreprotección que tenían sus padres hacía ella. Ino guardaba un secreto.

− ¿Y qué decías? – le preguntó la peliazul, sin tartamudear.

− Que me había atrasado, aunque son las… − miró el reloj del celular. – Van a ser las 8:30. Creo que están en problemas. – dijo concluyendo la rubia.

− Iremos con la verdad por delante, Hinata. – le dio un sorbo a su café y sus ojitos brillaron de ilusión. – Gracias, reptiliano; quedo a temperatura perfecta. – un guiño de ojo, chasquido de lengua y dedos en forma de "ok", lo hicieron enrolar los ojos ¿Quién lo mandaba a relacionarse con puras mujeres? – Oye.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó de manera parca.

− ¿Me puedes ir a dejar a la escuela? – Sasuke enarco las cejas y se hizo el desentendido. – Por favor. Recuerda que ayer te hice dos regalos.

− Que no hubiesen sido necesarios si no hubieses roto mi celular. – Sakura le sacó la lengua. − ¿Quiere irte de inmediato?

− Si, o si no, tendré a Mebuki pegada a mis talones lo que resta de vida. Odia que llegue tarde a clases. – murmuró. − ¿Puedes pasar a dejar a las chicas también?

− Hey, no hay problema, nosotras nos vamos…

− Si, yo las paso a dejar. ¿Yamanaka? ¿Tenten? ¿Van a la producción? – ambas asintieron. − Ok.

− Yo puedo tomar un taxi desde acá, no se preocupen. – dijo Natsuki levantándose.

− Si y luego Kiba chillara como cordero porque te deje sola. – Sasuke se levantó, viéndose más grande de lo que era comúnmente, y atrayendo la mirada de todos los comensales que comenzaban a repletar la cafetería al ver que estaba el pelinegro dentro de ella, comiendo. – Vamos.

En cuanto salieron de la cafetería, los flashes los cegaron por completo y la horda de paparazis, reporteros gráficos y periodistas, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, metiendo sus micrófonos por la boca del pelinegro.

− Sr Uchiha ¿Comparte con cinco mujeres al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué dirá su novia Fuka cuando lo vea? – Sasuke se puso los lentes que colgaban del cuello de su polera y jalando la mano de Sakura, intento esquivarlos.

− Sasuke ¿tu novia está al tanto de todo esto? – preguntó otro, con una grabadora.

− ¡Sr Uchiha, estamos en vivo! – una cámara de video gigante lo enfocó. – Minami, Sorato, estamos acá con Sasuke Uchiha, una casualidad pillarlo justo donde nos hallábamos reporteando. – El periodista acomodo algo dentro de su oído. Era la famosa "muela" que le daba indicaciones desde el estudio. – Tuvo una nominación a los Golden Globe ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

− Opinaré cuando esté al tanto de todos los detalles. – comentó de manera poco elocuente.

− ¿Cómo van las grabaciones de su nueva película? – pregunto inquisitivo. Sasuke, intentando no demostrar su fastidio, le contestó.

− Bastante bien, gracias. – intento alejarse de ellos, pero una chica delgada, de tez pálida, le entrego una especie de audífono.

− Es para que escuché a los animadores. – murmuró.

Sakura a una distancia prudencial de él – aunque seguía siendo tomada por su muñeca, miraba la escena con cierto recelo ¿a eso era lo que se exponía? ¿A perder su privacidad y no poder estar tranquila en ningún lugar concurrido? ¿Estaba dispuesta a soportar eso? Muchas preguntas comenzarlo a atosigarla y a asustarla. Ino que se fijo en ello, caminó hasta Sasuke y con un gesto le pidió las llaves del auto. El pelinegro sabía que la rubia las quería para poder sacar a Sakura de ahí y que no fuese la comidilla de todos esos metiches.

Se las paso de inmediato, intentando distraer la atención hacía él.

− Vamos. – murmuró Ino, jalando a Sakura, quien fue resguardada por todas las chicas, intentando pasar desapercibida. Por suerte, lo logró.

Se metieron al auto con vidrios polarizados y todas soltaron el aire de forma relajada. Estaban a salvo.

− Wow, eso sí que fue tremendo. – comentó Tenten. Sakura asintió ida, mirando por la ventanilla a toda la aglomeración de personas que había en el lugar.

Se encontraba asustada. Ese nuevo mundo era completamente extraño y muy invasivo.

− Tendrás que aprender a manejarlo. – dijo la rubia. – Esto será por el resto de tu vida.

− Raro ¿no? – murmuró ella, sentada de copiloto, mientras miraba a sus amigas por el espejo retrovisor. − ¿Estará bien que siga?

El silencio fue casi palpable e incomodo. Sakura soltó el aire lentamente y con ojos apenados, bajo la cabeza.

− Es tu decisión, cariño. – respondió Tenten. – Pero pon en balanza si esto es tan fuerte en comparación con todo lo que has hecho.

− Es verdad. Tú eres la Chiyo que la peli necesita. Tú y nadie más que tú. – secundo Natsuki. – No tendré idea de cine. La última película que vi fue "Buscando a Nemo" y sigo considerando que es una de las mejores, pero estoy casi segura que nadie podría representar el papel de tu abuela como tú.

− Pero mi vida está alejada de todo esto. – su cabeza intentaba convencerla que no era una buena idea, pero su corazón le exigía quedarse ahí. − ¿Podemos irnos?

− Pero es el auto de Sasuke. – dijo Hinata. Sakura volvió su cabeza hacía el tumulto. Entre ellos, Sasuke destacaba con esa aura de superioridad y belleza casi artificial. Una media sonrisa, una palabra con su voz ronca y todos a sus pies. Era impactante lo que lograba y como lo manejaba. − ¿Tienen el número de Itachi?

− Le mandaré un whatsapp a Kiba. – dijo Natsuki. – puede que ya este despierto.

− Haré lo mismo con Neji. – secundo Hinata. Ino y Sakura miraron con complicidad a Tenten, quien estaba roja como tomate. El solo hecho de que nombraran al castaño, le subía los colores.

− Los hombres son unos idiotas. – reclamó la pelivioleta. – Se enojo porque le pedí el número de Itachi.

− Dile que es por una causa mayor. – argumentó Tenten. Natsuki bufó, pero volvió a escribirle a Kiba, esperando esta vez, una respuesta "madura".

− Anoten… − dio el número. − ¿Quién llamará?

− Yo hablaré con él. – les dijo Sakura. La peliazul le entrego el celular y esperaron.

− _¿Alo? – _preguntó dudoso.

− Hola Itachi. – murmuró Sakura. – Soy yo, la coprotagonista de tu hermano.

− _¿Sakura? – _la chica le dio un "ajá" por respuesta. _− ¿Necesitas algo? _

− Sí. – mordió su labio avergonzada. – Necesito que le envíes un carro a Sasuke. Prende la televisión y ve el matinal del canal 5. – Sakura escucho como el pelilargo corría a prender la tevé. − ¿Lo ves?

− _¿Qué está haciendo ahí? – _preguntó. − _¿Se quedo contigo? _

− Ahora no te puedo explicar. – le respondió con voz cansina. – Envíale un carro, porque yo me llevaré su auto a la escuela. Dile que Ino lo llevara a las grabaciones y lo dejará estacionado.

− _¿Ino? ¿La rubia? – _Itachi medio sonrió, aunque reacciono de inmediato y volvió a poner cara de seriedad. _– le enviaré un móvil, pero tú te harás cargo de como reaccione después. ¿Dónde está? – _Sakura le dio las indicaciones y volvió a hablar:

− Tranquilo, lo llamaré para avisarle. – un silencio abarcó la conversación. – Gracias Itachi.

− De nada, pero cuando te vea, me explicarás todo, porque sabes que Sasuke no lo hará. – la pelirosa rió levemente.

− Promesa que lo hago. – murmuró, dando así, corte a la conversación. – Vamos Ino, hay que llevarse este Lamborghini.

− Wow, nunca esperé manejar una maravilla como esta. – dijo la rubia, acariciando el panel. – El único problema, es que atrás es demasiado estrecho.

− O nosotras somos obesas. – susurró Tenten, ganándose miradas fulminadoras por parte de todas. – Es broma, sé que estamos casi tan perfectas como modelos.

− Oh, sí. Igual a Fuka y a Mei. – ironizó la rubia. – Escucha como suena este motor. – apretó el acelerador, pero sin soltar el freno. – Siento que me excita.

− Vas a dejar el asiento manchado. – dijo Natsuki, haciendo cara de asco, al igual que Hinata. – Vamos, acelera.

− Llamaré a Sasuke. – Sakura con un gesto volvió a pedirle el teléfono a la peliazul. Apenas tuvo su aprobación, le marco.

Luego de dos llamadas sin contentar, la tercera conecto.

− _¿Quién es? – _siempre tan amoroso.

− Yo. – murmuró Sakura. – Me llevé tu carro.

− _¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás manejando a mi bebé? – _Sakura asintió, olvidando que Sasuke no la estaba viendo. – ¿_molestia? _– llamó.

− Sí, me lo llevé. Itachi enviará otro para ir a buscarte. – cerró los ojos esperando la diatriba, pero se sorprendió al solo escuchar un sonido de resignación. − ¿no estás enojado?

− _Claro que lo estoy, pero hablaremos en cuanto te vea. – _amenazó de manera sutil. − _supongo que no estás manejando tú._

− Supones bien. – nuevamente el silencio en una conversación con un Uchiha, se hizo presente. – Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar después?

− _Te dije que lo haríamos. –_ respondió con cansancio.

− No, es sobre otra cosa. – Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Carraspeó para alejar el nudo de su garganta. – Cuando llegué al set, te buscaré. Ino dejará tu auto estacionado.

− _¿Te paso algo? ¿Te molestaron? –_ preguntó preocupado.

− No, simplemente tengo algunas dudas. Es todo. – respondió con falsa alegría. – Hablamos después.

Y colgó.

− De verdad estás complicada. – dijo Tenten. – Te estás sintiendo superada.

− Sakura, esto es nada en comparación a lo que se te viene. – confesó Ino, sin despegar sus ojos del pavimento. – Si quieres echarte hacía atrás, estás a tiempo.

− Ese es el problema, que no quiero hacerlo, pero me abruma toda la situación. – murmuró con ojos alicaídos. – Me está cambiando mucho la vida.

− ¿Te traerás a tu madre? – preguntó Hinata.

− Si, apenas tenga mi primer sueldo, pero el problema es Konohamaru. Él todavía está estudiando. – dijo la pelirosa.

− Neji estudió en una escuela para varones bastante buena. – susurro la peliazul. − ¿Verdad Natsuki?

− Si. – avaló la chica. – Es bastante buena y reconocida a nivel nacional. Puede que lo reciban.

− Chicas, seamos realistas: Estamos a mitad del año escolar. Ninguna escuela llega y acepta así como así. – Todas hicieron una mueca.

− Está no es la Sakura que yo conozco. – Dijo Ino. –La que se levanta día a día con un sueño. – Sakura la miró con la boca abierta. – Quizás llevamos poco siendo amigas, pero siento una conexión grande hacía ti, y sé que las chicas igual la sienten. – un semáforo rojo la detuvo. – Tú eres fuerte y valiente. Has aprendido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y sigues empeñada en ser mejor, ¿merece la pena dejar todo? – preguntó retóricamente. – Obviamente no y Sasuke está ahí, dispuesto a echarte una mano. Creo que ese es el aliciente más grande que pudieses tener.

Sakura rió sonrojada.

− Mientras ustedes dormían, Sasuke apareció en el departamento. – confesó la pelirosa, rascándose la cabeza.

− ¡¿Qué?! – el grito resonó en toda la avenida.

− ¡No nos contaste! – le reprocho la chica de chonguitos, haciendo pucheros.

− Eres mala, Sakura. – Natsuki se cruzo de brazos. Ino por su parte sonrió de medio lado.

− Sasuke está cayendo a tus pies. – murmuró de forma molesta y lanzándole una mirada picara. Tenten y Hinata se tiraron hacía adelante, acercándose aun más al parcito. Natsuki por su parte, escuchaba desde lejos. – En una semana has logrado más de lo que cualquier mujer lograría en años.

− Te compra comida. – punteo Tenten.

− Te trae a la escuela. – siguió Hinata.

− Te cocina. – aportó Ino.

− Te ayuda y se preocupa por todo lo que te rodea. – chilló Natsuki desde más atrás.

− Y ahora estará pegado a ti con esto de los exámenes finales. – le recordó la rubia. – Creo que será bastante entretenido ver esto.

− Te sonrojas, picarona. – le picó Tenten, haciéndole cosquillas.

− ¡Ok! – se mordió el labio. – Es tan guapo. – sentenció sonrojada.

− Eso es algo evidente, tonta. – dijo Natsuki. – Es guapísimo.

− Y a veces hace cosas tan tiernas por ti, que hasta yo me derrito. – dijo Tenten.

− A pesar de todo esto, igual me da miedo. – murmuró Ino. – Él está haciendo muchas cosas y Sasuke no es así. Ayer mismo lo hablamos. A ti te complica tu situación con él.

− Me complica el hecho de que me pueda enamorar. – confesó nuevamente la pelirosa. – Tomando en cuenta que Sasuke es nueve años mayor que yo, tiene una relación estable, una carrera prometedora y muchas cosas más.

− Tiempo al tiempo. – susurró Hinata. – Tranquila.

− Bueno, si te hace sufrir, estamos nosotras para defenderte. – dijo Natsuki.

− Nunca esperé tener amigas. – confidenció Sakura. – En la escuela no conversaba con muchas personas, porque vivía pensando en tonterías y en que maldad hacer. Con ustedes siento que mi locura es algo "normal".

− Tontas. Se perdieron a una gran amiga. – Ino le tomo la mano, reconfortándola. – Es hora de que entres a clases.

− Si. – gritó. – Hinata ¿qué excusa decimos? – miró a la peliazul.

− Creo que no habrá necesidad de mentir. – murmuró Tenten.

− Tsunade las espera en la escalerilla, y creo que está muy molesta. – dijo la pelivioleta, con voz tétrica. – Ojala salgan vivas.

− Ok. – Sakura se bajo del carro, seguida por Hinata. – Señorita Hyuga, vamos a enfrentar el dragón.

¿Cómo era tan idiota de decirle eso a Hinata justo en ese momento? La peliazul se mordió el labio, pero las risas reventaron en su boca de forma brutal, enfureciendo aun más a la rubia.

− ¡Tendrán un magno castigo!

**4.**

− Hola. – saludó Sasuke, metiéndose al carro mientras era asediado por periodistas y fans.

− Hola, hermanito. – Sasuke se espantó en cuanto vio que de conductor, estaba nada más y nada menos que Itachi. – Sí, vine a buscarte personalmente. Si que soy un buen hermano ¿verdad?

− ¿Te llamó Sakura? – el pelilargo asintió. − ¿Cómo consiguió tu número?

− ¿Celoso? – Sasuke enrolo los ojos luego de tamaña estupidez que había dicho su hermano. – Si, me llamo. Dijo que Ino conducía.

− ¿Irás a lamer el asiento donde se sentó? – molestó el Uchiha menor.

− Imbécil. – respondió. − ¿Por qué estabas acá junto a Sakura e Ino? – preguntó sin comprender. – Llevo mucho tiempo intentando comprender el porqué, pero está complejo.

− Aparte de ellas dos estaba la prima de Neji, la novia de Kiba y Tenten. – Itachi freno fuertísimo, haciéndolo chocar con el panel. − ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

− ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?! ¿Te das cuenta acaso? – Itachi metió las manos entre las hebras de su cabello y miró hacía el techo de su carro. – Son niñas.

− Por favor, las únicas niñas son Sakura y la prima de Hyuga. Ino es mayor de edad, al igual que Tenten. Natsuki está con Kiba y juntando dos más dos, podrás sacar conclusiones… − respondió excusándose. – Deja el drama.

− ¿Qué le dirás a Fuka cuando salgas en todos los portales junto a Sakura y sus amigas? – Itachi comenzaba a molestarse seriamente. – Hace muchos años que no das problemas, Sasuke, pero de un momento a otro, cambiaste ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Tirarás por la borda toda?

− De nuevo con tus conclusiones apresuradas. – bufó. – Sakura es mi compañera…

− Y te gusta. – interrumpió Itachi. – Por favor, no intentes negarlo.

− No me gusta en ese sentido.

− ¿En qué sentido entonces? – preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha, fingiendo interés y tranquilidad.

− Me gusta como actúa. – Itachi escupió palabras irrepetibles al cielo.

− Estás cambiado. – murmuró el pelilargo. – Es extraño verte así.

− No he cambiado. Mi vida sigue igual que siempre; tengo una novia hermosa, un departamento en el barrio más lujoso, el auto más espectacular, millones de fans, muchos premios.

− Y pronto, estarás en la cárcel. – Sasuke volvió a enrolar los ojos, molesto con la conversación. – Sasuke, Sakura es una niña.

−Lo sé.

− ¿Por qué estabas con ella está mañana? – Sasuke guardo silencio. – Responde, maldita sea.

− Anoche me quede con ella. – Miro hacia afuera, fingiendo desinterés. Itachi contuvo el aire. – No sé porqué, pero llegué a su casa.

− ¿Hiciste qué? – preguntó casi sin voz.

− No hicimos nada, solo conversar en el pasillo y no pienso darte más detalles. – murmuró molesto.

− Estabas borracho y llegaste a su casa… ¡¿Quieres que me quede tranquilo?! – Sasuke se alzó de hombros. – Y ni siquiera sabes por qué llegaste hasta allá. Por favor Sasuke, abre los ojos.

− De verdad, Itachi; si sigues con esto, me enojaré. – amenazó.

− ¿No lo estás? – ambos alzaron sus cejas. − ¿Te gusta?

− No. – respondió de inmediato, suspirando y mirando por la ventana. − ¿Vamos a la conferencia?

− Que bueno que lo recuerdas. Pensé que habías perdido el norte luego de todo esto. – contesto ofuscado. – Cuando hablas de dormir te refieres a…

− No, ¿estás loco? Es una niña. – volvió a repetirse más a si mismo que a su hermano. – Nos quedamos dormidos en el pasillo de su departamento. Había llevado unas cosas para comer y eso fue todo.

− ¿Qué le llevaste? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor, con curiosidad.

− Una cajita feliz. – el silencio se hizo parte del carro, hasta que Itachi lanzó su risotada. – Si, es divertido.

− ¿Le llevaste el juguete? – Sasuke asintió sonriendo de medio lado. − ¿Cómo se puso?

− Apenas me senté, lo exigió. – Itachi rió nuevamente, pero levemente. – Antes que me digas cualquier cosa, el fin de semana me iré con ella a la casa de su madre.

− No, Sasuke, no irás. – dijo luego de unos segundos intentando ordenar su cabeza. – Te lo exijo como tu manager.

− Itachi, te estoy avisando. – el pelilargo golpeo el volante con violencia.

− No irás, Sasuke. – volvió a repetir. – Tienes compromisos y…

− Adelantaremos grabaciones estos dos días. Nos vamos el viernes en la noche y el domingo por la mañana estaremos acá para sacarnos las dichosas fotos. – dijo Sasuke.

− Sasuke, por favor… esto es muy complejo. – se detuvo fuera del portal de un hotel: Sasuke tenía conferencia.

− Lo complejo se lo dan ustedes al ver cosas donde no las hay. – le dijo Sasuke.

− Analiza lo que has hecho los últimos días y dime si en verdad nos estamos desviando. – Sasuke bufó abriendo la puerta. − ¡Hey!, antes de que te bajes. Dos cosas: Primero, podrías pegarte una bañadita antes de ir al set. Te llevaré a tu departamento. Y segundo, tú estás encargado de hablar con Fuka.

− Entenderá.

− Claro, como si a todas las mujeres les gustara que su novio se fuese con otra de viaje. – Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa. – No sé a qué le hallas la gracia.

− A tu desesperación. No cometeré ninguna locura, todavía. – culminó bajándose del auto y dejando a Itachi con la palabra en la boca.

¿Sasuke estaba dando a entender que más adelante, podría ser qué…?

− Maldito imbécil.

Aceleró, debía estacionarse y guiar aunque fuese un poco la vida de su hermano, antes de que se fuera a la mierda. Porque claramente iba directo a ello.

**5.**

− ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué opinas de tu nuevo proyecto? – el pelinegro ordeno su cabello, causando una ola de flashes nuevamente. − ¿Crees que podrás ganar el Oscar está vez?

− Claramente. Es una buena historia, dirigida por uno de los mejores y trabajada hasta en los más mínimos detalles. – contesto. – Si gano o no gano, es algo irrelevante y apresurado pensarlo ahora, pero la película se está haciendo de manera prolija e intentando apegarnos lo más posible al libro.

− ¿Leíste el libro? – preguntó una periodista rubia. Al parecer, era de las típicas modelos que trabajaban para canales de farándula y lograban llamar la atención de los entrevistados. Sasuke, sin ningún atisbo de coquetería, contesto.

− Sí, lo leí. Quería saber en qué me estaba enfrascando. – culminó. Miro nuevamente a esas decenas de personas, esperando alguna otra declaración.

− ¿Piensas que es una historia brutal? – pregunto un periodista mucho más serio y que Sasuke reconoció de inmediato. Trabajaba en uno de los canales más importantes de Japón.

− Todas las historias tienen algo de brutal. – se acomodo en la silla. – Personificar a Hayato ha sido un reto. Intentar no perder su personalidad, ni mezclarla con la mía.

− Son muy parecidas. – dijo una voz trasera. − ¿Cómo ha visto a su coprotagonista? Supimos que el papel fue arrebatado de las manos de la señorita Terumí.

− No fue arrebatado. Sakura demostró ser más idónea para hacer de Chiyo. – los reporteros comenzaron a grabar y pusieron toda su atención en Sasuke. Preguntarían por Sakura y necesitaban encontrar la mejor cuña para presentar en sus trabajos.

Sacar las palabras correctas, significaba subir escalones dentro de sus canales.

− ¿Cómo es su relación con la Srta. Haruno? – Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa, que fue captada por todos. − ¿Han logrado conectar?

− Sí, tenemos una relación llevadera. – dijo escuetamente.

− ¿Le gusta trabajar con ella? – preguntó un reportero de diario. – Es menor de edad y con eso, ciertas restricciones.

− Es un reto trabajar con ella. Enseñarle y en cierta medida mostrarle este mundo nuevo y desconocido. – murmuró. – Sakura actúa muy bien y creo que los sorprenderá.

− ¿Ha sido un problema la diferencia de edad? – "si, porque si fuera mayor ya la tendría dentro de mis pantalones", pensó el moreno.

Agitó la cabeza, sacando esos malditos pensamientos.

− No. – sonrió desviando la atención de esa respuesta tan corta y poco concisa.

− Hemos estado recabando información, y al parecer la señorita Haruno tendría alguna relación con Chiyo. – Sasuke miró hacia atrás, buscando a su hermano. ¿Los periodistas no sabían que Sakura era nieta de Chiyo? Kakashi llegó corriendo dónde él y le habló al oído.

− Miente. – susurró.

Sasuke tomó el micrófono.

− Creo que eso no viene al caso que lo hable yo. Es un tema de ella y la verdad es que no estoy realmente informado. – evadió.

− Hoy lo pillaron desayunando con 5 mujeres, entre ellas la señorita Haruno, quien iba vestida de escolar, junto a la prima de un compañero de banda ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre eso? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. La mirada inquisitiva del periodista de espectáculo, le molestó.

− La invité a desayunar porque se lo debía. Dio la casualidad que estaba con sus amigas y no podía dejarlas. – suspiros entrecortados y murmullos se escucharon en el lugar. – Luego de eso, fui interceptado por ustedes y no pude ir a dejarlas a su escuela, pero procuré de que llegaran.

− Sr Uchiha ¿Qué opina de las relaciones con grandes diferencias de edad? Chiyo y Hayato se llevaban por diez años y usted con la Srta. Haruno por 9.

− Como dicen por ahí: **"para el amor no hay edad"**. – Sasuke sonrió de forma sincera, generando un estruendo gigantesco. Cámaras y preguntas desde todos los lados, periodistas escribiendo con rapidez y hablando por celular. Las portadas del día siguiente se darían un festín con esa declaración.

Itachi se golpeo la frente, mientras Kakashi movía la cabeza con resignación.

El Uchiha mayor tomo el micrófono y tranquilizó la situación.

− Sasuke también tiene proyectos musicales. – el silencio volvió a reinar, y nuevamente el orden de las preguntas se hizo presente, aunque a todos los periodistas les picaba saber a qué se refería Sasuke con esa respuesta tan elocuente, pero a la vez no concreta.

− Se vienen las premiaciones y grandes galas ¿pararan las grabaciones? – Sasuke asintió.

− Tengo dos meses bastante movidos. La culminación será con la entrega de los premios Oscar's, pero antes de eso, estaremos tocando como banda principal en el Super Bowl. – nuevamente el estruendo de flashes.

− ¿Veremos prontamente un nuevo disco?

−Muy probablemente. Quiero desligarme un poco de compromisos y abocarme de lleno a crear y grabar. – contestó con sinceridad. – Queremos mezclar nuevos géneros y hacer nuevos temas. También tenemos pensado colaboraciones con otras bandas y buscaremos teloneros, porque en Octubre del próximo año, nos vamos de gira.

− ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó un canoso presentador de tevé. – Del canal 12.

− Hola, Kyoto. – saludó con cortesía. – No sabemos el tiempo exacto, pero creo que serán tres meses. Eso está en conversaciones con Itachi.

− ¿Alguna novedad? – volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre.

− Por el momento, sólo les pido que se dejen sorprender. – remojó su garganta con el vaso de agua que tenía a un lado de los micrófonos.

− ¿Su relación con el sr Uzumaki mejoró luego del impasse con el ramen instantáneo? – las risas fueron generalizadas, incluso contagiando al pelinegro.

− Sí, quedo en el olvido. Había razones personales detrás de eso, por lo tanto, él comprendió. – nuevos murmullos.

− Sr Uchiha, el último tiempo se ha visto a la señorita Fuka más sola de lo que estamos acostumbrados a verla ¿Siguen emparejados? – ese tipo de preguntas le molestaban al pelinegro, pero tenía que responder, o al menos ser correcto.

− Sí, estamos juntos. Nuestros proyectos personales nos tienen un poco ocupados, pero estamos felices. – nuevos suspiros.

− Se fueron de vacaciones por casi un mes ¿Posible matrimonio? – Sasuke carraspeo. – Hay rumores de embarazo.

− Bueno, por lo menos yo no he sabido que vaya a ser papá. – todos rieron. – Estamos bien y tranquilos con nuestra relación.

− ¿Piensan formalizar en algún momento? – nuevamente la modelo que hacía de periodista, consulto con su voz gangosa.

− Como le dije, estamos bien y tranquilos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

− Sr Uchiha, ¿cuándo saldrán las fotos promocionales junto a la Srta. Haruno? Se les ha visto juntos de manera informal, pero nada oficial.

− Estamos conociéndonos y de a poco se va creando un vínculo entre nosotros, además, Sakura es nueva en esto y debemos mantener respeto respecto a su privacidad.

− Por lo que hemos visto es bastante guapa. – Sasuke asintió sin poder negarlo. – ¿Cree que pronto se empareje con alguien del medio o ella ya tiene novio? –Sasuke trago fuerte, intentando pasar el incomodo momento.

− Eso no es un tema mío. Con su permiso. – se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera, seguido por muchas cámaras y miles de flashes. − ¿Estuvo bien?

− Mejor de lo que esperé, aunque con tu estúpida frase cliché, creo que tendremos para algunos días. – confesó Itachi. Sasuke rió. – Ahora, a tu departamento y a grabar.

− Necesito hablar con Fuka, la llevaré al set. – Itachi asintió, tranquilizándose con esa nueva información. Quizás si miraba a Sakura y a Fuka en el mismo lugar, fuese capaz de distinguir las diferencias y ser más sensato, además de alejar los rumores que muy estúpidamente había generado, luego de esa contestación sobre que el amor y la edad.

− Llévala. Yo la contactaré. – Sasuke le agradeció golpeando su hombro.

− ¡Sasuke! – el pelinegro se giró y miró a Kakashi que estaba con su pose típica de tranquilidad y esa maldita bufanda que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. – Muy buena conferencia.

− Gracias. – le tendió la mano para saludarlo. – Itachi me dijo que hoy había grabaciones hasta bastante tarde.

− Si, necesitamos hacer muchas tomas y avanzar. – Sasuke asintió. – Itachi me estaba contando que te ausentarás junto a Sakura.

− Iré a hablar con su madre por la escena que hicimos ayer. – El peliblanco lo miró de forma picarona.− Ni lo creas, es para salvarle el pellejo.

− Mebuki la matará. – Sasuke le dio la razón. – Bueno, si vas tú, es probable que te golpee.

− Soy más duro. – bromeo sin llegar a sonreír. – Iré a bañarme.

− Nos vemos en el set y oye, recuerda: "para el amor no hay edad"

Sasuke caminó hacía el estacionamiento con esa frase grabada en su cabeza. A veces era tan imbécil, sobre todo cuando se encontraba en aprietos. Llegaba y hablaba sin pensar en consecuencias y está era una de esas. Frases para el recuerdo: "para el amor no hay edad" dicha por el tarugo más grande que está confundido con una chiquilla de 16 años. "Cada vez más inteligente, Sasuke" ironizó con él mismo. Su mente se estaba dando un festín con sus errores y pensamientos… Se detuvo en seco.

− ¿Confundido? – murmuró. Eso era imposible.

− Sasuke vamos, tenemos poco tiempo. – lo apresuró Itachi. El menor de los Uchiha miró a su hermano con cara de estupefacción. Itachi se asustó. − ¿Qué sucede?

El estacionamiento estaba frío, gris y húmedo. Olía a neumático quemado y a gasolina de mala calidad, y los pilares pintados de amarillo chillón para no chocarlos, eran molestos para sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y miró el suelo del primer piso. El subterráneo le hacía sentir lúgubre e incrédulo. Todavía no creía lo que acababa de descubrir.

− Itachi. – el moreno pelilargo se acercó a su hermano. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban idos y oscurecidos más de lo normal. Incluso, sin intentar hundirlo más, vio como el labio de su hermano menor, temblaba ligeramente.

− Habla por la mierda. – Sasuke reparo sus ojos en los ojos preocupados de su hermano.

− Creo que tienes razón. – murmuró.

− No entiendo, Sasuke y me estás asustando. – confesó.

− Sakura… − bisbiseo. – Sakura me gusta.

− Eso ya me lo dijiste. – Sasuke negó apretando los ojos y la boca. − ¿Qué quieres decir?

− No estoy siendo sensato. Sakura me gusta. – Itachi abrió y cerró la boca en repetidas ocasiones, boqueando.

− ¿Qué? – preguntó sin voz.

− Creo que iré a la cárcel. – sentenció y para sorpresa de ambos, sonrió de oreja a oreja. – pero será un placer.

Los periodistas hablarían de como esa mañana, un grito desgarrador se escucho desde el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Itachi se había desmayado.

**6.**

Naruto llegó al set de grabación caminando tranquilamente mientras tomaba su agua mineral de manera distraída. Se encaminó donde su padrino y se sentó a su lado, mirando como Sasori grababa junto a Gaara lo que parecía una escena de pelea.

Los vio enfrascarse en una confrontación y lanzarse patadas como si de karatecas profesionales se tratara, sorprendiéndolo y entreteniéndolo.

En cuanto escuchó el "corte" se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos.

− Wow, me impresionaron. – saludo, dándoles la mano y golpeteando sus espaldas. − ¿De dónde aprendieron?

− Cuando estudias teatro, te enseñan mucho arte corporal. A veces no es necesario saber karate, solo saber moverse. – le respondió Sasori. − ¿Cómo va?

− Bien, acá. En paro. – bromeó. – No tenía mucho que hacer y vine a ver a Sasuke, pero por lo que veo, no ha llegado ¿qué hora es?

− Van a ser las dos de la tarde. – Naruto asintió. – Sakura llegará pronto. – Sasori sonrió con algo de malicia, sorprendiendo al rubio.

− ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja. Garra movió el cabeza, impresionado con la lentitud del Uzumaki.

− A Sasori le gusta Sakura. – Naruto abrió la boca sin creerlo. Era una niña. – Pensé lo mismo. – murmuró Gaara, como si le hubiese leído la mente. – Pero algo debe tener, porque anda baboso tras ella.

− ¿Y Sakura te da bola? – preguntó el rubio. Sasori se encogió de hombros. – Tiene 16 años.

− Y yo 20. – Bueno, cuatro años no era mucho ¿verdad? – La encuentro bonita y simpática. Aparte tiene una risa encantadora.

− No lo negaré, es linda, pero yo voy hacía el otro lado. – dijo Gaara. Naruto rió. − ¿Cómo está Sai?

− ¿Todavía no lo superas? – la mala cara que le puso el hermano de Temari, lo asustó. – Está bien, con sus proyectos personales, ya sabes.

− Me imagino, sus estudios antes que todo. – eso último fue casi como un reproche, aunque Sasori y Naruto intentaron restarle importancia. – En fin ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

− Gaara, me caes bien y todo, pero a mí me gustan las mujeres. – respondió incomodo.

− Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, me fijaría en ti. – Naruto soltó el aire contenido. − ¡Hey!

− No quiero dramas de ese tipo. – todos rieron.

− Mira, es Fuka. – dijo Sasori, apuntando hacia la puerta. – Sasuke es un tipo con suerte.

− No es mi estilo. – confesó Naruto, caminando hacía ella. – nos vemos pronto.

− ¡Naruto! – grito la mujer, corriendo a acercarse con sus tacones de 15 cm. − ¿Cómo estás? – dijo abrazándolo.

− Bien, gracias. – respondió. − ¿Qué haces por acá?

− Me juntaré con Sasuke. – El rubio asintió. – Desde que entro a esta película, apenas si lo veo.

− Lleva una semana grabando. No seas exagerada. – bromeo Naruto.

− No es de exagerada. Estoy hablando en serio. – le dijo molesta. – Antes de comenzar a grabar, estaba leyendo los diálogos y sabes cómo se pone cuando trabaja.

− Si, no descansa. – hizo una mueca. – No ha llegado.

− Me mandó un mensaje avisando que en 5 minutos estaría por acá. – Fuka miró sus uñas. – Supe que volviste con Samui. – el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

− No he vuelto con Samui. – Naruto ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que la había visto. − ¿Quién dijo eso?

− Salió en la televisión. – Naruto no entendía mucho. – En fin, si me dices que no, entonces es no. – Fuka le toco el hombro. – Hace mucho que no te veía.

− Sí, he estado algo ocupado. – Fuka le dio una sonrisa encantadora. − ¿Cómo va todo con Sasuke?

− Viento en popa. Me ama. – Naruto sonrió solemnemente, sin tener nada que aportar. La pregunta había solo para rellenar el momento. Además, conociendo como conocía a su amigo, sabía que "amar" no era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía por su novia. Quizás "conveniencia" y "pasión" fuesen más acordes a lo que sentía el pelinegro. – Se ha tardado.

− Debe venir conversando con Itachi. Siempre que están juntos, se demoran un montón. –Fuka asintió riendo.

− Pelean tanto, parecen unos nenes. – ambos rieron.

El silencio se hizo parte de ambos, aunque sin causar incomodidad, hasta que fue interrumpido por una tromba rosada que corría hacía ellos.

Sakura venía como huracán, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible al set y pedir ayuda de Tenten para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse a grabar. Naruto no se fijo en un comienzo de que era ella, hasta que la vio con cara de terror, cayendo de bruces. No alcanzó a agarrarla y la pobre Sakura cayó a los pies de Fuka.

− Sakura, ¿estás bien? – Naruto muy preocupado, se agacho para mirarla de cerca y revisarla. La pelirosa no levantaba la cara del suelo y al parecer, lloraba, porque sus hombros temblaban.

− Oh, niñita. Casi me matas del susto. – dijo Fuka, poniéndose sus manos con perfecta manicure sobre el pecho. − ¿Cómo está, Naruto?

− Al parecer conmocionada. – varias personas corrieron hacia ella para levantarla. Al mirarla de frente, Naruto notó como su pómulo izquierdo estaba hinchado y su frente tenía un raspón que sangraba levemente. Fuka a su lado, intentaba contener la risa.

− Pobrecita. – dijo con falsa ternura, molestando al rubio, aunque no le dijo nada. − ¿Ella es la coprotagonista?

− Sí. – respondió Naruto, mirándola de reojo.

− Es un poco atarantada. – Sakura que comenzaba a reaccionar, miró a la hermosa mujer, que la superaba por varios centímetros, con cuerpo de ensueño, vestido entallado como guante y cara casi perfecta. La pelirosa se sintió poca cosa y más lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Yamato había corrido a llevarle una bolsa con hielo para ponerla en su rostro. La pelirosa la aceptó gustosa. – Hola, ¿Sakura? – la pelirosa asintió. – Te diste tremendo golpe.

− Pero ya me repondré. – Naruto le dio una sonrisa sincera. Tras la pelirosa, vio a una peliazul correr para revisarla. Sakura se volteó en cuanto sintió la mano delgada de Hinata sobre su hombro. – Hinata.

− Te vi… caer. – nuevamente los tartamudeos. Al parecer iban directamente relacionados con cierto rubio que la miraba embobado. − ¿Estás bien?

− Solo adolorida. – murmuró, apretando la bolsa de hielo contra su pómulo. Yamato había enviado a todos a trabajar con una simple mirada. Se encontraban solo ellos en ese sector. − ¿Fuka?

− Sí, me reconociste. – sonrió con falsa sinceridad. − ¿En los pueblos pequeños llega información sobre mi?

− No. – respondió Sakura, confundiendo a la mujer. – Llegan de los artistas más populares.

− Bueno, como sabrás yo soy una modelo y actriz bastante reconocida, además de ser la novia de Sasuke. – alzó una ceja. Esa mujer estaba dejando en claro su territorialidad. "Toca a mi hombre y te mato" Como si Sakura fuese una competencia digna de temer, pff.

− Ser la novia de alguien no creo que sea un gran merito. – Naruto giró la cabeza, al igual que Hinata, riendo internamente de esa lucha. − ¿Dónde está tu novio?

− Debe estar por llegar ¿por qué? – pregunto con interés.

− Necesitamos grabar. – la pelirosa hizo una mueca. Le dolía el rostro.

− Bueno, en cuanto llegue te aviso. Puedes sentarte… − no alcanzó a terminar, porque en la entrada estaba Sasuke e Itachi. El primero confuso y el segundo abstraído. − ¡mi amor! – gritó.

− No grites, Fuka. Estamos grabando. – pidió Yamato, molesto. La mujer le envió una mueca desagradable como respuesta.

Sasuke llegó hasta ellos y miró a Sakura con consternación.

− ¿Qué te paso? – Fuka le volteó la cara, afirmándolo por las mejillas y lo beso frente a ella, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y provocando nauseas en la pelirosa, aunque apelando a su dignidad, se quedo de pie fingiendo normalidad. – Fuka, estoy en mi trabajo. – le reclamó el pelinegro, molesto.

− Es que como nunca te veo. – la mujer hizo un leve puchero. Sasuke simplemente sonrió, revolviendo aun más las tripas de la pelirosa. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar teniéndolos en frente lanzándose miraditas y coqueteando. – Cayó a mis pies. – respondió por Sakura, dándole a entender a Sasuke lo que realmente había pasado y porqué tenía la cara lastimada.

− Al parecer a Sakura le gusta caer a los pies de la gente. – murmuró el moreno, recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días atrás, cuando cayó desmayada luego de una escena fuerte. − ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó luego de esa malísima broma.

− Como estoy acostumbrada a caer en frente de todo el mundo, ya sé cómo recuperarme. Permiso. – se volteó y caminó hacia su camarín. Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y luego de una mirada enigmática que se dio con Naruto, salió del círculo. Yamato volvió a su puesto.

− Wow, es un poco malcriada ¿no crees? – Sasuke miró a Fuka y para luego volver la mirada hacía Sakura.

¿Tenían un punto de comparación? ¿Había algo que las hiciera parecidas como para justificar su confusión? No, absolutamente no. Sakura era libre, única, natural. Fuka era metódica, fría y un poco artificial. La primera le provocaba combustiones instantáneas, la segunda, despertaba sus más bajos instintos. La pelirosa era autentica, sin problemas de ser ella frente a todos, mostrar sus cualidades y defectos. Por otro lado Fuka, siempre andaba con la pose de superioridad y emanaba seguridad por donde se le mirarse.

Sakura lo volvía loco, Fuka lo controlaba.

Entonces ¿qué es lo que prefería? ¿Locura o tranquilidad? Podía tener una vida completamente medida y con todos los momentos calculados fríamente, sin embargo, por otro lado, podía convertir cada día en un nuevo desafío, sentir ganas de renovarse, de luchar contra todos y sentirse feliz. Tener a Fuka le daba una estabilidad casi palpable, donde sabía todo lo que pasaría en cada segundo, algo muy rutinario. Tener a Sakura era esperar que en cada segundo saliera con una tontería nueva, dejándolo descolocado.

− Sasuke, te estamos hablando. – el pelinegro volteo la cabeza para mirar a su pareja, amigo y hermano. – Estás ido. – le dijo Naruto.

− ¿Cómo fue que se cayó? – preguntó nuevamente. Fuka bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Y qué te importa a ti? La niñita es muy atarantada. Llegó corriendo y al tratar de esquivarnos tropezó con algo, cayendo de bruces. Es obvio que tiene muy poca motricidad. – la mirada llena de saña que envió Fuka, le molestó. ¿Desde cuándo su novia era tan desagradable con el resto? – En fin, al parecer está bien. Solo un par de raspones.

− Sasuke, apresúrate que hay que grabar. – le recordó Itachi, fijándose que su hermano comenzaba a erupcionar. Algo le estaba molestando y al parecer, Fuka sería quien pagara los platos rotos. Así que era mejor despachar la situación de inmediato, antes que se formara una discusión.

− Fuka, esté fin de semana no podré ir a la sesión fotográfica. – la frialdad de su voz, le sorprendió. Fuka alzó la nariz.

− ¿Por qué no? – Sasuke estuvo tentado a mentirle, pero igualmente se enteraría y prefería mil veces que las cosas fuesen sinceras de un comienzo. – Sasuke. – pidió.

− Llevaré a Sakura a su casa. – el silencio fue casi palpable. Naruto se alejó dos pasos del lugar, acompañado por Itachi. El aura negra que despedía la pareja era notoria a kilómetros y muy probablemente, explotaría junto con la cabeza de Sasuke.

− ¿Perdón? – preguntó incrédula, intentando convencerse de que había oído mal. − ¿Qué dices?

− Iré con Sakura hasta su casa porque… − una cachetada fuertísima se escuchó por todo el set. Los gemidos contenidos y los ojos muy abiertos de todos los presentes, daban a entender que lo que recientemente había sucedido, era un sacrilegio. Algo inconcebible. Casi como cuando se aguarda un momento crucial dentro de una película, donde todos se comen las uñas por saber que va a pasar, el set se mantuvo en silencio, esperando ese preciso clímax.

Sasuke volvió su cara, con sus ojos ennegrecidos y la mejilla enrojeciendo. Lanzándole una mirada furiosa, giró sobre sus talones y la dejo mirando su espalda.

− ¡Sasuke! – chilló, casi jalándose los pelos. − ¡Estamos conversando! – El pelinegro se detuvo a unos 5 metros de ella, intentando mantener la calma. − ¡Si tú te vas…!

− Basta, Fuka. – murmuro de forma tétrica, mirándola sobre su hombro. – En el segundo que me golpeaste, la conversación se acabo. Adiós.

La guapa mujer pateo el suelo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Humillación, vergüenza, rabia, impotencia, incluso odio; todas esas malas sensaciones se arremolinaban dentro de su pecho, convirtiéndolo en un volcán de lava ardiendo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella? ¿Acaso se le olvidaba quien era Fuka? ¿La modelo de Victoria Secret's? ¿La actriz de series hollywoodenses? ¿La mujer que llevaba aguantándolo dos largos años? ¿Merecía eso? No y mil veces no, porque ella era más que cualquier cosa, mucho más que esa niñata de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. Ella era sensualidad, pasión, desenfreno. Una mujer deseada por todos, pero ahí estaba. Reducida a la humillación de verse hablando sola, mirando la espalda del que al parecer sería su ex novio y un set tras ella conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Con la poca dignidad que tenía, levantó su mentón, se volvió a mirar a todos los presentes y camino entre ellos para dirigirse a la salida.

Eso no se iba a quedar así.

**6.**

Sakura miraba su cara con tristeza: estaba arruinada. Un moretón notorio en la mejilla y un raspón en su frente, que comenzaba a resecar la sangre. Suspiró, pensando que aparte del dolor físico que ese momento la subyugaba, también había otro que le estaba haciendo respirar con dificultad, apretándole tanto el pecho como el estomago, envolviéndolos en un nudo poderoso, irrompible e implacable. Sasuke se había portado maravillosamente bien con ella los días anteriores, pero tuvo que llegar el momento donde lo viera interactuar con su novia. Besarse, mirarse con complicidad, coquetear… Era como si por sus venas corriera viruta de metal, volviéndola fría y erizándole la piel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa, pero la imagen del pelinegro aparecía con más nitidez. La madrugada y su llegada con comida, habían tocado con fiereza su corazón, después su actitud con sus amigas, la manera en que la protegía, como se portaba con ella y todas esas acciones que las hacía para ayudarlas, comenzaban a dejar un vestigio dentro de su corazón, envolviéndolo. Sasuke no sabía el poder que estaba logrando tener sobre ella y quizás nunca lo sabría.

− Por eso no me quiero enamorar. – dejo caer la cabeza, mientras Hinata la miraba con pesar.

− No estás enamorada. – le susurró la peliazul, intentando reconfortarla. Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste, con ojos aguados y labios temblorosos. – Bueno, siempre puedes decir que fue tu primer amor.

− Es mi primer amor. Desde que lo vi en su primera película, me enamoré como una estúpida. – Hinata enrolo los ojos.

− ¿No lo estarás idealizando? Creo que ahora comienzas a conocer al verdadero Sasuke, ese que no se vende por tevé y que no tiene el fans club más grande que alguna vez se haya conocido. – Sakura mordió su labio inferior, intentando calmar sus espasmos. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Me confunde y no me gusta está sensación de no-dominación de mi propio cuerpo. Es como si los extraterrestres se lo hubiesen tomado y se diesen un festín revolviéndolo. – Hinata rió levemente. – Y él es un extraterrestre. Un reptiliano que lo único que quiere es enamorar a todas las mujeres del mundo, pero solo pasearse con la desagradable de su novia.

− Sakura, llevas una semana en este lugar, ¿crees que puedes haberte enamorado? – preguntó dudosa la prima de Neji.

− Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti… − la respuesta queda en el aire, y el sonrojo de Hinata fue la confirmación. – No estoy enamorada, pero… me siento rara. ¡Ahh! – grito. – Es tan difícil de explicar. Creo que ir a ver a mi madre apaciguara un poco el torbellino de emociones.

− No son emociones. – murmuró Hinata. – son sentimientos y ellos no se apaciguan, a menos que les des lo que piden.

Sakura no supo que decir frente a eso. Hinata estaba diciendo una verdad casi universal y que se aplicaba en todos los casos. Cada ser humano debía saber eso. Los sentimientos no se calmaban, ni se reemplazaban. Solo había que aprender a hacerlos mutar, a que evolucionaran para ir convirtiéndose en algo anclado en tu pecho, pero a la vez, mucho más manejables.

− No saben lo que acaba de ocurrir. – dijo Ino, entrando como bólido al lugar, jadeando sin aire. – Adivinen.

− No, que flojera. Al grano. – pidió la pelirosa con cansancio.

− Le quitas la emoción a las cosas. – rezongó la rubia, aunque le hizo caso. – Fuka golpeo a Sasuke. – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Hinata.

− ¿De verdad? – pregunto la Hyuga sin creerlo.

− Si y Sasuke se fue dejándola sola y muy molesta. – Ino poso sus manos sobre la cadera. – Se lo merecía.

− ¿Por qué?

− Porque si. – que explicación más burda. La rubia comenzaba a mostrar cierta antipatía hacía el Uchiha menor, y eso fue notorio para ambas estudiantes.

− ¿Qué te pasa con Sasuke? – pregunto Hinata. La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

− Me molesta ver cómo juega con la cabeza de Sakura. – la pelirosa le envió una sonrisa agradecida.

− Quizás se molesten por esto, pero lo diré de igual modo. – dijo Hinata, mirando al suelo. – Sakura se está confundiendo sola.

− ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ino, molesta.

− Que Sakura no sabe lo que siente, pero eso no es culpa de Sasuke… él… está actuando como un hombre… un hombre que le gusta estar con una mujer. – el tartamudeo hizo más complejo entender el punto de la peliazul. La chica carraspeo, intentando aclarar la garganta. – Lo que digo es que a Sasuke puede que le guste Sakura, pero Sakura no sabe que hacer con lo que siente.

− Espera. – dijo la pelirosa. − ¿Es como si no estuviese segura?

− Si. – respondió de inmediato. – No sabes manejar lo que sientes. Quizás es la primera vez que te sientes… que te sientes protegida. – Sakura abrió la boca incrédula. – Sasuke es una figura fuerte y segura, y aunque tú te muestres así… no lo eres del todo.

− Wow, que gran análisis. – ironizo la rubia. – Sasuke es el que no sabe lo que quiere.

− Chicas, lo mejor es que le demos tiempo al tiempo. – dijo Sakura, intentando digerir lo recientemente dicho por la peliazul. – Quizás me estoy apresurando sacando conclusiones, motivada por la antigua fascinación que sentía por Sasuke, pero ahora que lo conozco un poco más, se muestra frente a mí el ser humano: el que hace cosas lindas, pero comete grandes errores. El impulsivo, pero consecuente. El más genial, pero también el más idiota.

− En una semana no puedes tener una opinión muy elaborada. – murmuró Ino. – A lo mejor sería bueno eso de darle tiempo al tiempo y que puedas procesar bien todo. Recuerda que estarás casi un año grabando junto a él y conocerás muchas de sus facetas

Sakura guardo silencio. Nuevamente sus temores se hacían presentes. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la cafetería, el asedio y el manejo de su ansiedad, no la estaban ayudando. Su cabeza era una batahola de cosas y miedos que se iban anteponiendo uno frente a otro, intentando llamar su atención. No podía ignorarlos. Los enfrentaría.

Unos golpes contra la puerta y una voz gruesa del otro lado.

− ¿Sakura? – las tres chicas se miraron con pavor. La pelirosa intento cepillarse las hebras desordenadas de su cabello, aunque fue imposible. El tortazo que se había dado, la había dejado maltrecha. − ¿Sakura?

− ¿Qué hago? – preguntó en susurro. – Es Sasuke.

− Déjalo pasar. – Ino se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. – la mejor forma de aclarar la cabeza, es enfrentando el problema. – abrió. – Hola, Sasuke. Tanto tiempo.

− Yamanaka te vi por la mañana. – la rubia se hizo la desentendida, aunque se sonrojo. Sasuke imponía un aura absorbente y aterrorizante.

− Le entregaré las llaves de tu carro a tu hermano. Las tengo en mi bolso. – la rubia no pudo evitar mirar la mejilla del pelinegro. Al parecer, no quedaría marca, porque comenzaba a tornarse de su mismo color de piel el golpe.

− Está junto a Naruto. – la rubia miró a Hinata y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. La peliazul pensaba rápidamente en una excusa para no tener que acompañarla, pero Ino sabía que era buena idea que dos de sus recién estrenadas amigas, fuesen a lo que se llamaba vulgarmente "al choque". Traumas se solucionaban enfrentando a nuestro "_traumador_". Al menos eso le había enseñado su psicóloga, después de mucho tiempo de terapia.

− Vamos, Hinata. – la peliazul miró a Sakura con terror, pero está no le devolvió la mirada. Se encontraba sumida en su mundo.

− Ok. – dijo casi inaudible. Se levantó por inercia y camino a paso duro hacía la salida, esquivando al pelinegro, que la miró como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza.

Un par de asentimientos y balbuceos inconexos dieron fin a la salida de la rubia y la peliazul. Sasuke se fijo en la pelirosa, que estaba sentada con su cuerpo endurecido y su boca blanca de tanto apretarla.

Levanto la cabeza, mostrando sus ojos verdes brillantes como faroles.

− Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. − ¿ese no era el comienzo del fin?

**7.**

− Por doceava vez me dices que no lo crees y en verdad yo estoy igual, pero no es para tanto. – le reprocho Itachi al rubio.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cafetería improvisada del lugar, tomando un jugo. Luego de la escena montada por Fuka, el set por completo se había detenido. Se habían tomado de manera arbitraria un momento para chismorrear sobre lo recientemente pasado. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y como esperaba el pelilargo, las noticias volaron por las redes sociales.

Tenía pocos minutos antes de que los periodistas comenzaran a llamar a su celular, intentado sacarle un poco de la primicia. Tenía que pensar en cómo arreglar ese nuevo embrollo, pero no quería hacerlo en ese minuto. Estaba cansado y estresado; Sasuke como nunca lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

− Es que fue digno de teleserie mexicana bien culebrona. – Itachi tomo de su jugo, remojando la garganta. − ¿crees que termine con ella?

− Puede que si, como puede que no. Con Sasuke nunca se sabe. – Naruto le dio la razón.

− Igual siento que se paso. – dijo el rubio, dándosela de sabiondo y poniendo el típico gesto del idiota que habla sin saber nada.

− Ambos se pasaron. – dijo el pelilargo. – si hubiese sabido que le diría que se iba con Sakura a casa de su familia, créeme que no hubiese permitido que la llamara.

− Bueno, tampoco eres adivino. Sasuke es lo bastante grande para saber cuáles son los momentos adecuados, ¿no crees? Además, decirle a tu novia que te irás a la casa de otra chica, no es una genialidad. Me sorprende viniendo de Sasuke. – Itachi asintió.

− Sasuke está raro. Es como si usara más los instintos que la razón, algo que me sorprende. – Naruto se alzó de hombros. − ¿Lo has notado?

− Puede que sea un bruto, pero conozco a tu hermano casi tanto como tú y sé que anda con algo metido en su cabeza. – le dio un sorbo a su bebida. – Entre nos, creo que Sakura causa algo en él.

− Ni que me lo digas. – Itachi echo la cabeza hacia atrás. – llevo días discutiendo con él sobre esa nueva y extraña cercanía. Me está poniendo de los nervios. – Naruto sonrió. – Les gusta dormir en cunas ¿eh?

− No me metas en el saco. Yo estoy saliendo de eso. – dijo con un orgullo renovado.

− ¿Qué tiene de interesante buscar chicas inexpertas? No hay nada mejor que el sexo con mujeres que saben a lo que van, saben lo que quieren y saben hacerte gozar.

− Quizás se busca algo más profundo.

− Yo lo llamaría intento de dominación. – Naruto se atraganto con su propia saliva. – Quieren sentirse superiores en algo y por eso esa fijación con chicas menores.

− ¿De verdad nos crees tan básicos? – Itachi se alzó de hombros. – No hablo por Sasuke, porque no sé que lo motiva y ni siquiera sé qué tipo de sentimientos tiene por la pequeña, aunque claramente se ve que está a punto de perder la cabeza, pero en mi caso, nunca ha sido un deseo de pisotear a alguien. Es algo mayor, que tiene una intensidad que me descoloca.

− Pero que molestamente empalagoso. – dijo el pelilargo, acariciando su sienes. − ¿Dices que es amor?

− Sí y se siente maravillosamente bien cuando es correspondido. – miró al horizonte, dándole más dramatismo a su confesión. – Puedes estar en un lugar repleto, de espaldas y con audífonos puestos en los oídos, pero de repente sientes esa presencia distinta, que te hace temblar y te giras, buscándola y la encuentras. Entre todos, ella destaca. Es como si brillara…

− Digna vampira tipo crepúsculo. – interrumpió bromeando, pero Naruto lo ignoro.

− El corazón se te agita y sientes que se te saldrá por la boca. Las manos te pican y tus piernas tiemblan, porque quieres tenerla cerca, ojala no separarte nunca de su cuerpo. Cuando su olor te penetra, se vuelve adictivo, una fruta tan deseable y brutalmente lejana. Sabes que la quieres, que darías todo, pero no puedes, porque no eres correspondido y porque va contra todo los parámetros previamente establecidos. – Itachi no sabía que decir. Nunca había sentido algo tan potente.

− ¿Y qué pasa cuando ya no sientes ese amor? – pregunto como un alumno, dispuesto a entender esa materia. Quizás no entraría en su malla curricular, pero nunca estaba de más enterarse sobre otros ramos.

− Nunca se acaba, Itachi. Te acompaña todos los días por el resto de tu vida, porque lo sientes una vez.

− Eso es mentira. Te puedes enamorar un millón de veces. – le dijo el pelilargo. – al menos la ciencia postula eso.

− Sí, puedes enamorarte muchas veces, pero solo una persona en el mundo logrará hacerte sentir todo eso junto. Es como si fueras a explotar. – Naruto bebió otro poco de su jugo. – Una vez en la vida conoces la plenitud. El resto son simplemente deseos de encontrar lo mismo y puede que algunos se asemejen, pero el original es el único que logrará llevarte a la felicidad plena.

− ¿Esto te pasa desde que la viste por primera vez? – pregunto consternado. Si le decía que si, era un caso clínico, porque Hinata era una niña en esa época.

− No, fue algo que evolucionó. – carraspeo. – cuando la vi por primera vez, sentí que había encontrado algo único y genuino. Algo que quería proteger y así lo hice. Desde las sombras cuidé de ella, pero con el tiempo, comencé a sentirme distinto y extraño, pero no podía tenerla. Cuando cumplió los 16 años, me sentí un poco menos profanador de cunas, aunque sabía que no era el momento.

− ¿Y cuándo será el puto momento? – una voz distinta interrumpió la conversación. Ambos hombres se giraron a mirarla asustados. – Habla, Uzumaki.

− ¿Tenten? – la chica alzó una ceja. – No dirás nada ¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio.

− Sí, claro. – enrolo los ojos, tomando asiento a su lado. – Hola, Tenten. – se presentó sin ser invitada. – Sé que eres Itachi y tú Naruto, así que ahorrémonos las presentaciones.

− Y yo sé que tú eras la camarera del _"Bar de abajo"_ − Tenten enrojeció.

− ¿No me digas que eras la chica de pelo hasta la mandíbula que nos servía las bebidas? – pregunto Naruto. La castaña asintió, intentando apaciguar las ganas de golpearse que la poseían en ese momento ¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar y sentarse entre ellos? Ese extraño don que tenía de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, casi volviéndolas suyas. Aunque claro, está vez había una razón de peso para meterse: la noche anterior, Hinata había hablado de su frustrado amor con el rubio y ahora, escuchando desde la boca del rubio todo lo que sentía, la había obligado a caminar donde él y pedirle una fecha para que sacara toda su verdad a la luz. – Estás más grande.

− Y bonita. – aporto Itachi. – No me lances dagas con los ojos, Cleopatra. – los chicos rieron recordando el apodo que le habían puesto. Se lo había ganado por su corte de cabello.

− Son unos idiotas. – murmuro mirando hacia otro lado, apoyando su mentón en la mano. − ¿Cuándo le dirás? – le preguntó a Naruto cuando los oyó calmarse.

− ¿Decir qué? – contra pregunto el rubio, haciéndose el desentendido.

− Ya lo sabes, no me hagas repetirlo. – exigió. − ¿Por qué no le dices y ya?

− Hay muchas cosas en contra, además, no sé, siento que ya todo se perdió. – la castaña movió la cabeza con cansancio. – Es fácil decir que vaya a confesarme, cuando no tienes todos los contras que tengo.

− ¿Cuáles? ¿La edad? – la castaña hizo una pedorreta, restándole importancia. – No le veo el drama.

− Si es dramático, Tenten. – aportó el pelilargo. – Naruto es una persona pública, por ende, siempre está en el ojo de la prensa. Que se meta con una menor de edad sería un tema bastante grave, además de todo lo que conlleva tener una relación tan inestable.

− ¿Por qué inestable? – tanto Tenten como Naruto no entendieron esa parte.

− Giras, conciertos, tiempo. – tomo un poco de su jugo. – Neji, edad, mujeres, celos, prensa… Podría seguir.

− Pero eso le pasaría a cualquier persona que estuviese emparejada con Naruto. La mujer que este con él, sabe a lo que se atiene. – argumentó la castaña.

− Si, pero no por eso lo van a aceptar de buenas a primeras. – Itachi miró a Naruto. El rubio estaba mirando el balanceo del jugo. – Sé que Naruto no la quiere hacer sufrir, pero con la vida que lleva, es imposible que no lo haga.

− Eso es ponerse el parche antes de la herida. – dijo Tenten, molesta. − ¿Recuerdan sus sueños? ¿Olvidaron que los escribieron en el baño del "bar de abajo"? – ambos hombres sonrieron recordando ese momento. – No olviden lo que los motivaba. Ese afán de ser grandes sin perder su humildad, sus ganas de ser mejores. Si Naruto se deja guiar por la vida que lleva y se aleja de Hinata para no hacerla sufrir, terminará más perdido que nunca. Es mejor luchar y perder, que no haber luchado y haber perdido igual ¿no creen?

− ¿Me das permiso para acercarme a Hinata? – preguntó el rubio impaciente. – Itachi. – pidió.

− Habla con Neji. – respondió abatido. – Yo no mando en tu vida.

− Neji tampoco manda en la vida de Naruto. – dijo Tenten. – Dejen de darle tanta importancia.

− La familia es sagrada entre amigos, Cleopatra. – molestó Itachi. – Intocable.

− Pero el amor todo lo puede. – Tenten rió. – Mira quien viene allá. – murmuró suavecito. – Gírate con disimulo. – el rubio no le hizo caso y volteó la cabeza con ferocidad, casi quebrándose el cuello. Itachi y Tenten movieron la cabeza. Era una un idiota.

− Tenten, estás acá. Sakura te buscaba. – la voz de Ino llego a los oídos del Uchiha mayor, embobándolo. – Hola. – saludo de manera cordial.

− Hola. – respondió el rubio, mirando a Hinata que estaba como escondida detrás de su amiga. – Hola, Hinata. – la voz bobalicona que uso, hizo sonrojarse a la peliazul, mientras los otros presentes pensaban que Naruto era un completo idiota. – Ven, siéntate ¿Quieres algo?

− Eh… no, gra… gracias. – se sonrojo furiosamente y tartamudeo. Naruto la encontró aun más adorable.

− En fin. – dijo Ino. – Sr Uchiha, le traje las llaves del auto de su hermano. – la rubia se lo entrego, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que la mano delgada y tibia del Uchiha mayor, le envolvía la muñeca.

− No me digas Sr Uchiha, Ino. – la tuteo, tomándose una atribución que no se le había concedido, pero que tampoco le importaba pedir. – Itachi.

− Creo que es grosero de mi parte dirigirme a usted de manera tan amistosa. – se zafó del agarre. – Tome las llaves.

− Yo te estoy dando la venia para que lo hagas, Ino. – La rubia comenzó a molestarse. Si había algo en el mundo que le provocase furia, eran los hombres que se creían superiores y confianzudos. Claramente Itachi, era uno de esos especímenes. – Creo que lo mínimo que merezco.

− ¿Mereces? Deme a mí la opción de decidirlo o no. – murmuró. – Tenten, debemos ir donde Sakura.

− Tenemos un rato libre antes de que comience a moverse todo. Jiraya está dándose un festín junto a Kakashi y Yamato con la cachetada que le dio Fuka a Sasuke. – le respondió la castaña. − ¿Qué necesita Sakura?

− Que la vistas para grabar. – Hinata a su lado, miraba hacia todos lados, intentando no pensar en los ojos azules escrutadores que tenía en frente, gritando por su atención. – Iré a organizar las cosas.

− Ino, descansa un momento con nosotros. – pidió Naruto. Sabía que si la rubia se iba, Hinata se iría con ella y no quería que se fuera todavía.

Itachi miraba la escena consternado. La chica lo había dejado como imbécil frente a todos, casi como una excusa de hombre. Se sintió pasado a llevar y levemente molesto, siendo que él no era un hombre iracundo. Ino lo había tratado con indiferencia gratuitamente.

− Hinata ¿Quieres algo? – la peliazul miró a Naruto. El rubio estaba con sus mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes, esperando poder agradar a la Hyuga. Hinata negó con la cabeza. No tenía hambre. − ¿Estás cómoda? Puedo traerte una silla acolchada.

Tenten e Ino se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron con complicidad.

Ya le contaría a la rubia lo que había dicho Naruto.

Oh sí, Hinata tendría que bancárselo por lo que restaba de vida.

**8.**

Sasuke entro al camerino de la pelirosa con lentitud. Se acercó a ella de la misma forma e inspecciono las heridas, tomándola del mentón. Sakura corrió su cara. No quería sentir su contacto, porque le ardía.

− ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – preguntó el pelinegro, echándose hacia atrás, sentándose en un sofá que había. Sakura seguía sobre la silla giratoria, que se encontraba al frente del espejo.

Lo miró a través de él y vio la cara de desconcierto que tenía. No entendía esa actitud tan distante, luego de una bonita mañana, donde habían compartido varias cosas.

− Tengo muchas dudas. – murmuró, agachando la cabeza y tomando uno de los tantos coloretes que habían sobre el mesón. − ¿Cómo está tu rostro?

− Corren rápido las noticas. – murmuró casi con auto sorna. – No me duele.

− ¿Por qué te golpeo? – Sakura bajo la cabeza y miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Parecía una niña pequeña y atemorizada.

− Porque le dije que me iría contigo de viaje.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura se volteó de un solo impulso. La silla giró junto con ella y chirrió con fuerza. − ¿Tienes corchos en la cabeza?

− ¿Preferías que mintiera? Pues no lo haré. No soy así, además, si dice amarme, tiene que confiar en mí. – Sakura bufó.

− Bueno, sí. Exagero. – dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke asintió dándose por ganador. – Aparte yo no soy mayor peligro para su relación. – rió burlonamente.

− Sakura, es mejor que no sigas por ese lado. – el pelinegro se sentó al borde del sofá y cruzo sus manos para apoyar el mentón. − ¿Por qué me dejaste tirado en la cafetería?

− Iba tarde a la escuela. – respondió Sakura.

− ¿No podías esperarme?

− No. – Sasuke enrolo los ojos. – Teníamos que ir, Sasuke. Cuando llegamos, Tsunade nos estaba esperando. Vio los despachos en vivo desde la cafetería y nos quería matar.

− Intente protegerlas, pero los periodistas se lanzaron de inmediato. Lo lamento. – Sakura se sorprendido por esas disculpas sinceras. Sonrojada les resto importancia con un gesto de mano. − ¿Tendrás un castigo muy fuerte?

− Eeh… sólo tendré que hacer talleres extracurriculares cuando terminen los exámenes. – se alzó de hombros. – No es algo nuevo para mí.

− ¿Talleres de qué?

− De fútbol y básquet. Me gustan ambos deportes. – Sasuke abrió la boca sin creerlo. – Yo le voy al Necaxa – bromeo, haciendo reír al pelinegro.

− Tontuela. – se miraron en silencio, pero sin incomodidad. Había una nueva conexión entre ellos. Algo no palpable, pero tangible dentro de sus cuerpos. − ¿De verdad te gusta el fútbol?

− Sí ¿soy rara por eso?

− No, es distinto nada más. – se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella. – Tu cara se está hinchando.

− La tierra ama ver mi rostro pegada a ella. – Sasuke asintió. – Me gusta el Manchester United.

− A mi también. – tocó la mejilla hinchada de Sakura. – ¿Por qué estás tan tensa?

− Tu cercanía me incomoda. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Además, tengo un revoltijo de pensamientos que me están matando. – Se levantó de la silla y caminó por el lugar, dejando al pelinegro con la mano estirada. – Verte rodeado de periodista, me hizo pensar en que mi vida sería lo mismo y eso me confunde.

− ¿Por qué te confunde? ¿No te gusta? – Sakura apretó los labios y negó, mirándolo desde un rincón.

− Mi vida siempre ha sido tan discreta, a pesar de ser nieta de quienes soy. – Sasuke asintió. – Siento que es demasiado fuerte, muy chocante e invasivo ¿cómo lo superaste tú?

− Aun no lo supero. – respondió con tranquilidad, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. – Nunca lo superaré. Sólo aprendí a lidiar con ello.

− ¿Y cómo lo haces? – preguntó temblorosa. – Siento que quiero escapar de todo esto, pero a la vez, quiero quedarme acá. Es mi sueño, es lo que quiero, pero el precio es demasiado alto.

− Sakura, el precio es alto porque tú lo quieres mirar así, pero realmente no lo es. – se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero no la toco. – Tu vida estará en el centro de atención todo el tiempo y quizás, muchas de las cosas que hacías antes, no las podrás hacer. Ya no podrás tener un facebook privado, a menos que te inventes una identidad y te comuniques por ahí con tus más cercanos. – Sakura, que ya se había puesto a llorar, sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

− Es verdad. Cuando miré mi facebook, tenía más de 4 mil solicitudes de amistad y muchos mensajes. Mis compañeros de escuela que nunca me tomaron realmente en cuenta, me hablaban como amigos de toda la vida. – Sasuke no sabía mucho sobre eso. Siempre había sido una estrella y todos los que lo rodeaban lo sabían, por lo mismo, lo trataban de la forma más natural que podían. Así evitaban que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza y la técnica había funcionado. – No sabré manejar a la prensa. Si me preguntan algo, saldré corriendo. Le tengo pánico a la idea de que me atosiguen hasta en el baño. – tapo su rostro con las manos. – No quiero que persigan, ni que molesten a mi familia. No quiero eso, Sasuke. –rompió a llorar con fuerza.

El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando las mujeres lloraban, necesitaban ser consoladas, pero ¿cómo se hacía eso? Alguna vez vio a su madre llorar y a Fugaku correr para abrazarla. Fuka nunca le había hecho ese tipo de escenas y que contar con las experiencias de sus amigos, que decía que cuando una chica lloraba, lo mejor era correr.

Pero ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella, mirándola derrumbarse por sentirse colapsada. Quizás su corazón estuviese apretado y el miedo la hiciese ver cosas que no eran, jugando con su cabeza y emociones, motivándola a desesperarse y ser comida por la ansiedad. Mordió su labio, estaba molesto con todo lo que sentía. Ese afán de protegerla, comenzaba a agrandarse de forma imparable. No quería verla así, hecha un mar de lágrimas, sufriendo por la fama. No quería ver a Sakura caer, ni mucho menos triste.

De forma brusca, pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello y la apretó contra su cuerpo, apegándole el rostro a su pecho. Suspiró sobre su cabeza, llenándose de su olor y acarició su espalda, al mismo tiempo que envolvía sus dedos en el cabello de la pelirosa.

− Nadie te lastimará. – murmuró. – Estoy aquí, Sakura. Te protegeré.

− Pero tú tienes a quien proteger. Tienes muchas responsabilidades. – dijo desde su pecho, sollozando con fuerza. – No quiero hacerte parte de mis problemas.

− Bueno, yo decido con qué complicarme la vida. – la tomo por las mejillas y miró sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes. – Escúchame bien. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé y aprenderás a manejarte con la prensa. Mientras tanto, yo me moveré frente a ellos y tú no tendrás que dar ninguna declaración, hasta que sea estrictamente necesario ¿Te parece?

− ¿Te interpondrás entre los periodistas y yo? – preguntó con la boca temblando. Sasuke estaba tentado a calmarla con un beso lento y apasionado, pero Sakura no estaba preparada para eso y él tampoco.

− Algo así. – Sakura volvió a sonreír. – A veces, te comportas como un héroe. – dijo, para nuevamente refugiarse entre sus brazos. – No me dejes solas.

− No lo haré. – la apretó con fuerza. – Y alejaré a todos los imbéciles que te molesten.

− Te doy permiso para hacerlo. – murmuró, sin soltarlo. – No quiero que te vayas.

− No me voy a ir. – le dijo, mirándose en el espejo, con ella entre sus brazos.

Se veían perfectamente idóneos y compatibles.

− Eres un buen reptiliano. La reina Isabel tiene cara de mala. – Sasuke movió la cabeza con cansancio. Sakura estaba loca.

− Bueno, habemos reptilianos que no pensamos en apoderarnos de todo el mundo. – Sakura se alejó de él para mirarlo boquiabierta.

− O sea si lo eres. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. – Eres demasiado perfecto como para no serlo.

− ¿Encuentras guapo a Bush? – Sakura negó con cara de asco. – Él si es reptiliano.

− Entre los de su especie se reconocen ¿eh? – Sakura se soltó de su agarré y caminó hasta el espejo. − ¿Crees que me dejen grabar con la cara toda destruida?

− Si, recuerda que te golpeamos. – su mandíbula se apretó. Odiaba recordar ese momento, donde tenía que darle golpes fingidos a la pelirosa. Procuraba no pasarla a llevar. Que los ángulos de cámara se preocuparan de hacer creíbles las escenas. – Tenemos que hablar con Jiraya.

− Oh, verdad. – se volteó hacía él. – Eres una buena persona, aunque tu novia me cae mal.

− A lo mejor ahora se convierte en ex novia. – Sakura quería sonreír, pero no lo hizo. – En fin, no hablemos de Fuka.

− Bueno, aunque tenía que decirte eso. Es demasiado petulante. – Sasuke hizo una mueca. – Y miradora en menos.

− Sakura… − pidió de forma sutil.

− Ok, ok. Igual es linda. – El pelinegro enrolo los ojos. – Pero si es verdad.

− Si, es bonita. – la pelirosa bufo. − ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

− Nada. – dijo molesta.

− Mujeres… − Sakura le sonrió por el espejo. – Sí, son horrorosamente raras.

− Pero así les gustamos ¿o no? – movió las cejas de manera sugerente. − ¿Irás a hacerme clases?

− Te cobraré. – bromeó.

− No esperaba menos de ti. Y recién hablabas de tus pocos deseos de poder y bla, bla, bla. Te vendes de inmediato.

− Tengo que hacerme el sueldo para llegar a fin de mes.

− Te bañas en dinero, mentiroso. – le lanzó un cepillo delgado. – Ya me gustaría a mí tener tus ingresos.

− Y los tendrás. Sin que te des cuenta tu billetera se engrosará. Después tendrás que ayudarme a mí a salir de la pobreza. Comprarme comida y llevarme cajistas felices a mi casa. – Sakura asintió.

− Trato hecho. – le dio la mano, sellando la "promesa". – Pero los juguetes son míos.

− Yo te regalé el que traía tu cajita.

− Porque era mi cajita. – dijo ella.

− Pero las que me regalarás serán MIS cajitas. – reclamó el pelinegro.

− Bueno, lo que es mío, es mío y lo que es tuyo, puede ser usurpado por mí. – Separaron sus manos sonriéndose.

− Estás como para internarte ¿eh? Recién llorabas tirada en el suelo porque les tienes miedo a los periodistas. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos. – Eres una nena.

− Si, lo soy. – el sonido de su celular interrumpió cualquier otra respuesta. – Te salvaste.

− Tiemblo de miedo, Sa Ku Ra. – silabeo viéndola contestar.

− _¿Se puede saber cómo es eso de que grabaste una escena subida de tono con Sasuke? – _la voz de Mebuki le quito cualquier indicio de chiste en su cara. _− ¿Estás con él?_

−Mamá, justo este fin de semana viajaba a casa para explicarte todo. ¿Quién te contó? – la pelirosa estaba nerviosa.

− _Llame a Jiraya y él me lo comentó. Y claro que vendrás. Le exigí que te devolvieras. Además vi por televisión como te ibas tarde a la escuela. Hablé con Tsunade y me contó lo sucedido. _– Sakura contuvo el aire. _– Se acabó, Sakura. Te vienes a casa._

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con voz trémula.

− _Que el contrato se acabo. Tu sueño terminó. Renuncié por ti a la película y mañana mismo estarás acá, haciendo lo que debiste hacer desde un comienzo. Estudiar. _

− Mamá… − murmuró con la voz estrangulada.

− _No fue una sugerencia, Sakura. Estoy realmente molesta. Lo único que pedí fue que no te metieran en escenas sexuales y es lo primero que haces. No mato a Sasuke porque no lo veré, pero te aseguro que en mi cabeza ya ha muerto doce veces. _– Sakura soltó un sollozo. Sasuke se acercó a ella preocupado, pero la pelirosa se alejó, evitando el contacto. _– No caeré en tus juegos emocionales, Sakura. Ya bastante aguanté. Sin nada más que decir y esperando que ordenes tú ropa como corresponde, me despido._

Fin de la comunicación y fin de la carrera de la pelirosa.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke.

− Fue muy bonito conocerte.

Salió del camarín dejándolo ahí, con el corazón en la mano y las palabras en la boca. Sakura salía de su vida y al parecer, sería para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Son las 03:25 de la madrugada aquí en Chile y miren como me tienen: Desesperada por subirles capítulo xD. Costó un poco concentrarme, dado a todo lo que he vivido, pero me obligue a traerles lo que corresponde, y aquí me tienen, con los brazos acalambrados de tanto escribir xD<em>  
><em>Gracias por la paciencia y por esperarme. Ojala valga la pena y no las decepcione. Ya saben que ese es mi temor más grande (soy una obsesa perfeccionista casi patológica xD) Cualquier falla, no duden en hacérmela saber. <em>  
><em>No le contesté a todos los <strong>Guest <strong>porque creo que por respuesta, les doy el capítulo. Disculpen la demora :/_  
><em>Mi corazón está más sanito y feliz con sus review's. No saben cuan bien me hicieron y cada unx de ustedes, que se da el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, no se imaginan la gran motivación que generan en mi. Son mis musxs inspiradoras xD. Gracias por estar acá y ojala se animen a comentar todas aquellas personas que ponen en favoritos. Recuerden que poner en favoritos y no comentar, es como que me agarraran un seno sin dar las gracias xDDDDD.<em>  
><em>En fin, creo que comienzo a divagar por el sueño. Tengo que levantarme en algunas horas a buscar trabajo y la verdad, si no duermo, me costará mucho reaccionar por la mañana xDD. <em>  
><em>Sin nada más que aportar y solo esperando sus comentarios con tomatazos incluidos, me despido. Un abrazo, mis lindas. Y nos leemos<em>  
><em>Abajo las respuestas a las personas sin cuentas! Cuídense<em>

_Pd1: Los comentarios con cuentas, los responderé a lo largo del día, o sino terminaré diciéndoles puras tonteras xDD_  
><em>Pd2: Mucho SasuSaku, para que gocen. Próximamente habrá más Naru/Hina ;)_  
><em>Pd3: Ek capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, más de 70 hojas, pero preferí acortarlo. Estaba muy cansada y terminaría escribiendo puras tonteras. El próximo que se viene será mucho más completo y tendrán más de las otras parejas. Sólo eso.<em>

_**LilyLoop**_

_**May****: **Sí, hazte otra cuenta, así te contesto en privado y me puedo explayar con ganas. Eso de que al final te reíste como foca retrasada, me causo mucha gracia. Me imaginé una foca retrasada aplaudiendo y fue algo extrañamente adorable xDDDD. Espero el nuevo capítulo te guste y ahora si vengas con una cuenta a comentar (hago plegarías al cielo xDD) Saludos linda. Nos leemos_

_**ConyM: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el final. Quizás el nuevo final no fue de tu gusto… en fin, espero que me cuentes cuando lo termines de leer. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y comentar. Un besote enorme y porfis, hazte una cuenta, así te contesto en privado, como corresponde xD. Las porras me ayudaron, me siento mucho más tranquila, linda _

_**Mirai Sekai: **Trabajo para hacerlas felices xDD. Nos leemos en este nuevo capítulo. Un besote. (Hazte cuenta!)_

_**Fuck Me Sasuke: **Cuando leí tu nombre, me causo mucha risa. Yo también quiero que me "fuckee" xDD. Gracias por los ánimos. Aun sigo de pie, eso habla bien de mí, creo._  
><em>Los capítulos son larguísimos y a veces escribo 20 páginas de tirón, como otras veces, ni siquiera puedo avanzar con dos xD. Igual me esfuerzo mucho por lograr un buen trabajo y me alegra saber que lo aprecian.<em>  
><em>La respuesta a tu pregunta ya quedo respondida. Sakura es una bombona.<em>  
><em>Me gusta eso de incluir cosas actuales a los fic's. Son cosas normales en nuestro diario vivir, y ellos también están actualizados. Las conversaciones por whatsapp serán un clásico, te lo aseguro xD. Besos y gracias por comentar, linda. Por favor, hazte cuenta y así te respondo por privado. Un besote enorme y nos leemos<em>

**_AnniaSwiftie:_**_ En las escenas de desnudos, generalmente se protege a las actrices. En este caso ocurrió lo mismo. Sasuke saco toda la ropa, pero Sakura estaba cubierta con los típicos parches. Lo único real fueron las tocaciones (y por eso terminó tan mal nuestro amigo xD)  
><em>_Ya verás cual de las dos es más mala. Aunque no creo que eso las describa. La pregunta es: ¿cuál de las dos tiene menos escrúpulos? Tendrás que esperar un poquito para saber eso xD (soy mala DarkLilyLoop)  
>Las respuestas a tus dudas ya están respondidas.<br>Espero leerte en este nuevo capítulo y ojala te guste muchísimo. Un abrazo, bonita y nos leemos !_

_**DaliaPvPerez: **Te respondo todo en el mismo comentario. Ya verás todo lo que quieres ver sobre está pareja. Celos, protección y harto amor, aunque falta un poco para que lleguen esos momentos. A pasito de tortuga coja, no lo olvides xD. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y comentar. Ojala leerte en el nuevo capítulo y que también haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo, linda y hazte cuenta para contestar por privado. Cuídate _

_**Guest (el último que comentó): **Traje un capítulo de más de 30 páginas, creo que merezco tu perdón por la demora xD._  
><em>Ojala consideres que vale la pena y comentes nuevamente (con cuenta, por fis). Un abrazo y nos leemos ;)<em>


End file.
